


Dioptas

by Nagitier



Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bondage, Brothels, Cat/Human Hybrids, Depression, Doctor/Patient, Dog/Human Hybrids, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Heatpartners, Hybrid!AU, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Examination, Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, Nipple Torture, Organized Crime, Petparty, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Secret Organizations, Secrets, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Slavery, Slave auctions, Slavery, Sounding, Suicidal Thoughts, dubcon, forced sexual training, getting nipplepiercings, heatsex, mentions of emotional pain, mentions of pain
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 112,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitier/pseuds/Nagitier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diese Geschichte spielt in der fiktiven Stadt Luoes, in einem Land mit dem Namen Aerok. Forschern ist es gelungen Hybride aus Mensch- und Tiergenen zu züchten, welche man als Sklaven halten kann und die dazu verdammt sind jeglichen Wunsch ihrer Herrn zu erfüllen. Doch wer kümmert sich um die Gefühle und Träume dieser Sklaven? Gibt es irgendjemanden da draußen, der das Leben für welches die Hybride trainiert worden sind ändern kann?</p><p>Dies ist eine Multifandom Story. Das erste Kapitel handelt nur von BTS, weil es damals noch als ein Oneshot geplant war, aber mittlerweile ist die Reihe DIOPTAS ein riesiges Universum. Charaktere vieler Gruppen können im Laufe der Story mehr oder weniger wichtig werden, dass Augenmerk liegt jedoch bei BTS; VIXX und MonstaX.<br/>Es gibt einen Charakterguide für alle Interessierten:<br/>(https://ibaublog.wordpress.com/charaguide-dioptas-hybridau/) Doch Achtung! Dieser könnte euch Spoilern. Deswegen schaut am besten erst rein, wenn ihr bis zum aktuellsten Kapitel gelesen habt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Examination

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [detonate me, granulate me (kill me like an animal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765225) by [monsterplaza (aesthesiae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthesiae/pseuds/monsterplaza). 



> Die Story wurde inspiriert von der Hybrid!AU Story: detonate me, granulate me (kill me like an animal) von monsterplaza (aesthesiae); aber nur im gaaaanz groben Sinne. Hauptsächlich was die Idee von Katzenmenschhybriden und deren Versklavung angeht, alles weitere hat keinerlei Ähnlichkeit. :D
> 
> Widmung geht raus an: Namidahime. Weil ich weiß, dass sie die einzige ist, die so wie ich auf diese Scheiße hier abgeht... oh man... #perverseOmas
> 
> Info: Examination war eigentlich nur als Oneshot gedacht, doch in meinem Kopf hat sich ziemlich schnell, (jedoch erst nachdem ich bereits geuploadet hatte) die Idee für ein größeres Alternatives Universum heraus kristallisiert. Doch dann hatten die erste Version der Story schon zu viele gelesen, was zugegeben ziemlich blöd war. Ich dachte zuerst es reicht, einfach nur das bisher geschriebene an das Große und Ganze anzupassen (deswegen die erste Überarbeitung), doch dem ist einfach nicht so. Die Darstellung von Hoseok und Yoongi passt in meinen Augen in keinster Weise zu der in den späteren Kapiteln und deswegen wollte ich besser früher als später alles noch einmal neu schreiben, dieses Mal auf Grundlage der schon geschriebenen Kapitel: Blue Eyes und Secrets.
> 
> Auch muss ich an dieser Stelle darauf hinweisen, dass die Endgamepairings (vor allem bei BTS) noch nicht getagged sind. Dies hier ist keine Yoonmin Story. Wer also nur drauf geklickt hat um Yoonmin zu lesen wird Anfangs zwar seine Freude haben, aber später dann leider nicht mehr. Ich werde die entsprechenden Pairings den tags hinzufügen, sobald content in der Story mit ihnen auftaucht :3

Yoongi atmete tief die kühle Morgenluft ein, als er aus dem Wagen seines Vaters stieg. Seine Faust war fest um eine feine schwarze Lederleine geschlossen, als er hinauf in den blendend klaren Frühlingshimmel schaute. Er zog kurz an der Leine und sein wunderbares neues Geburtstagsgeschenk kletterte hinter ihm aus dem Auto. „Schreib mir, wenn du fertig bist, dann schicke ich Kyungsoo vorbei, damit er dich wieder abholt.“, rief sein Vater aus dem dunklen inneren des Wagens und Yoongi murmelte ein leises: „Okay.“

Er war vor einer Woche 24 Jahre alt geworden und nachdem er mindestens drei Jahre gejammert hatte, wie gerne er einen eigenen Hybriden hätte, war sein Vater seinem Wunsch dieses Jahr endlich nachgekommen. Sie hatte sein Tier soeben frisch beim Händler Lee abgeholt und nun war er so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Er warf die Autotür zu und winkte seinem Vater noch kurz hinterher, als dieser den Blinker setzte und sich wieder in den fließenden Verkehr der Innenstadt einordnete.

Endlich. Der erste Moment alleine mit seiner neuen Errungenschaft. Hier im hellen Sonnenlicht, sah der andere noch besser aus, als in den kühlen Hallen des Verkäufers. Sicher, die Ohren seines Tieres waren wegen der lauten, ungewohnten Geräusche angelegt und auch die hübschen blauen Augen huschten ängstlich in ihren Höhlen hin und her, aber Yoongi war völlig hingerissen von der Schönheit seines Hybriden.

Im Moment trug er nur einen Mantel und Schuhe die Yoongi ihm extra mitgebracht hatte, denn die teuren Tiere wurden in der Regel nackt verkauft. In der Stadt wurden unbekleidete Hybriden allerdings nicht gern gesehen. Wenn der kleine sich erst einmal richtig eingelebt hatte, würde Yoongi ihm hübsche Kleidung für Ausflüge in die Stadt kaufen. Bei ihm daheim, würde er sich vermutlich den Großteil der Zeit, bis auf ein Halsband, vollständig unbekleidet aufhalten. Die Tiere wurden nackt aufgezogen und den meisten gefiel es nicht Kleidung am Körper zu tragen, zumindest hatte ihm sein Freund Namjoon das irgendwann einmal erzählt.

Yoongi wandte den Kopf und sah sich um. Er war bisher selten in diesem Teil der Stadt gewesen. Es war einfach zu laut und zu voll auf den Straßen und er mied Menschenansammlungen in der Regel wo es nur ging. Heute jedoch hatte er keine andere Wahl.

Der Arzt zu dem er mit seinem Hybrid wollte, hatte seine Praxis in diesem Teil der Stadt und das erschien ihm völlig logisch. Die Tiere waren nicht gerade günstig und in diesem Stadtviertel lebten die Reichen und Schönen. Die Bürgersteige hier waren sehr breit und sauber, es gab keine überfüllten Mülleimer oder übermäßig viel Hundekot auf den Wegen. Vor vielen Geschäften, lagen vornehme rote Fußabtreter und bei den Preisen für die Waren in den Schaufenstern, drehte sich einem Mensch der Mittelklasse der Magen um. Doch gerade weil hier nur Leute an ihm vorbei gingen, die praktisch nach Geld stanken wurde er mit der Leine in der Hand auch von niemandem hier angestarrt. Vermutlich hatten die meisten Passanten auf dem Gehweg daheim ebenfalls mindestens einen Hybriden. In den Stadtvierteln der gewöhnlichen Bürger, hätte sich sicher schon nach kurzer Zeit eine Menschentraube um ihn und sein Tier gebildet.

„Komm Jimin.“, meinte er in herrischem Tonfall und der Hybrid zuckte zusammen. Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. Sein Vater hatte ihm zwar gesagt, er müsse von Anfang an hart durchgreifen, damit er von seinem Hybrid als Alphatier akzeptiert wurde, doch schien Jimin mit den vielen neuen Eindrücken gerade ein wenig überfordert.

Yoongi räusperte sich und zog mitleidig die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben, ich bin ja da um auf dich aufzupassen.“, meinte er ruhig und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus, um sanft den weichen dunkelbrauen Haarschopf seines Tieres zu tätscheln. Der Hybrid zog den Kopf ein wenig zwischen die Schultern, so als erwarte er eine Bestrafung, entspannte sich jedoch sofort wieder als ihm klar wurde, dass sein Herrchen ihn nur beruhigen wollte.

Yoongi sah wie sein Tier zu frösteln begann und er ging los. Jimin folgte ihm sofort mit etwa einem Schritt Abstand. Der Weg war nicht weit, sie mussten bis zur Praxis nicht einmal fünfzig Meter zurücklegen. Dort angekommen studierte Yoongi kurz die vielen Schilder an der Hauswand und nickte als er das richtige fand.

Er drückte die Haustür auf und betrat mit Jimin einen schmalen Flur. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel seufzte Yoongi erleichtert auf. Sofort war es beinahe totenstill um sie herum, da die Tür jeglichen Straßenlärm absorbierte und als er sich zu Jimin umdrehte, bemerkte er sofort, dass auch sein Tier gleich viel entspannter zu sein schien.

Er ging die wenigen Schritte durch den kurzen Flur, bis er einen Aufzug erreichte. Natürlich hätte er auch die dunkel geflieste Treppe zu seiner linken nehmen können, doch die Arztpraxis befand sich, wie er soeben heraus gefunden hatte im vierten Stockwerk und nun ja, was sollte er sagen?

Er war faul.

Mit einem leisen pling-Geräusch, öffneten sich die Fahrstuhltüren und Yoongi trat ein. Jimin zögerte kurz, folgte seinem Herrchen dann aber in die hell erleuchtete Kabine. Ein Lächeln huschte über Yoongis Gesicht als er sich und sein neues Haustier stolz in dem großen Spiegel vor ihnen begutachtete. Er musste schon zugeben, dass sie zusammen ein hübsches Bild abgaben. Sie fuhren die vier Etagen schweigend nach oben und als die Türen sich erneut öffneten befand sich auf dem Flur direkt vor ihnen eine Tür und daneben ein Schild mit der Aufschrift:

Praxis  
Dr. H. Jung  
Arzt für Hybridmedizin

Es gab noch nicht viele Praxen für Hybridmedizin, doch diese hier hatte sich innerhalb von kurzer Zeit einen Namen gemacht. Yoongis Vater brachte seine beiden Hybridinnen seit mehreren Monaten hier her und war durchaus zufrieden mit dem Arzt, weswegen er ihn seinem Sohn natürlich empfohlen hatte.

Als er die Tür zur Praxis öffnete, kam ihm gleich der sterile Geruch entgegen, weswegen er Ärzte in der Regel mied. Jimin hinter ihm miaute leise und als Yoongi sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie sein Hybrid hinab auf die Knie gehen wollte. „Nein, nein. Bleib bitte stehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du in der Klinik über den Boden krabbelst, wer weiß was du dir da einfängst.“, erklärte er und Jimin biss sich unsicher auf die Lippe, richtete sich aber gehorsam wieder auf.

Sie gingen durch die Tür und befanden sich gleich in einem kleinen Empfangsbereich. Hinter einem Tresen saß eine Arzthelferin mit langen dunklen Haaren und einem freundlichen runden Gesicht. Ein Telefonhörer zwischen Schulter und Wange geklemmt tippte sie etwas in einen Computer. „Sehr gern, Herr Kim. Haben sie noch einen schönen Tag.“, sagte sie höflich, bevor sie auflegte.

Yoongi hatte sich während des Telefonates ein wenig umgesehen. Die Praxis war genauso, wie jede andere in der er jemals gewesen war. Alles war weiß und steril, an den Wänden hingen Kunstdrucke namhafter Künstler und in den Ecken standen Grünpflanzen in großen Töpfen. Er sah an sich hinab. Im Eingangsbereich lag mittig vor dem Tresen ein großer, Edel wirkender, dunkelroter Teppich. So einen luxuriösen Schmutzfänger hatte Yoongi vorher noch nicht bei einem Arzt gesehen.

Er trat näher an den Tresen heran und fummelte die Krankenkarte für seinen Hybriden, die er zuvor von dem Händler bekommen hatte, aus der Manteltasche. „Ich hatte vor ein paar Tagen einen Termin hier gemacht. Mein Name ist Min Yoongi, ich bin zum ersten Mal hier.“, stellte er sich vor und übergab der Arzthelferin die Karte. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den PC und sah dann auf. „Der Termin war um kurz vor eins, richtig?“, fragte sie freundlich lächelnd und Yoongi nickte. „Nehmen Sie bitte kurz im Wartebereich platz.“, wies sie ihn an und machte eine einladende Geste zu ihrer linken.

Es war kein wirklich großer Raum und es gab auch keine Tür, aber es reichte um kurz zu warten bis man an der Reihe war. Yoongi nickte, wandte sich nach rechts und ging auf die wenigen Sitzplätze in dem Raum zu. Es gab insgesamt nur acht Stühle, die ziemlich unbequem aussahen. In der Mitte einen kleinen runden Tisch mit Zeitschriften, die jedoch so aussahen, als wären sie nie angefasst worden und in der rechten Ecke stand ein Wasserspender direkt neben einer Garderobe. Yoongi zog sich den Mantel aus und hing ihn an einen der Haken, bevor er auch Jimins Mantel von den Schultern seines Hybriden strich. Es war in der Praxis ungewöhnlich warm, vermutlich um es den sensiblen Tieren so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, doch trotzdem bildete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Jimins Armen und Oberkörper.

„Bist du nervös, kleiner?“, fragte Yoongi und strich dem Hybrid wieder sanft über den Kopf. Jimin miaute leise und Yoongi lächelte. „Ich gehe auch nicht gern zum Arzt, da haben wir also schon mal was gemeinsam.“, murmelte Yoongi, der sich mit Jimin hinsetzte und diesen vorsichtig hinter den Ohren kraulte. Jimin schloss genüsslich die Augen und er schien ein ganz leises schnurren nicht unterdrücken zu können.

Yoongis Stuhl hatte unter seinem Po nicht einmal die Gelegenheit wirklich warm zu werden, als die gleiche Arzthelferin von zuvor auch schon an der Tür stand um ihn aufzurufen: „Herr Min, der Doktor ist jetzt für sie bereit.“ Yoongi stand auf und sie hielt ihm die Krankenkarte hin, als er an ihr vorbei durch die Tür ging.

Dem Wartezimmer genau gegenüber war nun eine Tür halb offen, die zuvor geschlossen gewesen war. Er klopfte kurz an, bevor er die Tür ganz öffnete und mit Jimin das Zimmer betrat. Rechts hinter der Tür und für Yoongi im ersten Moment nicht zu sehen, befand sich ein großer Schreibtisch aus dunklem Holz und darauf ein Computer. In einem Regal dahinter unzählige Bücher über Tier- und Humanmedizin neben einer Glasvitrine in der mehrere Auszeichnungen in Bilderrahmen ausgestellt waren.

„Ah, Willkommen. Sie sind also Mister Min Junior?“, kam ein junger Mann im Arztkittel mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, aus einer kleinen Seitentür heraus direkt auf ihn zu. Ein wenig perplex von dem plötzlichen, dynamischen Auftritt, brachte Yoongi nur ein gestammeltes: „H-allo. Ja, d-er bin ich.“ zustande. Der Arzt schien davon keinesfalls beunruhigt. Selbstbewusst und nach wie vor, einer kleinen Sonne gleich strahlend, hielt er ihm seine Hand entgegen und drückte sie fest als Yoongi sie ergriff. „Sie kommen also mit einem neuen Patienten für mich?“, fragte der Arzt und Yoongi räusperte sich verblüfft.

Der Mann vor ihm war schätzungsweise so alt wie er selbst, wenn nicht sogar jünger. Er hatte mit einem Herrn mittleren Alters gerechnet, der schon gefühlte hundert Jahre Berufserfahrung mitbrachte und nicht mit jemandem, der mit ihm in die Schule gegangen sein konnte. Andererseits hatte sein Vater ihm nie erzählt, wie alt der Arzt war, oder wie er aussah.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie... ähm... sind Doktor Jung?“, fragte er ein wenig unsicher und das Lächeln verschwand aus dem Gesicht des Arztes, um erst durch einen überraschten und dann einen peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck ersetzt zu werden.

„Ach Herrje, wo bin ich nur wieder mit meinen Gedanken? Hab mich nicht einmal vorgestellt. Haha.“, meinte er sich am Kopf kratzend, bevor er auf sein Namensschild tippte. „Ja, ich bin Doktor Jung Hoseok. Zu Ihren Diensten, Herr Min.“ Er lachte ein wenig übertrieben.

Yoongi musste den Drang unterdrücken verblüfft den Mund zu öffnen. Also stand dort in der Tat nicht ein Assistent sondern ein richtiger Arzt vor ihm. Seine Wangen wurden ein wenig rosa bei dem Gedanken, was der Arzt nun wohl von ihm denken könnte, also versuchte er sich zumindest zu erklären. „Verzeihen Sie bitte, ich hatte einfach mit jemand... älterem gerechnet.“

Dr. Jung genoss in der Riege der Superreichen einen exzellenten Ruf was sein Wissen über die richtige Aufzucht und Pflege von Hybriden betraf. Er war eine Koryphäe auf seinem Gebiet. Der Arzt lachte erneut und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Ach kein Problem, ich fürchte mein Ruf eilt meinem Alter voraus und die meisten meiner Klienten sind bei ihrem ersten Besuch unsicher, ob ich wirklich der Arzt bin zu dem sie wollten.“ Er streckte die Hand erneut aus. „Ich pflege übrigens einen sehr engen Kontakt zu den Besitzern meiner Patienten, Sie können mich also gern Hoseok nennen.“ Yoongi schaute verblüfft in das strahlende Gesicht vor ihm und ergriff dann die Hand des Arztes. Er fand es sehr merkwürdig, dass dieser ihm so schnell das 'du' anbot, auf der anderen Seite belief sich der Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen höchstens auf ein paar Jahre, weswegen es kaum Sinn machte auf das 'Sie' zu bestehen. „Yoongi.“, stellte er sich knapp vor und Hoseok lies ein melodisches: „Sehr erfreut.“ verlauten.

„Also, was kann ich für dich tun, Yoongi?“, fragte der Arzt und Yoongi machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um seinen Hybrid zu präsentieren. „Das hier ist Jimin, ich habe ihn eben erst beim Händler abgeholt und wollte ihn kurz durch checken lassen, bevor ich ihn...nun ja.“ Yoongis Gesicht glühte sofort scharlachrot, aber Hoseok zwinkerte ihm nur wissend zu. „Versteh schon. Versteh schon. Kein Grund sich zu schämen, wir wissen schließlich alle, wofür die Leute ihre Hybriden in der Regel kaufen.“

Er drehte sich um, ging zu dem Metalltisch links in der Mitte des Raumes und klopfte darauf. „Mach ihn bitte von der Leine los und lass ihn hierauf Platz nehmen.“, sagte Hoseok bevor er zum Schreibtisch ging. Yoongi führte Jimin näher an den Tisch heran, öffnete den Karabinerhaken an der Leine und Jimin sprang ohne weitere Aufforderung auf den Tisch.

„Oh, er hört aber sehr gut für einen... ach du liebe Zeit!“ Hoseok hätte beinahe das Gerät in seinen Händen fallen gelassen, als sein Blick das erste Mal intensiver auf Jimin fiel. „Er ist ein Dioptas?“, fragte er mit einem erstaunten Blick an Yoongi gewandt und dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist nur ein Citrin, wieso?“ Der Arzt griff sich kurz überlegend ans Kinn. „Ja, das sagte mir auch die Akte, die mir meine Arzthelferin auf den PC geschickt hat, deswegen war ich gerade... ach egal.“, erklärte er, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung und zuckte die Schultern.

„Weißt du, eigentlich haben nur Dioptas blaue Augen. Bei nicht sprechenden Hybriden, ist diese Augenfarbe sehr selten.“ Yoongi warf einen Blick auf Jimin und öffnete überrascht den Mund. „Das heißt, die Leute werden alle denken, ich hätte genug Geld mir einen Dioptas zu leisten, nur weil Jimin blaue Augen hat? Der Gedanke gefällt mir!“ Er kicherte leise und sah sein neues Haustier nun noch begieriger an.

Hoseok ging um den Tisch herum und hielt das merkwürdige Gerät in seinen Händen an Jimins Nacken. Es piepste dreimal leise bevor der Arzt es wieder weg nahm. Yoongi fand, dass es so ähnlich aussah wie die Barcodescanner an der Supermarktkasse, doch hatte dieses hier noch einen Bildschirm auf der Oberseite. Der Arzt überflog die Daten auf dem Gerät.

„Merkwürdig.“, meinte Hoseok nur und griff sich erneut ans Kinn. „Was ist merkwürdig?“, fragte Yoongi doch der Arzt schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe beim ersten Blick vermutet, dass bei ihm die Gene einer Bombay verwendet wurden, wegen seinem Fell weißt du, aber scheinbar besitzt er Raubkatzengene. Das ist ebenfalls sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Citrin.“

Yoongi der von derartigen Dingen absolut keine Ahnung hatte zuckte die Schultern. Als er Jimin vor ein paar Wochen das erste Mal bei dem Händler gesehen hatte, war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen. Jimin hatte einfach alles, was er sich bei seinem Traumhybriden immer vorgestellt hatte.

Dunkelbraunes, sehr weiches, glattes Haar, hellblaue Augen, ein voller, schön geschwungener Mund und eine niedliche kleine Nase zierten sein Gesicht. Der Körper war überdurchschnittlich gut trainiert und die Haut dunkler als die meisten der Adeligen es bevorzugen würden, doch Yoongi selbst hatte so weiße Haut wie kaum ein Blaublüter den er kannte, da konnte sein Haustier auch das komplette Gegenteil seiner selbst sein. Er hatte auch bei den Hybriden seiner Freunde und Bekannten immer diejenigen anziehender gefunden, die einen dunkleren Teint hatten.

„Sind Raubtiergene denn teurer als die von normalen Hauskatzen?“, fragte Yoongi die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und den Blick auf Jimin gerichtet. Das Fell an Jimins Ohren und Lunte war schwarz und kurz. Das war gut, denn dann würde er nicht so viele Haare auf Yoongis weißer Bettwäsche hinterlassen, wenn er sich mit ihm darin vergnügte.

Die Lunte des Hybriden war im Augenblick ängstlich zwischen seine Beine gezogen und seine Ohren noch immer angelegt. Vermutlich war der sterile Geruch der Praxis nicht sehr angenehm für Jimins empfindliche Nase.

„Ja, denn sie sind schwerer zu beschaffen. Jimin hat die Gene eines schwarzen Pumas, die sind extrem selten und nur auf der anderen Seite der Erde verbreitet.“, erklärte Hoseok und Yoongi nickte verstehend. „Dann macht der horrende Preis, den Mr. Lee zuerst für Jimin haben wollte, ja doch Sinn.“, meinte Yoongi. „Du musst wissen, wir sind in den Laden rein und ich hatte ausschließlich Augen für Jimin, aber als der Händler uns den Preis genannt hat sind wir empört wieder gegangen. Vater sagte, dass dieser Preis in keinster Weise für einen Citrin Hybriden gerechtfertigt wäre. Ich dachte schon, ich würde ihn nicht kriegen, doch der Händler hat eingelenkt und uns Tage später schließlich ein besseres Angebot gemacht.“ Der Arzt legte das Gerät kurz zur Seite. „Verstehe.“, sagte er schlicht zu der Geschichte und ging hinüber zu einem Schrank rechts von ihm.

Er griff in eine Schublade und förderte zwei Einweghandschuhe hervor, die er sich überstreifte. „Bevor ich mit der eigentlichen Untersuchung beginne, werde ich ihm kurz Blut abnehmen. Die Testergebnisse werden erst in einer Woche da sein, aber keine Sorge du wirst vorher schon unbesorgt deinen Spaß mit ihm haben können. Es geht bei der Blutkontrolle eher darum, dass seine Werte kontrolliert werden. Die Gefahr einer Krankheit mit der du dich infizieren könntest, liegt eigentlich bei Null.“ Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf Jimins Hüfte, bevor er erklärte. „Er hat ein Brandzeichen der Bangtan Schule, nur die renommiertesten Schulen dürfen ihre Tiere mit Brandzeichen versehen und sie haben strenge Auflagen und Richtlinien an die sie sich halten müssen. Ich denke nicht das Jimin etwas fehlt, aber eine zusätzliche Überprüfung seines Blutes schadet sicher nicht.“

Er nahm eine leere Spritze in die Hand, reinigte Jimins Armbeuge und setzte die Nadel an. „Keine Angst es ist nur ein kleiner Piecks und es wird nicht weh tun, wenn du still hältst. Sieh rüber zu deinem Herrn, dass wird dich ablenken.“ Jimin nickte und tat wie ihm geheißen und der Doktor durchstach die Haut mit der Nadel und zog vorsichtig das Blut aus der Ader des Hybriden. Er legte die volle Kanüle für die Untersuchung im Labor in die Kühlung und klebte ein Pflaster mit bunten Katzenpfötchen auf die kleine Einstichstelle, nachdem er für eine kurze Zeit einen Wattebausch auf die Stelle gedrückt hatte. „Das war sehr tapfer, gut gemacht.“, lobte der Arzt Jimin und dessen Augen strahlten freudig, als Hoseok seinen Kopf tätschelte.

Er ging mit dem merkwürdigen Scanner zurück zum PC und tippte einige Dinge ein, die Yoongi nicht sehen konnte. „Ich habe seine Daten gerade kurz abgerufen und seine Impfungen sind alle vor kurzem erst aufgefrischt worden. Ich hätte um ehrlich zu sein auch nichts anderes von der Bangtan Schule erwartet, sie gehen sehr sorgsam mit der Zucht und Ausbildung ihrer Hybriden um. Aber...“ Hoseok ging zu einem Schrank und holte eine kleine schwarze Schatulle heraus. „es gibt vielleicht etwas anderes, was ich dir zeigen kann.“ Er kam mit dem kleinen Kästchen zu Yoongi und öffnete es vor ihm. Darin befanden sich winzig kleine Spritzen, die mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren.

„Das hier ist ein völlig neues Aphrodisiakum mit dem Namen Dionysos, welches extra für Hybride entwickelt wurde. Es hält einige Stunden an, dass heißt ich könnte es, wenn du nichts dagegen hast jetzt verabreichen, dann hast du später Zuhause bedeutend mehr Spaß mit ihm. Für gewöhnlich sind Hybride vor ihrem ersten Mal mit ihrem neuen Herrchen nämlich sehr nervös. Dieses Mittel macht ihn sensibler für alle möglichen Empfindungen, sei es nun Schmerz oder Lust. Es gibt Klienten die es vor dem Sex oder gezielt vor Bestrafungen verabreichen, wie du es anwendest möchtest bleibt natürlich ganz dir überlassen.“, erklärte ihm Hoseok und Yoongi nahm die Schatulle an sich.

„Was passiert, wenn man so eine Spritze als Mensch benutzt?“, fragte er und beäugte die Nadel skeptisch. „Absolut gar nichts. Der Wirkstoff zielt auf die Genetische Sequenz ab, die für den Hitzezyklus von Tieren zuständig ist und verstärkt die Ausschüttung diverser Hormone die damit zusammen hängen. Da Menschen keinen genetischen Code für einen Hitzezyklus haben, bringt es gar nichts das Mittel zu nehmen. Dir wird höchstens schlecht davon, weil dein Körper nichts damit anfangen kann.“

Yoongi nickte verstehend und nach einem kurzen Blick auf Jimin meinte er. „Okay, ich will sehen wie er darauf reagiert.“ Hoseok lächelte. „Du kannst dich nach der Untersuchung entscheiden, ob du etwas davon kaufen willst. Du solltest allerdings nie mehr als eine Spritze alle drei Wochen verwenden, andernfalls kommt Jimins natürlicher Hitzezyklus durcheinander.“ Er nahm eine der kleinen Spritzen heraus und ging damit zu Jimin. Dieser sah ziemlich unsicher aus, hielt aber still als der Arzt eine Stelle an seinem Oberarm mit Desinfektionsmittel säuberte und ihm die Injektion verabreichte. „Die Wirkung setzt nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten ein. Ich fange einfach schon mal an, wir werden es merken, wenn es soweit ist.“

Er startete die Untersuchung damit, dass er Jimins Augen kontrollierte. Er leuchtete mit einer kleinen Lampe abwechselnd in beide Augen, um zu sehen ob die Pupillen sich entsprechend der Lichtverhältnisse weiteten und verkleinerten.

Währenddessen erklärte er: „Seine Augen sind blau, dass heißt, er ist selbst für einen Citrin außergewöhnlich intelligent. Den meisten Hybriden dieser Klasse kann man das sprechen beibringen. Auch wenn es etwas dauert. Er wird ausgesprochen gut auf deine Worte hören, denn er versteht die menschliche Sprache auf einem gehobenen Level. Du kannst ihm also von all deinen Problemen erzählen, wenn du willst. Er kann vielleicht nicht antworten oder dir Ratschläge geben, aber seien wir mal ehrlich, manchmal reicht es schon sich Dinge einfach von der Seele reden zu können.“ Der Doktor lachte leise. „Hybriden mit den Genen von Hunden, sind für gewöhnlich aufmerksamer und loyaler. In Katzen steckt eben immer etwas rebellisches, du wirst bei Jimin ein wenig länger brauchen, bis er dir vollständig vertraut.“ Yoongi nickte verstehend und der Doktor fuhr mit der Untersuchung fort.

Ein leichter rosa Schimmer legte sich auf Jimins Wangen als der Arzt mit dem Otoskop die Gehörgänge prüfte. „Fein, fein. Du bist sehr empfindlich wie es scheint, nicht war Jiminie?“, fragte der Arzt und kraulte den Jungen hinter den Ohren als dieser beschämt auf seine Hände hinab schaute, die in seinem Schoß ruhten.

„Vielleicht beginnt das Mittel auch schon zu wirken.“ Er schaute noch einmal in Jimins Augen. „Ah ja, es wirkt bereits. Siehst du Yoongi, seine Augen sind ganz glasig und die Pupillen geweitet.“ Hoseok ließ sanft einen Finger von Jimins Schulter seinen Oberarm hinabfahren und Yoongi stellte erstaunt fest, dass alle feinen Härchen seines Hybrids sich aufstellten und sich eine Gänsehaut bildete.

„Das Mittel ist wirklich sehr potent, falls er sich nachdem du es verabreicht hast, unerlaubterweise berührt, kannst du ihn zwar zurechtweisen, aber du solltest von einer harten Strafe absehen. Es fühlt sich für ihn ein wenig so an, als hätte unsereins zu tief ins Glas geschaut, er ist nicht ganz Herr seiner Sinne. Egal wie gut ausgebildet ein Hybrid auch sein mag, der Wirkung dieser Droge kann er sich nicht entziehen.“

Bei dem Wort Droge horchte Yoongi auf. „Kann das Zeug ihn auch abhängig machen?“, fragte er besorgt doch Hoseok schüttelte zu seiner Erleichterung den Kopf. „Das Mittel ist zwar erst neu auf dem Markt, dass heißt es gibt keine Studien über Langzeitschäden. Aber es ist kein Stoff darin enthalten, der süchtig machen könnte. Vielleicht war das Wort 'Droge' nicht die beste Wahl, ich wollte dich nicht damit beunruhigen, entschuldige bitte.“

Der Doktor ging um den Tisch herum und tauschte das Otoskop gegen einen Kieferspreizer. „Mach Aaaah!“, sagte der Arzt und Jimin öffnete gehorsam den Mund, damit dieser den Spreizer zwischen seine Kiefer schieben und öffnen konnte. Sobald die Feststellschraube aktiv war, konnte Jimin den Mund nicht mehr schließen und der Doktor konnte in aller Ruhe die Zähne des Hybriden kontrollieren.

„Sehr schön, seine Zähne sind in ausgezeichnetem Zustand.“, erklärte der Arzt an Yoongi gewandt und nickte zufrieden. Er nahm den Kieferspreizer wieder aus dem Mund des Tieres und Jimin sah ihn dankbar an. Sein Kiefer hatte auch nach der kurzen Untersuchung schon ein wenig geschmerzt, weil er den Mund so weit hatte öffnen müssen. Hoseok streichelte dem Hybrid wieder liebevoll über den Kopf. „Das war sicher unangenehm nicht wahr, mein kleiner?“ Jimin miaute zustimmend, schloss aber glücklich die Augen als Hoseok an seinem linken Ohr zupfte.

„Wie du bei der Untersuchung gerade sicher gesehen hast, besitzt Jimin einer Katze gleich sehr lange Eckzähne. Das kann bei gewissen sexuellen Praktiken ziemlich unangenehm sein. Es gibt die Möglichkeit die Zähne in einem kleinen operativen Eingriff zu kürzen, sollten Probleme auftreten.“

Hoseok sah Yoongi nicht an, während er ihm das beiläufig erklärte und Yoongi war insgeheim froh darüber. Die Vorstellung wobei Jimins Zähne eventuell stören könnten, hatte ihm erneut die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben. Was musste sein Hybrid auch einen so sinnlichen Mund haben?!

Hoseok legte, während Yoongi die Bilder vor seinem geistigen Auge niederkämpfte, den Kopf des Hybriden ein wenig schräg und deutete auf den Hals. Vorsichtig zog er das breite Halsband ein wenig zur Seite. „Siehst du diese Stellen hier am Hals?“ Er deutete auf die Hautregion genau über dem Puls Jimins die einen Durchmesser von circa drei Zentimeter hatte. Yoongi beugte sich vor und nickte schließlich. Die Stellen waren nicht wirklich feucht, doch die Textur der Haut erschien glatter und glänzte daher ein wenig.

„Das sind seine Duftdrüsen. Er hat sie an mehreren Stellen am Körper, aber nur am Hals sind sie so deutlich sichtbar und das ist auch wichtig. Den Geruch aus diesen Drüsen nehmen wir Menschen nicht wahr, aber Jimin wird sich besonders in der ersten Zeit, vermutlich an allem möglichen in deinem Zuhause reiben, damit er sein neues Territorium abstecken kann. Du solltest ihn am besten die erste Zeit ohne Halsband in den Räumen herum laufen lassen, in denen er sich hauptsächlich aufhalten wird.“

Hoseok strich mit dem Daumen sanft über die Stelle an Jimins linker Halsseite und der Hybrid seufzte leise auf, schloss die Augen und erschauderte leicht.

„Er ist dort sehr empfindlich, wie beim Menschen auch, ist der Hals auch bei Hybriden eine erogene Zone. Wenn er dir während eurer nächtlichen Aktivitäten zu dominant ist, hilft es ihn in den Hals zu beißen. Das macht ihn praktisch willenlos. Es ist wie ein Reflex. Die Tierarten von denen die meisten Hybride ihre Gene haben, tragen ihre Jungen durch einen Biss in den Nacken von Ort zu Ort. Es ist tief in ihrer Biologie verankert, dass sie dann still halten. Man könnte dieses Verhalten sicher auch weg züchten, aber bisher hat man sich dagegen entschieden.“

Hoseok lachte leise als er einen Blick über seine Schulter zu Yoongi warf und ihm zuzwinkerte, woraufhin dessen Gesicht erneut entflammte. So langsam glaubte Yoongi der andere hatte eine perverse Freude daran, sich seine Klienten beim Sex vorzustellen. Allerdings waren die ganzen Informationen, die der Arzt ihm gab auch ziemlich hilfreich.

Er kannte nur zwei Personen in seinem direkten Bekanntenkreis, welche einen Hybriden besaßen. Seinen Vater und Namjoon, seinen besten Freund aus Kindertagen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, würde er mit beiden ungern sehr detaillierte Gespräche über sexuelle Aktivitäten mit Hybriden haben wollen. Hinzu kam, dass sein Vater zwei Weibchen besaß und diese, wie er gehört hatte doch sehr anders waren als die Männchen. Namjoon hatte einen Canidae Hybriden, welche sich ebenfalls stark von seinem eigenen unterschied.

„Diese Stelle ist auch besonders wichtig für das sogenannte 'bonding' zwischen zwei Hybriden, aber dazu kommen wir, wenn Jimin seine erste Heat hinter sich hatte. Er ist noch jung, wenn du Glück hast musst du dich damit erst nächstes oder übernächstes Jahr herumschlagen. Wenn es soweit ist, erkläre ich dir genauer was es damit auf sich hat, momentan brauchst du diesen ganzen Input noch nicht.“

Er ließ erneut die Hand an Jimins Arm hinab wandern und nahm eine der Hände des Hybriden schließlich in seine. „Du musst darauf achten, regelmäßig seine Nägel zu stutzen. Die wachsen schneller und sind um einiges härter als die von Menschen. Damit könnte Jimin ansonsten sehr unschöne Kratzspuren auf deinem Körper hinterlassen. Diese Länge hier“ Er zeigte Yoongi die Hand. „ist ideal. Wenn du sie wöchentlich auf diese Länge runter kürzt, wirst du keine Probleme mit ihm haben.“

Hoseok steckte sich das Stethoskop in die Ohren und drückte das runde Abhörstück auf Jimins Brust. „So, jetzt bitte ein paar mal tief ein- und ausatmen, Jimin.“ Der Hybrid öffnete leicht den Mund und sog tief die Luft in seine Lunge. Der Arzt hörte ihn an bestimmten Punkten auf Brust und Rücken ab, wie Yoongi es von seinen eigenen Arztbesuchen kannte. Schließlich nahm Hoseok sich die Stöpsel wieder aus den Ohren und ließ die Apparatur einfach wieder um seinen Hals baumeln. „Alles bestens~.“, sagte er erneut mit diesem glücklich melodischen Tonfall.

Er ließ die Hände an Jimins nackter Brust hinabfahren und berührte vorsichtig dessen Brustwarzen. Er stimulierte die Knospen so lange, bis sie sich zusammengezogen und aufgerichtet hatten. Jimin entfuhr ein zittriges wimmern, denn er war schon immer sehr empfindlich an seinen Brustwarzen gewesen und durch das Aphrodisiakum fühlte sich die Berührung noch um ein vielfaches besser an. Sein Penis zuckte, er war zwar noch nicht hart, aber es war wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sich das ändern würde.

„Oh, er ist da ungewöhnlich sensibel.“, bemerkte der Doktor abwesend, öffnete neben sich eine kleine Schublade unter dem Tisch und griff nach einer schmerzhaft aussehenden Klemme. Er befestigte sie an Jimins rechter Brustwarze und sah zu wie der Hybrid gequält die Augen zusammen kniff und zuckte. Dr. Jung nickte und befestigte die zweite Klemme an der anderen Brustwarze. Jimin maunzte klagend, hielt jedoch artig still. Hoseok drehte so lange an den Schrauben bis der Hybrid sich laut wimmernd unter seinen Händen wand. „Äußerst empfindlich. Du solltest vielleicht darüber nachdenken, seine Brustwarzen piercen zu lassen.“, sagte er und warf Yoongi einen verheißungsvollen Blick zu. Er spielte ein wenig an den Klemmen herum. Für gewöhnlich brachte er diesen 'Empfindlichkeitstest' schnell hinter sich, da die meisten Tiere dabei nur unnötiger Folter ausgesetzt waren, doch Jimin schien die kleine Tortur insgeheim ziemlich zu gefallen.

„Siehst du wie sehr ihn der Schmerz erregt? Er wird sehr gut auf Brustwarzen Stimulation reagieren. Nippelfolter wäre außerdem eine ausgezeichnete Bestrafungsmethode für ihn.“ Wie um es zu beweisen, zog Hoseok einmal kurz an der rechten Klemme und entlockte Jimin einen lauten, schmerzerfüllten Schrei. „Ich denke er ist gezielt an den Brustwarzen sensibilisiert worden, sobald seine Trainer gemerkt haben, wie empfindlich er ist. Habe ich recht, Jiminie?“, stellte der Arzt seine Frage und sah Jimin lächelnd an. Der Hybrid nickte schüchtern. Seine Wangen waren niedlich pinkfarben, die Augenwinkel von unterdrückten Tränen ganz feucht und seine Atmung ging deutlich schneller. Hoseok überlegte kurz ob er die Klemmen an Jimins Brustwarzen lassen sollte, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Vorsichtig nahm er beide Klemmen wieder ab und Jimins Mund entwich ein lautes gepeinigtes Stöhnen, als das Blut in die malträtierten Knospen zurückströmte und den Schmerz für einen Augenblick unerträglich machte. „Good boy, du warst sehr tapfer.“, lobte ihn der Arzt erneut und Jimin schnurrte kurz, als ihm wiederholt der Kopf getätschelt wurde.

Hoseok ließ seine Hände am Oberkörper des Hybriden hinab wandern. Jimin war ungewohnt muskulös, die meisten Hybriden die er bisher untersucht hatte, waren vom Körperbau eher Knabenhaft, weil es sich besser verkaufte, besonders wenn die Tiere zur sexuellen Befriedigung gekauft wurden. Die Tatsache das Yoongi sich bewusst für einen muskulöseren Liebessklaven entschieden hatte, verriet Hoseok bereits eine Menge über die Vorlieben seines neuen Klienten ohne das dieser es überhaupt wusste.

An der linken Seite von Jimins Hüfte war das Brandzeichen, welches ihn als perfekt ausgebildeten Sklaven der Bangtan Schule kennzeichnete. Nur die besten und attraktivsten Schüler bekamen ein solches Abzeichen in die Haut gebrannt. Die weniger vielversprechenden Tiere bekamen oft nur ein Tattoo, sobald sie fertig ausgebildet waren und wurden dann auf großen Sklavenmärkten versteigert. Hybride mit einem Branding waren automatisch viel mehr Wert und wurden entweder, sofort von der Schule oder von kleinen Zwischenhändlern, an passende Käufer vermittelt.

Das Wappen der Bangtan Schule war rund und hatte einen Durchmesser von knapp fünf Zentimetern. Im inneren des Kreises befanden sich zwei Revolver die überkreuzt waren und darunter eine Patrone. Das Brandzeichen war noch frisch, vermutlich erst zwei- bis drei Wochen alt und die Haut war noch leicht gerötet, aber es verheilte gut. Er wollte besser nicht wissen, wie viel Geld Herr Min Senior für diesen Hybriden hatte auf den Tisch legen müssen.

Hoseoks Hand wanderte weiter hinab und ergriff Jimins Hoden. Vorsichtig rollte er die beiden Eier zwischen seinen Fingern und sah dabei zu wie Jimins Glied zuckte, als er seinen Hodensack abtastete. „Seine Hoden sind voll funktionstüchtig, ich könnte das ändern, wenn du es wünschst. Ich kastriere Hybriden zwar nur ungern, aber bei manchen lässt es sich leider nicht verhindern, wenn sie ohne Erlaubnis alles und jeden anspringen. Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass es bei Kontakt zu den Weibchen deines Vaters zu ungewollten Schwangerschaften kommt, oder?“

Hoseok zwinkerte Yoongi zu und dieser nickte grimmig. „Meinem Vater wäre es lieber gewesen, ich hätte keinen Felidae genommen, dann hätten wir das Problem erst gar nicht.“ Hoseok lachte leise. „Ja da hat er wohl recht, aber noch schlimmer wäre es, wenn sowohl du als auch dein Vater Canidae hätten, das Problem mit ungewollter Befruchtung kommt da deutlich häufiger vor.“

Yoongi nickte bei den Worten des Arztes ernst. „Ich denke ich möchte seine Hoden fürs erste intakt lassen. Wenn er operiert ist, kann er nicht mehr“ Er stockte und räusperte sich nervös. „abspritzen, oder?“ Schon allein es auszusprechen, trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht. Wie viele seiner Neigungen hatte er dem Arzt nun schon indirekt preisgegeben, ohne, dass er es wirklich wollte?

„Leider nicht.“, bestätigte Hoseok Yoongis Worte. „Sollte er sich unzüchtig verhalten, kannst du immer noch darüber nachdenken ihn kastrieren zu lassen. Oder du müsstest ihn eventuell mit so etwas hier wegsperren.“ Er kramte kurz in einer der vielen Schubladen und kam mit einem Metallkäfig in Form eines männlichen Gliedes zu Yoongi. Dieser nahm es interessiert in die Hand und drehte und wendete es.

„So ein Käfig verhindert auch, dass er sich ohne Erlaubnis befriedigt, solltest du einmal nicht da sein. Keuschheitsgürtel wie dieser aus Metall sind sehr gefragt, es gibt sie in sämtlichen Größen. Unter anderem auch Sonderanfertigungen die mit Strom funktionieren, zur Bestrafung, wenn du verstehst?“

Hoseok konnte nicht verhindern, dass er anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Jimin legte bei dem gehörten die Ohren an und reckte sich ein wenig, um das Metallding in der Hand seines Herrchens besser sehen zu können. Yoongi schluckte nervös und befeuchtete mit der Zungenspitze seine Lippen.

„Ich bin immer wieder verblüfft, was alles für Hybriden auf den Markt kommt.“, gestand er und Hoseok lachte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, sind diese Käfige nicht für Hybriden auf den Markt gekommen sondern für Männer, die ihre Höhepunkte durch die Partnerin kontrollieren lassen wollen. Du kannst das gerne mal im Internet recherchieren, ist wirklich ein spannendes Thema.“

Yoongi besah sich den Metallkäfig genauer. „Man bekommt diese Dinger also überall und nicht nur in den ganzen überteuerten Geschäften für Hybridzubehör?“, fragte er verblüfft und Hoseok machte einen zustimmenden Laut. „Wenn du so ein Ding in einem gewöhnlichen Sex Shop im Internet bestellst, kommst du deutlich günstiger weg.“ Yoongi gab dem Arzt das Gestell zurück und verschränkte dann die Arme wieder vor der Brust.

„Gut zu wissen, danke für deine ganzen Tipps.“, meinte er aufrichtig und Hoseok schenkte ihm erneut eins seiner blendenden Lächeln. „Nichts zu danken, wirklich.“, winkte er ab. „Mir ist es lieber meine Klienten benutzen bei ihren Hybriden diese Käfige, als dass ich sie operieren muss. Durch das fehlende Testosteron nach einer Kastration ändert sich fast immer der Charakter eines Hybriden. Natürlich mögen es manche Kunden, dass sie danach ruhiger und weniger angriffslustig sind, aber ich hatte auch schon den Fall da war ein Klient danach völlig enttäuscht und hat seinen Hybriden schließlich an ein Bordell verkauft, weil er ihm einfach zu unterwürfig geworden war.“

Yoongi öffnete entsetzt den Mund. „Der arme Kerl.“, meinte er in einem starken Anflug von Mitleid und Hoseok biss grimmig die Zähne aufeinander. „Mich hat so eine drastische Maßnahme auch tief getroffen. Seither operiere ich wirklich nur noch extreme Fälle und versuche vorher den Kunden immer davon abzuraten.“

Jimin der dem gesamten Gespräch gelauscht hatte, ließ betrübt die Ohren hängen und maunzte leise, als er den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Herrn sah. Yoongi blickte auf und musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als er in die großen schönen Augen seines Hybriden sah. „Keine Sorge, egal was passiert, ich würde dich niemals an ein Bordell verkaufen!“

Er stellte sich direkt neben Hoseok, um kurz über den Kopf Jimins streicheln zu können. „Jimin wird es sicher sehr gut bei dir haben.“, bemerkte Hoseok glücklich und Yoongi nickte. „Ich werde mein möglichstes tun. Natürlich habe ich ihn zu meinem persönlichen Vergnügen gekauft, aber er ist und bleibt ein Lebewesen.“

„Ich wünschte alle meine Klienten würden so denken wie du.“, sagte Hoseok daraufhin nur und es war für einen Moment bedrückend still. Dann schüttelte der Arzt kurz den Kopf. „Wir sollten weiter machen, sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier.“

Er lachte kurz trocken auf, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz drehte und zu einem der Schränke hinter dem Untersuchungstisch ging. Er zog eine lange Schublade auf und kam erneut mit einer kleinen Schatulle zurück. Als er sie öffnete befanden sich darin eine Reihe dünner Metallstäbe, welche von der dicke her, von dünner als ein Essstäbchen, bis hin zu dicker als ein kleiner Finger reichten. Er zog einen der dünneren Stäbe aus der Halterung und legte ihn neben Jimin auf einem Papiertuch ab. „Ich werde hiermit gleich untersuchen ob seine Harnröhre frei von Irritationen ist.“

Der Arzt träufelte sich Gleitmittel auf seine rechte Hand und legte diese sanft um die Erektion des Hybriden. Er streichelte sie ein paar Mal langsam und fühlte wie Jimins Glied in seiner Hand zuckte und pulsierte. Er zog die Vorhaut zurück und legte die pinke, leicht glänzende Eichel frei. „Es ist selten, dass ein so gut trainiertes Tier noch seine Vorhaut hat. Das heißt seine Eichel und der Eingang der Harnröhre sind besonders empfindlich, siehst du?“ Er rieb mit seinem Daumen leicht über die Spitze, umkreiste die kleine Öffnung langsam und sah dabei zu wie sie sich zusammen zog.

Jimin atmete zitternd ein und ergriff die Kante des Tisches, er bog sich der Berührung entgegen, sein Körper verzehrte sich nach dem Gefühl. Es war ihm strengstens verboten worden sich zu berühren und er war vor über einer Woche das letzte mal gemolken worden. Die meisten Hybride wurden in der Woche vor ihrem Verkauf, täglich mehrfach stimuliert und bis kurz vor den Höhepunkt gebracht ohne das sie dabei kommen durften, um ihr Verlangen auf die Spitze zu treiben. Damit wollte man sichergehen, dass der Hybrid sich mehr auf den ersten Sex mit dem neuen Herrn freute. Je frustrierter und erregter ein Hybrid bei seinem Verkauf war, desto leichter würde der Besitzer es beim ersten Mal mit ihm haben.

Nachdem Jimins Schaft nun durch die Stimulation vollständig hart war, griff Hoseok als nächstes nach dem Sound und rieb ihn großzügig mit Gleitmittel ein. „Hast du schon Erfahrungen mit sounding, Jiminie?“, stellte der Arzt eine direkte Frage an den Hybriden und dieser schüttelte, die Augen genaustens auf das Metallstäbchen gerichtet langsam den Kopf. „Also gut, du musst jetzt brav still halten, es wird sich am Anfang ein wenig unangenehm anfühlen, doch wenn du keine ruckartigen Bewegungen machst, wird es nicht weh tun, okay?“

Er sah wie Jimin nervös schluckte und widmete sich dann der Aufgabe vor sich. Langsam führte er den Sound zu Jimins Harnröhre und stimulierte mit der Spitze die kleine Öffnung. Jimin seufzte wohlig auf und sah ihm gespannt dabei zu, was er mit dem Stab als nächstes tun würde. Hoseok war hoch konzentriert. Er musste sehr vorsichtig vorgehen, weswegen er sich mit der gesamten Prozedur Zeit ließ. Immer wieder zog er den Sound heraus, nur um ihn kurz darauf ein wenig weiter in die Urethra einzuführen. So lange bis der komplette Stab im inneren von Jimins Erektion verschwunden war.

Als das Stäbchen komplett in ihm steckte, stöhnte Jimin kehlig auf und warf den Kopf dabei leicht in den Nacken. Yoongi konnte die spitzen Eckzähne gut im geöffneten Mund seines kleinen Lieblings sehen. „Das sieht ziemlich schmerzhaft aus.“, murmelte er leicht besorgt. „Wenn man es richtig macht, tut es nicht weh, sondern fühlt sich im Gegenteil wirklich gut an. Am Anfang fühlt man sich ziemlich voll, es drückt ein wenig, aber die Öffnung ist dehnbar. Es ist ähnlich wie beim Analverkehr. Solange man sich Zeit lässt und vorsichtig ist, fühlt es sich nur kurz unangenehm an.“

Jimin konnte die sehr niedlichen Geräusche welche sich über seine Lippen stahlen kaum unterdrücken, mal ein leises wimmern dann wieder ein lautes Stöhnen, immer dann wenn der Sound sich in seinem inneren besonders gut anfühlte. Er spürte wie das Metallstäbchen im inneren seiner Erektion auf und ab glitt und es sorgte in seinem Körper für eine wahre Gefühlsexplosion. Gleitmittel quoll um den Sound herum aus der Spitze und Yoongi sah hinüber zu der Box mit den anderen Stäben.

„Wirst du auch noch einen größeren in ihn einführen?“, fragte er neugierig, doch Hoseok schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht notwendig und für einen Anfänger wie Jimin, wären die anderen Stäbe sicher eher unangenehm. Es braucht ein wenig Training, bis die sich gut anfühlen. Es scheint Jimin sehr gut zu gefallen, ich könnte dir bei einem anderen Mal gern zeigen wie man es richtig macht, wenn du es selbst einmal ausprobieren willst.“ Er bewegte den Sound noch ein paar mal auf und ab, bevor er ihn schließlich heraus zog und wieder auf das Papiertuch legte, welches die Flüssigkeit die daran klebte sofort aufsaugte. „Seine Harnröhre ist wie zu erwarten frei, ich kann nichts beunruhigendes feststellen.“

Er klopfte neben Jimin auf den Tisch. „Für die letzte Untersuchung müssen wir die Position wechseln Jimin. Auf die Knie und Ellenbogen wenn ich bitten dürfte.“ Jimin zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bevor er seine Beine, welche zuvor vom Tisch heruntergebaumelt hatten auf die Metallplatte schwang und sich herumdrehte, damit er die gewünschte Position einnehmen konnte. „Sehr brav, du hörst wirklich ausgesprochen gut.“, lobte Hoseok den Hybriden erneut und strich sanft dessen Rücken hinab. „Wenn es für dich auf dem harten Tisch angenehmer ist, kannst du dich auch hinlegen und das Gewicht auf die Schultern verlagern.“, meinte Hoseok an Jimin gewandt und dieser miaute leise als Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte.

Der Arzt stellte eine sterile kleine Schale unter Jimins Erregung auf den Tisch. Dann umrundete er diesen, bis er direkt hinter dem Hybriden stand. Hoseok genoss einen Augenblick die wundervolle Aussicht vor ihm. Natürlich musste er als Arzt eine gewisse Professionalität an den Tag legen, doch er musste zugeben, dass ihm Jimin wirklich ausgesprochen gut gefiel und das es nicht komplett an ihm vorbei ging, den hübschen Jungen wie auf dem Präsentierteller vor sich liegen zu haben. Yoongi hatte wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen, er würde sicher eine Menge Spaß mit seinem Hybriden haben und Hoseok beneidete ihn darum. Viele seiner Patienten ließen ihn vollkommen kalt, doch Jimin war definitiv etwas besonderes.

Er zog Jimins Backen auseinander und strich mit einem Finger sanft über den Anus des Hybriden. Von außen gab es nichts zu beanstanden, die Rosette war wundervoll pink und der Muskelring eng geschlossen. Hoseok träufelte etwas von dem kühlen Gleitmittel auf die Öffnung und sah dabei zu, wie sie sich noch weiter zusammenzog und zuckte. Vorsichtig schob er einen Finger komplett in den Jungen und fühlte wie dieser sich eng um ihn herum zusammen zog. „Ich werde jetzt seine Prostata stimulieren, wir brauchen eine Spermaprobe für das Labor.“ Noch vorsichtiger führte er einen zweiten Finger in den bebenden Jungen ein, dabei darauf achtend Jimins Öffnung nicht zu sehr zu dehnen.

Jimin befand sich in einem Zustand teuflischer Lust. Ihm entfuhr ein markerschütterndes Stöhnen als er spürte wie der Doktor einen zweiten mit Latex bedeckten Finger in ihn hineinschob und er spannte seine Muskeln an um den Eindringling wieder zu vertreiben, doch mit wenig Erfolg. Die Dehnung brannte ein wenig, er hatte zwar schon einmal zwei Finger in seinem inneren gespürt, doch dieses Erlebnis war schon längere Zeit her. Seine Trainer hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er schön eng blieb und nie etwas größeres in ihn eingeführt.

Das Aphrodisiakum sorgte außerdem dafür, dass sich alles noch um einiges besser und intensiver anfühlte. Sein Penis zuckte und als der Doktor diesen einen wundervollen Punkt in seinem inneren berührte, wäre er am liebsten auf der Stelle gekommen. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er einfach ohne die Erlaubnis seines Herrn kommen durfte. Der Doktor berührte die Stelle erneut, begann langsam damit sie zu massieren. Jimin war abwechselnd heiß und kalt und er hatte das Gefühl nicht genügend Luft in seine Lunge zu bekommen, weil er gleichzeitig stöhnte und schrie. Seine Hüfte stieß immer wieder hilflos in die Luft, doch ihm blieb die Reibung die er benötigte um sein Ziel zu erreichen verwehrt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er durch die Massage allein kommen sollte, doch es dauerte ohne zusätzliche Stimulation deutlich länger bis zum Höhepunkt.

„Du hast es fast geschafft, mein kleiner.“, sagte Hoseok und strich mit der anderen Hand sanft über den Po Jimins. „Er reagiert sehr intensiv auf Prostata Stimulation. Er ist sicher regelmäßig gemolken worden. Wenn du vorhast mit ihm zu schlafen, musst du das nicht noch zusätzlich machen.“ Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Yoongi und sah wie dessen Wangen erneut entflammten. „Falls du, was ich bezweifle, keinen Spaß mit ihm haben willst, würde ich ihn alle zwei Wochen melken, besonders sobald er Erwachsen ist, sprich seinen Zyklus regelmäßig bekommt. Einen Hybriden regelmäßig zu melken, sorgt dafür, dass die Hitzephasen nicht so stark sind. Wobei das nur eine temporäre Lösung ist, irgendwann wird er den Knoten eines anderen Hybriden brauchen, aber dazu kommen wir, wenn es soweit ist.“ Yoongi runzelte die Stirn und sah den Arzt fragend an, irgendwie verstand er gerade nur noch Bahnhof.

„Wie oft kommen diese Hitzephasen eigentlich vor? Ich muss zugeben ich weiß nicht so viel darüber.“, beichtete er unsicher. Die Weibchen seines Vaters hatten ihren Zyklus alle fünf Monate, doch er hatte nicht gewusst das auch Männchen einen Hitzezyklus hatten. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob Namjoon ihm vielleicht mal was erzählt hatte, doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

Hoseok überlegte kurz und wiegte den Kopf dabei hin und her. „Sobald er das erste mal heiß ist, wird es in der Regel alle fünf Monate wiederkommen. Aber wie gesagt, ich kann dir mehr darüber erzählen, sobald es soweit ist. Du musst ohnehin mit ihm vorbei kommen, sobald sein erster Hitzezyklus sich bemerkbar macht.“ Yoongi sah den anderen fragend an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Und wodurch macht es sich bemerkbar?“

„Oh, so genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen, bei kaum einem Tier verläuft die erste Hitze gleich. Seine Pupillen sind dann höchstwahrscheinlich geweitet, so wie jetzt gerade durch das Aphrodisiakum. Denn dieses erzeugt eine Art 'künstliche' Heat, allerdings ohne das hohe Fieber, dass nur bei der natürlichen Heat auftritt. Außerdem wird er versuchen Hand an sich zu legen, auch wenn du es ihm verboten hast. Er hat dann keine Kontrolle mehr, über das was er tun, du solltest ihn dann schnellstmöglich hier her bringen. Seine tierischen Instinkte übernehmen in dieser Zeit seinen Körper, das heißt, er könnte auch aggressiv dir gegenüber reagieren. Das ist bei einer Raubkatze sogar sehr wahrscheinlich.“ Yoongi schwirrte bereits der Kopf von all den Informationen die er bekam. Er hatte gewusst, dass es sehr viel Verantwortung mit sich brachte einen Hybriden zu haben, aber er fühlte sich gerade ein wenig überfordert.

Jimin miaute laut und wackelte leicht mit dem Hintern um sich Aufmerksamkeit zu verschaffen. Yoongi warf einen überraschten Blick auf seinen Hybriden. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und er atmete schwer. Die Ohren waren aufgerichtet und die Lunte war buschiger als normal und zuckte in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Der Arme stand kurz vor dem Höhepunkt.

„Ah ah, so ungeduldig, Jimin. Ich mache ja schon weiter.“, lachte Hoseok und gab Jimin mit der freien Hand einen leichten, nicht wirklich schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Hintern. Er krümmte seine Finger um mehr Druck auf das Nervenbündel ausüben zu können und massierte die Stelle energisch. Die Laute die er Jimin entlockte klangen wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Der Junge hatte, als wäre er ohnehin nicht schon perfekt genug, eine wirklich wunderschöne Stimme. Hell und klar. Yoongi würde sehr viel Spaß daran haben, ihn zum 'singen' zu bringen.

„Yoongi, du musst ihm erlauben zu kommen.“, flüsterte Hoseok ihm zu und Yoongi sah ihn verblüfft an. Jimin wusste nicht wo ihm der Kopf stand, er zitterte vor Lust am ganzen Leib. Die Finger des Doktors in seinem inneren bereiteten ihm unvergleichbare Befriedigung, auch wenn sein Penis verzweifelt um Aufmerksamkeit schrie, brennend und pochend.

„Jimin, du darfst kommen.“, sagte Yoongi und seine Stimme schwankte unsicher ein wenig, doch Jimin bemerkte davon wahrlich nichts mehr. Jetzt wo er die erlösenden Worte gehört hatte, brauchte er wie es schien nur Sekunden, bevor er mit einem erstickten Schrei kam. Sein Körper spannte sich an die Zehen und Finger verkrampften sich. Sein Sperma brannte wegen dem vorangegangenen Sounding ein wenig als es sich den Weg durch seine Harnröhre bahnte doch der Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass der Höhepunkt sich noch intensiver anfühlte als gewöhnlich. Sein Hintern zerquetschte die Finger des Doktors beinahe, doch dieser massierte ihn weiter durch den Orgasmus hindurch. Jimin atmete erleichtert und erschöpft auf, als er spürte wie der Doktor seine Finger aus ihm heraus zog.

„Ja, das wird fürs Labor reichen.“ Hoseok besah sich die Schale und nickte zufrieden, als er die weiß schimmernden Spritzer darin sah. Er nahm sich ein steriles Röhrchen aus einer Schublade und sammelte ein wenig der zähen Flüssigkeit auf. Er drückte auf seinen Pager und keine Minute später betrat die freundlich lächelnde Arzthelferin das Zimmer. „Yewon, das hier ist die Probe von unserem neuen Patienten. Die Blutprobe ist schon im Kühlschrank.“, meinte er und das zierliche Mädchen nahm ihm die Probe aus der Hand, holte die zweite aus dem Schrank und verschwand in dem kleinen Nebenzimmer, aus dem Hoseok am Anfang gekommen war.

Hoseok zog seine Latexhandschuhe aus und schmiss sie in den Eimer unter dem Behandlungstisch. „Alles in Ordnung mit deinem neuen Mitbewohner, Yoongi.“, sagte er lächelnd. „Er reagiert ausgesprochen gut auf Dionysos, du solltest also wirklich überlegen ob du ein wenig davon kaufst. Informationsmaterial dazu und die Injektionen selbst kannst du bei uns an der Rezeption kaufen, oder du gehst in die Apotheke. Die meisten haben das Mittel mittlerweile.“

„Danke für alles, 'Herr Doktor'.“, sagte Yoongi mit einem schiefen grinsen, als er sich aufrichtete und dem anderen die Hand hinhielt. Hoseok ergriff sie und erwiderte den festen Händedruck.

„Sofern er nicht zwischendurch krank wird, reicht es wenn du alle sechs Monate für eine kurze Kontrolluntersuchung vorbei kommst. Falls sich seine erste Heat ankündigt, ruf einfach in der Praxis an. Ich vergebe für diesen Fall spezielle Termine, dann schieben wir dich irgendwo dazwischen.“, meinte der Doktor wie stets freundlich lächelnd.

Yoongi nahm die Leine die er sich während der Untersuchung, um den Hals gehangen hatte in die Hand und befestigte sie wieder an Jimins Halsband. Der Hybrid wirkte wegen der ganzen Untersuchung ziemlich erschöpft. „Komm Jimin, wir gehen.“ Jimin hüpfte vorsichtig von dem Tisch herunter.

„Also dann, auf Wiedersehen, Yoongi, Jiminie.“, meinte Hoseok und Yoongi hob zum Abschied seine freie Hand, dann ging er los und Jimin folgte ihm, wie immer mit einer Schrittlänge Abstand, aus dem Zimmer. Yoongis Herz klopfte aufgeregt in seiner Brust. Er war sehr gespannt, wie der heutige erste Abend mit seinem Hybriden wohl verlaufen würde.

tbc~


	2. Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi hasst Partys. Aber am meisten hasst er seinen besten Freund Namjoon dafür, dass dieser ihn so leicht um den Finger wickeln kann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widmung gehen raus an: Namidahime und Juli die sich dauernd mein Gejammer über diese Story anhören müssen.

*+*+*

„Jetzt wo du Jimin hast, könntest du morgen Abend mit auf die Petparty gehen!“, schoss es, nach einer Minute in der sie zusammen einfach nur die glatte Oberfläche des Sees vor sich angestarrt hatten, plötzlich aus Namjoon und Yoongi blickte erstaunt auf. „Petparty?“, fragte er verwirrt und Namjoon wandte den Blick vom See ab und sah ihn an. Er nickte stumm.

Yoongi zog nicht wirklich begeistert die Mundwinkel nach unten. Er mochte Menschenansammlungen nicht, hatte sie nie gemocht und das war einer der Gründe, wieso er sich mit seinem besten Freund, hier draußen in der Natur am liebsten traf. Auch wenn der Wald der Familie Min von Stadtgebieten umgeben war, hatte man hier im Zentrum am See zumindest annähernd das Gefühl von Freiheit und Ruhe. Keine Erwartungen die er erfüllen musste, kein Stress, keine Hektik. Nur er, Namjoon, das Zwitschern der Vögel in den Bäumen und das Rauschen der vielen Blätter, wenn der Wind durch sie hindurch streifte.

„Ach ich weiß nicht, ich hab Jimin erst seit einer Woche, meinst du nicht es könnte ihn ein wenig überfordern?“, gab Yoongi zu bedenken, aber Namjoon ließ nicht locker.

„Yoongi mal im ernst, jedes Mal kommst du mit einer anderen Ausrede. Du wirst diesen Partys nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen können. Wie viele Einladungen hast du jetzt schon ignoriert, hmm? Bekommst du überhaupt noch welche?“ Namjoon schnappte sich ein Steinchen, welches neben ihm auf dem Boden lag und warf es in den See. Sie sahen dabei zu, wie die kleinen Wellen die es auslöste immer größer wurden bevor die Oberfläche sich wieder beruhigte. „Weiß nicht…“, murmelte Yoongi und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, ob ein entsprechender Umschlag in der letzten Zeit in seiner Post gelegen hatte, aber er war nicht sicher. Vielleicht hatte man es tatsächlich mittlerweile aufgegeben ihm Einladungen zu schicken. Yoongi bekam sie schon seit seinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr, doch hatte er nie wirklich Lust gehabt an einer dieser Partys teilzunehmen. Yoongi war wie Namjoon Sohn der gehobenen Klasse. Sie waren wohlhabend, weil ihre Väter sich mit ihrer Arbeit einen Namen gemacht hatten, nicht weil sie adelig geboren worden waren. Was sie strenggenommen zu Adeligen zweiter Klasse machte. Yoongi war ein einziges Mal, vor Jahren, mit seinem Vater einer Einladung der königlichen Familie gefolgt und er erinnerte sich noch daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Die vielen neugierigen Blicke, das Reden hinter vorgehaltener Hand und dieses arrogante künstliche Lächeln in den Gesichtern der Menschen waren Grund genug gewesen, stets zu verneinen, wenn sein Vater ihn zu einer weiteren Feierlichkeit hatte mitnehmen wollen.

Die Party von der Namjoon nun redete war spezieller, denn dort konnte man seine Hybriden mitbringen. Im Grunde zeigten die Reichen und Schönen sich auf diesen Partys untereinander was sie zu bieten hatten und da Yoongi bis vor kurzem noch keinen eigenen Hybriden besessen hatte, hatte er keinen Sinn darin gesehen an solch einer Party teilzunehmen. Einladungen dafür hatte er dennoch bekommen. Es war kein muss einen Hybriden mitzubringen, viele der jüngeren Adeligen hatten noch keine eigenen Hybriden und führten dann die Tiere ihrer Eltern vor, doch für Yoongi war das nie in Frage gekommen. Yoongis Vater besaß zwei wundervolle Katzenhybridinnen, doch er hatte keine wirklich enge Bindung zu ihnen und er bezweifelte, dass sie auf solch einer Party auf seine Befehle hören würden, da sie mit Haut und Haaren auf seinen Vater geprägt waren.

Namjoon war schon häufiger auf derartigen Partys gewesen, stets mit seinem Hybriden Jin, welchen Namjoon bereits mit 18 Jahren von seinem Vater bekommen hatte, weil er eine Auszeichnung als bester Schüler des Landes erhalten hatte. Namjoons Vater war der bekannteste Richter im ganzen Land und Namjoon auf dem besten Weg dahin, irgendwann in naher Zukunft in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Yoongi sich schon oft gefragt wieso jemand, der so intelligent wie Namjoon war, jemanden wie ihn als besten Freund hatte, doch er beschwerte sich nicht. Es war schließlich nicht so das Yoongi dumm war, er konnte mit dem ganzen Paragraphendschungel für den Namjoon sich so sehr begeistern konnte nur nichts anfangen.

Dennoch waren sie befreundet seit er denken konnte und hatten sich bisher noch nie ernsthaft zerstritten. Namjoon kannte ihn wie kein anderer und wusste demnach auch um all seine Ängste und Sorgen und er versuchte ihm zu helfen wo er nur konnte. Yoongi schien im Gegenzug so etwas wie ein Ruhepol für Namjoon zu sein. Wenn er Zeit mit Yoongi verbrachte konnte er sich entspannen, denn dieser setzte anders als seine Familie keine hohen Erwartungen in ihn.

„Es ist wirklich nicht so übel wie du denkst. Man geht hin, redet mit ein paar Leuten, isst sich an dem ganzen leckeren Essen satt, trinkt ein wenig und dann geht man wieder.“, erklärte Namjoon und warf einen weiteren Stein ins Wasser. Yoongi seufzte tief und er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

„Aber du weißt, wie sehr ich dieses Gerede hasse. Der Klatsch und Tratsch auf solchen Partys is einfach nix für mich. Und ich will nicht, dass irgendwer sich über Jimin lustig macht.“, versuchte Yoongi seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen.

Namjoon zuckte die Schultern. „Lass die Leute einfach reden und gib ein Scheiß auf die.“, meinte er nur und lachte trocken. „Ich glaub nicht das Mitglieder der Königsfamilie es so geil finden, wenn man auf sie scheißt!“, schnappte Yoongi und Namjoon hob abwehrend die Hände. „Komm schon, du weißt wie ich das meine. Der Hochadel gibt sich sowieso nicht mit Leuten wie uns ab, die bleiben schön da oben in ihrer VIP Lounge unter sich, um die musst du dir wirklich keine Gedanken machen, glaub mir. Es ist nicht mal gewiss ob überhaupt einer von denen auftaucht, Wonshik ist denen mehr als einmal verbal über den Mund gefahren.“

Namjoon griff wieder nach einem Stein. „Außerdem,“ Er warf den Stein. „was sollen die Leute denn an Jimin lustig finden? Er ist hot as hell und wegen seiner Augenfarbe wird ihn eh jeder für nen Dioptas halten. Du wirst dich vor bewundernder Blicke und Kommentare also kaum retten können.“

Yoongi zog die Knie an den Körper bettete seine Arme darauf und stützte sein Kinn trotzig darauf ab. „Ja aber was wenn es Jimin nicht gefällt? Wenn alle ihn anfassen wollen?“, nuschelte er und Namjoon wurde augenblicklich todernst. „Niemand wird ihn ohne deine Erlaubnis berühren. Das gehört zu den ungeschriebenen Regeln auf solchen Partys. Darum brauchst du dir also keine Sorgen machen und Jimin wird es dort lieben! Hybride sind Rudeltiere, sie sind gern unter ihresgleichen.“, versicherte Namjoon, der die Wand welche Yoongi um sich aufgebaut hatte bereits bröckeln sah. „Er ist kein Hund sondern ’ne Katze.“, brummte Yoongi ohne wirklichen Biss in der Stimme und Namjoon wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte.

Zufrieden mit sich selbst nahm er ein paar Steine in die Hand und warf sie in rascher Folge nacheinander in den See. Irgendwo quakte ein Frosch.

„Fein, also gut. ‚Angenommen’“ Yoongi betonte das Wort, in dem er es mit den Fingern in Anführungsstriche packte, „ich würde mitkommen, was ist wenn ich Zuhause keine Einladung liegen habe? Ich kann mich schlecht selbst einladen!“

Das war der letzte Strohhalm an den Yoongi sich klammern konnte. Er würde nach Hause gehen und Namjoon dann tieftraurig berichten er hätte keine Einladung erhalten und könne deswegen nicht mitko- „Kein Problem, ich kann Wonshik eben anrufen, ob er dich eingeladen hat und sonst frage ich ihn, obs okay ist, wenn ich dich mitbringe!“

Die Schnelligkeit mit der Namjoon sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche gezogen hatte war beeindruckend und Yoongi wurde flau im Magen. „Du…du hast seine Nummer?! Er ist ein enger Verwandter der Königsfamilie und du hast verdammt noch mal einfach seine private Handynummer?!“ Namjoon rollte mit den Augen. „Schrei es doch noch lauter durch den Wald, du verschreckst noch die ganzen Vögel.“, zischte er den Zeigefinger vor den Lippen und Yoongi verzog den Mund, als habe er soeben auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

Ehe er sich versah hatte Namjoon in seinen Kontakten Wonshiks Nummer ausgewählt und hielt das Smartphone an sein Ohr. Yoongi der eigentlich noch was hatte sagen wollen, schloss hörbar den Mund.

„Jo, Hyung, wie geht’s wie stets?“

Yoongi sah den anderen ungläubig an. So konnte man, verdammt noch eins, kein Mitglied der Königsfamilie am Telefon begrüßen!

„Sind die Vorbereitungen für die Party in vollem Gange? – Was? Na klar werde ich da sein, Jin freut sich schon total. Ne hör mal, es geht um meinen Freund Yoongi, der hat jetzt auch endlich nen eigenen Hybriden und da wollte ich fragen ob ich ihn vielleicht mitbringen könnte, also falls er nicht sowieso schon auf der Gästeliste steht, versteht sich?“

Yoongi hörte wie am anderen Ende einiges gesagt wurde, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen.

„Ja genau, der Name is Min Yoongi, ich hatte dir schon von ihm erzählt. Sein Hybrid heißt Jimin.“ Scheinbar schaute Namjoons Gesprächspartner gerade etwas nach, denn keiner von beiden redete. Dann: „Alter, du bist der beste!“, rief Namjoon aus und verstummte daraufhin, da am anderen Ende geredet wurde und Yoongis Mundwinkel erreichten bei dem Wort ‚Alter‘ neue Tiefstände.

„Jo klar gerne, ich wollte dir morgen die Lyrics zu dem Song mitbringen, an dem ich die letzten Tage geschrieben hab, hätte dazu gern deine Meinung, hyung!“ Das Gespräch schien sich dem Ende zu nähern und Yoongis Magen veranstaltete einen unangenehmen Hüpfer.

Sofern er es raus gehört hatte, lag bereits eine Einladung bei ihm Zuhause. Namjoon hätte den anderen also gar nicht mit der ganzen Sache belästigen müssen. Was mochte im Kopf dieses reichen Schnösels nun vorgehen? Er dachte bestimmt, Yoongi würde ihn für zu unbedeutend halten, wenn er nicht mal seine Post öffnete. Oder aber er würde denken, dass Yoongi die Einladung für nicht wichtig genug erachtete, so das ihm entfallen war, dass er bereits auf der Gästeliste stand.

Das Telefonat wurde beendet und Namjoon legte mit einem breiten grinsen im Gesicht auf und sah Yoongi freudestrahlend an. „Siehst du, Wonshik macht keine halben Sachen, natürlich bist du eingeladen.“, erklärte er und Yoongi griff sich an den Kopf. „Super und er denkt jetzt sicher, ich gebe nen Scheiß auf seine Partys, weil ich die Einladung nicht gelesen habe.“, sagte Yoongi bitter. Namjoon zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Du machst dir wirklich zu viele Gedanken. Wonshik is nicht so kleinlich. Er wird dir gefallen, wirst schon sehen!“, machte Namjoon ihm Mut und steckte dann sein Handy wieder in die Hosentasche.

„Ach ich weiß nicht.“, seufzte Yoongi und starrte den still daliegenden See an, als könnte er was für die innere Zerrissenheit die er gerade verspürte. Auf der einen Seite wollte er Namjoon nicht hängen lassen, auf der anderen hatte er wirklich absolut keine Lust auf diese Party.

„Ich nehme an, ich muss meinen guten Anzug dafür raus kramen was?“, brummte er und Namjoon wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Naja, es gibt auch viele die nicht im Anzug da herum laufen, aber es sollte auf jeden Fall was sein, in dem du verdammt gut aussiehst, was dir mit deinem pretty face ja nicht so schwer fallen dürfte.“, witzelte Namjoon und Yoongi knuffte ihn dafür schmerzhaft in die Seite. „Und was soll Jimin anziehen?“, fragte Yoongi der sich mit jeder vergehenden Minute mehr seinem Schicksal fügte.

„Es gibt zwar ein paar Hybriden, die komplett nackt da auftauchen, aber die meisten haben zumindest leichte, freizügige Sachen an. Das wichtigste ist das Halsband mit deinem Familienwappen. Ich kann dir eine Toga von Jin mitbringen, wenn du magst.“, schlug Namjoon vor und Yoongi sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Nur wenn sie nicht pink ist.“, erklärte er und Namjoon lächelte. „Ich habe eine Weiße mit Goldstickerei, darin wird Jimin sicher fantastisch aussehen.“, meinte er und sah gen Himmel als würde er sich Yoongis Hybriden bereits in dem Gewand vorstellen.

„Warum ist das Halsband so wichtig? Werden auch nicht verkaufte Hybriden da sein?“, fragte Yoongi neugierig und Namjoon nickte. „Wonshik ist gut mit einem Händler befreundet der solche Partys als Anlass nimmt Geschäfte zu machen, auch wenn wir lange sparen müssten, um uns eins dieser Schätzchen leisten zu können. Er nutzt die Partys um seine Ware vorzuführen, immerhin ist ausschließlich gut zahlende Kundschaft anwesend. Der Typ macht an so einem Partyabend ein Vermögen. Ich glaube sogar du hast Jimin von seinem Vater gekauft.“

Das lies Yoongi aufhorchen.

„Du meinst den Sohn von Mr. Lee? Gott, ich kann den Typ nicht ausstehen, ich hätte dem am liebsten keinen Penny gegeben, aber Vater hat darauf bestanden bei ihm zu kaufen. Ekelhaft schmieriger Kerl.“ Namjoon machte einen zustimmenden Laut. „Ja ich hab auch schon viel schlechtes über seinen Charakter gehört. Aber er nimmt seinen Job ziemlich ernst. Er kauft wirklich nur die besten Hybriden von den jeweiligen Schulen ab, weswegen man bei ihm sicher sein kann ausschließlich einwandfreie Ware zu bekommen. Vielleicht muss man in seinem Job einfach ein Arschloch sein, weil man sonst auf dem Markt nicht bestehen kann.“, mutmaßte Namjoon und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich hab seinen Sohn erst ein paar Mal gesehen, aber nie mit ihm gesprochen. Da Wonshik aber einiges auf ihn hält, kann er nicht so übel sein, denke ich. Er ist auf jeden Fall verdammt attraktiv, viel zu schönes Gesicht für einen Mann, wenn du mich fragst.“ Namjoon lachte, stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub vom Hintern.

„Das gleiche sagst du zu meinem Gesicht auch immer.“, bemerkte Yoongi mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als er Namjoons Hand ergriff und sich daran hochzog. Namjoon kicherte. „Also die Party beginnt um acht. Ich komm dich und Jimin morgen mit meinem Wagen einsammeln, okay?“

—

Yoongis Nervosität stieg rapide an, als Namjoon den Wagen auf einem der vielen Parkplätze vor dem großen Anwesen parkte, in welchem die Party abgehalten wurde. Die Sonne verschwand gerade am Horizont und nahm den kalten Fassaden des Gebäudes welches sie gleich betreten würden sämtliche Wärme. Er sah weißen Marmor wohin das Auge blickte umgeben von dichtem dunklen Nadelwald. Der Weg zum Eingang war mit vielen Laternen gesäumt, die den Weg ausreichend beleuchteten.

Yoongi wusste nicht viel über den Gastgeber der Party. Kim Wonshik war direkter Cousin der königlichen Prinzen und allein der Gedanke daran ihn gleich zu treffen, ließ Yoongi den Schweiß auf die Stirn treten. Sein Vater war, wie Namjoon ihm berichtet hatte, oft auf Reisen durch die ganze Welt und Wonshik wohnte mit seiner Mutter den Bediensteten und seinem Hybriden Leo in diesem riesigen Anwesen auf einem kleinen Berg in der Nähe der Stadt. Sie waren mit dem Auto etwa eine Viertelstunde aus der Stadt hinaus gen südwest gefahren und hatten von hier oben einen phänomenalen Blick hinab ins Tal in welchem sich die Hauptstadt erstreckte.

Ebenfalls von Namjoon hatte er erfahren das Wonshik sich für Kunst jeglicher Art begeistern konnte. Laut seinem besten Freund sah das Anwesen von innen eher aus wie ein Museum, da die Wände mit zahlreichen Gemälden namhafter Künstler gesäumt waren. Namjoon hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass er Wonshik mögen würde, doch je mehr er über den anderen erfahren hatte, desto mehr bezweifelte er die Einschätzung seines Freundes.

Er öffnete die Beifahrertür und kletterte aus dem Wagen um die Autotür für Jimin zu öffnen, welcher mit einer anmutig fließenden Bewegung aus dem Fahrzeug stieg. Er sah einfach zum anbeißen aus und ein kribbeln in seiner Lendengegend machte Yoongi ziemlich deutlich, dass sein Körper mit Jimin jetzt eigentlich viel lieber alleine daheim gewesen wäre, als mit Namjoon auf diese Party zu gehen.

Namjoon hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, die weiße Toga mit den goldenen Stickereien umschmeichelte Jimins Körper fabelhaft. Der Stoff schimmerte leicht im Licht der untergehenden Sonne und betonte die dunkle Haut Jimins als wäre die Robe allein für ihn hergestellt worden. Von der rechten Schulter ausgehend floss der weiße Stoff schräg hinab und wurde an der Hüfte von einer goldenen Kordel gehalten, darunter war die Robe gerade noch lang genug um Jimins Gesäß und sein Geschlecht zu bedecken. Die linke Brust des Hybriden war entblößt und bot damit Einblick auf die muskulöse Statur und die niedliche rosa Brustwarze Jimins. Seine Füße steckten in vorn geschlossenen Sandalen, die ansonsten ausschließlich aus dünnen goldenen Lederbändern bestanden. Er trug für den besonderen Anlass ein anderes Halsband als sonst. Es war eines aus weißem Leder, welches mit vielen kleinen funkelnden Steinchen besetzt war und vorne hing eine kleine runde Plakette mit dem Familienwappen der Min Familie, welches eine Kirschblüte auf weißem Grund zeigte. Yoongi hatte es von seiner Mutter bekommen, als passendes Geschenk für den Hybriden, welchen sein Vater ihm anschließend gekauft hatte.

Jimin war es nicht gewohnt Kleidung zu tragen. Er versuchte ungesehen von Yoongi die gesamte Zeit über sich zu kratzen. Außerdem sah Yoongi aus dem Augenwinkel wie sein Haustier immer wieder zusammenzuckte, wenn der Stoff sich auf seiner Haut bewegte. Yoongi wollte wegen Jimins verkniffenem Gesichtsausdruck am liebsten laut lachen, doch hielt er sich zurück. Er besaß Jimin erst seit einer Woche und er war bisher höchst zufrieden mit ihm, denn Jimin war stets bemüht Yoongi jeglichen Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen. Jimin reagierte auf ein Lob wie ein kleines Kind, dem man an Weihnachten ein besonders großes Geschenk überreichte. Seine Augen funkelten dann wie kleine Sterne und seine Wangen erhitzten sich ein wenig – es war absolut hinreißend.

Namjoon trug passend zu dem Outfit seines Hybriden, einen cremefarbenen Anzug mit rosafarbenem Hemd, bei welchem er die obersten Knöpfe offen gelassen hatte. Jin, Namjoons Hybrid, trug eine rosafarbene Toga mit silbernen Blumenmuster und sah unverschämt gut darin aus. Yoongi war damals vor Neid fast geplatzt als Namjoon Jin bekommen hatte, denn das hatte in ihrem Freundeskreis für eine Menge Bewunderung gesorgt. Nicht jeder bekam in einem so jungen Alter bereits einen eigenen Hybriden. Die Tiere kosteten eine ganze Menge Geld und viele der Freunde von Yoongi und Namjoon konnten nur entfernt hoffen mal Hand an eines der teuren Tierchen legen zu können, Geschweige denn, einen eigenen zu ihren Besitztümern zu zählen. Hybriden waren ähnlich wie Autos oder Immobilien eine ganz schön teure Investition. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass bei einer Auktion für einen Dioptas-Hybriden die gleiche Menge Geld geboten wurde, für die man auch einen Palast kaufen könnte.

Yoongi hatte immer nur davon gehört wie unbeschreiblich schön und intelligent die Dioptas waren, doch er hatte noch nie einen zu Gesicht bekommen. Yoongi warf einen Seitenblick auf Jin, der sich in Namjoons Arm eingeharkt hatte und neben ihm auf den Eingang des Gebäudes zuging. Yoongi hatte immer geglaubt, Jin sei der schönste Hybrid, welchen er jemals sehen würde, zumindest solange bis er Jimin geschenkt bekommen hatte. Yoongi hatte sich früher immer gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Namjoon ihm erlauben würde Jin eine Nacht zu benutzen. Jetzt wo er Jimin besaß, hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr an den Hybriden seines Freundes verschwendet, da Jimin seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit für sich beanspruchte und jeden seiner kühnsten sexuellen Träume verwirklichte. Allein wenn er an die erste Nacht mit seinem Hybriden zurück dachte, breitete sich ein Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper aus und ihm schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

Yoongis Blick wanderte zu Jimin und er schenkte ihm mit stolzgeschwellter Brust ein warmes Lächeln. Er nahm Jimins Hand und verwob seine Finger mit denen des Hybriden. Jimin sah erstaunt kurz zu ihm auf und wandte dann ein wenig beschämt den Blick wieder zu Boden. Yoongi musste den Drang unterdrücken, Jimin durch das weiche dunkelbraune Haar zu streicheln und an den süßen Öhrchen zu zupfen. Je näher sie dem Eingang kamen, desto unruhiger wurde Yoongi.

Jimin neben ihm reckte öfters die Nase in die Luft um zu schnuppern, wenn er einen Geruch witterte, doch dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, so als müsse der Hybrid sich selbst daran erinnern, wie er sich in der Gegenwart seines Herrchens in der Öffentlichkeit zu verhalten hatte.

Sie erklommen die wenigen, mit rotem Teppich ausgelegten Stufen, welche zu einer großen Eingangstür führten an der ein Bediensteter die Gäste in Empfang nahm. Er checkte auf einer langen Gästeliste die Namen der Personen, die hinein wollten und ein weiterer Bediensteter daneben reichte den Gästen ein Glas Sekt zur Begrüßung.

Yoongi ließ den Blick an den Bediensteten auf- und abwandern. Sie trugen alle schwarze, polierte Lederschuhe, schwarze Hosen mit Nadelstreifen und dazu passende Westen, auf blütenweißen Hemden mit goldenen Manschettenknöpfen und ebenso weißen Handschuhen. Abgerundet wurde das Bild von Krawatten in einem dunklen Bordeaux, auf die mittig ein schwarzer Rabe gestickt war. Yoongi hatte seinen besten Anzug an, fühlte sich neben den Bediensteten, jedoch schon jetzt ein wenig underdressed.

Namjoon ging zielstrebig auf den jungen Mann mit der Liste zu und zeigte seine Einladung vor. „Guten Abend, Master Namjoon.“, begrüßte ihn der Mann freundlich und gab ihm die Einladung zurück nachdem er einen Haken in der entsprechenden Spalte auf der Liste gemacht hatte. Yoongi überreichte dem Mann als nächstes seine Einladung und er hasste sich dafür, dass seine Hand zitterte und er nervös damit begann auf seiner Unterlippe zu kauen. Was wenn er doch nicht auf der Liste stand?

„Mister Min Yoongi in Begleitung von Jimin.“, murmelte der Mann, machte einen Haken und gab ihm die Einladung zurück. Dann sah er Yoongi freundlich lächelnd an und wies mit einer Hand in Richtung Eingang. „Ihnen auch einen Guten Abend, Master Yoongi. Ich wünsche Ihnen beiden viel Vergnügen auf der Feier.“ Der zweite Bedienstete bot Namjoon ein Glas Sekt an, doch er winkte ab. „Vielen Dank ich muss heute Nacht selber fahren.“, erklärte er und der Mann nickte verstehend und reichte das Glas an Yoongi weiter, der es dankbar annahm. Für gewöhnlich trank er so gut wie gar keinen Alkohol, doch es würde vielleicht helfen sich hier ein wenig Mut an zutrinken.

Sie betraten das Gebäude und standen sofort in einer riesigen Eingangshalle mit Treppen die links und rechts nach oben führten. Ein übertrieben großer Kristallkronleuchter hing von der Decke und erhellte alles mit einem angenehmen warmen Licht. An den Wänden hingen, wie erwartet diverse große Gemälde, doch Yoongi konnte sie nicht genauer betrachten, da Namjoon sich in Bewegung setzte und er ihn nicht gleich zu Beginn der Feier verlieren wollte.

„Mmmmh~, riechst du das? Gott, hab ich ’nen Kohldampf!“, meinte Namjoon, ließ die beiden Treppen links liegen und ging auf die Doppeltür am anderen Ende der Eingangshalle zu. Dort schien es schon recht geschäftig zuzugehen, denn nicht nur der leckere Duft nach Essen sondern auch die Stimmen vieler Menschen kamen aus dieser Richtung. Yoongi straffte die Schultern und wappnete sich für das unvermeidliche. Auch Jimin neben ihm schien angespannt zu sein und Yoongi strich ein letzten Mal beruhigend mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken seines Hybriden bevor er ihn hinter sich durch die Tür zog.

Sofort standen sie auch schon in einer Menge von Menschen. Der Raum war wirklich groß und an einer Seite offen, welche in einen innen liegenden Garten samt Pool führte. Yoongi staunte nicht schlecht als er sich umsah. Er wusste nicht ganz was er erwartet hatte, doch es war schon jetzt ganz anders, als damals mit seinem Vater. Es wirkte weniger steif, sondern eher wie die Abschlussparty einer Schulklasse. Sofern er das mit dem ersten Blick über die Menge sagen konnte, waren kaum ältere Herrschaften eingeladen, die meisten befanden sich im Alter von Namjoon und Yoongi oder waren gar jünger. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen, es wurde viel gelacht und getrunken. Die Musik war nicht so laut, wie man sie auf einer Party erwartete, doch vermutlich wollte man das Gehör der Hybriden schonen, die um ein vielfaches empfindlichere Ohren hatten als die restlichen Gäste.

Die Damen trugen Cocktail Kleider in sämtlichen Farben und wie Namjoon es gesagt hatte, gab es eine Menge Männer die anders als er, nicht in einem Anzug zur Party erschienen waren. Die Hybriden waren von den normalen Besuchern deutlich zu unterscheiden, da sie bedeutend weniger Kleidung am Leib trugen. Auch hier hatte Namjoon recht behalten, denn in der Tat gab es vereinzelt auch Hybriden, die bis auf ihr Halsband nackt zu den Füßen ihrer Besitzer saßen oder, sofern es ihnen erlaubt war, neben diesen standen.

In der Mitte des großen Raumes war ein hohes rundes Podest errichtet worden auf dem drei sehr hübsche Felidae Hybride saßen. Sie waren alle komplett nackt, trugen nicht einmal ein Halsband und schienen verängstigt, denn sie hatten alle drei die Lunte zwischen die Beine gezogen und drückten sich Schutz suchend aneinander, während sie sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen umsahen. Außer einer kleinen Gruppe die direkt vor der Tribüne standen, schien jedoch kaum jemand den Hybriden auf dem Podest Beachtung zu schenken.

Namjoon beugte sich zu ihm herunter als er Yoongis Blick bemerkte und raunte ihm zu: „Siehst du, das da sind die Hybride die heute Abend verkauft werden.“ Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zum Podest wo er den Händler in einem Grüppchen von Leuten ausmachen konnte. „Da, das ist er. Siehst du den große dunkelhaarige Mann in der Mitte, der mit dem dunkelblauen Anzug? Das ist der Sohn von Mister Lee.“, erklärte er und Yoongi folgte seinem Blick.

Er nickte kurz als er ihn gesehen hatte und nippte an seinem Drink bevor er einen Blick auf Jimin warf, der sich mit großen Augen umsah und erneut die Nase in die Luft gestreckt hatte um zu schnuppern. Namjoon reckte sich ein wenig auf den Zehenspitzen hin und her, um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, dann winkte er plötzlich jemandem zu.

„Komm ich hab jemanden gefunden, den ich dir vorstellen will.“, sagte er, griff nach Jins Hand und ging mit diesem im Schlepptau vor. Yoongi beeilte sich seinem besten Freund durch die teilweise tanzende Menge zu folgen. Sie gingen in eine Ecke des Raumes in der einige bequem aussehenden schwarzen Ledergarnituren standen.

„Namjoon, lang nicht gesehen!“, rief ihnen ein junger Mann mit platinblonden Haaren zu und erhob sich um Namjoon zu begrüßen. Er trug eine enganliegende schwarze Hose mit dazu passenden Schuhen und ein dunkelrotes Seidenhemd, welches die oberen Knöpfe geöffnet hatte. Die Ärmel des Hemdes waren ein wenig zu lang und reichten bis zu den Fingerknöchel, doch Yoongi hatte nicht das Gefühl das Hemd sei zu groß. Vermutlich handelte es sich nur um eine neue Mode unter den Superreichen, die er mal wieder nicht mitbekommen hatte. Der Hybrid des Jungen wartete auf ein Zeichen seines Herrchens, bevor er sich von seinem Platz am Boden erhob, auf Jin zu Schritt und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund hauchte, welcher kurz darauf intensiviert wurde. Namjoon und der junge Mann sahen ihren Hybriden lächelnd dabei zu.

Yoongi hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, auch wenn ihm diverse Fragen zu diesem Verhalten unter den Fingernägeln brannten. Der Kuss endete und der Hybrid stupste mit seiner Nase die Jins an, woraufhin beide kicherten und freudig mit ihrer Rute wedelten. Der Hybrid des Jungen trug ein fast durchsichtiges leichtes Gewand, welches an beiden Seiten offen war und von Seidenbändern zusammengehalten wurde. Es hatte dieselbe Farbe wie das Hemd seines Herrn. Auch das Halsband war dunkelrot, wies ein weißes Dornenrankenmuster auf und das Wappen zeigte passend dazu eine weiße Rose. Namjoon legte freundschaftlich den Arm um Yoongi und schob ihn damit ein wenig vor.

„Yoongi, das hier ist Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk, mein bester Freund Yoongi.“

Sie reichten sich ein wenig förmlich die Hände und schüttelten sie. „Nenn mich bitte einfach Hyuk, hyung. Namjoon hat schon eine Menge von dir erzählt.“ Yoongi warf einen genervten Blick auf Namjoon, denn dieser hatte ihm gegenüber nie einen Sanghyuk erwähnt und er fragte sich, was er dem anderen alles erzählt hatte. Wenn es eins gab, dass Yoongi wirklich hasste, war es wenn andere ohne sein wissen über ihn redeten – und das galt insbesondere für seinen besten Freund.

„Ich hoffe nur gutes.“, brummte er in Namjoons Richtung und dieser kratzte sich lachend am Kopf. Sanghyuk tätschelte Namjoons Schulter. „Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte ich anfangs du bist seine Geliebte, weil er immer so einen verträumten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, wenn er dich erwähnte. War eine ganz schön peinliche Situation als dieses Missverständnis aufgeklärt wurde.“

Namjoon und Sanghyuk lachten und Yoongi konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Mundwinkel belustigt zuckten. „Wäre ich eine Frau, hätte er sicher schon längst den Kniefall vor mir vollzogen.“, meinte er mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und die anderen beiden lachten noch ein wenig lauter.

„Na, na, Ken. Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt ihn anzufassen.“, schnitt Sanghyuks Stimme plötzlich hart durch die ausgelassene Stimmung und der angesprochene Hybrid zog, als hätte er sich verbrannt, die Hände, welche er wie selbstverständlich um Jins Hüfte gelegt hatte zurück. Peinlich berührt ließ er den Kopf hängen, tapste zu seinem Herrchen, lies sich zu dessen Füßen nieder und rieb in einer entschuldigenden Geste den Kopf an dessen Oberschenkel.

Sanghyuks Ärger über das unerlaubte Handeln seines Tieres verflog sofort und er kraulte ihn hinter seinem Ohr, woraufhin der Hybrid freudig mit seiner Rute wedelte.

„Entschuldige bitte, hyung.“, meinte Sanghyuk doch Namjoon hob nur abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles bestens, du hast Ken nun einmal noch nicht so lange, das geht schon in Ordnung.“ Jimin welcher sich die ganze Zeit hinter Yoongi versteckt hatte gab ein leises, kaum vernehmliches maunzen von sich. Als die Blicke der anderen sich ihm daraufhin zu wandten, errötete er peinlich berührt und sah zu Boden.

„Ach du Heilige!“, rief Sanghyuk, der Jimin erst jetzt wirklich wahrnahm aus und sah Yoongi mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast einen Dioptas?“, hauchte er und verrenkte sich ein wenig, um einen Blick auf Jimins blaue Augen zu erhaschen.

Namjoon lachte und schlug Yoongi auf den Rücken. „Na, was hab ich gesagt?“ Yoongi spürte wie ein gewisser Stolz sich in ihm ausbreitete, doch auf Sanghyuks fragenden Blick hin schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Nein, er kann nicht sprechen. Er ist ein Citrin auch wenn Dr. Jung meinte, es wäre sehr selten, dass ein Hybrid seiner Klasse blaue Augen hat.“ Sanghyuk pfiff dennoch anerkennend.

„Bist du schon länger hier?“, fragte Namjoon an Sanghyuk gewandt und dieser nippte an seinem Drink bevor er antwortete. „Ich schätze bin erst ’ne Viertelstunde oder so hier. Prinz Minhyuk ist da und alle haben sich ihm zu Füßen geworfen als er kurz aus dem VIP Bereich kam. Elende Speichellecker allesamt. Versuchen Kontakt zur königlichen Familie aufzubauen, damit sie sich ein schönes Leben machen können.“

Yoongi sah Sanghyuk verwirrt an. Namjoon bemerkte Yoongis Blick und grinste. „Hyuk ist nicht Adelig, hyung. Er ist der Zukünftige CEO der VIXX Entertainment GmbH.“

Aufgrund dieser Enthüllung klappte Yoongi erst einmal der Mund auf. Das Entertainment war zwar bei weitem nicht das größte Unternehmen, welches Hybride züchtete, schulte und verkaufte, doch es hatte sich dennoch neben all den anderen auf dem Markt einen Namen machen können, da es wirklich gute Hybride hervorbrachte.

Sanghyuk ging in die Hocke und schob das leichte Gewand welches Ken trug auf Hüfthöhe zur Seite um das Brandzeichen dort zu zeigen. Es war rund und die konzentrischen Kreise und sich überkreuzenden Graden bildeten ein Pentagramm, wie man es aus Filmen kannte, wenn ein Dämon beschworen wurden. Das Wappen der VIXX Schule.

„Mein Vater hat mir Ken zum Geburtstag geschenkt.“, erklärte Sanghyuk und gab dem Hybriden einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich wollte schon seit meinem achtzehnten Lebensjahr einen haben,“ Yoongi nickte, es war gesetzlich geregelt das Hybride nur volljährige Besitzer haben durften. „aber mein Vater hat gesagt, er würde mir erst einen anvertrauen, wenn er denkt das ich reif genug dafür bin.“ Namjoon überkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich glaub immer noch nicht, dass du reif genug bist. Du bist doch ganz grün hinter den Ohren.“, witzelte er und Sanghyuk warf ihm einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. „Gar nicht wahr!“, meinte er und blies die Wangen auf.

Sie lachten alle und Yoongi nahm anschließend einen weiteren großen Schluck seines Drinks. Langsam aber sicher begann der Alkohol sich bemerkbar zu machen, denn er fühlte sich wohler als er es gedacht hätte. Namjoon deutete über seine Schulter zu dem Podest mit den Hybriden. „Ist da auch einer von euch dabei?“, fragte er neugierig doch Sanghyuk schüttelte den Kopf, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick auf die Tiere geworfen hatte.

„Hast du Wonshik schon gesehen?“, wollte Namjoon als nächstes wissen und Sanghyuk nickte. „Ja, er war kurz da. Wir hatten aber noch keine Gelegenheit zu reden, weil Prinz Minhyuk Wonshiks Aufmerksamkeit die ganze Zeit für sich beansprucht.“ Namjoon stellte sich neben Sanghyuk um einen besseren Blick über die feiernde Menge zu haben. Er konnte ihren Gastgeber jedoch weit und breit nirgends erblicken. „Wo sind sie hingegangen?“, fragte er deswegen und Sanghyuk machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung der offenen Seite des Raumes. „Vermutlich reden sie gerade draußen im Garten, ich weiß es nicht.“

Yoongi stellte sein mittlerweile leeres Glas auf einem der kleinen Beistelltischen zwischen den Ledercouchen ab und ergriff dann wieder Jimins Hand um einen sanften Kuss auf dessen Handrücken zu hauchen. Jimins Augen erhellten sich freudig und er gab ein zufriedenes schnurren von sich.

„Ich hab dich noch gar nicht gefragt wie dein Hybrid heißt?“, bemerkte Sanghyuk plötzlich und Yoongi lächelte. „Er heißt Jimin.“, stellte er seinen Hybriden vor und Sanghyuk runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du ihm den Namen gegeben?“, fragte er, doch Yoongi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso? Er hatte den Namen schon, als wir ihn gekauft haben.“, erklärte er und Sanghyuk besah ihn sich erneut genauer. „Ja, aber willst du ihm keinen eigenen Namen geben? Er wurde vielleicht unter dem Namen Jimin trainiert, aber er ist und bleibt dein Haustier, also solltest du ihn nennen wie du willst, oder?“

Yoongi sah kurz verwirrt zu Namjoon und dieser zuckte die Schultern. „Aber Jin, heißt auch nur Jin.“, meinte Yoongi und deutete auf Namjoons Hybriden, doch zu seiner immensen Überraschung schüttelte Namjoon den Kopf. „Nein, das stimmt nicht ganz. Als ich ihn gekauft habe, hieß er noch Seokjin.“ Yoongi verzog spöttisch den Mund. „Naja, du warst noch nie der kreativste was Namen angeht.“, bemerkte er mit sarkastischem Tonfall und Namjoon stemmte entrüstet die Hände in die Hüften. Bevor er jedoch etwas zu seiner Verteidigung sagen, beziehungsweise Yoongi aufhalten konnte, begann dieser wieder zu reden. „Komm schon Namjoon, du weißt das ich Recht habe. Welcher Möchtegern Rapper außer dir, würde sich selbst 'Rap Monster' nennen, hä?“

Es herrschte für einen kurzen Moment eine Totenstille zwischen ihnen. Namjoon wurde ganz rot um die Nasenspitze und Sanghyuk sah den anderen ungläubig an. Dann, nur einen Moment später, brach er in schallendes Gelächter aus und musste seinen Drink wegstellen, weil er sich vor lachen so sehr schüttelte, dass er Gefahr lief das Getränk über seinem Hybriden zu verschütten.

Namjoon verzog das Gesicht, als habe er soeben auf eine Zitrone gebissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hahahaha. Rapmonster. Hahaha.“, japste Sanghyuk und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. „Du musst wissen,“ Er kicherte noch immer während er sprach. „ich weiß das Namjoon Lyrics schreibt, aber seinen Künstlernamen“ Er setzte das Wort mit den Fingern in Anführungszeichen. „wollte er mir nie sagen. Jetzt weiß ich auch wieso, pffft.“

Namjoon schnaufte und sah seine beiden Freunde böse an. Er fand seinen Namen ganz und gar nicht lächerlich.

„Irgendwann, wenn ich mal der größte Rapper der Welt bin, werdet ihr diesen Namen zu würdigen wissen. Ihr werdet euch auf den Boden schmeißen und ihn anbeten!“, zischte er und Sanghyuk und Yoongi lachten so sehr, dass sie sich aneinander festhalten mussten.

Das Lachen wurde schließlich von Namjoons Magen jäh unterbrochen und Sanghyuk meinte grinsend: „Das Monster in Namjoons Bauch verlange nach Zuwendung“, weswegen sie sich auf den Weg zur anderen Seite des Raumes machten wo ein gigantisches Buffet aufgebaut worden war. Yoongi nagte, – Gott bewahre – wirklich nicht am Hungertuch, aber er hatte noch nie derart viele leckere Gerichte auf einem Haufen gesehen und so langsam wurde ihm sein eigener rumorender Magen schmerzlich bewusst. Er gab Jimin einen Teller und einen Napf in die Hand und schaufelte sich selbst und seinem Hybrid ein wenig von allem darauf, was er lecker fand.

Jimin konnte zwar auch mit Stäbchen von Tellern essen, doch alle Hybriden die er bisher gesehen hatte, aßen ausschließlich aus den Tiernäpfen. Vermutlich um die Grenze zwischen Mensch und Hybrid klarer hervor zu heben.

Er griff nach ein paar Servietten und wartete darauf das Namjoon und Sanghyuk fertig wurden, damit sie zu einem der Tische gehen konnten an denen bereits andere Gäste saßen um zu schlemmen. Die Tische waren rund und groß genug, dass man bequem zu sechst daran speisen konnte. Die Tischdecke war blütenweiß und Yoongi sah, dass Bedienstete die ganze Zeit zwischen den Tischen herumschwirrten, um verschmutze Tischtücher durch frische zu ersetzen. Außerdem brachten die Kellner einem auf den Fingerzeig sofort sämtliche nur erdenklichen Getränke an den Tisch. Namjoon bestellte sich ein alkoholfreies Bier, während Sanghyuk und Yoongi sich vom Kellner einen Rotwein empfehlen ließen.

„Wonshiks Familie, hat riesige Ländereien. Der Wein ist aus eigenem Anbau und schmeckt super, ich hab ihn auf der letzten Party probiert.“, erklärte Namjoon, der ein wenig neidisch seine beiden Freunde musterte, als diese von dem leckeren Wein kosteten.

Für die Hybriden gab es Wasser, da Alkohol wie allgemein bekannt, schädlich für die teuren Tiere war. Auch andere alkoholfreie Getränke außer Wasser wurden nicht empfohlen. Yoongi hatte Jimin letzten Mittwoch ein wenig von seinem morgendlichen Kaffee trinken lassen und der Hybrid war den ganzen Tag furchtbar aufgekratzt gewesen und mit buschiger Lunte durch die Wohnung gerannt, anstatt wie sonst nach dem Frühstück ein Nickerchen zu machen, damit Yoongi in Ruhe seiner Arbeit nachgehen konnte. Hätte er doch nur auf Namjoon gehört, dem vor Jahren ähnliches mit Jin und einer Flasche Cola passiert war.

Yoongi öffnete die Serviette und steckte sie in Jimins Halsband, damit dieser beim Essen seine Kleidung nicht beklecksen konnte und nahm die zweite Serviette um seine eigene Garderobe vor eventuellen Flecken zu bewahren.

Von ihrem Tisch aus hatten sie eine gute Sicht auf die kleine Gruppe an Männern, die um den Hybriden Händler herum standen und Yoongi fragte zwischen zwei Bissen: „Wer sind die ganzen Leute die am Podest stehen? Kennt ihr jemanden davon?“ Sanghyuk der über seine Schulter sehen musste, um einen Blick auf die gemeinte Gruppe erhaschen zu können schluckte sein Essen herunter und nickte.

„Ich kenne Jackson, das ist der kleine muskulöse mit den hellen Haaren da. Der Hybrid direkt neben ihm heißt soweit ich weiß Mark. Keine Ahnung ob er ihn in seinem Club auch zum Kauf anbietet oder nur privat nutzt, er nimmt auf jeden Fall immer nur ihn auf Petpartys mit.“ Er drehte sich wieder herum und schaufelte sich weiteres Essen in den Mund.

„Welcher Club?“, fragte Yoongi, der absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, was Sanghyuk meinte. Namjoon erklärte an Sanghyuks Stelle. „Er ist der Besitzer des Papillon.“

Yoongi lies die Essstäbchen sinken und sah den Mann genauer an. Er hatte natürlich schon vom Papillon gehört. Jeder Mensch kannte diesen Namen, denn es war das bekannteste Bordell der Stadt in dem ausschließlich Hybride ihre Dienste anboten.

Die meisten Menschen konnten sich überhaupt keinen Hybrid leisten. Selten gab es Besitzer von Supermärkten, in denen Benitoit- oder Axinit-Hybride arbeiteten und auch viele der Bauern benutzten Hybride dieser Klassen als billige Arbeitskräfte bei der Feldarbeit.

Hybride wurden oft für Hilfsarbeiten in diversen Gewerben gekauft, denn damit sparte man auf lange Sicht eine Menge Geld, da Hybride keinen Anspruch auf Lohn hatten. Vom Gesetz her hatten sie nicht mehr Rechte als gewöhnliches Vieh, konnten aufgrund ihrer physischen Beschaffenheit jedoch die gleichen arbeiten verrichten wie Menschen, solange diese leicht zu erlernen waren. Wer einen Hybrid kaufte, musste Steuern zahlen und das Amt welches extra für den Schutz von Hybriden eingerichtet worden war, besuchte in unregelmäßigen Abständen die Halter von Hybriden um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das nötigste besaßen und nicht misshandelt wurden.

Das nötigste war in dem Fall ein Schlafplatz, Essen und regelmäßige ärztliche Kontrollen um etwaige Epidemien im Keim zu ersticken. Denn Hybride waren sowohl anfällig für Krankheiten von Tieren, als auch von Menschen und damit besonders gefährdet sich eine Erkrankung zu zuziehen, die sie im schlimmsten Fall an ihr Herrchen und von da aus an andere Menschen und oder Hybride weitergeben konnten.

Hybride dieser beiden ’schlechteren‘ Klassen waren die ersten gewesen, welche damals auf dem Markt zu kaufen gewesen waren, ihnen haftete noch so viel tierisches Verhalten an, dass sie ausschließlich für leicht zu erlernende Arbeiten oder aber als gewöhnliches Haustier in Menschengestalt gekauft wurden.

Als es den Züchtern schließlich jedoch gelang, immer attraktivere und intelligentere Tiere zu züchten, witterte die gesamte Erotik Industrie ein großes Geschäft. Pornos in denen Hybride vorkamen, waren unter den Leuten genauso verpönt wie gewöhnliche Erotikfilme, doch die Verkaufszahlen zeigten ein anderes Bild. Obwohl niemand zugeben wollte, dass er derartige Filme konsumierte, war besonders das Internet irgendwann voll damit. Und das nicht ohne Grund. Citrin- Hybride konnten sich ausschließlich Bürger der oberen Einkommensschicht oder Adlige leisten, weswegen auch Bordelle in denen diese Klasse für eine Nacht zu mieten war kurze Zeit später einen Boom erlebten. Zum Teil wurde eine Nacht in einem Hybrid Bordell sogar zum 18. Geburtstag verschenkt, auch wenn Yoongi diesen Trend absolut nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Er für seinen Teil hatte noch nie ein Bordell von innen gesehen und eigentlich auch nicht vor dies zu ändern.

Jackson lachte gerade über einen Kommentar des Händlers und legte besitzergreifend den Arm um den Hybriden an seiner Seite. Yoongi wusste nicht genau, wieso er so verblüfft war. Er hatte sich den Besitzer des bekanntesten Bordells der Stadt irgendwie anders vorgestellt, auch wenn er jetzt, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte nicht einmal wusste, wie er sich einen Bordellbesitzer generell vorstellen würde.

Sanghyuk sah wieder über seine Schulter. „Hongbin ist der Verkäufer von den Hybriden da oben auf dem Podest. Das is der große Typ in der Mitte.“ Namjoon und Yoongi nickten. „Ja, Yoongi hat Jimin bei seinem Vater gekauft. Wie heißt er, sagst du? Hongbin?“, fragte Namjoon und Sanghyuk nickte kauend.

„Der Typ daneben ist wohl ein Prinz aus einem anderen Land, der einen richtigen Narren an Leo gefressen hat und deswegen ständig bei Wonshik zu Besuch ist. Keine Ahnung wie er genau heißt, seinen Namen habe ich mir nicht merken können.“ Sanghyuk steckte sich ein besonders großes Stück Fleisch in den Mund und Namjoon lachte. „Oh weh, dann ist der arme Prinz sicher schon ganz verzweifelt. Wonshik lässt doch niemanden an Leo ran.“

Yoongi hörte den beiden schweigend zu. Er wusste zwar, dass Leo der Hybrid von Wonshik war, doch allzu viel hatte Namjoon ihm nicht sagen können. „Ich kann die Faszination für Leo durchaus verstehen, wenn ich Wonshik wäre, würde ich ihn auch niemand anderem überlassen. Ich meine, er ist absolut umwerfend.“, seufzte Namjoon verträumt und Yoongi sah mit einem Seitenblick auf Jin wie dieser traurig die Ohren hängen ließ. Er trat Namjoon unterm Tisch gegen das Schienbein und sein Freund heulte wegen dem plötzlichen Schmerz auf. Yoongi sah ihn böse an und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung Jin. „Ey, Jinnie, nicht traurig sein. Du bist mein ein und alles~“, entschuldigte er sich sofort und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf die vollen Lippen seines Hybriden, der augenblicklich wieder besser gelaunt schien.

Es war nie gut, vor dem eigenen Hybrid so schwärmerisch über einen anderen zu reden, denn auch wenn Citrin-Hybriden in der Regel kaum reden konnten, verstanden sie doch nahezu jedes Wort ihrer Herrchen. Es war für Jin sicher nicht angenehm, die Schwärmereien seines geliebten Herrn über einen anderen Hybriden zu hören.

„Leo ist nach wie vor der beste Hybrid, den unser Entertainment gezüchtet hat. Er ist in jeder Hinsicht perfekt. Vielleicht ein wenig still für einen Dioptas aber dennoch unglaublich gut erzogen.“, schwärmte nun auch Sanghyuk und Yoongi wurde hellhörig. „Leo ist also auch ein Hybrid der VIXX Schule?“, fragte er überflüssigerweise noch einmal nach und Sanghyuk bejahte dies. „Ja, über Leo haben Wonshik und ich uns auch kennen gelernt. Ich habe das Verkaufsgespräch angeleiert und irgendwie waren wir uns gleich sympathisch.“, erklärte Sanghyuk und Yoongi nickte verstehend.

„Der liebe Prinz scheint ein Auge auf einen der Hybriden auf dem Podest geworfen zu haben.“, bemerkte Namjoon und die anderen beiden sahen ebenfalls wie der Prinz auf einen der drei Hybriden deutete und in Richtung Hongbin mit den Händen gestikulierte. „Weißt du wann die Versteigerung ist? Wieder gegen Mitternacht?“, fragte Namjoon doch Sanghyuk zuckte die Schultern. „Ich weiß es leider nicht.“, sagte er, bevor ein weiterer Bissen in seinem Mund verschwand.

Der Rest des Essens verlief schweigend und als die Kellner ihre leeren Teller abgeräumt hatten, entdeckte Namjoon ihren Gastgeber in der Menge. Er machte auffällig winkend auf sich aufmerksam und Wonshik, ein großgewachsener wirklich gutaussehender Mann mit hellen Haaren, welche er mit einer ordentlichen Portion Haarspray nach oben und in Form gesprüht hatte kam breit lächelnd auf ihren Tisch zu. Yoongi fragte sich langsam, ob jeder von Wonshiks Freunden blond bzw. fast weißhaarig war, denn schon zuvor war ihm diese Haarfarbe bei vielen Gästen aufgefallen. Wonshik war komplett in schwarz gekleidet, das Hemd ähnelte von Schnitt dem Sanghyuks, doch als er näher kam, bemerkte Yoongi das mit dünnem silbernen Faden Federn als Muster in die schwarze Seide gewebt waren. Die Hose war enganliegend und aus Leder, passend zu den vorne spitz zulaufenden Herrenschuhen.

„Namjoon, Sanghyuk!“, rief Wonshik aus, als er nah genug war und die beiden erhoben sich um Wonshik zu begrüßen, also tat Yoongi es ihnen nach. Die drei begrüßten sich mit lässigen Handschlägen und als Wonshiks Blick auf Yoongi fiel trat eine kurze unangenehme Stille ein. „Und du bist sicher Yoongi, nicht wahr?“, fragte Wonshik und reichte ihm etwas förmlicher die Hand. Yoongi ergriff sie und erwiderte den kräftigen, warmen Händedruck. „Ja genau, vielen Dank für die Einladung.“, stammelte er ein wenig steif und Wonshik machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich bin froh, dass ich dich endlich einmal als meinen Gast begrüßen darf, Namjoon hat schon viel von dir erzählt.“, meinte Wonshik nach wie vor freundlich lächelnd und Yoongi warf Namjoon einen todbringenden Blick zu. Hatte er vielleicht mit jedem verdammten Gast auf dieser Party irgendwann schon mal über ihn geredet?

Wonshiks Blick wanderte zu Jimin und sein Mund öffnete sich verblüfft. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte meinte Yoongi jedoch: „Er ist kein Dioptas, auch wenn er blaue Augen hat.“ Wonshik stutzte, fing dann jedoch an zu lachen. „Oh? Ich sehe es kommt öfter vor, dass man ihn aufgrund der Augenfarbe für eine höhere Stufe hält, was?“ Yoongi nickte und spürte wie sich Hitze in seinem Gesicht breit machte. „Gibt es heute wieder eine Versteigerung, hyung?“, fragte Namjoon und Wonshik folgte seinem Blick in Richtung Tribüne.

„Hmm, eigentlich war eine Versteigerung angedacht, ja. Wenn Yixing mitbietet, wird nur kaum einer mithalten können, fürchte ich.“ Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich überlasse diesen Programmpunkt vollkommen Hongbin. Es ist seine Sache, ich halte mich da weitestgehend raus. Ich wünschte manchmal nur, er würde meine Partys nicht dafür nutzen, Geschäfte zu machen, aber viele meiner Gäste freuen sich nun mal auf die Versteigerung.“ Namjoon sah hinüber zu der kleinen Gruppe die noch immer ins Gespräch vertieft waren.

„Ist er wirklich ein Prinz, hyung? Ich habe da glaube ich etwas in der Art aufgeschnappt.“, fragte Sanghyuk und Wonshik nickte. „Ja, die Königshäuser der verschiedenen Länder sind durch Handels- und Militärabkommen alle miteinander verbunden. Er ist für ein paar Monate hier und ein Gast am königlichen Hof. Minhyuk hat ihn mir vor einigen Wochen vorgestellt und, naja, ich mag ihn, also hab ich gesagt er kann ihn heute mitbringen.“

Namjoon griff nach seinem Glas und trank den Rest seines Biers in einem Zug aus. „Hat er keinen Hybrid?“, fragte Sanghyuk weiter, doch Wonshik zuckte die Schultern. „Laut Minhyuk hat er wohl bei sich daheim ein ganzes Harem, aber keiner von denen scheint ihm wirklich zuzusagen. Keine Ahnung, nach was genau er sucht. Dioptas gibt es nur hier bei uns, in seinem Land sind sie mit der Züchtung noch nicht so weit.“ Er zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Tribüne. „Der mittlere Hybrid ist ein Dioptas, er hat eine wirklich schöne Stimme, Hongbin hat ihn eben, als noch keine Gäste da waren etwas singen lassen. Yixing konnte schon den gesamten Abend die Augen nicht von ihm lassen, er will ihn um jeden Preis.“

Wonshik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog ein wenig missmutig das Gesicht. „Besser ihn, als Leo. Er hat ständig so Anspielungen gemacht, dass es in seinem Land keine große Sache wäre, die Hybriden anderer für eine Nacht auszuleihen.“ Wonshiks Augen verengten sich und er biss die Zähne so fest zusammen, dass seine Wangenknochen mahlten. „Prinz hin oder her, wenn er eine seiner Hände an Leo legt, wird er sein Land wohl nicht mehr lebend wieder sehen.“ Namjoon und Sanghyuk warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu, kommentierten Wonshiks Worte jedoch nicht.

„Wo ist Leo überhaupt?“, fragte Namjoon, der Wonshiks Aufmerksamkeit von dem Prinz weg und hin zu seinem heiß geliebten Hybriden lenken wollte. Wonshiks Gesicht entspannte sich beim Gedanken an seinen Geliebten und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. „Er unterhält sich gerade ein wenig in der VIP Lounge mit Wonho. Minhyuk möchte ähnlich wie ich nicht die gesamte Zeit acht darauf geben müssen, ob meine Gäste ihre Hände im Zaum halten können. Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass jemand übermütig wird. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schnell Menschen klare Regeln brechen, wenn ein wenig Alkohol im Spiel ist.“

Etwas musste über Yoongis Gesicht gehuscht sein, was Wonshik sofort bemerkte: „Was ist denn los, Yoongi? Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Yoongi hasste sich dafür, dass manche in seinem Gesicht lesen konnten wie in einem Buch und er schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Ach, ich dachte nur“ Er druckste ein wenig herum und rang die Hände ineinander. „also ich habe noch nie einen Dioptas gesehen und Namjoon hat schon ein wenig von Leo erzählt und mich um ehrlich zu sein ganz schön neugierig gemacht.“ Die Röte in seinen Wangen brannte so sehr, dass er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre. Was mochte Wonshik wohl von ihm halten? Von einem Typ, welcher ewig nicht auf seine Einladungen reagiert hatte und jetzt plötzlich das wertvollste was Wonshik besaß bestaunen wollte, wie ein seltenes Tier in einem Zoo.

Yoongi erwartete, dass Wonshik ihm sagen würde, er könne ihm bedauernswerter weise Leo nicht zeigen, doch erneut überraschte ihn der Gastgeber mit einer unerwarteten Antwort: „Wenn das so ist. Hättet ihr vielleicht Lust mit nach oben zu gehen? Da ist es ein wenig ruhiger. Namjoon du hast gesagt du hast deine Lyrics dabei?“ Namjoon nickte sofort eifrig und ein breites Lächeln teilte sein Gesicht. „Die Rhymes werden dich umhauen, hyung.“, versprach er, von seiner Leistung überzeugt und klopfte sich selbst auf die Schulter. Sanghyuk schien auch gleich Feuer und Flamme, denn er hatte Leo schon länger nicht mehr gesehen.

Sie erhoben sich allesamt und folgten Wonshik in Richtung der Wand mit dem Durchbruch zum Garten, wo sich eine kleine Wendeltreppe nach oben befand. Yoongi bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es eine Empore an der gesamten linken Seite des Raumes gab, von der aus man das muntere Treiben der Party von oben betrachten konnte. An der Treppe stand ein nicht so freundlich drein schauender muskulöser Mann, mit kurz geschorenen Haaren, Sonnenbrille und Knopf im Ohr. Ganz offensichtlich gehörte er zum Wachpersonal und war extra an der Treppe abgestellt worden um unbefugte Gäste davon abzuhalten die Empore zu betreten. Der Mann trat zur Seite als er Wonshik und seine Gäste auf sich zukommen sah und stellte sich sofort wieder auf seine Position auf der untersten Treppenstufe, als Sanghyuk ihn als letztes Mitglied der Gruppe passiert hatte.

Sie erklommen einer nach dem anderen, die zahlreichen Stufen, bis sie schließlich die mit rotem Teppich und gemütlichen einladenden schwarzen Sitzsäcken ausgestattete Empore betraten. Die Köpfe der beiden anwesenden Hybriden hatten sich erstaunt gehoben, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe vernommen hatten und Leo setzte sich sofort auf, als er seinen Herrn am Rande der Treppe auftauchen sah.

Wonshik wartete bis all seine Gäste oben angekommen waren, bevor er auf Leo zuging das Gesicht des Hybriden liebevoll in beide Hände nahm und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund drückte. „Ich habe dir Gäste mitgebracht~“, säuselte er und Leos Blick, welcher wie paralysiert an Wonshik gehangen hatte wandte sich nun erstmals den anderen auf der Empore zu.

Als sein Blick auf Sanghyuk fiel weiteten seine Augen sich verblüfft und sein Kopf zuckte zu Wonshik um ihn mit einem bittenden Blick anzusehen. Wonshik nickte und Leo erhob sich in einer ungewöhnlich fließenden Bewegung von dem überdimensionierten Sitzkissen auf welchem er seitlich gelegen hatte.

Yoongi verschlug es den Atem. Leo bewegte sich nicht wie ein Mensch, seine Bewegungen waren viel geschmeidiger, viel graziler. Er schien sich völlig lautlos fortzubewegen, ähnlich wie Yoongi es manchmal bei Jimin beobachtete, wenn er sich an ein Insekt, welches ins Zimmer geflogen war anpirschte.

Yoongi wusste nicht wo er als erstes hinsehen sollte. Leo trug nur den Hauch eines Gewandes, das schwarze Tuch welches sich um seinem Körper schlang war durchsichtig und umspielte die großgewachsene Figur genau richtig ohne irgendetwas zu verhüllen. Um den schlanken Hals wand sich ein dünnes Halsband an dessen Unterseite silberne Ketten kleine Bögen bildeten. In der Halsmitte befand sich wie bei Jimin, dass Wappen seines Besitzers, es war rautenförmig und zeigte einen schwarzen Raben auf bordeauxfarbenem Grund.

Leos Augen waren strahlend blau und bildeten einen krassen Kontrast zum dunklen, leicht lockigen Haarschopf aus dem leicht abgerundete Ohren hervorstachen. Die Haut war so makellos und weiß, dass selbst Yoongi ein wenig neidisch wurde. Das Fell an Ohren und Lunte war wie bei Jimin kurz, schwarz und schimmerte leicht bläulich. An den rosigen Brustwarzen des Hybriden glitzerten kleine silberne Kugeln, welche an einem kleinen Stift befestigt waren und Yoongi sah aus dem Augenwinkel das auch der Intimbereich ein Piercing aufwies, doch war er so gebannt von den leuchtenden Augen, das er kaum irgendwo anders hinsehen konnte, als in das Gesicht dieses wunderschönen Geschöpfes. Er fühlte sich wie hypnotisiert. Für einen Moment schien er allein hier oben mit Leo zu sein, welcher auf den Zehenspitzen auf ihn zu kam. Yoongis Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er schluckte den Kloß, welcher sich dort gebildet hatte angestrengt herunter.

Leo blieb etwa einen Meter vor ihnen stehen und neigte leicht den Kopf. „Herzlich Willkommen, Master Sanghyuk.“, sagte der Hybrid und Yoongi war für einen Moment perplex. Natürlich wusste er das Dioptas sprechen konnten, doch in seine Betrachtung vertieft, war ihm dieses Wissen kurzzeitig entfallen. Leos schön geschwungener Mund hatte sich kaum bewegt, als er gesprochen hatte und die Worte waren kaum mehr als ein wispern gewesen. Wenn Yoongi seine Stimme hätte beschreiben müssen, wäre ihm nur der Begriff fedrig eingefallen. Denn die Stimme kam dem Flattern von Flügeln sehr nah.

„Guten Abend, Leo. Es ist bereits eine Weile vergangen, ich hoffe es ist dir hier gut ergangen?“ Es war nicht wirklich eine Frage, jeder hier konnte deutlich sehen, dass es diesem Hybriden an nichts fehlte. Er war gut genährt und gesund, sein Fell schimmerte im Licht der vielen Kronleuchter.

Yoongi wurde von Sanghyuks Stimme ein wenig aus seiner Starre gerissen und er nahm sich mehr Zeit den Hybriden zu betrachten. Er trug außer dem seidigen schwarzen Tuch, welches elegant um seinen Körper geschlungen war keine Kleidung, jedoch eine Menge Schmuck. An den schmalen Handgelenken, glänzten viele Armreifen und auch das rechte Fußgelenk wies ein dünnes filigran gearbeitetes Kettchen auf. Im schwarzen Fell der Ohren glitzerten bei genauerem Hinsehen einige Edelsteine und auch das Halsband war übersät mit schwarzen Steinchen, welche bei jeder Bewegung an einer anderen Stelle aufblitzten, je nachdem welche Fassette das Licht widerspiegelte.

Am rechten Hüftknochen des Hybriden befand sich das gleiche Brandzeichen, welches Yoongi zuvor bei Ken gesehen hatte und er verzog ein wenig das Gesicht, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, wie sehr es geschmerzt haben musste, dieses Mal auf die Haut gedrückt zu bekommen.

Merkwürdigerweise hatte er sich diese Frage bei Jimin und Ken überhaupt nicht gestellt und er wusste selbst nicht wieso. Es war paradox. Yoongis Kopf redete sich ein ein normaler Mensch würde vor ihm stehen. Denn solange er sich nicht bewegte, sondern nur sprach konnte man der Illusion verfallen, Leo wäre ein Mensch. Abgesehen von den Ohren und der dünnen Lunte, welcher sich in einer sanften Kurve um Leos rechtes Bein gelegt hatte, schien alles an ihm menschlich. Es war, als sei Leo nur ein weiterer Gast auf der Party, ein Mensch, wie Namjoon und Wonshik auch, doch dem war nicht so.

Die Kleidung, die Art wie er sich bewegte und zu guter Letzt die unnatürliche Augenfarbe zeigten was er wirklich war und doch weigerte sich etwas in Yoongi Verstand vehement dagegen diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren. Sein Unterbewusstsein stellte Leo, mit sich selbst auf eine Stufe und das war vermutlich der Grund wieso er über den Schmerz des Brandzeichens überhaupt nachdachte. Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt, als Jimin nach ihrer ersten Nacht neben ihm im Bett eingeschlafen war, doch sobald Jimin wach war und miaute, erinnerte er Yoongi wieder an das Tier welches er unweigerlich war.

„Mir geht es sehr gut, Master Sanghyuk.“, wisperte Leo mit seiner seidigen Stimme und Sanghyuk nickte lächelnd. Leo wandte den Kopf nach links und verneigte sich auch kurz vor Namjoon. „Guten Abend, Master Namjoon.“, grüßte der Hybrid und Namjoon hob zum Gruß die Hand, bevor er damit begann aufgeregt in seinen Hosentaschen zu wühlen.

Yoongis Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als Leo ihn das erste Mal direkt anschaute. Wonshik trat neben Leo und legte einen Arm um dessen Schulter. „Das hier ist Min Yoongi, der beste Freund von Namjoon.“, stellte Wonshik ihn vor und Yoongis Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust als Leo ihm ebenfalls einen Guten Abend wünschte. Die Art wie er seinen Namen ausgesprochen hatte, brachte sein Blut zum kochen und Yoongi hätte sich am liebsten selbst dafür geohrfeigt als er spürte, wie er in seiner Anzughose hart wurde.

Vielleicht sollte er sich in diesem Augenblick besser nicht seinen Gastgeber und dessen unbeschreiblich schönen Hybriden beim Sex vorstellen. Leo anmutig auf Wonshik reitend, während er mit dieser fedrigen Stimme-

Yoongi kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte kurz den Kopf. Er hoffte das er nicht zu rot geworden war, doch sowohl Leo als auch Wonshik hatten ihren Blick von ihm abgewandt.

Leos Blick fixierte sich auf Jimin und dieser zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und versteckte sich ein wenig Schutz suchend hinter Yoongi. „Yoongis Hybrid heißt Jimin, ich hab eben kurz gedacht er wäre ein Dioptas und habe mich gewundert wieso er nicht spricht.“, erklärte Wonshik und lachte leise. Leos Blick war noch immer starr auf Jimins Gesicht geheftet und Jimin machte sich hinter Yoongi noch ein wenig kleiner.

Yoongi sah überrascht über seine Schulter und bemerkte den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Haustiers. „Jimin, was ist denn los?“, fragte er doch Jimin maunzte nur kläglich und versteckte das Gesicht dann an seiner Schulter. Yoongi runzelte verwirrt die Stirn beim Verhalten seines Tieres, kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Ist das da Minhyuks Haustier?“, fragte Sanghyuk und deutete an den beiden vorbei auf einen weiteren Hybriden, den Yoongi erst jetzt bemerkte. Er hatte zuvor hinter Leo auf dem großen Kissen gelegen und da Yoongis Augen danach wie gebannt an Leo klebten, hatte er alles andere schlicht ausgeblendet. Wonshik sah über seine Schulter und lächelte. „Ja, das ist Minhyuks Hybrid Wonho, wie ich bereits sagte, lassen wir die beiden bei solchen Events gern hier oben. Hier ist es nicht so laut wie unten und niemand kann sie unerlaubterweise anfassen.“

Yoongi betrachtete den anderen Hybriden, welcher sich bei der Nennung seines Namens ein wenig aufgerichtet hatte. Er Unterschied sich in vielen Punkten von Leo. Er wirkte nicht so zerbrechlich sondern war deutlich muskulöser. Seine Haare waren so weiß wie seine Haut. Er hatte sehr kleine Ohren und eine buschige, sehr weich aussehenden Rute mit weißer Fellfärbung. Auch Wonhos Brustwarzen waren gepierct, von den empfindlichen Knospen hingen kleine Ringe hinab, die mit einer dünnen Kette an einem schwarzen Halsband befestigt waren, in der Mitte des Halsbandes befand sich das rautenförmige Wappen der Königlichen Familie mit dem Löwenkopf auf royalen Blau. Sein Oberkörper war komplett entblößt, doch er hatte ein hellblaues Tuch um die Hüfte gewickelt. Das Brandzeichen an seiner Hüfte konnte Yoongi aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen. An den Handgelenken trug er keinen Schmuck sondern Ledermanschetten, mit silbernen Ringen, passend zu seinem Halsband.

„Kommt setzen wir uns.“, schlug Wonshik schließlich vor und sie gingen die wenigen Schritte zu den einladenden Sitzgelegenheiten. Leos Blick verweilte die gesamte Zeit wachsam auf Jimins Gesicht. Die anderen beiden Hybriden schienen keinerlei Angst zu haben und Yoongi versuchte sich vorerst keine Gedanken über Jimins merkwürdiges Verhalten zu machen, vielleicht war sein kleiner einfach nur ein wenig nervös in der Gegenwart der beiden Dioptas.

„Hier hyung!“, rief Namjoon rechts neben Yoongi aus und schwenkte ein paar sehr zerknitterte, karierte Blatt Papier vor Wonshiks Nase hin und her. Yoongi musste den Impuls unterdrücken laut aufzuseufzen. Er fragte sich wie jemand wie Namjoon in seinem späteren Beruf überhaupt überleben sollte, wenn er mit sämtlichen Dokumenten umging wie mit seinen, ach so hochgelobten, Rap-texten. Wonshik schien der Zustand der Blätter weniger Kopfzerbrechen zu bereiten, denn er nahm sie an sich und entfaltete sie vorsichtig. Leo hatte sich wieder zu Wonho auf das riesige Kissen gesellt und seinen Kopf auf Wonshiks Oberschenkel gebettet, der wie automatisch damit begann mit der linken Hand, Leos Kopf zu streicheln während er in der rechten Namjoons Texte las.

Auch aus der liegenden Position heraus lag Leos Blick weiterhin auf Jimin, der es sich auf dem weichen Teppichboden zwischen Yoongis Beinen bequem gemacht hatte und damit praktischerweise seine Erektion verdeckte.

Während Wonshik die Texte las, sagte niemand ein Wort und Yoongi zwang sich selbst an etwas schrecklich unerotisches zu denken, was ihm mit einem leicht bekleideten Leo direkt vor Augen alles andere als leicht fiel.

Er ließ den Blick noch einmal über die beide Hybriden schweifen und bemerkte, dass die Augen vor allem deswegen so ausdrucksstark waren, weil beide geschminkt waren. Die Hybriden seines Vaters waren immer geschminkt, doch es waren Weibchen, da war Kosmetik nicht groß ungewöhnlich. Yoongi hatte allerdings nie darüber nachgedacht Jimin zu schminken – zumindest bis jetzt.

Yoongi malte sich aus, wie er Jimins schminken würde und wie die Farbe ein wenig verschmierte, wenn seine Augen tränten, sobald Jimin zu seinen Füßen saß. Die schönen Lippen um seine Erregung gespannt und gegen den Würgereflex ankämpfend. Yoongi krallte seine Hände schmerzhaft in seine Oberschenkel um seine Gedanken auf den Schmerz fokussieren zu können. Es dauerte ein wenig, doch schließlich hatte er sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er ohne weiteres seinen Blick wieder heben konnte, wodurch dieser wieder auf die schönen Dioptas fiel.

Yoongis Augen verweilten ungewöhnlich lange an den Piercings der beiden. Dr. Jung hatte Yoongi gegenüber erwähnt, dass Jimin überdurchschnittlich empfindlich an den Brustwarzen sei und er darüber nachdenken solle ihn piercen zu lassen. Er hatte die letzte Woche mehrmals Spaß mit Jimin gehabt und die niedlichen Geräusche genossen, die Jimin machte, wann immer Yoongi an dessen Brustwarzen spielte, doch war es ihm bisher nicht in den Sinn gekommen dem Ratschlag des Arztes zu folgen.

Yoongi sah zwischen Wonhos und Jimins Brust hin und her und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sein Tierchen wohl mit solchen Ringen an den empfindlichen Erhebungen aussehen mochte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er merkte, wie seine Hose erneut enger wurde. Er sollte wirklich damit aufhören, solchen Gedankengängen zu folgen, während er gerade mit einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie in einer privaten Loge saß.

Was war heute denn nur los mit ihm? Dieses gesteigerte sexuelle Verlangen hatte er sicher der Mischung zwischen dem Anblick der Dioptas und dem Wein vom Abendessen zu verdanken. Er fluchte innerlich.

Als Wonshik fertig war, wiegte er den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. „Nicht übel. Hier und da müsste man vielleicht noch ein wenig für den richtigen Feinschliff sorgen, aber an sich wirklich gut.“, lobte er Namjoon und dessen Gesicht strahlte augenblicklich wie die aufgehende Sonne. „Diese Passage hier gefällt mir besonders.“, meinte er und zeigte Namjoon einige Zeilen, welche er als besonders gut gelungen befand. Namjoon packte die Zettel zurück in seine enge Hosentasche, wodurch dem ohnehin schon zerknitterten Papier sicher noch ein paar Knicke mehr zugefügt wurden und sah dabei so zufrieden aus, als hätte er eine schwierige Klausur mit einer Eins wieder bekommen.

Als Yoongi sah, dass Wonshik nicht mehr abgelenkt war, räusperte er sich leise. „Haben du und Prinz Minhyuk keine Angst, dass Leo und Wonho hier oben alleine, ähm-“, fragte er peinlich berührt und fuchtelte ein wenig mit den Armen herum. Jeder wusste sofort auf was Yoongi abzielte und alle sahen neugierig zu Wonshik. Dieser schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Dioptas haben zwar ein gesteigertes sexuelles Verlangen, allerdings bezieht sich das wenn sie nicht in heat sind, hauptsächlich auf Menschen. Außerdem können die beiden sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht riechen, wir müssten uns also nicht mal sorgen machen, wenn einer von ihnen heiß wäre.“, erklärte er und Namjoon sah sich die beiden Hybriden nun auch intensiv an, so als habe er jetzt erst vollständig Notiz von ihnen genommen. Yoongi verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken, dass der Kopf seines Freundes bis gerade vermutlich wirklich ausschließlich mit ‚muss Wonshik meine Texte zeigen‘ gefüllt gewesen war.

„Ich weiß das Leo ein Panther ist, aber was für Gene hat Wonho?“, fragte Namjoon und Wonshik grinste. „Rate.“, sagte er einfach nur und Namjoon kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte die Ohren und den Rute Wonhos genauer. „Wenn du sagst, dass sie sich nicht riechen können, ist es sicher ein Canidae. Es könnte ein Wolf sein, aber die haben größere Ohren. Es muss also ein Tier aus einer kalten Region sein. Vielleicht ein Polarfuchs?“, mutmaßte er und Wonshik reckte den Daumen in die Höhe. „Der Kandidat erhält 100 Gummipunkte.“, sagte er zufrieden und Namjoons Gesicht strahlte, als hätte er eine weitere Eins eingeheimst.

„Wenn du Namjoon so viel lobst, passt sein Ego gleich nicht mehr in diese Halle.“, stichelte Yoongi grinsend. Wonshik sah Yoongi kurz perplex an, dann lachte er. „Werd‘ ich mir merken.“ Namjoon zog eine Schnute und deutete auf Yoongi. „Nächstes Mal nehme ich dich nicht mehr mit.“

„Apropos mitnehmen, wieso bist du erst heute mitgekommen?“, fragte Wonshik und zupfte gedankenverloren an Leos Ohr, woraufhin der Hybrid genießend die Augen schloss und schnurrte. Yoongi schoss augenblicklich die Röte ins Gesicht, als alle sich ihm zuwendeten und er überlegte fix was er sagen könnte.

„Ähm, ich hatte keinen Hybriden.“, murmelte er nach einer Minute schließlich ziemlich lahm und Wonshik sah ihn verdutzt an. „Ich habe dich auch zu normalen Partys eingeladen.“, meinte er, legte den Kopf dabei schief und Yoongi wurde noch heißer. „Yoongi mag Menschenansammlungen nicht so, hyung. Außerdem mag er keine Adeligen, dass sind für ihn alles arro-“ – „Namjoon!“, fiel im Yoongi dazwischen und er wünschte sich, ein Loch würde sich auftun um ihn zu verschlucken. Namjoon lies den Finger welchen er in einer belehrenden Pose gehoben hatte sinken und grinste dümmlich.

Wonshik lachte beim Blick in Yoongis erhitztes Gesicht so laut auf, dass Leo beinahe mit dem Kopf von seinem Schoß rutschte. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, setzte er eine ernste Miene auf. „Sag es ruhig. Arrogante Schnösel. Da stimme ich dir voll und ganz zu, was denkst du, warum ich auf meinen eigenen Partys keinen Wert auf die scheiß Etikette lege? Ich will, dass all meine Gäste Spaß haben und nicht, dass manche ehrfürchtig vor anderen im Staub kriechen müssen.“

Wonshik zuckte resignierend die Schultern und fügte hinzu: „’Prinz‘ Minhyuk, musste sich auch erst einmal daran gewöhnen, dass sich ihm hier niemand vor die Füße wirft. Er mag vielleicht Sohn der einflussreichsten Familie in unserem Land sein, aber ich hab ihm damals schon Sand in sein schönes Gesicht geworfen, wenn er mir auf den Sack ging und ich werde es wieder tun, wenn er sich in meinem Haus wie ein Oberarsch verhält.“

Wonho ließ auf diese Worte hin ein leises unzufriedenes knurren hören, regte sich ansonsten aber nicht. Yoongis Mund hatte sich bei Wonshiks Worten ungläubig geöffnet. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand von seinem Stand, etwas derartiges sagen würde. Erst recht nicht über den Prinzen.

„Na was ist Wonho, wirst du wieder bei Minhyuk petzen gehen?“, fragte Wonshik belustigt in die Richtung des Hybriden, dessen Rute und Ohren zuckten als er direkt angesprochen wurde. Erst antwortete er nicht, sondern sah Wonshik aus wachsamen Augen an. „Ja, ich denke, das werde ich wohl.“, antwortete er irgendwann in einer merkwürdig schläfrigen Art und als er grinste, war die Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fuchs kaum zu übersehen. Yoongi war überrascht von der dunklen Stimme des Fuchses, denn sie wollte irgendwie nicht zu seiner äußeren Erscheinung passen. „Elendes Plappermaul.“, brummte Wonshik und streckte dem Hybriden die Zunge raus. Wonho grinste lediglich ein wenig breiter und seine Rute wedelte einige Male freudig.

„Ähm, darf ich eine Frage an Leo und Wonho stellen?“, fragte Yoongi irgendwann nervös und als Leo die Augen öffnete und den Oberkörper hob um zu signalisieren das er hörte, fühlte er sich gleich wieder von diesen hypnotisierenden Augen traktiert. Yoongi wartete einen Moment, ob Wonshik etwas sagen würde, doch er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, weshalb er überlegte wie er es am besten formulieren sollte.

„Also, die Sache ist die. Als ich mit Jimin beim Arzt war, hat er mir empfohlen Jimins Brustwarzen piercen zu lassen.“ Er sah kurz in die Gesichter von Sanghyuk und Namjoon bevor er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Ich habe eben nicht darauf geachtet, aber nicht viele lassen ihre Hybriden piercen oder? Ich wüsste gern, ob es sehr weh tut, denn ich…“ Er sah hinab auf seine Hände und spürte einen neuen Anflug von Hitze in seinem Gesicht. „jetzt wo ich es bei den beiden gesehen habe, muss ich schon sagen das ich es … naja, ähm…mag?“

‚Erotisch finde‘, hatte er eigentlich sagen wollen, doch es war ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen gekommen. Wenn er mit Namjoon allein war hatte er keine Probleme damit über Vorlieben zu reden, doch Sanghyuk hatte er genauso wie Wonshik eben erst kennen gelernt und er wusste nicht was die beiden nun von ihm denken würden.

„Kinky Bastard.“, schnaufte Namjoon kopfschüttelnd, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und die Unterlippe hervor geschoben als würde er Yoongi dafür verurteilen. „Ach du sei still. Wenigstens ziehe ich Jimin keine niedlichen pinken Prinzessinnen Kleider beim Sex an!“, fluchte Yoongi und nun war es an Namjoon zutiefst zu erröten. Auch Jin versteckte das Gesicht in seinen Händen und weigerte sich für mehrere Minuten sein erhitztes Antlitz zu zeigen.

Wonshik und Sanghyuk sahen abwechselnd zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her und begannen schließlich gleichzeitig zu lachen. „Redet ruhig weiter aus dem Nähkästchen, ist wirklich interessant.“, gluckste Wonshik nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und Yoongi kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Besser nicht.“, meinte er kleinlaut und sah dann zu den beiden Hybriden.

Leo hatte die kleine Szene geduldig abgewartet und war wieder dazu übergegangen Jimin anzustarren bevor er antwortete. „Es hat weh getan, aber wenn es meinen Herrn glücklich macht, würde ich den Schmerz jederzeit erneut durchstehen.“ Leo drehte sich zu Wonshik und schenkte ihm einen Blick voller Wärme und Ehrerbietung.

Wonho spielte mit einer Haarsträhne in der Nähe seines rechten Ohrs. Als Yoongi ihn ansah hörte er damit auf und überlegte was er antworten sollte. Erneut brauchte er ein wenig, bevor er etwas sagte, aber schließlich meinte er: „Master Minhyuk hat mir die Wahl gelassen. Ich mag Arztbesuche nicht sonderlich und besonders vor Nadeln fürchte ich mich.“ Sein weißes Gesicht wurde um die Nasenspitze herum ein wenig pink, als er dies sagte. „Ich habe schließlich zugestimmt, als ich gemerkt habe, wie sehr Master Minhyuk es sich wünscht. Es hat weh getan, aber ich habe schon schlimmere Schmerzen durchgestanden.“

Er ließ seine Hand am Oberkörper hinab wandern und umfuhr die Konturen seines Brandzeichens mit dem Zeigefinger. Yoongi konnte nun sehen das es eine Art großes X war an dessen beiden oberen Ecken jeweils ein Strich diagonal herunter führten, so dass der obere Teil des X ein M darstellte. Leo der Wonho aufmerksam zugehört hatte, folgte seinem Blick und nickte. „Ja, das Brandmal hat um einiges mehr geschmerzt.“, stimmte er zu und Yoongi verzog erneut den Mund, als er sich den Schmerz der Hybriden vorstellte.

„Ihr könntet Jimin doch selbst fragen, was er von der Sache hält, oder?“, schlug Wonho plötzlich vor und Yoongi sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Wie denn? Er kann nicht mit mir sprechen.“, sagte Yoongi, dem auffiel, dass Wonho Jimin nun auch ziemlich eindringlich musterte. „Aber Leo könnte mit ihm sprechen. Jimin mag vielleicht eine einfache Hauskatze sein, aber Hybriden des gleichen genetischen Stamms können sich unterhalten.“, erklärte Wonshik und Yoongi sah überrascht auf. Jimin hatte zwar die Gene eines Pumas und nicht die einer Hauskatze, doch Yoongi war gerade so aufgeregt, dass er es für nicht so wichtig befand, diese Behauptung richtig zu stellen.

Jimin hatte seit er ihn besaß nur Kontakt zu Jin gehabt und obwohl die beiden sich zwar beschnupperten und grundsätzlich kein Problem miteinander zu haben schienen, hatten sie sofern er das absehen konnte nicht miteinander kommuniziert. „Wären Leo und ich der menschlichen Sprache nicht mächtig, könnten wir uns nicht miteinander unterhalten. Er ist ein Felidae ich bin ein Canidae.“, sagte Wonho auf Leo und dann auf sich selbst deutend. „Es gibt Signale die wir verstehen, beispielsweise fauchen oder knurren, aber wir können uns nicht richtig unterhalten.“

Namjoon lehnte sich neugierig weiter vor. „Das heißt du kannst nicht mit Jimin sprechen, aber Jin und Ken würdest du verstehen, oder?“, fragte er und Wonho nickte. „Ja, genau.“

Sanghyuk umarmte Ken, der vor ihm auf dem Boden saß von hinten und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haarschopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ich wüsste manchmal schon gern, was in Ken vorgeht. Ich will einfach wissen, ob er sich bei mir wohl fühlt.“, seufzte er und Wonho grinste. „Ich glaube die Gedanken der beiden im Augenblick, sollte ich vielleicht nicht aussprechen. Ken steht kurz vor seinem Zyklus, richtig?“ Sanghyuk hob erstaunt den Kopf und wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Namjoon. „Ähm ja, in knapp zwei Wochen ist es wieder soweit. Woher weißt du das?“

Wonho nickte in Richtung der beiden Hybriden auf dem Boden. „Sie haben es mir gesagt und…. er riecht schon ziemlich stark danach als würde es bald losgehen.“ Namjoon und Sanghyuk sahen sich überrascht an, sie wussten um Kens Zyklus aber es war etwas anderes was sie verwirrte. „Aber müsst ihr nicht… bellen, oder jaulen um euch zu verständigen?“, fragte Namjoon und Wonho lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Solange Hybriden in Sichtkontakt sind reicht ein Blick in die Augen, Gestik, Mimik oder oft auch der Geruch um zu wissen, wie es dem anderen geht, oder woran er gerade denkt. Kommunikation unter Tieren funktioniert viel simpler und ist nicht so vielschichtig wie bei Menschen. Wir geben nur laut, wenn wir über größere Distanzen kommunizieren, oder um uns gegenseitig vor Gefahren zu warnen.“

Während Wonho das alles erklärt hatte, war Yoongi gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Leo sich scheinbar längst mit Jimin unterhielt. Erst als Jimin die Augen zusammen kniff und ein ängstliches miauen von sich gab, wandte Yoongi seine Aufmerksamkeit vollständig wieder seinem Hybriden zu. „Wieso hat er solche Angst vor dir?“, fragte Yoongi an Leo gewandt und strich dem zwischen seinen Beinen zitternden Jimin beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich nicht, Master Yoongi.“, flüsterte Leo mit einem Blick, der Yoongi durch Mark und Bein ging. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte Leos Worten aus irgendeinem Grund keinen Glauben schenken. „Hast… hast du ihn gefragt? Wegen der Piercing Sache?“, fragte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen und Leos eindringlicher Blick lies ihn frösteln. „Er hat nichts dagegen. Wenn ihr ihn mit Piercings mehr begehren würdet, würde er euch diesen Wunsch gern erfüllen.“ Leos Stimme war ungewöhnlich kühl, wenn auch immer noch leicht und fedrig. Es war als würde er etwas auswendig gelerntes rezitieren und nicht etwas wiedergeben, was ihm gerade erst gesagt worden war. Jimin miaute laut auf und vergrub das Gesicht an Yoongis Oberschenkel. Erneut blieb Yoongi keine wirkliche Zeit sich über das merkwürdige Verhalten Jimins Gedanken machen, denn: „Oh verdammt, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wir sollten wieder runter gehen. Die Versteigerung müsste jeden Moment beginnen.“, sagte Wonshik plötzlich als er einen Blick auf seine teure Armbanduhr geworfen hatte.

Sie erhoben sich alle bis auf Leo und Wonho die gemächlich sitzen blieben und beeilten sich Wonshik die Treppe hinunter zu folgen. Bevor Yoongi den anderen hinterher ging warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf die beiden Hybriden. Jimin miaute leise und Yoongi schüttelte benommen den Kopf, als er sich endlich von dem Anblick losriss um den anderen zu folgen.

—

„So kenne ich dich ja überhaupt nicht, wieso hast du den kleinen denn so angestarrt?“, fragte Wonho nachdem sie wieder allein auf der Empore waren und Leo, welcher einen fast sehnsüchtigen Blick auf den oberen Treppenabsatz warf, seufzte schwer. „Wir haben uns unterhalten.“, antwortete er ruhig und seine Stimme klang ein wenig verträumt, so als würde er mit sich selbst und nicht mit Wonho reden.

Wonho runzelte die Stirn. „Aha, und was erzählt er tolles?“ Er war nicht wirklich daran interessiert, was dem kleinen Citrin Burschen durch den Kopf gegangen war, aber es war schwer mit Leo Konversation zu betreiben und ihm war furchtbar langweilig, also war ihm jedes Thema recht.

„Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er ein Dioptas ist.“, murmelte Leo und legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. Wonho sah sein Gegenüber aufmerksam an. „Aber wieso spricht er dann nicht?“, fragte er noch immer gelangweilt und drehte sich auf den Rücken um die Decke anzustarren. Die komplette Decke war mit Oberlichtern ausgestattet, durch die man den Sternenhimmel draußen sehen konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe versucht ihn dazu zu bringen etwas zu sagen.“, erwiderte Leo und sein Gesicht bekam einen grimmigen Ausdruck. „Ach ja?“, fragte Wonho nach und Leo nickte. „Ich habe seinem Herrn gesagt, dass er die Piercings gern hätte, obwohl er mich darum gebeten hat zu sagen, er würde sie nicht wollen. Er hat wie es aussieht Angst vor den Schmerzen.“

Wonho schnaufte und sah Leo durchdringend an. „Das ist aber gemein von dir. Warum hast du ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt? Du kannst doch nicht einfach einen Menschen anlügen.“ Wonho drehte sich wieder herum und sah Leo unter seinem Pony hindurch von unten an. „Ich dachte eigentlich immer, du bist sooooo wohlerzogen, immerhin wirst du von allen in den Himmel gelobt und dann lügst du einen Menschen an ohne dabei rot zu werden, nur um einen Citrin, von dem du ‚denkst‘, dass er sprechen kann dazu zu bringen zu reden?“ Er grinste breit wodurch der Fuchs in ihm sich wieder deutlich in seinen Gesichtszügen zeigte. „Was hättest du gemacht, wenn er wirklich geredet hätte? Wäre deine kleine Lüge dann nicht aufgefallen?“

Leo verzog bei dem Gedanken vor seinem Herrn mit einer Lüge aufzufallen die Mundwinkel nach unten. „Ich hätte es ihnen genauso erklären können wie dir.“, murmelte er und riss endlich den Blick vom Treppenabsatz los.

„Hier stinkt es nach Hund.“, schnaufte er plötzlich angewidert, stand auf und ging zu der Stange mit welcher man die Oberlichter öffnen konnte. Wonho drehte sich wieder auf den Rücken und gluckste. „Ja, Kens Pheromone sind noch stärker als deine.“, kicherte Wonho und Leo blieb wie eingefroren stehen und sah ihn mit milder Panik in den Augen an.

Wonho bemerkte Leos Blick nicht, weil er weitersprach: „Du müsstest Ken eigentlich schon mal begegnet sein, nicht wahr? Er ist von der gleichen Schule wie du. Sein Heatpartner ist wirklich sehr hübsch, den würde ich auch nicht von der Bettkante schubsen, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Er kicherte. „Apropos Heatpartner, wir kennen uns schon so lange und du hast mir deinen nie vorgestellt. Sieht er gut aus? Wie heißt er?“

Wonho drehte den Kopf fragend zu Leo und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass mit dem anderen scheinbar etwas nicht stimmte. „Leo?“

Als keinerlei Reaktion von dem anderen kam, rollte Wonho sich wieder herum, stand auf und ging auf den anderen zu. „Ey, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und er sah wie Leos Augen wieder reagierten.

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er ein wenig benommen und Wonho runzelte nun sichtlich verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie dein Heatpartner heißt und ob er gut aussieht.“, wiederholte er seine Worte doch Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein. Das davor. Wegen der Pheromone.“, seine Stimme klang energischer als sonst, ein wenig Verzweiflung schwang in ihr mit.

„Ähm…“ Wonho war von dem Verhalten des Panthers mehr als nur beunruhigt, so starr und ängstlich hatte er seinen Freund noch nie gesehen. „Ich sagte, dass Kens nur ein bisschen stärker sind als deine?“, murmelte er zögerlich und Leo schloss gequält die Augen. „Wie intensiv ist es?“, fragte Leo und seine Stimme zitterte. Wonho trat einen Schritt näher und nahm Leo die Stange vorsichtig aus der Hand. Er schnupperte ein wenig, zuckte dann jedoch die Schultern. „Katzen riechen anders, deswegen kann ich es nicht genau sagen, aber ähm, ich würde schätzen irgendwann nächsten Monat. Warum? Das ist doch toll, oder nicht? Die Heatphasen, sind doch die schönste Zeit ihm Jahr.“

Leos Atem ging schwer, seine Fäuste waren geballt und das Gesicht hatte einen harten Ausdruck angenommen. Wonho hatte das Gefühl der andere würde erneut in seinen finsteren Gedanken versinken, weswegen er vorsichtig eine Hand auf Leos Schulter legte. Er zitterte.

„Willst du darüber reden?“, fragte Wonho zögerlich und Leos Blick wurde wieder klar. Sie gingen schweigend zurück zu dem großen Sitzkissen und Leo setzte sich noch immer ein wenig steif darauf. Wonho rückte näher an ihn heran und nahm seine Hand. „Soll ich Wonshik holen gehen?“

Beim Klang des Namens schien Leo noch unruhiger zu werden. „Nein! Nein, nicht.“, wimmerte er und er sah plötzlich aus, als Stände er kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

„Hey, is gut, beruhig dich doch. Was zum Teufel ist denn los?“ Wonho wurde mit jeder Minute die verging unruhiger. „Versprichst du mir, es für dich zu behalten?“, flüsterte Leo und sah Wonho so durchdringend an, dass er schlucken musste. „Kein Wort davon an Master Minhyuk und erst recht nicht an Wonshik. Versprich es!“

Etwas in Wonho zog sich bei Leos Nachdruck unangenehm zusammen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Geheimnisse vor seinem Herrn und eigentlich wollte er auch nicht damit anfangen welche zu machen. Was konnte für Leo so furchtbar wichtig sein, dass er es sogar seinem eigenen Herrn vorenthielt? Wonho hatte bisher immer geglaubt, Leo würde Wonshik so abgöttisch lieben, dass er sogar für ihn sterben würde. Warum hatte er also Geheimnisse vor ihm?

Er wollte ungern ein Versprechen eingehen, welches er vielleicht nicht halten konnte, doch er spürte, dass Leo dieses Geheimnis schon sehr lange mit sich herumschleppte und vielleicht nie eine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte sich jemandem anzuvertrauen. Wonho kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Also gut, ich verspreche es.“, meinte er schließlich und Leos Gesicht entspannte sich etwas. Er sah einmal fix in Richtung Treppenabsatz, bevor er sich vor lehnte. „Ich sollte eigentlich erst in zwei Monaten wieder dran sein.“, wisperte er so leise, dass selbst Wonho der ein ausgesprochen gutes Gehör hatte die Ohren spitzen müsste. Er fand an Leos Enthüllung jetzt nichts weiter spannend, weswegen er lediglich eine Augenbraue hob.

„Mag Wonshik deinen Heatpartner auch nicht, oder warum wäre es so ein großes Problem, wenn er sich einfach ein wenig früher um dich kümmern müsste?“ Er hatte in normaler Lautstärke gesprochen, doch Leo hatte panisch den Finger vor den Mund gehalten, woraufhin auch Wonho nur noch flüsternd sprach.

Leo biss sich auf die Unterlippe, seine Augen tanzten ängstlich in ihren Höhlen. Er schien mit sich zu ringen, schien nicht sicher ob er Wonho diese Dinge wirklich erzählen sollte. Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit wie es schien überwand er den inneren Kampf. Seine Stimme brach ein wenig als er sagte: „Ich habe keinen Heatpartner.“

Es war nur ein einfacher Satz, vier Wörter die jedoch eine so große Bedeutung hatten. Wonho klappte der Mund auf. „Was?“, zischte er völlig ungläubig und starrte Leo sprachlos an. „Aber wie… was machst du, wenn du heiß bist? Ich meine…“ Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und Leo warf erneut einen Blick über seine Schulter zum Treppenabsatz, lauschend, ob vielleicht Schritte die Stufen hinauf kamen.

„Hör mir zu und unterbrich mich nicht, okay?“, flüsterte Leo eindringlich und Wonho schloss seinen Mund und nickte, er war nun auch merkwürdig angespannt. „Die Sache ist die, ich habe Wonshik immer gesagt, ich bräuchte keinen Heatpartner und es hat all die Jahre wunderbar funktioniert. Wenn ich das Fieber gespürt habe, hat mich Wonshik in einen speziellen Raum im Keller gebracht. Dort lässt er mich auf meinen eigenen Wunsch die gesamte Zeit allein und nur eine der Bediensteten kommt zweimal am Tag rein um mir Wasser und etwas zu Essen zu bringen.“

Wonho wurde bei der Vorstellung eiskalt. Ihm brannten so viele Fragen unter den Nägeln, doch er hörte aufmerksam weiter zu.

„Ich hab die Tage durchgestanden und mich soweit es ging selbst um mein Verlangen gekümmert. Es gibt spezielles Spielzeug weißt du…“

Leo errötete bei dem Gedanken und Wonho wusste genau, von welcher Art Spielzeug Leo redete. Hybriden die aus unterschiedlichsten Gründen zur Zeit ihrer Hitze einmal nicht mit ihrem Heatpartner zusammen sein konnten, behalfen sich oft mit riesigen Dildos, die am Schaftende einen großen Knoten hatten. Wonho selbst hatte nie auf derartiges Spielzeug zurückgreifen müssen, da sein Heatpartner sich immer um ihn gekümmert hatte, aber er wusste aus Gesprächen mit anderen Hybriden, dass es nur eine Übergangslösung war und es natürlich nicht den Sex mit einem anderen Hybriden ersetzen konnte.

„es hilft mir, mehr schlecht als Recht, durch die schlimmste Zeit. Weißt du es hat all die Jahre genügt, wenn ich nur fest genug an Wonshik gedacht habe. Wenn ich mir eingeredet habe, wie stolz er auf mich sein wird, wenn ich diese Schmerzen für ihn durchstehe und er mich nicht mit jemand anderem teilen muss.“

Leos Augen wurden feucht und etwas in Wonhos Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sich die unvorstellbaren Qualen vorstellte, die er überstehen müsste, wenn sein Heatpartner nicht da wäre, um sein Verlangen zu stillen.

„Es lief wirklich alles gut. Ich dachte wirklich ich kann das schaffen. Ich war zwar sieben Tage von Wonshik getrennt da unten in diesem Zimmer und kämpfte gegen das Verlangen an, welches mich langsam in den Wahnsinn trieb, aber es war okay. Nach den Tagen war ich immer stolz, es für Wonshik durchgestanden zu haben, aber die Heatphasen werden immer länger und kommen in kürzeren Abständen.“

Eine einzelne Träne lief an Leos Wange hinab und Wonho wischte sie ihm zärtlich weg. Er konnte als Canidae, die Gefühle des anderen nicht fühlen, wenn er in die verzweifelten Augen Leos sah, doch er konnte sein Leid und die Verzweiflung dennoch in jeder Pore seines Körpers spüren, wenn er daran dachte wie hart es sein musste die Hitze allein durchzustehen. Leos Stimme brach während er sprach immer wieder und das Zittern hatte deutlich zugenommen.

„Was soll ich nur tun?“, fragte Leo als er geendet hatte und es war eine rhetorische Frage, da Wonho sich sicher war, der andere wusste er würde ihm in dieser Sache nicht wirklich helfen können. Natürlich konnte er hier sitzen und dem älteren zuhören, aber wirklich helfen konnte er ihm bei seinem Problem nicht. Es schien eine ziemlich festgefahrene und aussichtslose Situation zu sein, in der Leo sich befand.

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, du hast noch nie mit einem anderen Hybriden geschlafen?“, fragte Wonho vorsichtig nach und Leo nickte langsam. „Und du tust es, weil du nicht möchtest, dass Wonshik dich mit jemand anderem, also mit einem Heatpartner teilen muss, richtig?“ Wieder ein nicken.

Wonho seufzte tief und zog angestrengt nachdenkend die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Weiß irgendjemand davon? Außer mir?“, fragte er ein wenig hilflos und Leo nickte zu seiner Überraschung erneut. „Dr. Jung weiß es.“, flüsterte er und Wonho sah den anderen erstaunt an. „Und was sagt er dazu?“

Leos Mund entwich ein verzweifelter Laut, es klang wie eine Mischung aus einem traurigen miauen und einen schluchzen. „Er hat mir gesagt, dass es vermutlich so kommen wird. Das der Zyklus sich immer mehr verkürzen wird. Besonders bei unserer Klasse, bei den Dioptas und auch bei den Citrin sind die Gene so verändert, dass wir ein gesteigertes sexuelles Verlangen haben. Immerhin werden wir im Grunde ausschließlich für diesen Zweck gezüchtet. Er sagte er kenne keinen Dioptas außer mir, der sich bewusst dazu entschlossen hat, nur seinem Herrn zu gehören und das tierische Verlangen ihm zu Liebe zu unterdrücken.“

Wonho war hin- und hergerissen, zwischen dem Mitleid welches er empfand und dem Verlangen Leo zu schütteln und ihn zu Verstand zu bringen. Im Grunde hatte der andere sich selbst in diese Zwickmühle manövriert und es gab nur eine Möglichkeit seine Lage zu verbessern. Doch wie sollte er Leo das klar machen?

„Du musst es Wonshik sagen.“, meinte er ein wenig kühl. Leos Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und er begann panisch mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Er wollte ansetzen etwas zu sagen, doch Wonho hob den Zeigefinger und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Nein, jetzt hörst du mir zu, okay?! Deine Liebe für Wonshik in allen Ehren, aber das was du dir selbst antust ist grausam und wenn er davon wüsste, wie sehr du wirklich dabei leidest, hätte er dir schon längst einen Partner gesucht. Er vertraut dir und geht davon aus, alles sei in bester Ordnung, aber wenn es so weiter geht, wird er es ohnehin bald merken.“

Leo schlug sich die Hände auf die Ohren in einem Versuch Wonhos Worte auszublenden, doch er hörte dennoch jedes Wort und es fühlte sich an, als würde der andere viele kleine Nadeln in sein Herz bohren. „Er wird bald merken, dass etwas mit deinem Zyklus nicht stimmt und mit dir zu Dr. Jung gehen. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie enttäuscht er von dir sein wird, wenn er erfährt das du ihn all die Jahre angelogen hast? Meinst du es wird ihm gefallen, vor Dr. Jung wie ein grausamer Herr dazustehen, welchem die natürlichen Triebe seines Hybriden egal sind? Leo egal wie sehr du es gern für ihn sein möchtest, du bist kein Mensch!“ Leo weinte nun wirklich doch Wonho hatte sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass er einfach nicht aufhören konnte.

„Das Tier in dir wird irgendwann die Oberhand gewinnen und sich zurückholen, was du ihm all die Jahre verwehrt hast. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass es für deinen Körper gesund ist, wenn du so viele Tage am Stück hohes Fieber hast. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich mag es auch nicht sonderlich, wenn ich das Bett mit jemand anderem als Master Minhyuk teilen muss, aber ich genieße die Tage mit Hyungwon dennoch in vollen Zügen. Während der Hitze, bist du kaum du selbst, es ist als wärst du im Körper eines anderen und die Lust auf deinen Heatpartner überlagert alles, selbst die Schuldgefühle und Gedanken die du eventuell in diesem Moment gegenüber Wonshik hegst. Mit einem Heatpartner, dauert die Hitze nur zwei bis drei Tage und danach kannst du dich wieder voll und ganz auf Wonshik konzentrieren, in seinen Armen liegen und ihm sagen wie sehr du ihn liebst.“ Wonho nahm Leos Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihn durchdringend an.

„Wenn du ihn wirklich liebst, dann musst du es ihm sagen, hörst du?“

Yoongi war schon oft auf Versteigerungen gewesen, allerdings waren auf diesen immer nur Antiquitäten unter den Hammer gekommen und nie Lebewesen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus, als der Sohn des Hybridenhändlers, Hongbin – wie er nun wusste, die wenigen Stufen des Podestes erklomm und sich somit für jeden gut sichtbar in mitten des Raumes positionierte.

Da weder Yoongi noch seine beiden Begleiter mitbieten wollten, hatte er sich mit Sanghyuk und Namjoon einfach wieder an einen der Tische von zuvor gesetzt, von dem aus man das Schauspiel gut beobachten konnte. Vor dem Podest waren einige Reihen mit Stühlen aufgestellt worden und die Interessenten saßen alle bereits mit Nummern ausgestattet auf diesen, während die restlichen Gäste sich drum herum gruppierten um eine bessere Sicht auf die Mitbietenden zu haben.

Wonshik hatte, bevor es losging ein paar Worte an seine Gäste gerichtet und damit alle in dem großen Raum darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die Versteigerung in Kürze beginnen würde. Daraufhin war die Musik leiser gemacht worden und das aufgeregte Geschnatter der vielen Menschen drang nun deutlicher an Yoongis Ohr und erinnerte ihn an einen Besuch auf dem Marktplatz der Stadt.

Yoongi sah zu den verängstigten Hybriden auf dem Podest hoch und schluckte. Diese ganzen Menschen mussten für die Tiere wirklich eine Menge Stress bedeuten, besonders weil nun die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihnen lag. Die Leute lachten und tuschelten aufgeregt, dabei mit dem Finger auf die Tiere zeigend. Wonshik hatte sich als Gastgeber in die erste Reihe der Bietenden gesetzt und die Arme verschränkt.

Yoongi wurde das Gefühl nicht los, das Wonshik diesen Programmpunkt am liebsten möglichst schnell abhaken würde, denn seine Miene war so angespannt, wie er sie am heutigen Abend noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er kam nicht dazu diesen Gedanken zu vertiefen, denn das Licht wurde gedämmt und ein Spot auf das Podest und die Mitbietenden gerichtet. Erst jetzt sah Yoongi, dass Hongbin ein Headset trug, denn seine Stimme war für alle im Raum gut hörbar, als dieser zu sprechen begann.

„Willkommen, Liebe Gäste, zur heutigen Versteigerung. Wie Sie hier neben mir sehen können,“ Er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der Hybriden. „habe ich Ihnen heute drei besonders schöne Exemplare mitgebracht, welche Sie in der folgenden Versteigerung erwerben können. Wie bei jeder Versteigerung gilt, das höchste Gebot bekommt die Ware und gezahlt wird wie immer Bar.“

Yoongi hob die Augenbraue und schnaufte verächtlich. Das war doch lächerlich. Hybriden wie diese da oben kosteten ein Vermögen, wer um Himmelswillen, brachte eine solche Menge Geld mit auf eine Party?

„Siehst du die Typen da?“, fragte Namjoon der Yoongis schnaufen gehört hatte und deutete auf die Ecke in der sie Sanghyuk getroffen hatten. Dort saßen nun eine Menge Herren in formlosen schwarzen Anzügen, die definitiv keine Gäste hier waren. Sie hatten, sofern Yoongi das auf die Entfernung durch den großen Ballsaal erkennen konnte alle einen Knopf im Ohr, wie der Security Mann an der Treppe hoch zur Empore. Viel besser zu erkennen, waren die silbernen Koffer die sie bei sich trugen. Jeder Mann hatte einen Koffer, welcher mit Handschellen an ihm befestigt war.

„Die passen auf das Geld auf, während man hier ausgelassen feiert.“, erklärte Namjoon ohne auf eine Antwort Yoongis zu warten. „Wonshik gehört eine Sicherheitsfirma, weswegen es auf seinen Partys vor Security nur so wimmelt.“ Und jetzt da Namjoon es erwähnt hatte, fielen Yoongi tatsächlich an allen Eingängen Männer in schwarzen Anzügen auf, die in der bunten tanzenden Menge zuvor untergegangen waren.

Hongbin präsentierte gerade den ersten Hybrid der Menge und Yoongi konnte kaum hinsehen, da er wirklich sehr detailliert zeigte, was den Käufer dieses Prachtexemplars alles erwartete. Zum Glück wurde Yoongis Aufmerksamkeit ohnehin abgelenkt, so das er sich die für den Hybriden sicher völlig entwürdigende Präsentation ersparen konnte, denn Jimin neben ihm hatte so stark zu zittern begonnen, dass seine Zähne klapperten.

Er hatte den Blick starr auf das Podest gerichtet, seine Augen dabei ängstlich geweitet und seine Atmung ging unregelmäßig. Yoongi legte sanft die Hand auf Jimins nackte Schulter und sein Hybrid zuckte so hart zusammen, dass Yoongi verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

„Jiminie, ich bins nur, was ist denn los?“, flüsterte er besorgt und streckte die Hand aus um Jimin sanft über den Kopf zu streicheln. Jimin fokussierte seinen Blick auf Yoongi, was ihn scheinbar beruhigte. Er gab ein leises miauen von sich und kam ein wenig näher, denn Kopf dabei schief legend damit Yoongi ihn besser kraulen konnte. Yoongi rückte mit seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück und klopfte auf seine Oberschenkel, woraufhin sich Jimin mit dem Oberkörper darüber legte. Yoongi lächelte als er spürte wie Jimin seinen Kopf an seinem Bauch versteckte.

Die Versteigerung war in vollem Gange und der erste Hybrid war bereits an einen Herren aus der dritten Reihe verkauft worden, welcher sehr zufrieden drein blickte. „Kennst du den Käufer?“, fragte Yoongi an seinen besten Freund gewandt und Namjoon nickte kurz.

„Kim Jonghyun, er ist entfernt mit Wonshik verwandt. Soweit ich weiß hat er sich auf die Zucht und Ausbildung von Rennpferden spezialisiert und macht damit ein Vermögen. Ich hab ihn schon ein paar Mal auf Partys gesehen, aber er hatte nie einen Hybriden dabei.“ Sanghyuk der den Blick von der Versteigerung abgewandt hatte um ihrem Gespräch zu lauschen nickte. „Stimmt, er hatte nie einen dabei, obwohl er sich mit Sicherheit mehrere Leisten könnte. Echt merkwürdig.“, murmelte er und überkreuzte nachdenklich die Arme vor der Brust. Namjoon zuckte die Schultern.

„Vielleicht hat er daheim welche, will sie aber nicht auf Partys mitbringen, weil er genauso besessen von ihnen ist, wie von seinen Pferden. Sein Grundstück soll ja, zum Schutz der Tiere, besser bewacht sein, als jedes Gefängnis.“ Yoongi sah abwechselnd zwischen Sanghyuk und Namjoon hin und her.

Der Mann über den sie geredet hatten, war mittlerweile aufgestanden hatte bei den Security Leuten seinen Koffer geholt und vorne zum Podest gebracht, um den neu erworbenen Hybriden bei einem von Hongbins Männern zu bezahlen.

Währenddessen war auch der zweite Hybrid verkauft worden und Yoongi zog es unangenehm den Magen zusammen, als er sah das Jackson aufstand um seinen Koffer zu holen. Er warf einen Blick zu dem noch sehr jung aussehenden Hybriden, welcher jetzt, wo er verkauft worden und von Hongbin nicht mehr der Menge präsentiert wurde, wieder auf dem Podest zusammen gesunken war und am ganzen Leib zitterte. Er war eigentlich viel zu süß um in einem Bordell zu arbeiten, befand Yoongi und verzog in einem Anflug von Mitleid für das Tier die Mundwinkel nach unten.

Moment, seit wann genau bemitleidete er Hybriden? Es war genau das, wofür sie gezüchtet worden waren oder nicht?

Bis vor einer Woche war Yoongi selbst noch völlig unberührt davon gewesen, wenn er einen Hybriden sah der schlecht behandelt wurde. Als er Jimin bei Mr. Lee abgeholt hatte, waren seine Gedanken ausschließlich voll damit gewesen, wie gut der Sex mit seinem neuen attraktiven Spielzeug sein würde. Wie er auf jede nur erdenkliche Art sein Vergnügen mit ihm haben würde und auch, wie er ihn bestrafen würde, sollte er seinem Befehl nicht folge leisten. Von Mitleid für das Tier keine Spur. Er hatte sich keine Gedanken zu Jimins eigenem Willen gemacht, weil er wusste, der Hybrid war dafür abgerichtet, Yoongis Wünsche zu erfüllen und keine eigenen Wünsche zu haben.

Er hatte Jimin bisher noch nicht hart bestrafen müssen, da der Hybrid sich wirklich anstrengte all seinen Wünschen sofort Folge zu leisten, ein harter Klaps auf den Hintern war das härteste was Jimin bisher hatte erdulden müssen, als er Yoongi am ersten Morgen dadurch aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, dass er aufs Bett gesprungen war.

Yoongi der absolut kein Morgenmensch war, hatte seinem Tierchen klar machen müssen, dass es am Morgen erst Streicheleinheiten für ihn gab, sobald Yoongi seine erste Tasse Kaffee getrunken und dabei die Zeitung gelesen hatte.

Seit diesem ersten Morgen, war Jimin stets sehr leise an sein Bett gekommen, um ihn mit einem sanft Kuss zu wecken, sobald ihr Butler Kyungsoo, dass Frühstück samt Zeitung herein gebracht hatte. Wenn Yoongi sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb, ging Jimin zurück in sein Körbchen und wartete dort geduldig darauf, dass Yoongi ihn nach dem Kaffee zu sich rief. Er hatte Jimin schon ein paar mal, bei kleineren Vergehen die ihn störten Schläge angedroht, doch das hatte gereicht, damit der Hybrid dieses Verhalten nicht mehr an den Tag legte.

Jimin war wirklich ausgesprochen gut ausgebildet worden und Yoongi war sehr stolz auf ihn. Er war ihm bereits in dieser einen Woche so sehr ans Herz gewachsen, dass ihm die Vorstellung Jimin für falsches Benehmen züchtigen zu müssen ein ungutes Gefühl bescherte. Und auch Yoongi heutige Begegnung mit den Dioptas hatte seine Sicht auf Hybriden geändert.

Die Tiere waren längst nicht mehr so einfach gestrickt wie die früheren Züchtungen. Sie wurden den Menschen immer ähnlicher, vor allem was ihre Gedanken und Gefühlswelt anging und er begann so langsam daran zu zweifeln, ob diese Art der Sklaverei überhaupt weiter erlaubt werden sollte.

Er griff nach dem Glas Wein vor sich auf dem Tisch und trank es in einem Zug aus. Er sollte sich vielleicht nicht so viele Gedanken zu diesem ganzen Thema machen. An dem Schicksal der drei Hybriden auf dem Podest und dem so vieler anderer, konnte er nichts ändern. Er war nicht der König und konnte keine Gesetze erlassen, doch wenn er diese Macht hätte, würde er als erste Amtshandlung solch entwürdigende Versteigerungen verbieten lassen.

„Und nun kommen wir zum wertvollsten Hybriden, den ich heute für Sie dabei habe, meine Damen und Herren.“ Hongbin ging zu dem Dioptas in der Mitte des Podests und zog ihn ein wenig grob an seinem Arm auf die Beine.

„Er ist ein Dioptas und wurde unter dem Namen Jongdae von der EXO Schule ausgebildet. Wie es häufig bei Dioptas der Fall ist, hat auch dieses Exemplar die Gene eines seltenen Tieres in sich, in seinem Fall die eines Gepards. Wie bei allen Hybriden mit Raubkatzengenen ist er sehr stolz und wird sich ihrem Willen nicht so leicht beugen. Aber viele suchen in einem Hybriden ja genau diese Herausforderung, habe ich recht?“

Als wäre es einstudiert, fauchte Jongdae bedrohlich in Hongbins Richtung, doch dieser drehte dem Hybriden von der Drohung wenig beeindruckt nur schmerzhaft die Hand auf den Rücken, woraufhin Jongdae aufstöhnte. Aus dem Publikum gab es begieriges und zustimmendes Gemurmel.

„Er hat eine fantastische Singstimme.“, verkündete Hongbin und alle warteten gespannt, doch Jongdae schien nicht in Stimmung seine Fähigkeiten zur Schau zu stellen, weswegen Hongbin kopfschüttelnd in seine Hosentasche griff und mit einem kleinen Gerät in seiner Hand gegen Jongdaes Hüfte stieß. Dem Hybriden entfuhr ein durchdringender Schrei und Hongbin lächelte.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, meine Damen und Herren. Raubkatzen sind immer ein wenig launig und müssen öfter in ihre Schranken gewiesen werden.“

Jimin auf Yoongis Schoß war bei dem Schrei fürchterlich zusammen gezuckt, hatte die Ohren angelegt, alarmiert den Kopf gehoben und sah in Richtung Podest. Yoongi versuchte beruhigend über den Kopf seines Hybriden zu streicheln, doch scheinbar konnte er das Zittern dieses Mal nicht so leicht beenden.

„Was hat er mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Yoongi verwirrt, denn er konnte an Jongdae keine Spur einer Verletzung ausmachen, doch Hongbin musste ihm wirkliche Schmerzen zugefügt haben. Sanghyuk seufzte schwer, sein Mund hatte sich zu einer harten Linie zusammen gepresst. „Er hat ihm einen Elektroschock verpasst. Ich gebe es nur ungern zu, aber es ist die beste Methode Hybriden gefügig zu machen. Die meisten reagieren sehr empfindlich auf Strom.“

Yoongi wandte entsetzt den Blick wieder zum Podest auf dem Jongdae nun doch angefangen hatte zu singen. Es war ein trauriges Lied, eine wunderschöne Ballade, von der Yoongi sicher war, dass er sie erst kürzlich irgendwo gehört hatte. Er bekam von der Stimme eine Gänsehaut und auch das Publikum hatte verzückt den Atem angehalten. Niemand sprach, alle lauschten dem Gesang und als Jongdae nach einer Strophe endete, klatschte der ganze Saal begeistert.

„Wunderschön nicht wahr?“, fragte Hongbin in die Menge und wieder gab es zustimmendes Gemurmel. Er griff an Jongdae hinab nach dem Penis des Tieres und rieb ihn ein wenig in seiner Hand. „Sehen Sie nur, heutzutage ist es selten, dass Hybriden nicht beschnitten sind. Seine Eichel ist sehr empfindlich.“ Er zog die Vorhaut zurück und präsentierte die rosige Eichel.

Jongdae kniff gedemütigt die Augen zusammen und seine Nasenflügel bebten. Die Röte zog sich von seinem Gesicht, den Hals hinab bis zu seinen Schultern und er zitterte vor Scham am ganzen Körper. Gerade als Hongbin ihn herumdrehen und der begeisterten Kaufinteressenten den engen Anus des Hybriden zeigen wollte, stand Wonshik auf und stellte sich vor das Podest.

„Hongbin ich denke die Käufer haben genug gesehen. Es reicht.“, sprach er laut über die Menge hinweg und alle verstummten. Hongbin war ein wenig perplex, denn scheinbar war es noch nie vorgekommen, dass seine Show unterbrochen worden war.

„Ähm, also gut, ich denke Wonshik hat recht, meine Damen und Herren. Über alle weiteren Vorzüge dieses wunderbaren Dioptas, kann der Käufer sich dann allein freuen.“, meinte er grimmig und drehte Jongdae wieder herum. „Also, es darf geboten werden. Da Dioptas sehr selten sind und ihre Intelligenz der von Menschen in nichts nachsteht, beginnen wir mit einem Startgebot von zehntausend.“

Yoongi wurde schlecht, als er sah wie sich alle um den Hybriden rissen und die Summe stieg schnell in den siebenstelligen Bereich. Er sah hinab auf Jimin in seinem Schoß und hob dessen Kopf an um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die vollen Lippen zu hauchen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du so etwas mitansehen musstest, mein kleiner.“, wisperte er nur für Jimin hörbar in dessen Ohr und dieser maunzte leise. So als wolle er sagen, ‚Ist schon okay‘.

„Verkauft an Prinz Yixing!“, brüllte Hongbin und zeigte auf den Prinzen in der ersten Reihe der zwischen Prinz Minhyuk und Wonshik gesessen hatte.

„Wie Wonshik es vorausgesagt hat.“, schnaufte Namjoon und stützte seinen Kopf in seine Handfläche. Yoongi und Sanghyuk nickten stumm. Das Ende der Auktion war wirklich keine große Überraschung gewesen.

Hongbin verabschiedete sich mit einer übertriebenen Verbeugung und ging die wenigen Stufen des Podest herunter. Der Saal wurde wieder erhellt und die Lautstärke der Musik ein wenig angehoben. Aus allen Himmelsrichtungen kamen die Bediensteten, welche zuvor die Tischtücher gewechselt hatten und trugen die aufgestellten Stühle weg, damit die gesamte Tanzfläche der feiernden Masse wieder zur Verfügung stand. Während sich die schnatternden Leute wieder im gesamten Raum verteilten, wurden Yoongi, Namjoon und Sanghyuk Zeuge wie Hongbin wild gestikulierend und eindringlich auf Wonshik einredend vor diesem stand.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam nach Hause gehen? Jimin sieht aus, als müsse er sich von dem ganzen Stress auf der Party erst einmal erholen.“, sagte Namjoon mit einem Seitenblick auf den Hybriden der noch immer leicht zitternd halb auf Yoongis Schoß lag und dieser gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

Gerade als sie aufstehen wollten, spürte Yoongi plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Na sieh mal einer an, schönen Guten Abend die Herren.“, sagte eine bekannte Stimme und als Yoongi aufsah, blickte er in das grinsende Gesicht von Dr. Jung. „Hoseok!“, riefen sie alle wie aus einem Mund und der Arzt hob die Hand zum Gruß.

Hoseoks Blick fiel, so wie der der kleinen Gruppe zuvor auf die Menschen vor dem Podest, die sich um Wonshik scharrten und sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Es war gut das Wonshik dieses grausame Schauspiel beendet hat. Ich predige schon seit einem Jahr bei jeder Party, man sollte die zu versteigernden Hybriden nicht einem solche Stress aussetzen.“, seufzte Hoseok und stemmte missmutig die linke Hand in die Hüfte, in der rechten hielt er ein Glas Wein.

„Ich hoffe Hongbins Performance, mit dem armen Dioptas hat Wonshik so sehr missfallen, dass er keine Versteigerungen auf seinen Partys mehr billigt. Ein so intelligentes Tier vor den Augen so vieler zu bestrafen, weil es völlig verängstigt nicht singen möchte, ist an Grausamkeit kaum noch zu überbieten.“ Yoongi stimmte Hoseok im stillen zu, doch würde Hongbin sich seine Geschäfte sicher nicht vermiesen lassen und er wusste nicht, wie wichtig Wonshik die Freundschaft mit dem Händler war.

Sie sahen gemeinsam dabei zu, wie die verkauften Hybride von ihren jeweiligen neuen Besitzern, Halsbänder umgelegt bekamen. „Jongdae und Taemin, wird es bei ihren neuen Besitzern sicher gut ergehen, aber Yugyeom.“ Hoseok verzog ein wenig das Gesicht als er sah, wie Jackson das schwarze Leder um den Hals des Hybriden legte und eine Leine daran befestigte.

„Jackson kümmert sich wirklich gut um die Tiere die bei ihm arbeiten. Ich selbst bin oft genug im Bordell, um mich um die Krankenversorgung dort zu kümmern, aber ich finde ein Bordell ist kein guter Ort für einen Hybriden.“ Namjoon sah Hoseok an und nickte traurig. „Ja, da hast du recht, es ist vielleicht für die Menschen ganz nett, dass jeder durch Clubs wie das Papillon die Gelegenheit hat, mal mit einem Hybriden zu schlafen. Aber für die Tiere ist es ein hartes Los.“

Hoseoks Blick wanderte ein wenig nach links, wo Prinz Yixing überglücklich mit seinem neuen Tier neben Prinz Minhyuk stand und seine Miene verdüsterte sich noch mehr. Sanghyuk der Hoseoks Blick folgte hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Ist irgendwas mit dem Prinz nicht in Ordnung, hyung?“ Hoseok wandte den Blick zähneknirschend ab und der Griff um sein Weinglas festigte sich.

„War einer von euch schon mal im Papillon?“, fragte er mit einer merkwürdig hohen Stimme und sie schüttelten alle unisono den Kopf. „Nun, Jackson musste einen neuen Hybriden kaufen, weil der Club mehrere Monate im voraus völlig ausgebucht ist.“, erklärte er und Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. „Laufen Bordelle in denen Hybriden arbeiten so gut?“, fragte er überrascht, doch Hoseok schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nur dieses eine. Jackson hat ein gutes Händchen für Hybride. Er kauft nur sehr attraktive Exemplare, wobei ihm der Preis mittlerweile relativ egal ist, sie müssen nur den hohen Standards seiner Kunden entsprechen. Dann kriegt er das Geld mit ihnen schnell wieder rein. Früher konnte noch jeder in seinem Bordell ein und aus gehen, doch seit er immer teurere Hybride im Sortiment hat, kommen vermehrt Adelige dorthin um sich zu vergnügen, selbst wenn diese sich von finanzieller Seite aus durchaus einen eigenen Hybriden leisten könnten. Hybride kosten nicht nur Geld sondern auch Zeit und die ist den meisten zu kostbar, wenn sie nur auf ein wenig Spaß aus sind.“

Namjoon rümpfte die Nase, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte sprach Hoseok weiter: „Ihr müsst wissen, seit einigen Monaten arbeitet auch ein Dioptas im Club Papillon. Eigentlich gehört er Prinz Minhyuk.“

Alle am Tisch sahen Hoseok sprachlos an und diese Reaktion war durchaus berechtigt. Nur die wenigsten konnten sich einen Dioptas leisten, sie waren sehr selten und daher beinahe unbezahlbar. Sie waren eben erst Zeuge geworden, für wie viel Geld ein einzelnes Tier dieser Klasse verkauft werden konnte. Es war ihnen allen unbegreiflich wie jemand, der ein so wundervolles Geschöpf sein eigen nannte, dieses ins Bordell stecken konnte.

„W-warum? Wollte er ihn nicht mehr?“, fragte Namjoon ein wenig perplex, doch Hoseok trank erst einen Schluck bevor er antwortete. „Nein, nein. Er gehört Prinz Minhyuk weiterhin, aber er braucht ihn nur zweimal im Jahr um die Hitze seines über alles geliebten Wonhos zu stillen. Den Rest der Zeit lässt er ihn in Jacksons Bordell arbeiten. Und ihr könnt euch nicht einmal im Traum vorstellen, wie schrecklich eine solche Arbeit für einen Dioptas ist.“

Hoseoks Blick wurde plötzlich sehr traurig. „Wisst ihr, die Tiere werden zwar gezüchtet und für ein Leben als Sexsklave vorbereitet, aber besonders die Dioptas, die ähnlich denken und handeln wie wir Menschen, hoffen bis zuletzt, dass sie bei einem liebevollen Herrn landen, welchem sie ihr vollstes Vertrauen schenken können. Die Bindung zwischen einem Herrn und seinem Dioptas ist viel enger als die zu anderen Klassen, müsst ihr wissen.“

Yoongis Magen veranstaltete einen missglückten Purzelbaum. Wie um Himmelswillen konnte man so grausam sein? Wenn er selbst der Besitzer dieses Dioptas wäre und dieser, nur im entferntesten so schön wäre wie Leo oder Wonho, wäre das letzte was er mit ihm tun würde, ihn in ein Bordell zu stecken, wo jeder Wicht ungehindert seine Hände an ihn legen konnte.

Doch er hatte nichts anderes von einem Mitglied der Königsfamilie erwartet. Yoongi hatte schon viele Geschichten über sie gehört und bis heute stets einen großen Bogen um sie gemacht – wie es schien, aus gutem Grund. Yoongi warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jimin und dieser hatte erneut angefangen zu zittern wie Espenlaub. „Namjoon.“, sagte er alarmiert in die Richtung seines besten Freundes und dieser nickte. Vielleicht sollten sie wirklich langsam aufbrechen.

„Oh, ihr wollt schon gehen?“, fragte Hoseok mit enttäuschtem Unterton und nippte an dem Glas in seiner Hand. „Hmm ja, Jimin verhält sich schon den ganzen Abend so merkwürdig.“, erklärte Yoongi und kratzte sich ein wenig ratlos am Kopf. Hoseok stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und ging neben Yoongi in die Hocke damit er Jimin genauer betrachten konnte.

„Na mein kleiner? So eine Party ist ganz schön aufregend, nicht wahr?“ Er griff in seine Jackentasche und förderte eine kleine Taschenlampe hervor mit der er in Jimins Augen leuchtete. Jimin schien auch von dem Doktor eingeschüchtert, denn er krallte ohne es zu merken seine Fingernägel in Yoongis Bein.

„Autsch! Jimin, lass das!“, meinte Yoongi und zog Jimin an seinem Halsband hoch. Der Hybrid, der sein Verhalten scheinbar gar nicht bemerkt hatte sah ihn sofort entschuldigend an, seine Augen erschrocken geweitet und ein vorsichtiges Miauen kam über seine Lippen. Hoseok lächelte.

„Ist Jimin schon so, seit ihr hier angekommen seid?“, fragte er interessiert, aber Yoongi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er ist erst so komisch, seit wir oben auf der Empore bei Leo und Wonho waren.“ Hoseok runzelte die Stirn. „Und gerade bei der Versteigerung, war er auch so merkwürdig. Ich meine, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es für die Hybriden nicht gerade angenehm ist, zu sehen wie einer der Ihren auf diesem Podest vorgezeigt und verkauft wird, aber er schien richtig verängstigt, so als habe er einen Geist gesehen.“, versuchte Yoongi das seltsame Verhalten seines Tieres zu beschreiben und Hoseok nickte langsam.

„Sag mal Yoongi, könnte ich vielleicht einen Augenblick unter vier Augen mit dir reden?“, fragte der Doktor plötzlich ein wenig unerwartet und Yoongi spürte die Blicke aller am Tisch sitzenden siedend heiß auf sich ruhen. „Klar.“, meinte er, streichelte Jimin ein letztes Mal sanft über den Kopf und flüsterte ihm zu er solle fein artig sein, bevor er sich erhob und Hoseok nach draußen in den Garten folgte.

Sie ließen sich auf einer Bank unter einem großen Baum nieder, wo sie wie es schien ungestört reden konnten. „Also? Worum geht es?“, fragte Yoongi, mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück in den beleuchteten Ballsaal. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Jimin in seinem momentanen Zustand da drinnen auf ihn warten musste, also wollte er dieses Gespräch schnell hinter sich bringen.

„Nun“, begann Hoseok und er zog das Wort ein wenig, so als sei er nicht sicher wie er es am besten anfangen sollte. „die Ergebnisse von Jimins Blutuntersuchung sind zurück.“, sagte er und Yoongi wollte schon mit geweiteten Augen, den Mund öffnen um zu fragen ob alles in Ordnung sei, doch Hoseok sprach sofort weiter. „Kein Grund zur Sorge, es ist alles in Ordnung, er ist bei bester Gesundheit.“, versicherte er und Yoongi legte verwirrt den Kopf schief.

Warum wollte Hoseok dann mit ihm sprechen?

„Ich sehe dir an, dass du dich fragst, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir sprechen will, wenn die Ergebnisse soweit in Ordnung sind, nicht wahr?“ Yoongi nickte ein wenig ungeduldig und warf einen weiteren Blick hinüber zum Ballsaal.

„Naja, es gibt etwas das mich Jimins Blut betreffend, stutzig macht und ich finde du solltest es wissen.“, meinte Hoseok nun und Yoongis Kopf zuckte zurück um den anderen anzusehen. „Aber du sagtest doch, es sei alles in Ordnung damit?“ Hoseok wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Hat man euch beim Kauf irgendetwas besonderes zu Jimin gesagt? Habt ihr nachgefragt wie es sein kann, dass ein Citrin blaue Augen hat?“

Yoongi zuckte ein wenig ratlos die Schultern. „Ich wusste um ehrlich zu sein, bis ich bei dir in der Praxis war nicht einmal, dass nur Dioptas diese Augenfarbe haben. Ich mochte Jimins generelles Aussehen, besonders seine dunkle Hautfarbe, deswegen hab ich mich für ihn entschieden.“

Er versuchte sich an den Tag zu erinnern, als er Jimin das erste Mal gesehen hatte, sein Vater hatte das Verkaufsgespräch geführt, weil er selbst zu abgelenkt von dem hübschen Hybrid in dem Käfig gewesen war.

„Mein Vater hat mich dazu bringen wollen, einen anderen Hybriden zu nehmen, weil Mr. Lee einen unfassbar hohen Preis für Jimin wollte. Keine Ahnung wieso, er hat es uns nicht gesagt und Vater war nicht gewillt den Preis zu zahlen. Also haben wir ein paar Tage darüber geschlafen. Ich dachte schon ich würde Jimin nicht bekommen, aber dann ist mein Vater wieder hin und hat den Preis schließlich runter handeln können. Wir haben ihn an dem Tag noch abgeholt und das war der, an dem ich mit ihm bei dir in der Praxis war.“

Hoseok nickte und verschränkte einen Moment in Gedanken versunken die Arme vor der Brust. „Weißt du, ich sagte dir zwar, dass es Citrin gibt die blaue Augen haben, tatsächlich habe ich von diesem Phänomen bisher aber nur gelesen und nie selbst einen gesehen. Es ist wirklich eine eins zu einer Millionen Chance das ein Citrin blaue Augen hat. Kein Wunder also, dass dein Vater so viel für Jimin zahlen musste.“, erklärte Hoseok und in Yoongis Brust wurde es vor stolz wieder ganz warm, wenn er daran dachte, was für einen Glücksgriff er mit Jimin gemacht hatte.

„Was stimmt denn nun mit Jimin nicht?“, fragte er nervös und Hoseok sah Yoongi nachdenklich ins Gesicht. „Du sagtest, Jimin hat merkwürdig auf den Dioptas von Wonshik reagiert, richtig?“

Yoongi nickte und seine Geduld lies langsam nach. Was zum Teufel war es, was Hoseok ihm die ganze Zeit sagen wollte? Warum machte er ein so großes Geheimnis darum?

Hoseok atmete tief durch und sah sich um ob auch wirklich niemand zuhörte. „Hör zu, deine Aussage deckt sich mit dem, was ich dir eigentlich sagen will. Es ergibt alles Sinn.“, meinte er und seine Stimme war deutlich leiser geworden.

„Was macht Sinn?“, fragte Yoongi ungehalten und Hoseok legte zischend einen Finger auf seinen Mund. „Sei leise. Oder willst du, dass alle es gleich wissen? Wenn Hongbin mitbekommt, was ich dir jetzt sage, könntest du Jimin vielleicht wieder verlieren.“ Yoongis Gesicht wurde bei diesen Worten schlagartig blass.

„Jimin verhält sich anders als die Citrin deines Vaters, habe ich recht? Er hört besser? Du musst ihm Dinge nur einmal sagen und er folgt dir aufs Wort?“ Yoongi nickte erneut und Hoseok seufzte. „Hast du schon versucht, ihm etwas beizubringen? Kann er schon etwas sagen?“, fragte Hoseok und Yoongi schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich hatte die ganze Woche über viel zu tun und du sagtest ja, es bräuchte viel Geduld und Zeit einem Citrin das Sprechen beizubringen. Hoseok was ist es, was du mir sagen willst?“, fragte Yoongi, nach einem weiteren kurzen Blick hinüber zum Ballsaal harsch und Hoseok beugte sich vor um in sein Ohr zu flüstern: „Jimin, ist ein Dioptas.“ 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, das Kapitel hat so Spaß gemacht, umso trauriger bin ich das ichs fertig habe. XD~ Es werden eine ganze Menge Charaktere vorgestellt und ziemlich viel erklärt, das tut mir leid, ist aber für den weiteren Verlauf des AUs echt wichtig.
> 
> Desweiteren ist dieses Kapitel einfach doppelt so lang wie das erste. Ich kann also echt nicht sagen wie lang die einzelnen Teile werden. Ich hab auf jeden Fall einiges geplant und muss schauen wie ichs am besten Umsetze. Wenn euch die Story gefällt, würde ich mich wirklich sehr über einen Kommentar oder eine Bewertung von euch freuen! Falls irgendwas euch total spanisch vorkommt, schreibt mir und ich versuche es zu erklären, wenn es kein Spoiler ist.
> 
> Die Kapitel zu dieser Story werden sehr unregelmäßig kommen, kann sein, dass mal ein Brocken wie dieses Kapitel kommt und dann ewig nix, aber ich schreibe sicher schneller, wenn man Kommentare schreibt ;P


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeder hat sein eigenes Kreuz zu tragen. Jeder trägt ein Geheimnis in sich, bei manchen ist es größer als bei anderen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widmung geht raus an: Juli für die ständige Unterstützung bei Plotholes und Namidahime für die seelische Unterstützung (Ich liebe dich, Schatz. <3).

Yoongi nahm den weißen Turm zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und schob ihn auf die Position von Namjoons Pferd, nahm dieses vom Feld und stellte sie zu den anderen Figuren welche er bereits ausgeschaltet hatte. Namjoon schnaufte, griff sich ans Kinn und überlegte angestrengt welcher Zug taktisch nach dem Verlust seiner Spielfigur am klügsten wäre.

Sie spielten oft Schach gegeneinander, meistens an Tagen wie heute, an denen es regnete wie aus Eimern. Ein treffen am See fiel dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ins Wasser, denn der Weg dorthin führte mitten durch den Wald. Selbst wenn es aufhörte zu regnen, war der Boden dann so aufgeweicht, dass sie lediglich ihre Schuhe und Kleidung ruinieren würden. Genießen konnte man den Spaziergang dann auf keinen Fall.

Namjoon brachte seine Dame ins Spiel und kurze Zeit später, stöhnte Yoongi geschlagen, als die Partie nach wenigen Zügen entschieden war. Namjoon hatte es einmal mehr geschafft ihn Schachmatt zu setzen. Es war nicht wirklich eine Überraschung. Namjoon gewann häufig wenn sie Schach spielten, Yoongi hingegen war deutlich besser im Poker. Namjoons Gesicht verriet einfach immer, wenn er ein gutes Blatt hatte, und da Yoongi im Gesicht seines Freundes jegliche Emotion ablesen konnte, wie in einem Buch, war es wahrlich keine Herausforderung Namjoon zu besiegen.

„Was ist denn heute los mit dir? Drei Partien in nicht mal einer Stunde? Das ist glaube ich, ein neuer Siegesrekord!“ Namjoon lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück und verschränkte grinsend seine Hände hinter dem Kopf. Yoongi zuckte die Schultern. „Weiß nicht, kann mich heute irgendwie nicht wirklich darauf konzentrieren.“, murmelte er wahrheitsgemäß und stellte die Figuren alle wieder auf ihre richtigen Positionen, bevor er das Brett nahm und es hinüber zum Schrank trug um es dort abzustellen.

Das Schachbrett hatte er irgendwann einmal von seiner Mutter bekommen und es machte sich wirklich gut als Zimmerdekoration. Das Brett sowie die Spielfiguren waren komplett aus Glas. Die eine Seite der Figuren war durchsichtig, während die anderen milchig trüb waren, so konnte man die Spielfiguren gut auseinanderhalten.

Er setzte sich wieder an den Tisch, während er Namjoon lauschte wie er eine weitere seiner tausend Anekdoten aus dem Hörsaal erzählte. Yoongi verstand nicht viel von dem, was Namjoon jetzt in den letzten Semestern lernte, doch die Geschichten über seine Kommilitonen und Dozenten waren immer sehr amüsant.

„Ich glaub von dem hatte ich dir schon mal erzählt, der geleckte mit dem pinken Hemd…“ Yoongi überlegte kurz. „Der Typ mit den aufgemalten Augenbrauen?“, fragte er unsicher nach und Namjoon nickte grimmig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ey, der meinte letztens allen ernstes zu mir, er hätte mich gar nicht für ’ne Schwuchtel‘ gehalten und ich solle mich bloß fern von ihm halten. Ich meinte nur ‚What the fuck ist dein Problem bro?’“

„Wieso Schwuchtel?“, fragte Yoongi ein wenig perplex, denn er kannte niemanden auf den das Wort ‚unschwul‘ so gut zutraf wie auf seinen besten Freund. Namjoon hatte zwar bei weitem nichts gegen Homosexuelle, – andernfalls wäre er wohl kaum so eng mit Yoongi befreundet-, doch er träumte davon irgendwann zu heiraten und eine kleine Familie zu gründen.

„Ach, er hat wohl über irgendjemanden mitbekommen, dass ich einen Hybriden habe. Ich mein eigentlich wissen es echt viele, aber scheinbar hat Mr. Spagetti-Augenbraue bisher gedacht, es wäre ein weiblicher Hybrid.“, erklärte Namjoon und zuckte ein wenig gleichgültig die Schultern. Yoongi kicherte verhalten. „Es gibt viele junge Männer, mit männlichen Hybriden. Deswegen ist man doch nicht gleich schwul.“, meinte Yoongi und Namjoon nickte zustimmend.

Es gab in der Tat viele Männer die sich männliche Hybriden kauften, denn diese waren meist günstiger, da viel mehr von ihnen gezüchtet wurden. Zum anderen musste man beim Sex mit Weibchen verhüten, da diese von menschlichem Sperma befruchtet werden konnten und es war per Gesetz verboten, ein Kind mit einer Hybridin zu zeugen, da die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass die Gene eines solchen Kindes Mutationen aufwiesen bei über 90% lag.

Selbst bei Züchtungen unter Hybriden kam es sehr häufig vor, dass die Neugeborenen wegen Mutationen sofort nach der Geburt getötet werden mussten, wenn sie nicht sowieso tot geboren wurden. Diese Mutationen waren auch nicht ungefährlich für das Muttertier. Es war nicht selten, dass die Mutter bei der Geburt verstarb und um dem vorzubeugen war ein Gesetz erlassen worden, dass Besitzern von weiblichen Hybriden das Zeugen von Nachkommen untersagte. Man brauchte für die Zucht von Hybriden eine spezielle Genehmigung vom Staat, die nur äußerst selten vergeben wurde – meist an Schulen, welche junge Hybriden dann von Geburt an ausbildeten. Es war zwar möglich, Hybridinnen sterilisieren zu lassen, aber auch das kostete eine Menge Geld und so kauften sich die meisten einfach einen männlichen, androgyn anmutenden Hybriden anstelle eines weiblichen.

Namjoon hatte Jin schon ein paar Jahre und damals hatte es noch nicht so viel Auswahl auf dem Markt gegeben. Hybride konnten erst seit etwas mehr als fünfzehn Jahren von Privatpersonen gekauft werden und besonders in der Anfangszeit hatte es nur männliche Tiere zum Kauf gegeben.  
Die weiblichen Exemplare die damals zum Verkauf gestanden hatten, waren selbst für sehr wohlhabende Bürger kaum erschwinglich gewesen. Dies hatte sich jedoch besonders in den letzten zwei Jahren gebessert, da in dieser Zeit vermehrt weibliche Hybriden für den Verkauf gezüchtet worden waren.

In den letzten zehn Jahren hatten sich auch völlig neue Wirtschaftszweige entwickelt, es gab an jeder Ecke Startup Unternehmen die wie Pilze aus dem Boden schossen und laufend neue Produkte für den Hybridmarkt herstellten, aber auch lang eingesessene Firmen wie die von Yoongis Familie hatten ihre Produktpalette ziemlich früh dem Boom angepasst.

Die Firma seines Vaters und Onkels machten mittlerweile den Großteil ihrer Einnahmen durch die Herstellung von Identifikationschips für Hybride. Es war gesetzliche Pflicht, dass sowohl Menschen als auch, ‚Menschen ähnliche Lebensformen‘ sich ausweisen mussten.

Alle Hybride trugen ihre Ausweisdokumente in Form eines Mikrochips, welcher beim Kauf eines Hybriden, im Nacken des Tieres unter die Haut geschoben wurde mit sich. Dieser Chip enthielt nicht nur Informationen über den Namen des Halters und dessen Adresse, sondern auch darüber welche Gene bei dem Hybriden verwendet wurden, welche Blutgruppe er besaß und vieles mehr. Außerdem war der Chip mit einem kleinen Peilsender ausgestattet. Für den seltenen Fall, dass ein Hybrid gestohlen wurde oder flüchtete, konnte er so bequem durch die Polizei gesucht, eingefangen und zum Besitzer zurück gebracht werden.

Derartige Chips gab es bereits bevor es Hybride gab, für gewöhnliche Hauskatzen und Hunde, doch war es bei diesen immer den Besitzern überlassen geblieben, ob sie ihr Tier mit einem Chip ausstatten wollten. Diese Freiheit hatten Besitzer von Hybriden nicht mehr, denn das Gesetz sah es vor, dass jeder verkaufte Hybrid, wie ein Mensch beim Amt gemeldet sein musste.

Ein entsprechendes Gesetz vor drei Jahren hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Firma der Familie Min von einer Flut an Aufträgen überrascht worden war. Sie stellten schon lange alle möglichen Platinen und Mikrochips her, zum Beispiel für Kreditkarten, SIM-karten oder eben besagte Chips für Haustiere. Yoongi hatte maßgeblich dazu beigetragen, die Produktion der einzelnen Maschinen in ihren Herstellungsbetrieben zu optimieren und war bereits fest in das Familienunternehmen integriert. In Zusammenarbeit mit den Technikern seines Vaters hatte Yoongi zudem den ersten Prototyp eines Chips für Hybride entwickelt, der seitdem mehrere Male überarbeitet worden war.

Schon als Jugendlicher hatte er in der Ferienzeit in der Firma ausgeholfen, da er schon immer ein ungewöhnliches Interesse für Naturwissenschaften und neuartige Technik jedweder Art besessen hatte. Es war also immer schon klar gewesen, dass Yoongi auch nach der Schule in diesem Berufsfeld arbeiten würde.

Natürlich gab es auch andere Firmen, die Mikrochips für Hybriden produzierten, doch die Königsfamilie setzte auf die Chips der Familie Min, da diese was die Qualität ihrer Produkte anging nicht zu überbieten waren. Das hatte sich in der Bevölkerung schnell herumgesprochen und seither gehörte die Firma MinsiM zu den angesehensten und erfolgreichsten des Landes.

„Ach ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung, was der für ein Problem mit mir hat. Aber plötzlich meidet er mich wie eine Fledermaus das Sonnenlicht. Ich meine, was denkt der denn bitte von mir? Das ich all meinen Kumpels in der Uni an die Wäsche will?“ Yoongi musste allein bei der Vorstellung schon lachen, aber Namjoons verkniffener Gesichtsausdruck machte es einfach noch witziger.

Sie lachten gemeinsam, bis Yoongi das Lachen jäh verging, als er wie so oft in dieser Woche, an sein Gespräch mit dem Doktor zurückdachte. Es waren erst vier Tage seit der Party vergangen, doch gingen ihm Hoseoks Worte einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Die Sätze: /Wenn Hongbin mitbekommt, was ich dir jetzt sage, könntest du Jimin vielleicht wieder verlieren./ und /Jimin ist ein Dioptas./ flogen in einer endlos erscheinenden Schleife durch seinen Kopf. Wie bei einem Plattenspieler mit einem Sprung, wiederholte sich Hoseoks eindringliche Stimme in seinem Ohr und raubte ihm in der Nacht den Schlaf.

Er hatte den Worten zu Beginn gar nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zukommen lassen. Jimin war ein Dioptas? Das war doch praktisch. Was sollte er auch mehr dazu sagen? Dann hatten er und sein Vater mit ihm wirklich ein Schnäppchen gemacht, nicht wahr? So oder so ähnlich waren seine ersten Gedanken dazu gewesen, doch dieser andere Satz sorgte dafür, dass sich etwas in seinem Magen schmerzhaft zusammen zog.

Konnte er Jimin wirklich wieder verlieren, wenn Hongbin Wind davon bekam, dass er vielleicht sprechen konnte? Sein Vater hatte den Kaufvertrag unterzeichnet und die geforderte Summe gezahlt, also gehörte Jimin rechtmäßig ihm, oder etwa nicht? Der Händler hatte Jimin als Citrin verkauft, doch warum? Hatten sie Jimin etwa nicht als Dioptas erkannt? Yoongi glaubte nicht wirklich daran.

„Hey was is’n los mit dir? Du siehst aus als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen.“, sagte Namjoon und besah sich seinen Freund besorgt. Yoongi kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Sollte er Namjoon von dem Gespräch mit Hoseok erzählen? Der Doktor hatte sicher einen guten Grund gehabt die Angelegenheit mit ihm unter vier Augen zu besprechen. Auf der anderen Seite war Namjoon sein bester Freund und er kannte sich in solchen Dingen viel besser aus als er. Immerhin setzte er sich täglich mit verschiedensten Gesetzen auseinander.

Yoongi kratzte sich ein wenig nervös am Kopf bevor er schließlich überlegte, wie er den anderen danach fragen konnte, ohne das er gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fiel. „Sag mal Joon, kann ein Verkäufer eine Ware wieder zurückverlangen, wenn er den Kaufpreis schon erhalten hat und ein Vertrag dafür abgeschlossen wurde?“

Namjoon fand die Frage jetzt so plötzlich zwar ziemlich merkwürdig, lies sich jedoch vorerst nichts anmerken, sondern überlegte wie er seine Antwort formulieren sollte: „Grundsätzlich ist es in unserem Land so, dass demjenigen die Ware gehört, der am meisten dafür gezahlt hat. Das ist meist der Kunde, denn Firmen produzieren in der Regel ein Produkt möglichst günstig, um es gewinnbringend weiter zu verkaufen. Der Verkäufer kann etwas nur zurückverlangen, wenn er einen triftigen Grund dafür hat, beispielsweise bei einem Fehler an der Ware, bei dem nachträglich ein Produkt aus dem Handel entfernt werden muss.“

„Du meinst Rückrufaktionen, nicht wahr?“, fragte Yoongi und Namjoon musterte seinen Freund kurz ehe er nickte: „Genau. Ihr habt doch momentan auch dieses Problem mit den Mikrochips in den neusten Smartphones? Gab es da nicht einen Produktionsfehler bei der Beschichtung der Platinen?“ Dieses Mal war es Yoongi der nickte und er verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten, als er an die fehlerhaften Platinen dachte. Das war ein weiteres Problem welches ihm nachts den Schlaf raubte, doch es hatte für Yoongi nicht die gleiche Priorität wie sein Problem mit Hongbin und dessen Vater.

Er überlegte ob er Namjoon wirklich danach fragen sollte, was wenn ihm die Antwort nicht gefiel? Was wenn Namjoon bestätigte, wovor Hoseok ihn gewarnt hatte? Er räusperte sich und holte tief Luft: „Angenommen,…“ Er machte eine Pause um auszuatmen. „Mr. Lee würde Jimin zurück haben wollen, ginge das?“

Namjoon runzelte nun noch verwirrter die Stirn und es dauerte dieses Mal etwas länger ehe er antwortete: „Das ginge nur, wenn Mr. Lee mehr Geld für Jimin gezahlt hätte als dein Vater, wovon ich nicht ausgehe, weil er sonst doch Verlust gemacht hätte, nicht wahr? Außerdem ist Jimin jetzt weniger Wert…“ Er räusperte sich und wurde ein wenig rosa um die Nasenspitze, was bei Namjoon nur äußerst selten passierte. „Ich meine, du hattest sicher schon dein privates Vergnügen mit ihm, oder?“ Nun war es an Yoongi zu erröten und er kratzte sich verlegen an der Wange als er Namjoons Frage bestätigte. „Er wird ihn kaum zu einem hohen Preis weiterverkaufen können, also würde ich einfach mal behaupten, dass er ihn nicht zurückverlangen wird. Aber warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?“ Yoongi versuchte möglichst unbeteiligt zu wirken. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ach nur so. Is mir nur so durch den Kopf gegangen…“

Jimin welcher die gesamte Zeit in seinem Körbchen gelegen hatte regte sich, sein rechtes Ohr zuckte leicht im Schlaf und er miaute leise. Die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Freunde wandte sich dem schlafenden Hybriden zu und auf Yoongis Gesicht zeichnete sich ein glückliches Lächeln ab. Es war wirklich unheimlich, wie schnell einem ein Hybrid ans Herz wachsen konnte. An seinem ersten Tag war er noch völlig unterkühlt zu Jimin gewesen und hatte ihn mehr wie einen Gegenstand für sein persönliches Vergnügen gesehen, in etwa wie eine lebendig gewordene Sexpuppe. Nun schämte er sich ein wenig für die Dinge die er bei der Untersuchung in der Praxis von Doktor Jung gesagt und gedacht hatte.

Er hatte Jimin nicht einmal zwei Wochen, doch er konnte sich ein Leben ohne ihn, schon jetzt kaum noch vorstellen. Das sanfte Wesen Jimins war wie Balsam für seine Seele und er war seit langer Zeit wieder unbeschwert glücklich.

 

*+*

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Hoseok von einem unangenehm penetranten Geräusch, aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde: Sein Notfallpager. Ein wenig desorientiert tastete er auf seinem Nachttisch nach dem kleinen Gerät und stellte ihn aus. Dann ergriff er das daneben liegende Smartphone und rief sofort, noch völlig schlaftrunken, auf der Arbeit an.

„Dr. Jung, gut das Sie anrufen.“, keuchte Yewon ein wenig außer Atem. Sie war eine seiner Arzthelferinnen welche heute für die Nachtschicht in der Praxis geblieben war.

Hoseok hatte es sich angewöhnt immer anzurufen, sobald sein Pager ging, dann konnte er sich, während er sich schnellstmöglich anzog, schon einmal über die wichtigsten Dinge den Notfall betreffend informieren lassen, denn das sparte eine Menge Zeit. Außerdem war es ein Mal vorgekommen, dass sein Pager einen Fehlalarm gehabt hatte und er völlig umsonst aus dem Bett und zur Arbeit gestürzt war, nur um festzustellen, dass niemand in der Praxis seine Hilfe benötigte.

„Guten Morgen Yewon, was ist passiert?“, fragte Hoseok, während er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und mit den nackten Füßen in seine Pantoffeln schlüpfte.

„Ein völlig aufgelöster älterer Herr, hat eben einen Felidae in die Klinik gebracht. Er wurde zweimal angeschossen.“

„Angeschossen?“, keuchte Hoseok entsetzt und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und Yewon machte einen zustimmenden Kehllaut, bevor sie erklärte: „Der Mann ist Jäger, Herr Doktor. Er war im Wald nördlich der Stadt auf der Jagd nach Rotwild. Der Hybrid ist ihm in die Schussbahn gelaufen, sein eigentliches Ziel war wohl ein Hirsch. Beide Kugeln stecken noch im Körper des Tieres, eins auf Höhe des rechten Oberschenkels, die zweite seitlich im Beckenbereich. Ich habe bereits ein Sedativum verabreicht und die Blutung so gut wie möglich gestoppt.“ Hoseok hörte wie die kleine Arzthelferin nebenher raschelte und klapperte. „Ich werde ihm eine Bluttransfusion geben, bis sie hier sind und alles im Operationssaal vorbereiten.“

Hoseok hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit, in die erstbesten Klamotten geschmissen, welche ihm untergekommen waren, fuhr sich vorm Badezimmerspiegel kurz ein paar Mal durch die Haare und machte sich auf den Weg in den Flur um seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Was kannst du mir über den Hybrid sagen? Wem gehört er? Welche Klasse? Gib mir alle Infos die du hast.“

Hoseok war selbst davon überrascht, wie schnell sich ein Mensch die Schuhe schnüren konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Er griff sich seinen Wohnungsschlüssel und sein Portemonnaie aus der Kommode im Flur, zog seine Regenjacke über und stürzte aus der Tür, während Yewon redete.

„Der Augenfarbe nach zu schließen ist es ein Dioptas, aber er ist ziemlich abgemagert und zerkratzt. Er hat unzählige Bisswunden am Körper, die alle nicht älter als ein paar Tage sein können. Möglicherweise gehört er niemandem, wenn ihr mich fragt sieht er aus, als würde er schon länger auf eigene Faust im Wald leben. Vielleicht ist er aus seiner Schule geflüchtet? Er hat keinen ID-Chip und auch kein Brandzeichen. Ich kann nicht mal genau sagen, was für Gene verwendet wurden. Anhand des Gebisses ist es definitiv eine Katze, aber was eine genauere Klassifizierung angeht bin ich leider überfragt, Herr Doktor.“ Yewon klang ein wenig hilflos und Hoseok schnaufte.

Die kleine Arzthelferin, hatte erst vor ein paar Monaten bei ihm angefangen und es war ihre erste Woche, in der sie für die Nachtschicht eingeteilt war. Oft hatten sie in der Praxis keine Tiere die zur Beobachtung über Nacht bleiben mussten, dann hatte man kaum etwas zu tun und Schwierigkeiten die Zeit totzuschlagen. Es kam wirklich ausgesprochen selten Mitten in der Nacht ein Notfall in die Klinik. Ab und zu war es der Fall, dass die erste Hitze bei einem Hybriden nachts auftrat und die Besitzer dann, von dem hohen Fieber alarmiert, in die Klinik kamen. Hoseok half den Tieren dann durch die schlimmste Zeit hindurch und empfahl den Besitzern anschließend sich schnellstmöglich nach einem passenden Heatpartner umzusehen. Ein Notfall, bei dem eine Operation nötig war, kam so selten vor, dass Hoseok selbst schwer nachdenken musste, wann er das letzte Mal dafür in der Nacht aus dem Bett geklingelt worden war.

„Okay, ich bin schon auf dem Weg. Bis gleich!“, meinte er noch, bevor er auflegte.

Hoseok schwang sich auf sein Fahrrad und stieg sofort in die Pedale, als wären die Höllenhunde hinter ihm her. Er raste auf dem dunklen regennassen Boden gen Westen und hoffte das er für seinen Patienten nicht zu spät kommen würde. Während er strampelte rief er in seinem Kopf alle nötigen Maßnahmen für eine Operation ab, in der es darum ging Projektile aus dem Körper eines Lebewesens zu entfernen.

–

Etwa zwei Stunden später schwebte der Patient nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr. Die Operation war ausgesprochen gut verlaufen und Yewon war ihm eine große Hilfe beim entfernen der Kugeln gewesen.

Hoseok hatte den Jäger schließlich nach Hause geschickt, nachdem er sich für Rückfragen, seine Telefonnummer hatte geben lassen. Es machte keinen Sinn, den Mann über Nacht in der Praxis zu behalten, wenn das verletzte Tier ihm nicht gehörte. Der Jäger hatte solche Angst gehabt, von einem potentiell sehr reichen Besitzer verklagt zu werden, dass er mehr als erleichtert schien, als Hoseok ihn heim schickte und ihm sagte er solle unbesorgt sein, da er sich von nun an um die Angelegenheit kümmern würde.

Nun da Hoseok wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und sich müde die Augen rieb schnaufte er frustriert. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf das kleine Fenster der Videoübertragung, in der rechten oberen Ecke seines Computerbildschirms, welche zu Aufwachraum Nummer drei gehörte. Dieser Raum wurde selten benutzt und Yewon hatte ihm auch einen verständnislosen Blick zugeworfen, als Hoseok sie angewiesen hatte, den bereits etwas verstaubten Raum für den Patienten vorzubereiten.

Sie war seinem Wunsch nachgekommen und nun etwa zwanzig Minuten später, überlegte er was er seiner kleinen Arzthelferin, welche mit erwartungsvollem Blick vor ihm saß, am besten sagen sollte. „Hör zu Yewon, ich weiß das war eine harte Nacht für dich und du willst sicher nichts sehnlicher als nach Hause in dein Bett, aber diese Angelegenheit ist wirklich äußerst wichtig.“, begann er mit ernster Stimme. Yewon legte den Kopf schief, sagte jedoch nichts sondern wartete auf eine Erklärung. „Ich habe die Kameras zum Aufwachraum drei für die Anmeldung gesperrt und die Bildübertragung nur auf meinen PC umgeleitet. Ich kann dir noch nicht alle Gründe dafür verraten, aber da du unseren Patienten schon gesehen hast, möchte ich dich darum bitten mir zu helfen. Ich weiß es ist viel verlangt, aber könntest du mir in dieser Angelegenheit einfach blind vertrauen?“ Hoseok rang ein wenig die Hände. Yewon sah ihm tief in die Augen und nickte schließlich.

„Also gut. Die offizielle Geschichte, die wir den anderen Helferinnen erzählen werden, ist die folgende: Der Hybrid in Aufwachraum drei gehört einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie und alle Untersuchungen stehen unter strengster Geheimhaltung – nur du und ich dürfen den Raum betreten, ist das klar?“ Yewon öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Hoseok hob die Hand und deutete ihr so, dass er noch nicht fertig sei. „Noch einmal: Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass keiner der anderen diesen Hybriden sieht, Yewon! Bitte vertrau mir einfach, okay?“

Die kleine Arzthelferin schluckte nervös. „Aber wieso, Herr Doktor? Ich verstehe nicht so ganz warum so ein Geheimnis aus dem Patienten gemacht werden muss-“

„Sieh mal, wir wissen absolut nichts über diesen Hybriden. Weder wem er gehört, noch ob er überhaupt jemandem gehört. Sein genetisches Profil befindet sich in keiner der Datenbanken. Jeder Hybrid, der geboren wird, muss laut Gesetz registriert sein. Weißt du was das bedeutet?“, zischte Hoseok eindringlich und beugte sich dabei über den Tisch. Yewon kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Yewon, dieser Hybrid hat auf eigene Faust vermutlich Jahrelang im Wald gelebt, ohne das ihn jemand als vermisst gemeldet hat. Es gibt immer wieder Fälle von Hybriden die von ihren Besitzern fliehen aber nach einer gewissen Zeit wird die Suche nach ihnen eingestellt, weil man davon ausgeht, dass Hybriden ohne den Menschen nicht überlebensfähig sind. Sie haben vielleicht ihre tierischen Instinkte, doch ihnen wird in den Schulen nicht beigebracht wie sie sich selbstständig Nahrung beschaffen, sie wissen nicht wie man auf die Jagd geht und es ist für einen Hybriden natürlich auch nicht möglich einfach in einen Supermarkt zu spazieren, um sich dort etwas zu beschaffen.“

Je mehr Hoseok auf seine Arzthelferin einredete, desto mehr schien ihr zu dämmern, auf was der Arzt hinaus wollte. „Sie meinen, er ist möglicherweise ein Outcast?“, hauchte sie ein wenig ängstlich und Hoseok nickte ernst. „Aber Herr Doktor, dann müssen wir ihn melden!“, meinte sie energisch und Hoseok raufte sich die Haare.

„Nein! Ich habe das Leben dieses Hybriden nicht gerettet, damit er erschossen wird, Yewon. Verstehst du nicht was hier auf dem Spiel steht?“ Hoseok stand von seinem Platz auf, umrundete den Tisch und setzte sich in den Stuhl neben Yewon. „Ich habe noch keinen Beweis dafür, dass er tatsächlich die verbotenen Gene hat, aber selbst wenn, möchte ich ihn der Regierung nicht ausliefern. Ich selbst war bei ein paar der Hinrichtungen anwesend und es bereitet mir bis heute Albträume und weißt du wieso?“ Hoseok ergriff die Hand des Mädchens und drückte sie ganz fest, sie schüttelte ein wenig unsicher den Kopf. „Weil ich denke, dass diese Hybride alle umsonst gestorben sind. Ich will einfach nicht glauben, dass die Gene von bestimmten Tieren Hybride hervorbringen, die ein höheres Gewaltpotenzial zeigen.“

Hoseok machte eine Pause und Yewon atmete zitternd aus. „Aber dieser Hybrid hat das kleine Mädchen regelrecht zerfetzt, es war überall in den Nachrichten, haben Sie es nicht gesehen?“, fragte sie ein wenig schrill, konnte sich jedoch nicht vom eindringlichen Blick des Doktors losreißen.

„Doch das habe ich, aber ich denke es war ein furchtbarer Unfall, ein Einzelfall für den schlussendlich hunderte unschuldige und harmlose Hybriden eingeschläfert oder erschossen wurden. Hör zu, ich werde dich da nicht mit rein ziehen, ich bitte dich nur mich nicht zu verraten, okay? Ich will beweisen, dass dieser Dioptas vollkommen ungefährlich ist und das, obwohl er vermutlich ein Outcast ist!“ Yewon schien sich seine Worte einen Moment durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen, schließlich seufzte sie schwer.

„Ich weiß sie sind ein guter Mensch, Herr Doktor und ich vertraue Ihrem Urteil. Aber was wollen Sie mit ihm tun, wenn er sich wirklich als harmlos herausstellt? Er hat jetzt so lange in Freiheit gelebt, dass ein Leben in Gefangenschaft sicher die pure Folter für ihn wäre.“

Hoseok verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten. Natürlich war ihm diese Frage auch schon durch den Kopf geschossen und zu seiner Schande hatte er bisher noch keine wirkliche Antwort darauf. An erster Stelle stand jetzt den Hybrid gesund zu pflegen und sein Vertrauen zu erlangen. Was danach mit ihm geschah, darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen, wenn es soweit war. Er zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir eine Möglichkeit ihn wieder in die Freiheit zu entlassen.“, meinte er schließlich unsicher.

Yewon klappte der Mund auf. „Aber Herr Doktor, das geht nicht! Solch ein intelligentes Tier darf nicht komplett auf sich allein gestellt ohne Kontrolle durch den Menschen leben. Wenn die Regierung davon Wind bekommt sitzen wir in der Klemme! Ich möchte nicht ins Gefä-“ „Aber es ist okay für dich, ein Lebewesen von annähernd gleicher Intelligenz und Freiheitswillen zu versklaven oder gar töten zu lassen, nur damit du nicht ins Gefängnis kommst?“, fiel Hoseok ihr ärgerlich ins Wort und Yewon sah ihn aus geweiteten Augen an.

„Wie ich bereits sagte, werde ich dich da nicht mit hineinziehen, Yewon. Alles was ich von dir verlange, ist stillschweigen über diese Angelegenheit. Dioptas Hybriden sind längst mehr, als nur Tiere mit denen man tun und lassen kann was man will. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um die Sicherheit und Freiheit dieses Hybriden zu gewährleisten, auch wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!“

*+*

Minhyuk hob die Tasse mit dem heißen Tee an die Lippen und probierte vorsichtig ob er noch zu heiß war. Er saß an einem kleinen weiß lackierten mit aufwendigen verspielten Schnitzereien versehenen Tischchen zu dem er zwei passende Stühle besaß. Das Polster der Sitzfläche war mit hochwertigem schwarz Stoff bezogen, welcher ein üppiges mit Silberfäden gesticktes Muster aufwies.

Yixing hatte ihm die Möbel als Gastgeschenk aus seinem Land mitgebracht und er hatte ihm versichert, dass nur die besten Handwerker daran gearbeitet hätten. Minhyuk würde den schwarzen Stoff austauschen lassen, sobald Yixing in wenigen Monaten wieder heim gereist war. Denn der Stoff passte nicht ganz zu seinem Einrichtungsstil.

Er mochte Möbel in weiß, soviel war den wenigen, die sein Schlafzimmer zu sehen bekamen, sofort klar. Er wohnte im rechten Flügel des königlichen Palastes und die meisten Zimmer waren eingerichtet wie der Rest des riesigen Anwesens, prunkvoll aber durch das dunkle Holz und die dunklen Tapeten und Vorhänge furchtbar bedrückend. Da er hier in seinen privaten Gemächern, so gut wie nie Besuch empfing, hatte er es sich nicht nehmen lassen alles, nach seinem persönlichen belieben einzurichten. Und so war sein Zimmer weiß, vom Teppichboden über die Möbel und Gardinen bis zur Decke.

Die unzähligen kleinen Lampen, die strategisch im Raum verteilt waren und angenehmes Licht spendeten, glitzerten wie Sonnenstrahlen auf einer Schneedecke. Verstärkt wurde dies von den unzähligen Spiegeln die überall im Raum zu finden waren. Manch einer mochte sagen, der junge Prinz sei eitel, doch Minhyuk selbst hatte die Spiegel eher angebracht um das Licht mit ihnen zu reflektieren. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass er sich gern im Spiegel anschaute, besonders wenn er mit seinem wunderbaren Hybriden die Laken seines Himmelbettes zerwühlte.

Die einzigen Farbtupfer im Zimmer bildeten die vielen Grünpflanzen. Ansonsten gab es nichts was das Auge von dem blendenden weiß ablenken konnte. Wonshik hatte sein Zimmer, vielleicht zurecht, einmal als ‚Eispalast‘ betitelt. Er verstand schon, dass der Raum für viele sicher kalt und ungemütlich wirkte, doch es war nun einmal seine eigene Art von Ästhetik. Für Minhyuk bedeutete dieses Zimmer ein Gefühl von Freiheit, von Leere.

Wonho saß zu seinen Füßen auf einem bequemen Sitzkissen und hatte den Kopf auf Minhyuks Knie abgelegt, damit dieser ihm bei seinem morgendlichen Tee über den Kopf streicheln konnte. Minhyuk pustete und wollte gerade einen zögerlichen Schluck von seiner Tasse nehmen, als es an der Tür klopfte.

Er warf einen Blick hinüber zur Wanduhr und runzelte die Stirn. Es war Wochenende und er saß hier im Schlafanzug, weil er um diese Uhrzeit nie salonfähig sein musste. Ihm fiel niemand ein der an einem Sonntagmorgen, gegen acht Uhr in der früh, seine Aufmerksamkeit benötigte. Die Bediensteten kannten seine Frühstücksgewohnheiten und wussten, das er mindestens eine Stunde nicht gestört werden wollte, sobald ihm sein Essen aufs Zimmer gebracht worden war. Wenn jetzt also jemand klopfte, musste es sich um eine Audienz handeln.

Wonho hatte auch irritiert den Kopf gehoben und fixierte die Eingangstür. „Herein.“, rief Minhyuk ein wenig angesäuert durch den Raum und sein Butler Eunwoo trat ein. Wie immer sah der junge Mann fabelhaft aus. Er war gerade frisch von der Akademie gekommen und hatte seine Ausbildung dort mit Bestleistungen bestanden, weswegen er dem Königshaus vorgeschlagen worden war. Bisher hatte Minhyuk noch nichts gefunden, was er an dem Butler bemängeln konnte. Er war stets auf die Minute pünktlich, zuvorkommen und höflich. Er wusste sich gewählt auszudrücken und ihm fehlte es nicht an der nötigen Empathie seinem Herrn gegenüber. Manchmal war es beinahe gruselig, wie gut er abschätzen konnte in welcher Verfassung er sich befand und welche Worte er am besten wählen sollte, um Minhyuk nicht auf die Zehen zu treten.

„Verzeiht bitte die Störung, Prinz Minhyuk. Ein gewisser Herr Wang, verlangt eine dringende Audienz. Ich sagte ihm bereits nachdrücklich, dass ihr zu dieser Zeit unabkömmlich seit, doch er lies sich nicht beirren.“ Eunwoo verbeugte sich tief und Minhyuk seufzte schwer. Mit einem klirren, stellte er die Tasse auf ihren Unterteller zurück.

„Audienz gewährt, es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Jackson mich in diesem Aufzug sieht. Lass ihn ein.“ Minhyuk tastete mit der linken Hand nach Wonhos Kopf und der Hybrid legte gehorsam den Kopf wieder auf dem Knie seines Herren ab. Kaum hatte Eunwoo den Raum verlassen, stürmte Jackson auch schon in sein Zimmer.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Minhyuk!“, schrie er aufgebracht und ohne Begrüßung in einer Lautstärke die Minhyuks Mundwinkel in den Keller fallen ließen. Er hob die Hand und gebot dem anderen zu schweigen und bot ihm an sich erst einmal zu setzen. Jackson lehnte ab, denn wie so oft zog er es vor, lieber vor ihm zu stehen und auf den Fußballen hin und her zu wippen.

„Welches Problem könnte wichtig genug sein, dass du damit nicht bis morgen hättest warten können? Ziehen gerade feindliche Truppen in die Stadt ein? Oder womit sonst erklärst du mir dein, wie immer, ausgesprochen rüpelhaftes Verhalten?“

Minhyuks Stimme war eisig und die meisten Menschen mit denen er tagtäglich zu tun hatte, wären spätestens jetzt eingeknickt und vor ihm im Staub gekrochen, doch Jackson war noch nie der respektvollste gewesen. Grundsätzlich stand Minhyuk als Prinz natürlich über Jackson, doch er hatte in die königliche Familie eingeheiratet, als er eine von Minhyuks Cousinen geehelicht hatte und damit konnte er ihn zwar zurechtweisen, doch mehr lag nicht in seiner Macht. Dummerweise reagierte Jackson selten darauf, wenn man ihn zurechtwies und außerdem konnte man ihm nicht lang böse sein.

Jackson machte einen übertriebenen Hofknicks, wedelte mit der Hand und verneigte sich, bevor er in einem Tonfall der vor Sarkasmus nur so triefte meinte: „Verzeiht bitte die frühe Störung, MEIN hochwohlgeborener Prinz Miiiiinhyuk. Ich wollte Sie nicht, zu so früher Stunde mit einer, in ihren Augen sicher fuuuuurchtbar unwichtigen Angelegenheit behelligen, aber verdammte Scheiße wir haben ein Problem, also kann ich bitte mit diesem Getänzel aufhören und erklären warum ich hier bin?“

Minhyuk schloss für einen kurzen Moment genervt die Augen und er musste sich selbst zur Ruhe anhalten. Er machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung, die dem anderen vermittelte er solle loslegen. „Hyungwon is heiß. Ich hab ihn bei mir im Wagen, weil wegen seiner Pheromonen alle Canidae in meinem Club komplett durchdrehen. Er hat seinen letzten Kunden gebissen, weil die Heat gerade ausgebrochen ist, als der ihn nehmen wollte. Da Hyungwon rechtmäßig dir gehört, muss ich die Krankenkosten von Hyungwons Lohn abziehen. Ich will hoffen, dass alle sich beruhigt haben, wenn ich gleich wieder in den Club fahre. Der Kunde ist schon im Krankenhaus, hat eine nicht so schöne Bisswunde am Hals, ehrlich wir können froh sein, dass er nicht tot ist.“ Jackson ruderte hektisch mit den Armen. „Tot hätte er weniger Geld gekostet.“, meinte Minhyuk seufzend, nahm seine Tasse in die Hand und trank einen Schluck. „Also, das wollte ich eigentlich nur loswerden, wo soll ich Hyungwon abladen?“, fragte er gehetzt, während er immer wieder einen Blick auf die Uhr hinter sich warf.

„Was meinst du mit abladen?“, fragte Minhyuk, der seine Tasse geleert hatte und nach der Teekanne griff um sich in einer Seelenruhe eine weitere einzuschütten. „Haste mir nicht zugehört?“, fragte Jackson perplex und sichtlich davon genervt, dass Minhyuk die Ruhe weg zu haben schien. „Er ist heiß, er muss irgendwo bleiben.“

Minhyuk sah ihn lange an und lächelte leicht. „Ja, das habe ich verstanden. Aber hier kann er auch nicht bleiben. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Hyungwon länger als nötig seine dreckigen kleinen Finger an Wonho legt. Er kümmert sich um meinen kleinen Liebling, wenn diese furchtbare Lust ihn übermannt. Das beruht aber nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“

Jackson hörte damit auf unruhig hin und her zu wackeln sondern sah den anderen an wie eine Fata Morgana. „Was hast du denn bisher immer gemacht, wenn Hyungwon heiß war?“, fragte er vorsichtig, unsicher ob er die Antwort wirklich hören wollte. „Er war im Verlies bei den Ratten und hat sich da die Seele aus dem Leib geschrien. Was hast du denn geglaubt, wo er war? Du kannst ihn nicht hier lassen, Wonho ist immer so schrecklich aufgebracht wegen diesem Geschrei. Mein kleiner hat ein ausgesprochen feines Gehör.“

Minhyuk sah liebevoll zu Wonho, nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und beugte sich hinab um ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen zu drücken. „Du kannst gehen.“, meinte Minhyuk, ohne Jackson noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, doch dieser lies sich nicht so leicht rausschmeißen.

„Ich kann ihn nicht wieder mitnehmen, Minhyuk! Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass wegen seiner Pheromone alle meine Canidae durchdrehen!“, erklärte Jackson mit zornig errötetem Gesicht.

„Und wie ‚ich‘ schon gesagt habe, kann ich ihn bedauerlicherweise auch nicht nehmen! Ich habe ihn dir überlassen, um ihn los zu sein, wenn Wonho seine Dienste nicht benötigt, also ist es nicht ‚unser‘ sonder ‚dein‘ Problem, Jackson.“ Minhyuk hatte sich ruckartig erhoben und tippte dem anderen Mann schmerzhaft mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust, immer dann wenn er ein Wort betonte.

„Aber so gutherzig wie ich bin, kann ich dir einen Lösungsansatz bieten, du solltest mir dankbar sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du einfach einen Heatpartner für Hyungwon unter deinen kleinen Huren findest, hmm? Da du bereits sagtest, dass alle so stark auf ihn reagieren, wird das wohl kaum ein Problem sein, oder? Stell Hyungwon, die Kosten für den Ausfall einfach in Rechnung, er kann diese abarbeiten, sobald er wieder bei Sinnen ist. Und nun,“ Er kam mit seinem Gesicht dem von Jackson sehr nahe und seine Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt. „geh mir aus den Augen. Ich würde gern meinen morgendlichen Tee genießen!“

*+*

An einem warmen Frühlingstag, saß Hoseok hinter seinem Schreibtisch und unterzeichnete ein Dokument welches er soeben gelesen hatte, als es an der Tür klopfte. „Herein.“, erwiderte er, während er den Brief faltete und ihn in ein Kuvert steckte.

„Ihr Patient ist schon da, Herr Doktor.“, meinte Jisoo, eine der Arzthelferinnen auf der Frühschicht und Hoseok schaute lächelnd auf. „Überhaupt kein Problem, bin gerade fertig geworden. Dieser Brief muss heute noch zur Post, bitte.“, erklärte er mit dem Brief wedelnd und Jisoo kam an seinen Tisch um den Brief entgegen zu nehmen. „Benötigen sie Assistenz bei der Untersuchung?“, fragte sie mit gedeckter Stimme, doch Hoseok der einen schnellen Seitenblick auf seinen PC geworfen hatte schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist nicht nötig.“

Er stand auf und umrundete den Tisch, Jisoo war in der Zwischenzeit hinaus gegangen und hatte den nächsten Patienten hineingeschickt. Wie er es bereits auf dem PC gesehen hatte, trat Leo durch die Tür.

Der Hybrid war in einen langen Mantel, eine chic aussehende Anzughose und auf Hochglanz polierte Herrenschuhe gekleidet. Die gesamte Garderobe war wie gewohnt in Schwarz, denn weder Wonshik noch Leo mochten besonders knallige Farben. Ersterer musste als Geschäftsführer seiner Sicherheitsfirma, auf ein allzu farbenfrohes Auftreten verzichten, denn bei Kundenkontakt, würde er andernfalls nicht sehr seriös wirken. Leo war einer der wenigen Hybride, denen es nicht unangenehm war Kleidung zu tragen. Da Wonshik ihn zu beinahe allen Gelegenheiten – selbst zu Geschäftsessen – mitnahm, hatte der Dioptas sich frühzeitig daran gewöhnen müssen.

Umso erstaunter war Hoseok, als Leo hinter sich die Tür leise schloss. „Guten Morgen, Herr Doktor.“, begrüßte ihn der Panther und neigte kurz zum Gruß den Kopf. „Morgen Leo, du bist allein?“, fragte Hoseok einen Schritt auf den anderen zugehend und dieser nickte. „Master Wonshik, muss in der Stadt einige wichtige Dinge im Auftrag des Hofes erledigen. Es tut ihm sehr leid.“, erklärte Leo mit seiner fedrigen Stimme und Hoseok winkte ab. „Ach, das ist doch kein Thema. Du bist schließlich nur zu deiner jährlichen Kontrolluntersuchung da. Da muss Wonshik nicht zwangsläufig dabei sein, es ist nur so ungewohnt einen von euch allein zu sehen.“

Leo nickte und es gab einen kurzen Moment der Stille, in der sie beide sich einfach nur ansahen. Hoseok überlegte kurz, ob er einen der beiden überhaupt schon mal allein angetroffen hatte. Manchmal war es als seien die beiden zusammengewachsen.

Ohnehin war die Beziehung ziemlich einzigartig, denn Wonshik behandelte Leo nicht wie einen Hybriden sondern wie einen Menschen. Er war der einzige seiner Kunden, der seinen Hybrid bei seinem Geburtsnamen nannte, wenn die beiden unter sich waren. Leo hieß der Hybrid nur, wenn andere Menschen anwesend waren und Leo verhielt sich auch nur in dieser Zeit wie ein Hybrid: unterwürfig seinem Herrn gegenüber. Sobald die beiden jedoch alleine waren, oder dachten das niemand sie sah und hörte, redete Leo frei und unbefangen. Außerdem nannte Wonshik ihn dann Taekwoon.

Dies wusste Hoseok auch nur, wegen einem Hausbesuch im Sommer, wo Wonshiks Butler Jongin ihn eingelassen und mit den Worten: „Einen wunderschönen guten Tag. Master Wonshik und Master Taekwoon, erwarten Sie bereits im Garten, Herr Doktor.“ begrüßt hatte. Hoseok hatte den Namen Taekwoon, zwar schon einmal gelesen gehabt, denn er stand in Leos Krankenakte, aber er hatte sich den Weg vom Eingang bis zum Garten gefragt wer ‚Master Taekwoon‘ sein konnte, da er keinen Adeligen mit diesem Namen kannte. Entsprechend groß war Hoseoks Überraschung gewesen, als er im Garten Wonshik und Leo vorgefunden hatte.

Der Hybrid hatte einen eigenen Rosengarten um welchen er sich hingebungsvoll kümmerte, wenn Wonshik gerade arbeitete und an dem Tag seines Hausbesuches, war Leo mit der Gartenschere abgerutscht und hatte sich geschnitten gehabt. Es war also nicht nur so, dass Wonshik Leo wie einen Menschen behandelte, er verlangte es auch von seinen Bediensteten, dass diese dem Hybriden den nötigen Respekt zollten.

Hoseok schüttelte den Kopf um sich daran zu erinnern wo er gerade war und das er nicht ewig hier stehen und nach grübeln konnte. Er wandte den Blick ab und klatschte in die Hände. „Also gut, dann zieh dich bitte hier aus, du kannst deine Sachen über diesen Stuhl legen und dann komm zum Untersuchungstisch.“ Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort Leos sondern drehte sich auf dem Absatz, um auf die Schränke hinter besagtem Tisch zuzusteuern.

Er legte alles für die Untersuchung bereit, während Leo sich entkleidete. Ohne Schuhe und Kleidung war der Gang des Panthers viel leiser und geschmeidiger und so erschrak Hoseok ein wenig als Leo plötzlich hinter ihm stand. „Setz dich.“, meinte er während er die letzten Dinge aus den Schubladen zog. Leo kletterte auf den Tisch und Hoseok sah wie er wegen dem kalten Metall einen kurzen Moment fröstelte.

–

Die Untersuchung verlief völlig problemlos und ohne, dass dem Arzt etwas beunruhigendes auffiel. Eine von Taekwoons Brustwarzen war ziemlich gerötet und an seinem Anus hatte Hoseok sehen können, dass die beiden in der letzten Nacht sicher viel Spaß gehabt hatten, doch er hatte es nicht weiter kommentiert.

Hoseok beschriftete die Röhrchen mit der Blut- und Spermaprobe und rief über einen Pager nach Jisoo damit sie die Proben in die Kühlung brachte, während Leo sich wieder anzog. „Ah, ich hab noch etwas vergessen.“, meinte Hoseok und Leo hielt in seinem tun inne. „Zieh dich ruhig weiter an.“, erklärte er jedoch und griff nach einem Thermometer. „Ich muss deine Temperatur noch messen.“, meinte er und er wusste nicht wieso, aber es kam ihm so vor, als würde der Hybrid vor ihm zur Salzsäule erstarren, als er das Gerät kurz in sein Ohr hielt. Hoseok sah auf das Messergebnis und runzelte die Stirn. Während Leo sich fertig umzog und auf einen Stuhl setzte warf Hoseok einen Blick in Leos Krankenakte und gab die neue Messung in eine Tabelle ein.

„Deine Temperatur ist ungewöhnlich hoch…“, murmelte er, mehr zu sich selbst, als wirklich an den Hybriden gewandt und klickte sich mit der Maus durch bis zur Heattabelle. Er studierte sie eingängig und die Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn vergrößerte sich. „Wann habt ihr das letzte Mal Dionysos benutzt?“, fragte Hoseok an den Hybriden gewandt, der nun völlig ruhig mit in den Schoß gelegten Händen vor ihm saß. Leo sah kurz an die Zimmerdecke, während er überlegte. „Ich glaube vor drei Wochen, oder so…“, meinte er schließlich unsicher und Hoseok griff sich ans Kinn. „Hast du schon länger eine erhöhte Temperatur?“, fragte er weiter und beobachtete die Gestik seines Gegenübers ganz genau. Leo sah hinab auf seine Hände und zuckte schließlich die Schultern.

„Leo du musst solche Dinge im Auge behalten. Erhöhte Temperatur oder Fieber über lange Zeiträume sind nicht gut für deinen Körper. Eigentlich kann die Temperatur nicht mit deiner Heat zusammen hängen, laut der Tabelle bist du erst in über einem Monat wieder dran. Ich werde dir ein fiebersenkendes Mittel verschreiben, nur für den Fall, dass du dir bei dem Dreckswetter was eingefangen hast. Morgens und abends eine halbe Tablette, reicht für den Anfang, aber wenn es nicht wegg-“

Hoseok hatte während er gesprochen hatte auf seinem Bildschirm herum geklickt, um das Rezept ausdrucken zu können, doch nun da er wieder zu dem Panther sah, bemerkte er dass dieser ungewöhnlich still war, die Hände geballt hatte und am ganzen Leib zitterte. Das Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, weil er hinab auf seine Hände sah, aber Hoseok hatte das Gefühl der andere stünde kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen, falls er nicht jetzt schon leise weinte.

Er stand auf, umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und ging vor Leo in die Hocke. Vorsichtig griff er nach einer Hand des Hybriden. „Hey, hey, was ist denn los?“ Leo hob vorsichtig den Kopf und Hoseok strich ihm sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht. „Sie- sie haben damals mal gesagt, dass sie nicht sicher sind wie es sich auf den Körper auswirkt, wenn ein Hybrid sich bewusst gegen einen Heatpartner entscheidet.“, begann Leo mit brüchiger Stimme und Hoseok nickte.

Dieses Thema hatte nicht nur einmal während seiner Untersuchungen auf der Tagesordnung gestanden. Vor knapp fünf Jahren, als Wonshik das erste Mal mit Leo zu ihm gekommen war, hatte sich der junge Adelige bei ihm bereits informiert, wie es ablaufen würde, sobald Leo seine erste Hitze hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er wollte wissen, was er beachten musste und was genau ein Heatpartner war, da er von diesem Begriff nur am Rande mal gehört hatte.

Hoseok hatte ihm bereitwillig Auskunft gegeben und ihm erklärt, dass sich der richtige Geruch eines Hybriden erst mit dem Erwachsen werden definiert und deswegen auch erst nach der ersten Hitze ein Partner gesucht werden konnte, der sich dann während der Heat sexuell um den Hybriden kümmerte. Dabei musste man wissen, dass Hybriden die noch nie heiß waren, noch komplett anders rochen, weswegen es wenig Sinn machte vorher schon nach einem Partner zu suchen. Der Geruch des Tieres änderte sich während der ersten Hitze so stark, dass der zuvor ausgesuchte Partner danach in den häufigsten Fällen nicht mehr passte.

Nachdem Leo seine erste Heat gehabt und Hoseok sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, – dass war etwa vier Monate nach besagtem Gespräch gewesen-, hatte Leo von sich aus gesagt, dass er keinen Heatpartner haben möchte. Auf die Frage warum nicht, hatte Leo Wonshik nur lange angesehen und geantwortet: „Weil ich nicht möchte, dass ihr mich mit jemandem teilen müsst.“

Hoseok war damals skeptisch gewesen ob dies funktionieren würde. Während der Heat übernahm die tierische Seite der Hybriden komplett die Kontrolle, also hatte Hoseok Wonshik empfohlen Leo in dieser Zeit wegzusperren und zu warten bis die Heat abgeklungen war. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass Leo in diesem Zeitraum keine Macht über seinen Körper hatte und Wonshik gegebenenfalls sogar attackieren würde, ohne sich anschließend daran erinnern zu können.

Die zweite und dritte Heat kam und ging ohne sichtbare Probleme. Leo war nach den Tagen lediglich zerkratzt und zerbissen, vermutlich weil er sich mit dem Schmerz von der versengenden Lust ablenken wollte und so vergingen die Jahre.

Erst einige Zyklen später, begannen die ersten Probleme. Hoseok der über jeden seiner Patienten eine Tabelle besaß fiel auf, dass Leos Zyklus sich langsam aber sicher verschob. Anfangs waren es nur ein paar Tage. Dann eine ganze Woche. Die Abstände zwischen den einzelnen Zyklen betrug bei Felidae für gewöhnlich fünf Monate bei Canidae sechs Monate. Doch bei Leo wurde der Abstand zwischen den Zyklen immer kürzer. Auch wusste Hoseok von Leo, dass dessen Hitze nicht mehr nur zwei bis drei Tage - wie es der Norm entsprach-, sondern nun fast fünf Tage andauerte.

Obwohl Hoseok es immer mal wieder ansprach, versicherte Leo seinem Herrn stets hoch und heilig, alles sei in bester Ordnung, doch dass dies schon lange nicht mehr der Fall war, wurde Hoseok jetzt, da der Hybrid weinend vor ihm saß schmerzlich bewusst.

„Wonho sagte mir letzte Woche auf der Party, dass meine Pheromone schon ziemlich stark sind. Und ich habe seit einigen Tagen merkwürdige Gefühls- und Temperaturschwankungen. Mir ist ohne ersichtlichen Grund von einem auf den anderen Moment heiß oder kalt.“ Er rieb sich über das Gesicht und atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Scheinbar wollte er nicht das Wonshik gleich sah, dass er geweint hatte. Er fächelte sich mit der Hand Luft zu.

„Taekwoon.“, Hoseok wählte bewusst den richtigen Namen des Hybriden und dieser zuckte kurz zusammen und sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Da Wonshik nicht hier ist und wir frei reden können, will ich ehrlich zu dir sein. Ich denke nicht, dass du diese Farce noch lange aufrecht erhalten kannst. Dein Körper sendet genügen Warnsignale aus. Deine Heat folgt immer schneller aufeinander und sie dauert auch viel länger als es üblich ist. Sei doch vernünftig!“ Leo wandte den Kopf ab und Hoseok sah wie seine Kieferknochen sich anspannten.

„Wie lange ging deine letzte Heat?“, fragte der Arzt besorgt und er sah wie Leo schluckte. Scheinbar wollte er erst gar nicht antworten, doch er wusste, dass er sich der Frage nicht entziehen konnte. Anders als ein Mensch konnte sich ein Hybrid nicht frei dafür entscheiden eine Antwort für sich zu behalten, wenn er explizit von einem Menschen dazu aufgefordert wurde eine Information preis zu geben. „Sieben Tage…“, flüsterte Leo kaum vernehmlich und Hoseok sprang entsetzt auf. „Sieben?!“ Er griff sich an die Stirn als hätte er einen plötzlichen Anflug von Kopfschmerzen. Er raufte sich das Haar direkt über seiner Schläfe.

„Taekwoon, das geht nicht. Hörst du? Das geht ganz und gar nicht! Fünf Tage sind schon schlimm, aber ganze Sieben Tage bei hohem Fieber? Weißt du wie viel Schaden dieses Fieber in deinem Körper anrichtet?“ Hoseok ging vor Leos Stuhl auf und ab.

Leo antwortete nicht. Er sah den Arzt verzweifelt an. „Gibt es kein Medikament, mit dem man es unterdrücken kann? Wenn man mit Dionysos eine künstliche Heat erzeugen kann, muss es doch auch etwas geben, dass die Heat unterdrückt, oder nicht?“ Hoseok sah tief in Leos Augen. Es brach ihm fast das Herz als er sah, wie viel Angst und Schmerz sich darin widerspiegelte. „Ich habe gelesen, dass die neusten Züchtungen, die männlichen… Euklas, sie werden keinen Heatzyklus mehr haben, richtig?“

Hoseok seufzte schwer. „Ja, ich habe einen Bericht darüber gelesen, aber ob es tatsächlich so ist werden wir erst in fünf bis zehn Jahren wissen, wenn die neuste Generation der Hybriden alt genug ist. Die Forscher sagen zwar, sie haben die Gensequenz entfernt, die dafür sorgt das männliche Hybriden einen Hitzezyklus haben, wie eigentlich nur Weibchen es brauchen um Junge zu bekommen, aber ob es funktioniert hat, kann zum heutigen Zeitpunkt leider noch niemand sagen. Und auch nicht ob die Euklas nicht vielleicht wegen der fehlenden Sequenz ein gestörtes Sexualverhalten entwickeln.“

Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Taekwoon du musst dich zum derzeitigen Stand der Wissenschaft, leider damit abfinden, dass es keine andere Lösung als einen Heatpartner für dich gibt. Wonshik wird gegen eine Kastration sein, soviel ist sicher, vor allem weil sich nach diesem Eingriff der Charakter immer ändert. Bei besonders dominanten Hybriden, die sich Aufgrund von zu viel Testosteron nicht zähmen lassen, oder bei welchen, die keine Gelegenheit auslassen ohne Erlaubnis ihres Herrchens mit Hybridinnen zu verkehren, wird ein solcher Eingriff in Betracht gezogen. Ohne den ausdrücklichen Wunsch des Halters sind mir aber die Hände gebunden.“

Erleichtert konnte Hoseok schon jetzt am Gesicht des Hybriden sehen, dass Leo über diese letzte Möglichkeit gar nicht erst nachdenken wollte. Er bot zwar jedem neuen Kunden diesen Eingriff an, doch in Wahrheit führte er diese Operation nur äußerst ungern durch.

„Wenn ich an deiner Stelle wäre, würde ich es Wonshik einfach sagen. Er wird es verstehen, denn er will nur das beste für dich. Ich finde es nicht fair, dass er nicht weiß, wie sehr du eigentlich dabei leidest.“ Hoseok legte Leo vorsichtig die Hand auf die Schulter, doch der Hybrid schüttelte nur sacht den Kopf.

„Also gut, du lässt mir keine andere Wahl. Wenn du es ihm nicht sagst, dann werde ich das übernehmen müssen.“, meinte Hoseok mit energischer Stimme und Leo sah ihn aus schreckgeweiteten Augen an. Er schüttelte panisch den Kopf. „Nein, nein, bitte Herr Doktor, bitte nicht.“, stammelte er und stand auf um vor Hoseok auf die Knie zu gehen. Er kauerte sich vor Hoseok zusammen und bettelte den Arzt an, die Fingerspitzen nur Millimeter von Hoseoks Schuhspitzen entfernt.

„Versprichst du mir, es ihm zu sagen? Aller spätestens, nach deiner nächsten Heat?“, fragte Hoseok unnachgiebig, während er voller Sorge auf den vor ihn kauernden hinab sah. Leos Schultern zitterten. Vermutlich hatte der Hybrid vor lauter Verzweiflung wieder angefangen zu weinen. Hoseok hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er dem anderen die Pistole so auf die Brust setzen musste, doch er tat es schließlich nur zu seinem besten.

„Ich v-erspreche es.“

Leos Stimme brach, während er sprach und Hoseok schloss erleichtert die Augen. Der Hybrid weinte anschließend etwa zehn Minuten und Hoseok war heilfroh, dass Wonshik sich mit seinen Angelegenheiten Zeit ließ. So hatte Leo die Möglichkeit sich zu beruhigen und mit seinem Schicksal abzufinden.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es mit diesem Kapitel so lange gedauert hat. Ich konnte mich irgendwie nicht aufraffen zu schreiben, besonders weil ich die Namgi Szene ungefähr fünf Mal neu geschrieben habe und sie mir immer noch nicht wirklich gefällt.
> 
> In diesem Kapitel ist wieder erklärt worden. Man bekommt eine ganze Menge Hintergrund Infos die wichtig sind. Außerdem werden wieder einige wichtige neue Charaktere eingeführt, zum einen der Outcast (wer das ist, werde ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht verraten, aber ihr könnt gerne mal raten) dann Prinz Minhyuk, der bisher ja immer nur kurz Erwähnung gefunden hat. (Es tut mir schon jetzt Leid für alle Minhyuk Fans da draußen, aber eine gute Story funktioniert nur wenn es auch unsympathische Charaktere gibt.) Und zu guter Letzt noch Jackson, der nun auch endlich eine Stimme bekommen hat.
> 
> Lasst mich eure Gedanken und Gefühle, die ihr beim lesen hattet gern wissen. Und ganz besonders, falls ihr Fragen habt, oder etwas unklar ist, bitte fragt nach! Bei einem so großen Universum, passiert es einfach, dass die ein oder andere wichtige Sache vielleicht nicht erklärt wird, weil es für mich als Erschafferin der Welt logisch ist, dass heißt aber nicht das ihr alles was ich so schreibe automatisch verstehen können müsst.
> 
> Fragen könnt ihr mir auch gern auf meinem Twitter Acc: @B4NG_Y0NGGUK schicken! Traut euch, ich beiße nicht.


	4. Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Outcast erwacht und Hoseok hat große Schwierigkeiten damit, in sein Herz zu gelangen. Oder doch nicht?
> 
> Außerdem: Hyungwon erwacht aus seiner Heat und findet sich prompt in einer Spirale des Hasses gegen Minhyuk. Und Wontaek haben ein wenig Spaß auf dem Sofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widmung geht raus an: Namidahime zum sechsmonatigen Jubiläum~ <3<3<3 I love U~

*+*+*

Das erste was ihm auffiel als er erwachte, war ein unbarmherziger Schmerz in Bein und Hüfte. Das zweite, dass er seine Arme aus irgendeinem Grund nicht richtig bewegen konnte. Und zu guter Letzt, einen unangenehm beißenden Geruch nach Reinigungsmitteln, welcher in der Luft lag und mit seinem empfindlichen Geruchssinn kaum zu ignorieren war.

Er öffnete vorsichtshalber nicht sofort die Augen um sich umzusehen, sondern versuchte erst einmal herauszufinden, wo er sich befand und wie er hier hergekommen war.

Er konnte sich daran erinnern, dass sein Magen ihm wie so oft in den Kniekehlen gehangen hatte und dann war, wie ein Zeichen, dieses äußerst schmackhafte Reh auf der Lichtung im Tal aufgetaucht. Er konnte sich auch daran erinnern, wie er sich hinter den Büschen und Bäumen leise auf die Pirsch gelegt hatte, um auf den passenden Augenblick zu warten. Dann war er losgelaufen und hatte zum Sprung angesetzt, doch dann waren da zwei Laute Geräusche gewesen. Er war schmerzhaft von etwas getroffen worden und hart auf dem Boden aufgeprallt. Aus dem Augenwinkel hatte er noch gesehen, wie das Reh die Flucht ergriffen hatte, dann war ihm schwarz vor Augen geworden.

Vorsichtig öffnete er einen Spalt weit die Augen. Sein Herz pochte unangenehm in seiner Brust. Er war allein in einem kleinen blendend weißen Raum. Es war jedoch keine Zelle, wie er zuerst befürchtet hatte, denn das Fenster hatte kein Gitter oder zumindest zeichneten sich keine Stäbe auf seiner Bettdecke ab, als das helle Licht des Mondes hinter ihm in das Zimmer fiel.

Er lag auf seiner linken Seite in einem bequemen Bett mit weißen Laken und neben ihm stand ein Glas mit Wasser auf einem niedrigen rollenden Schrank.

Er versuchte sich auf die Ellenbogen aufzurappeln, was sich jedoch als nicht so gute Idee herausstellte, da von der Bewegung ausgelöst, ein furchtbarer Schmerz von seiner Hüfte ausgehend, sein Bein hinab schoss. Er gab es also auf, sich aufsetzen zu wollen und versuchte sein rasendes Herz zu beruhigen, was bei einem Blick auf seine Hände nicht leicht fiel.

Er hatte sich aus dem Grund nicht richtig bewegen können, da seine Hände mit einer Kette am Gestell des Bettes festgemacht waren. Sie war lang genug, dass er in einer angenehmen Position schlafen konnte, doch sie würde weder bis zur Tür noch bis zum Fenster reichen.

Sein Hals brannte, doch er war nicht sicher ob er der Versuchung, nach dem Glas mit Wasser zu greifen und es zu trinken, nachgeben sollte. Vielleicht war das eine Falle? Vielleicht war eine Droge in das Wasser gemischt, welche ihn gefügig machen würde?

Wer hatte ihn hier her gebracht? Wo war er genau? Und warum fühlte sich seine gesamte rechte Körperhälfte an, als wäre sie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden?

Er kam nicht dazu, sich lange den Kopf über diese und viele weitere Fragen zu zerbrechen, denn die Tür öffnete sich und jemand trat ein. Es war ein junger Mann in einem Arztkittel. Er hatte also recht gehabt, er war tatsächlich in einem Krankenhaus, oder einer ähnlichen Institution. Ausgezeichnet: das hieß, er war so gut wie tot!

Der Mann hatte ein Tablett in der Hand, von dem ein wirklich köstlicher Duft ausging.

‚Die Henkersmahlzeit.‘ Schoß es ihm durch den Kopf und er schwor sich, wie bei dem Wasser, der Versuchung nicht nachzugeben, auch wenn sich sein verräterischer Magen prompt, laut knurrend zu Wort meldete.

Er war es gewohnt über längere Zeiträume nichts oder nur sehr wenig zu essen. Wenn man in der freien Natur lebte, blieb einem meist nichts anderes übrig.

Der junge Arzt lächelte freundlich, doch auch darauf würde er nicht hereinfallen. Als er mit dem Tablett die wenigen Schritte auf ihn zukam, entfuhr ihm unwillkürlich ein tiefes Grollen. Der Mann hielt alarmiert inne und näherte sich vorsichtiger, behielt ihn aufmerksam im Auge. Er stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Tisch neben dem Glas Wasser ab und ging dann, als wolle er einen gewissen Sicherheitsabstand wahren, wieder ein paar Schritte zurück.

„Mein Name ist Hoseok. Ich bin Dr. Jung Hoseok, Arzt für Hybridmedizin.“, stellte er sich leise vor und legte besorgt den Kopf schief als keinerlei Reaktion folgte. „Verstehst du mich?“, fragte er ihn, doch er antwortete lediglich mit einem Brummen.

Er würde dem Arzt nicht mehr Informationen geben als notwendig. Vielleicht, eventuell, gab es die verschwindend kleine Möglichkeit, dass dieser Arzt noch nicht heraus gefunden hatte, dass er eigentlich schon seit fünf Jahren tot sein sollte.

„Du hast sicher Schmerzen, hab ich recht? Die Medikamente die wir nach der Operation verabreicht haben, müssten langsam nachlassen.“ Der Arzt griff in eine Tasche seines Kittels und zog eine Packung Tabletten hervor. Er öffnete sie und drückte eine harmlos erscheinende kleine weiße Pille in seine Handfläche. Dann näherte er sich wieder, um sie vorsichtig neben das Wasserglas zu legen.

Operation? Er war operiert worden? Warum?

Er befürchtete bald einen Herzinfarkt zu erleiden, bei der Geschwindigkeit mit der sein Herz schlug. Scheinbar konnte der Arzt, die vielen Fragen in seinem Gesicht ablesen, denn er redete ungefragt weiter: „Du wurdest schwer verletzt. Ein Jäger hat im Wald zwei Mal auf dich geschossen. Er wollte eigentlich ein Reh erlegen.“ Ah, daher also die zwei lauten Geräusche an die er sich schemenhaft erinnern konnte.

Ein weiteres brummen entfloh seiner Kehle. So langsam fügte sich alles zusammen. Doch seine Chancen, diese Praxis lebend zu verlassen, sanken damit auf Null. Wenn er so schwer verletzt war, dass er nicht würde wegrennen können, konnte er, wie die Menschen so schön sagten ‚auch gleich sein Testament schreiben.‘

Hoseok schien sein innerer Kampf nicht zu entgehen, denn er musterte ihn eindringlich. „Am besten du isst erst einmal etwas und nimmst anschließend deine Medizin. Du möchtest doch sicher schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen, oder?“ Mit diesen Worten schob er das Tablett etwas näher an sein Bett heran, doch als er bedrohlich fauchte hob der Arzt nur abwehrend die Hände und brachte wieder mehr Abstand zwischen sie.

„Hör zu, ich möchte dir wirklich nur helfen.“, begann der Arzt mit besorgt zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich will nur, dass du schnell wieder gesund wirst, damit ich dich wieder in die Freiheit entlassen kann.“

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er bei diesen Worten die Augen verdrehte und laut mit der Zunge schnalzte. Aber ’natürlich‘, wollte dieser Arzt ihm nur helfen. ‚Natürlich‘ würde er ihn wieder frei lassen, wenn er wieder gesund war.  
Für wie verdammt blöd hielt dieser Mensch ihn bitte?  
Alles was dieser Typ wollte, war sein Vertrauen gewinnen, damit er umso tiefer fiel, wenn er ihn schließlich verriet und an das Tötungskommando der Regierung übergab. Als ob dieser Arzt, für ihn das Gesetz brechen würde. Das war doch lächerlich!

„Sparen sie sich dieses freundliche Getue.“, spie er ihm ärgerlich entgegen. „Alle Menschen sind gleich. Es geht nur darum uns alle zu versklaven und sobald wir Probleme machen, wird unsereins einfach getötet und durch ein neues, besser abgerichtetes Tier ersetzt.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, er dachte der Arzt würde seine Worte abstreiten, doch er sagte nichts dergleichen. „Sie müssen mir nichts vormachen, ich weiß, was mit meinesgleichen passiert ist.“

Eigentlich hatte er nicht so viel sagen wollen, seine Stimme war, weil er sie so lange nicht benutzt hatte ungewöhnlich kratzig. Der Arzt seufzte schwer und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Gerade weil ich weiß, dass du ein Outcast bist, werde ich dich nicht an die Regierung ausliefern. Sie würden dich töten und das will ich mit allen Mitteln verhindern. Außer meiner Arzthelferin Yewon, dem Jäger und mir hat dich niemand gesehen. Der Jäger hat zu große Angst, von einem potentiell sehr reichen Adeligen verklagt zu werden, allein deswegen wird er stillschweigen über diese Sache bewahren. Außerdem bin ich mir zu beinahe hundert Prozent sicher, dass er nicht wusste was für ein Hybrid ihm da ins Netz gegangen ist. Andernfalls hätte er dich sofort erschossen und bei der Regierung eine Prämie für dich erhalten, anstatt dich völlig aufgelöst in meine Praxis zu bringen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand außer mir und Yewon dich zu Gesicht bekommt.“

„Und warum?“, fragte er misstrauisch.

Wie groß war bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er wirklich bei einem der wenigen Menschen gelandet sein konnte, die wirklich nur sein bestes wollten? Die Chance war einfach zu gering. Er war in der letzten Woche durch die Hölle gegangen, warum sollte das Schicksal es plötzlich wieder gut mit ihm meinen?

„Weil es damals noch nicht in meiner Macht stand, die zum Tode verurteilten zu retten. Ich setze mich seit Jahren dafür ein, dass Hybride, insbesondere Citrin und Dioptas mit nachweislich ausgeprägt menschenähnlicher Intelligenz, mehr Rechte erhalten.“ Er konnte sehen, wie der Arzt während er sprach die Fäuste ballte und zunehmend verzweifelter wurde. „Die Angeordneten Exekutionen waren nichts anderes als Mord. Denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Hybride mit Löwengenen, nicht mehr Gewaltpotential in sich tragen, als jeder andere Hybrid.“

Er machte große Augen. Mit einem derartigen Gefühlsausbruch des Arztes hatte er nicht gerechnet. Scheinbar schien der junge Mann sich gerade Dinge von der Seele zu reden, die ihn schon lange beschäftigten und zu einem gewissen Grad sicher auch frustrierten.

Er konnte und wollte dem Arzt dennoch noch nicht nachgeben. Was wenn das alles eine Falle war? Viele Menschen waren unglaublich gute Schauspieler, sie konnten lügen ohne rot dabei zu werden. Was hatte der Arzt wirklich mit ihm vor? Würde er vielleicht gegen seinen Willen Tests und Untersuchungen an ihm durchführen?

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen und heulte auf denn seine Hüfte schmerzte erneut, als hätte man ein Messer hinein gestochen.

„Du solltest wirklich die Tablette nehmen, bevor die Schmerzen noch unerträglicher werden.“, forderte Hoseok ihn wieder dazu auf die kleine Pille zu nehmen, doch er dachte nicht im Traum daran.

„Und was werden sie mit mir tun, wenn ich wieder gesund bin?“, fragte er mit rauer Stimme.

Vielleicht klang er ein wenig undankbar, denn immerhin hatte dieser Mann ihm augenscheinlich das Leben gerettet. Er war sich jedoch nicht sicher, zu welchem Preis und ob er bereit war ihn zu zahlen. Bis auf eine Ausnahme, hatten bisher alle Menschen die er kennen gelernt hatte, ausschließlich auf ihren Profit bedacht gehandelt. Niemand von ihnen tat etwas, komplett ohne Hintergedanken.

„Wie ich bereits sagte: Ich werde dich wieder freilassen, sobald du vollkommen gesund bist.“, wiederholte der Arzt sich geduldig, doch der Hybrid verzog nur ärgerlich den Mund.

„Das ist gegen das Gesetz! Halten sie mich nicht für dumm und lügen sie mich nicht an!“ Seine Stimme war merklich lauter geworden, der Arzt allerdings blieb gelassen.

„Manchmal muss man das Gesetz brechen, um den richtigen Weg zu gehen.“, seufzte Hoseok und schloss kurz die Augen. Er sah müde aus, deutliche Augenringe zeichneten sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes ab. Ein wenig erschöpft und mit ruhiger Stimme,versuchte er erneut, auf ihn einzureden.

„Hör zu, ich denke dir wurde von den meisten Menschen sicher übel mitgespielt. Ich kann dein Misstrauen durchaus nachvollziehen. Und ich kann dich nicht zwingen mir zu glauben.“ Hoseok deutete auf das Tablett. „Aber bitte iss etwas und nimm deine Medizin. Du bist zur Zeit mein Patient und ich möchte nicht das du dich unnötig quälst.“ Erneut griff er in die Tasche seines Kittels und zog einen kleinen Schlüsselbund hervor.

„Um dir entgegen zu kommen, werde ich dich von den Handschellen befreien. Das heißt, wenn du mich lässt? Die Tür zu diesem Zimmer bleibt allerdings verschlossen, zu deinem eigenen Schutz. Dich darf niemand sehen, das würde nur zu unnötigen Diskussionen führen und denen möchte ich möglichst entgehen.“

Er konnte nicht anders, als über die Worte und taten des Arztes die Stirn zu runzeln. „Warum haben sie mich überhaupt gefesselt, wenn sie mich jetzt gleich wieder befreien?“ Hoseok rieb sich müde über die Augen.

„Yewon hat Angst vor dir und mich zu den Handschellen gedrängt. Sie wird dich nicht verraten, weil sie meinem Urteil vertraut. Es war eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Es hätte schließlich sein können, dass du Aufgrund der Schmerzen gewalttätig bist. Du bist zwar ein Dioptas, aber es war nicht klar, ob du nach den Jahren im Wald die menschliche Sprache nicht vielleicht verlernt hast. Dann wäre es deutlich schwerer gewesen dich davon zu überzeugen, dass du nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr schwebst.“

Das machte in der Tat alles Sinn. Er hob seine Handgelenke ein wenig an und sah schweigend dabei zu wie der Arzt mit den Schlüsseln näher kam und ihn von den Handschellen befreite.

Sobald seine Hände frei waren, wollte er sich gleich aufraffen, doch sein Körper versagte ihm den Dienst. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig schwach. Vermutlich eine Nebenwirkung der Narkose die noch immer tief in seinen Knochen steckte. Seine gesamte rechte Seite schmerzte erneut dermaßen, dass er sich erschöpft wieder auf die Seite fallen ließ. Er seufzte ergeben und streckte die Hand nach dem Glas aus.

„Du solltest zuerst etwas essen, dann wirkt die Medizin besser.“, erklärte der Arzt erneut.

„Und was, wenn das Essen vergiftet ist? Irgendeine Droge die mich willenlos macht, damit sie besser Tests mit mir durchführen können?“

Der Arzt hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts dazu sondern beugte sich vor um mit Daumen und Zeigefinger nach einem kleingeschnittenen Happen Fleisch zu greifen und es sich ohne Umschweife in den Mund zu stecken. Er kaute einige Male und schluckte den Bissen schließlich herunter.

„Mmmh. Schmeckt wirklich gut, ich würde es an deiner Stelle nicht stehen lassen.“, meinte Hoseok schulterzuckend und mit einem freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich bin nicht der beste Koch, aber ich hab mein möglichstes getan und bisher hat sich keiner meiner anderen Patienten über die Zubereitung beschwert.“, erklärte er während er sich die Finger ableckte.

Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er von dem Verhalten des Arztes erneut überrascht, erst einmal den Mund wieder schließen musste. Ohne ein Wort streckte er sich vorsichtig nach dem Tablett und zog es näher an sein Bett heran. Wütend starrte er das köstlich duftende Fleisch an, als hätte es ihn gebissen. Den Blick unentwegt auf den Arzt geheftet nahm er sich das erste Stück vom Teller und steckte es sich in den Mund. Am liebsten hätte er glücklich aufgestöhnt. Er hatte schon ewig kein dermaßen köstliches gebratenes Fleisch mehr gegessen. Es war so zart, dass es auf seiner Zunge zerfiel und er musste den Drang unterdrücken alles gierig in sich hinein zu schlingen. Schließlich hatte er auch seinen Stolz!

Ein erleichterter und zufriedener Ausdruck machte sich auf dem Gesicht des Arztes breit. „Ich lasse dich dann mal in Ruhe essen.“ Der Arzt sah hinab auf seine Armbanduhr und rieb sich erneut über die Augen. Er gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

„Ich werde mich jetzt ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr hauen. Solange du hier bist, übernehme ich die Nachtschicht, aber ich muss für meine Patienten tagsüber natürlich auch ausgeruht sein. Falls was ist…“ Er griff ein letztes mal in die Manteltasche und förderte ein kleines Gerät hervor. „Drücke den Knopf. Dann komme ich um nach dir zu sehen.“ Der Arzt legte das Gerät neben das Glas, so dass er es im Notfall gut würde erreichen können.

„Die Tablette wirkt nach etwa zwanzig Minuten. Falls du danach noch starke Schmerzen hast, ruf mich dann erhöhen wir die Dosis.“ Er drehte sich zum gehen.

„Ach ja, wundere dich nicht, man wird von dem Medikament müde. Schlaf ist eben die beste Medizin.“ Er warf lächelnd noch einen Blick über seine Schulter und griff nach der Türklinke.

„Schlaf gut.“, meinte er noch, dann war der Arzt verschwunden.

*+*

Als Hyungwon erwachte fühlte er sich atemberaubend. Sein Körper war unglaublich entspannt und eine innere Glückseligkeit durchströmte ihn, von den Spitzen seiner Ohren bis zu den Zehen. ‚So gut habe ich wirklich lange nicht mehr geschlafen‘, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und er öffnete blinzelnd die Augen.

Er schnupperte. Ein fabelhafter Geruch lag in der Luft, er konnte ihn nicht ganz einordnen, aber was auch immer es war es roch verdammt gut. Er befeuchtete mit der Zungenspitze seine Lippen und runzelte die Stirn. In seinem Mund schmeckte er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut.

Sein Blick klärte sich etwas und er drehte den Kopf nach links. Dort wo eigentlich sein Kunde von letzter Nacht liegen sollte, lag Ilhoon. Er war ein Canidae mit den Genen eines Huskys und sofern man das sagen konnte, sein bester und einziger Freund in dieser Hölle, die sich ein Bordell schimpfte.

lhoon hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung ging gleichmäßig. Hyungwons Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er wand den Kopf zur anderen Seite und bemerkte, dass er sich gar nicht in seinem, sondern in Ilhoons Zimmer befand. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, dieses betreten zu haben. Er war schon einige Male hier gewesen, das letzte Mal vor etwa einem Monat, als eine Gruppe von vier Männern Ilhoon und ihn für eine Nacht gebucht hatten.

Er rappelte sich hoch auf die Ellenbogen. Draußen vor dem Fenster dämmerte es. Die Sonne würde vermutlich bald untergehen. Hyungwon schluckte nervös. Der Geschmack nach Blut lag schwer auf seiner Zunge. Wie lange zum Teufel hatte er geschlafen? Warum hatte ihn niemand geweckt? Was ging hier vor?

„Du bist wach?“, fragte Ilhoon schläfrig und Hyungwon drehte den Kopf in die Richtung des anderen Hybriden.

Ilhoon war zwar ein Citrin, doch er hatte im Laufe der Jahre hier wirklich gut sprechen gelernt und das schätzten seine Kunden sehr. Seine Sätze waren meist einfach gebaut und manchmal nicht ganz richtig, doch im Grunde verstand man immer, was er einem sagen wollte.

Er war sehr beliebt. Das galt nicht nur für die Kunden, sondern auch für die ‚Kollegen‘. Als Sprachrohr für die restlichen Canidae Hybride, sprach er Probleme, die es mit Kunden gab bei ihrem Chef Jackson an. (Für die Felidae übernahm diese Aufgabe Jinwoo, einen Citrin mit den Genen einer ‚american wirehair‘ und einer großen Begabung für die menschliche Sprache. Hyungwon hatte diesen nur ein paar mal gesehen, da die Felidae in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes untergebracht waren.)

Ilhoons Fell an Ohren und Rute variierte zwischen strahlend weiß und fast schwarz, das galt auch für seine Kopfbehaarung. Während das Deckhaar sehr hell war wurden die unteren Haarschichten immer dunkler, was einen interessanten Farbverlauf verursachte. Auch hatte er, wie viele Huskys, zwei verschiedene Augenfarben. Das rechte war goldbraun und schimmerte gerade im sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne wie Bernstein. Das linke war so hellblau, dass es beinahe weiß wirkte. Seine Haut war nicht so hell, wie sein Fell jedoch auch nicht wirklich dunkel. Arme und Oberkörper waren zudem trainiert, wenn auch nicht übermäßig muskulös. Alles in allem, war er ein wirklich attraktiver Hybrid und Hyungwon genoss die Nächte in denen sie zusammen arbeiteten sehr.

Die meisten anderen Hybride im Papillon waren aus irgendeinem Grund nicht gut auf Hyungwon zu sprechen. Er hatte ihnen wirklich nichts getan, doch vermutlich waren sie neidisch, weil er ohne wirklich etwas dafür tun zu müssen die Nr.1 des Clubs geworden war und Ilhoon, die vorherige Spitze, von dort verdrängt hatte. Ilhoon hatte ihm dies jedoch nie wirklich übel genommen, er war immer schon ausgesprochen nett zu Hyungwon gewesen.

Hyungwon drehte sich auf die Seite und er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Durch die Bewegung sickerte zähflüssig und schleimig eine große Menge Sperma aus ihm heraus.

„Was ist hier los? Ich…warum bin ich hier?“ Er setzte sich auf und tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach einigen Tüchern. „Du hast deinen Kunden verletzt.“, begann Ilhoon und Hyungwon, welcher gerade damit beginnen wollte sich mit den Tüchern zwischen den Beinen zu säubern erstarrte. Sein Kopf wirbelte herum und sein Mund war atemlos geöffnet. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, erklärte Ilhoon weiter. „Master Jackson hat mir gesagt, ich soll mich um deine Heat kümmern.“

Heat. Es brauchte nur dieses eine Wort um Hyungwons Gehirn auf Hochtouren zu bringen. Nun machte alles Sinn. Der Grund warum er hier neben Ilhoon lag und nicht neben seinem Kunden. Der Grund, warum er Blut in seinem Mund schmecken konnte.

„Was ist mit ihm? Geht es ihm gut? Oh Gott, ich habe das nicht gewollt!“, er fuhr sich fahrig mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und Ilhoon, der die Panik die ihn ergriffen hatte spürte, setzte sich auf und nahm ihn beruhigend in den Arm.

„Dem Kunde geht es gut. Master Jackson ist nicht böse. Du konntest nichts dafür.“ Ilhoon leckte ein paar Mal über seinen Hals. Er nippte sanft an Hyungwons empfindlicher Haut genau über seinem Puls und dieser spürte sofort die beruhigende Wirkung, die es auf ihn hatte.

„Aber was ist mit Master Minhyuk? Ich habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich so kurz vor der Heat war.“ Er biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich weiß nichts was der Prinz gesagt hat zu Master Jackson. Als der verletzte Kunde zum Arzt wurde gebracht. Master Jackson hat dich genommen und ist mit dir zum Schloss gefahren. Wie immer wenn Master Jackson ist nicht da, wir waren alle in unseren Zimmer. Ich habe mich hübsch gemacht für meinen Kunden an dem Abend. Eine Stunde später Master Jackson kam mit dir herein und sagte, er hat Termin mit Kunde gekündigt und ich soll mich um dich kümmern.“

Hyungwons Herz pochte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust. „W-wann war das?“, fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme und Ilhoon ließ ihn los und sah ihn an. Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Dann sah er hinüber zu einem Kalender, welcher an der Wand hing.

„Das war Sonntag. Heute ist Mittwoch.“, meinte er schlicht und Hyungwon rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Das hieß er hatte nicht nur Sonntags einen Kunden angefallen, Master Jackson hatte seinetwegen die Termine für ihn und Ilhoon in den letzten Tagen stornieren müssen und das obwohl sie die begehrtesten Hybride im ganzen Club waren.

„Hat er gesagt, warum Master Minhyuk mich nicht zurück genommen hat?“, fragte Hyungwon mit einer Stimme, die kaum den Hass auf seinen Herrn verbergen konnte. Ilhoon schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und Hyungwon spürte das Mitleid, welches von seinem Freund ausging in jeder Pore seines Körpers. Es war einen langen Moment still. Ilhoon beobachtete jede Regung in seinem Gesicht und Hyungwon musste den Drang unterdrücken den Kopf wegzudrehen. Er hatte das Gefühl das ungleiche Augenpaar würde bis auf die Gründe seiner Seele schauen können, als wäre er ein offenes Buch, welchen Ilhoon ohne Probleme lesen konnte.

„Wieso machst du ihn nicht zu deinem Mate?“, fragte Ilhoon plötzlich und völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und Hyungwon hob perplex beide Augenbrauen. „Du bist sein Heatpartner oder? Vom Hybrid des Prinzen.“

Hyungwon schluckte und er verzog gequält die Mundwinkel nach unten, als er daran dachte, das Wonho all das besaß, was Hyungwon immer wollte. Er bekam nicht nur die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe Prinz Minhyuks, der ihm jeglichen Wunsch von den Augen ablas. Sondern auch die schmackhaftesten Speisen aus der Küche und war rund um die Uhr in der Nähe des Prinzen. Die Kleidung die er am Körper trug, waren stets aus den teuersten Stoffen extra für ihn geschneidert, denn der Prinz wollte nicht, dass sein Hybrid in irgendetwas gewöhnlichem herum lief.

Das Leben von Hyungwon war im Gegensatz zu dem Wonhos schon immer die pure Hölle gewesen. Er war perfekt ausgebildet worden, hatte sämtliche Anforderungen mit Bestnoten bestanden und kurz bevor er für den Verkauf freigegeben worden war, hatte er auch schon seine erste Heat durchlebt. Er dachte, jetzt würde es richtig los gehen! Nun würde bald ein Käufer für ihn kommen! Doch es dauerte länger als erwartet.

Es war nicht so, dass es zu wenig Interessenten gab, nein, Hyungwon konnte sich vor potentiellen Käufern kaum retten, doch immer wenn die Interessenten seinen Preis erfuhren, winkten sie ab und kauften sich stattdessen einen günstigeren Citrin. Es war frustrierend gewesen, doch er hatte fest daran geglaubt, dass eines Tages der richtige Käufer für ihn durch die Hallen wandern würde.

Dann war schließlich sein Trainer zu ihm gekommen, und hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass er an einen Prinzen verkauft worden war und Hyungwon hatte sich über alle Maßen gefreut und sein Glück kaum fassen können. Denn welcher Hybrid wünschte sich nicht, der Diener eines Prinzen zu werden?

Natürlich war er nervös, ob er den Anforderungen eines Prinzen auch gerecht werden konnte, doch auch an dem Tag als er abgeholt wurde, bekam er seinen neuen Herrn nicht zu sehen. Hyungwon hatte sich gewundert, es sich aber damit erklärt, dass der Prinz sicher zu beschäftigt war um ihn persönlich abzuholen.

Als er bei der ersten Untersuchung beim Arzt des Palastes war, zerplatzten seine Träume jedoch wie eine Seifenblase, als der Doktor zu ihm sagte: „Gut, du bist bei bester Gesundheit. Dann werden wir dich gleich mal zu Wonho bringen, damit du dich um seine Heat kümmern kannst.“ Hyungwon hatte unerlaubterweise gesprochen und nachgefragt wer dieser Wonho denn wäre und man hatte ihm erklärt, er sei nur gekauft worden, um als Heatpartner für den eigentlichen Hybriden des Prinzen zu fungieren.

Die Tage in denen er sich um Wonho gekümmert hatte, waren die schönsten in seinem Leben gewesen. Der andere war absolut bezaubernd, er sah gut aus und roch wirklich fantastisch. Während der Cool-down Phasen hatte er sich angeregt mit ihm über Prinz Minhyuk unterhalten und konnte es kaum erwarten, diesen endlich kennen zu lernen, sobald Wonhos Heat vorbei war. Doch erneut, wurde nichts aus diesem Traum.

Am Ende von Wonhos Heat kamen Bedienstete herein, die Wonho in einen seidenen Bademantel und kuschelige Pantoffeln kleideten und ihm sagten er solle ihnen folgen, da sein Bad schon eingelassen war. Hyungwon hingegen wurde nur angeleint und hinab in den Teil des Gebäudes gebracht, in dem die Bediensteten des Schlosses ihre Unterkünfte hatten. Man zeigte ihm sein zukünftiges Zimmer, eine Stube von sechs Quadratmetern, mit einem simplen Bett und einer kleinen Kommode die voll, mit aus grober Baumwolle gefertigter, Arbeitskleidung war.

Ein Mann, welcher sich als Junmyeon vorgestellt hatte, erklärte ihm, dass er in der Zeit in welcher er sich nicht um den Hybriden von Prinz Minhyuk kümmerte, mit den anderen Bediensteten schwer arbeiten musste, wenn er am Ende des Tages etwas zu essen haben wollte. Und so war er gefallen, vom Luxushybriden hinab zu einer billigen Reinigungskraft.

Er war nun das Mädchen für alles und innerhalb von kürzester Zeit kannte er sämtliche Arbeiten, die bei Hofe für die Bediensteten anfielen. Allerdings arbeitete er stets im verborgenen. Er half in der Küche, mistete Abends den Pferdestall, half den Gärtnern beim Unkraut jäten und so weiter. Ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie bekam er während der gesamten Zeit jedoch nicht zu sehen.

Es vergingen zwei Monate im Schloss und so langsam fand Hyungwon sich mit seinem Schicksal ab. Er hatte ohnehin nicht viel Zeit darüber nach zu grübeln, denn sein Tag war so vollgestopft mit Arbeit, dass er jede Nacht mit schmerzenden Gliedmaßen und völlig erschöpft in sein nicht gerade bequemes Bett fiel.

Eines Nachts erwachte er mit Fieber und eine der Reinigungskräfte die ihre Kammer ihm gegenüber hatte schickte einen der Butler zu Prinz Minhyuk um diesem zu berichten, dass sein Hybrid erkrankt war. Der Arzt kam zu ihm, untersuchte ihn und stellte fest, dass seine Heat wohl in Kürze ausbrechen würde.

Hyungwon wartete eine Stunde in seinem Zimmer darauf, dass die Bediensteten kamen und er freute sich darauf wieder in das Zimmer geführt zu werden, in dem er bei seiner Ankunft Spaß mit Wonho gehabt hatte, doch erneut wurde seine Erwartung bitter enttäuscht. Denn sie brachten ihn nicht in den bequemen Raum mit dem großen Bett, an welches er sich noch gut erinnern konnte.

Sie schlossen ihn unten, in den tiefen Gewölben des Schlosses in ein kaltes Verlies in dem es modrig roch und ehe er sich versah, war er allein. Niemand hörte seine Schreie, als die Lust ihn überflutete und er schrie und weinte so lange, bis sein Körper der Ohnmacht endlich nach gab.

Nachdem seine Heat abgeklungen war, bekam er eine großzügige Portion zu essen und man half ihm sich zu waschen und neu zu kleiden, doch dann war es mit der Freundlichkeit auch schon wieder vorbei und er bekam von Junmyeon noch am gleichen Tag die ersten neuen Arbeitsaufgaben.

Weitere Monate vergingen, bis er eines Nachts grob an der Schulter wach gerüttelt wurde. „Los steh auf, Prinz Minhyuk schickt nach dir, Wonho ist in Heat. Geh dich waschen und schau das du in spätestens einer halben Stunde vorzeigbar bist!“, hatte man ihm kühl mitgeteilt und Hyungwons Herz hatte aufgeregt einen Hüpfer gemacht.

Er würde Wonho wieder sehen und dieses Mal vielleicht auch den Prinzen? Er ging regelmäßig durch die großen Korridore des Palastes und war immer ehrfürchtig vor dem wunderschönen Portrait seines Herrn stehen geblieben. In der Nacht nachdem er es das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war seine Hand wie von selbst in seine Hose geglitten und er hatte sich gestreichelt, als er daran dachte wie es wohl wäre, wenn Prinz Minhyuk ihn genauso lieben würde, wie Wonho…

„Hyungwon?“, riss ihn Ilhoons fragende Stimme aus seinen düsteren Gedankengängen und der angesprochene zuckte zusammen. Er rief sich die Frage Ilhoons ins Gedächtnis und nickte. „Ja, ja… ich bin sein Heatpartner. Aber… das beruht nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit.“, flüsterte er und Ilhoon legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. „Du kümmerst dich um ihn, er aber nicht um dich?“, fragte er nach ob er Hyungwons Aussage richtig verstanden hatte und dieser nickte.

„Wer … hat dann sich um dich gekümmert?“, wollte Ilhoon verwirrt wissen und Hyungwon schüttelte den Kopf. „Niemand.“, flüsterte er noch leiser und Ilhoons Mund öffnete sich entsetzt als Hyungwon erklärte, dass Prinz Minhyuk ihn während seiner Heat immer nur in einen Kerker gesperrt und sich selbst überlassen hatte.

„Menschen sind so… grausam. Das tut mir leid.“, sagte Ilhoon trocken und erneut spürte Hyungwon eine Welle an Mitleid, die von dem anderen ausging. „Aber ich wiederhole mich, wieso machst du ihn nicht zu deinem Mate? Dann könntest du weg gehen von hier.“

Hyungwon schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hat immer ein Metallhalsband um, während der Heat, welches mit einem Schloss gesichert ist. Nur der Prinz hat einen Schlüssel dafür und… und …“ Er zögerte. „Ich könnte es Wonho nicht antun. Er kann schließlich nichts für meine Situation. Ich würde das Seelenbündnis niemals jemandem aufzwingen.“

Hyungwons Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte in manchen Nächten schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, Wonho gegen seinen Willen zu seinem Mate zu machen. Doch er konnte es nicht über sich bringen. Der Bonding Prozess war wie eine Hochzeit zwischen Hybriden. Beide Partner mussten dem zustimmen, damit es funktionierte, ansonsten konnte eine Menge schief gehen. Was wenn er Wonho ernsthaft verletzte? Er hegte keinen Groll gegen Wonho. Der Fuchs konnte nichts für die Misere in welcher Hyungwon steckte, er wusste nichts von dem was er alles hatte durchmachen müssen. Nein, Hyungwon hasste ihn nicht. Er beneidete ihn. Das war ein großer Unterschied und er würde nicht Wonhos Leben dafür aufs Spiel setzten, Rache an Prinz Minhyuk zu nehmen.

„Verstehe.“, murmelte Ilhoon traurig und Stille legte sich über den Raum. Dann hob Ilhoon eine Hand und legte sie auf Hyungwons Stirn. „Dein Fieber ist weg. Und du riechst wieder normal. Ich rufe besser Master Jackson.“, sagte er und wollte gerade die Beine aus dem Bett schwingen, als Hyungwon ihn zurück hielt.

„M-meinst du. Ich werde bestraft, weil ich den Kunden verletzt habe? Ist so etwas schon mal vorgekommen?“, fragte Hyungwon ängstlich und Ilhoon lächelte ihn an. „Du konntest nichts dafür. Ich nicht glauben, dass Master Jackson wird dich bestrafen. Es ist erstes Mal, dass Kunde verletzt wurde, seit ich hier bin.“, erklärte Ilhoon und Hyungwon nickte, noch immer besorgt.

Ilhoon sagte an der Sprechanlage, welche sich neben jeder Tür befand Bescheid, dass Hyungwons Hitze vorbei war und gemeinsam warteten sie auf Jackson.

*+*

Hoseok öffnete mit einem Tablett in der einen Hand und den Schlüssel in der anderen die Tür und betrat den Aufwachraum mit der Nummer drei. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne unter und er hatte eben seinen letzten regulären Patienten nach Hause geschickt. Die Arzthelferinnen der Mittagsschicht hatten bereits an Yewon übergeben und diese war so nett gewesen das Abendessen für den Outcast vorzubereiten, während er seinen letzten Patienten an diesem Tag untersucht hatte.

Er schloss die Tür mit dem Fuß hinter sich und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf.

Es war bereits der vierte Abend, an dem er dem noch immer sehr misstrauischen Hybriden sein Essen brachte, doch schon nach so kurzer Zeit konnte man sehen, dass die Ruhe und die regelmäßige Nahrungszunahme dem anderen sehr gut taten.

Der Hybrid konnte sich mittlerweile aus eigener Kraft aufsetzen und saß gegen sein Kissen gelehnt in seinem Bett, den Kopf aufmerksam in seine Richtung gewandt. „Guten Abend, wie geht es dir?“, fragte er so beiläufig wie es ging und der Hybrid verzog die Mundwinkel ein wenig. „Heute tut es wieder ziemlich weh.“, gab er zu und Hoseok nickte. „Gut, gut. Dann werden wir die Dosis für heute Nacht ein wenig erhöhen damit du schmerzfrei schlafen kannst. Warum hast du dich nicht über den Pager gemeldet? Ich sagte doch bereits, es gibt kein Grund sich zu quälen.“

Hoseok stellte das Tablett auf dem Tisch ab und der Hybrid warf kurz einen verlangenden Blick darauf. „Ich muss mir auch heute deine Wunden anschauen.“, sagte er umrundete das Bett und der Hybrid schlug wortlos die Bettdecke zur Seite, da er die Prozedur auch die letzten Nächte hatte über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Hoseok entfernte vorsichtig die Pflaster, die sich mit Wundwasser vollgesogen hatten und prüfte wie die beiden Wunden verheilten. Er nickte. „Sieht gut aus. Wenn das so weiter geht, können wir in ein paar Tagen schon die Fäden ziehen.“, meinte er glücklich und sah zu dem Hybrid auf.

Es klopfte an der Tür. „Herein.“, rief Hoseok und Yewon trat ein. In ihren Händen hatte sie Desinfektionsmittel und frische Pflaster. Sie umrundete das Bett mit einem großen Sicherheitsabstand und reichte dem Arzt die Sachen, den Blick dabei unentwegt auf dem Hybrid ruhend.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das Zimmer betreten hatte seit der Hybrid aus der Narkose erwacht war, doch sie weigerte sich ohne den Arzt in das Zimmer zu gehen und sie war sichtlich angespannt. Hoseok tupfte die Wunden vorsichtig ab und der Hybrid verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte sich bereits an das leichte brennen gewöhnt, aber es war dennoch nicht wirklich angenehm. Hoseok klebte vorsichtig die großen Wundauflagen wieder auf die offenen Stellen und klatschte anschließend in die Hände.

„Et voilà, schon haben wir den unangenehmen Teil des Abends hinter uns und du kannst dich mit dem leckeren Essen belohnen~.“ Er umrundete das Bett erneut und schob das Tischchen mit dem Tablett näher an den Hybriden heran, nachdem dieser die Decke wieder über sich ausgebreitet hatte.

„Yewon bringst du unserem Gast noch ein paar Flaschen Wasser für die Nacht und Morgen, bitte?“, fragte Hoseok und die kleine Arzthelferin, scheinbar froh darüber einen Grund zu haben den Raum verlassen zu können, griff nach den beiden leeren Flaschen am Boden und wuselte aus dem Zimmer. Hoseok legte derweil die Tabletten für den Hybriden zurecht, die dieser nach dem Essen zu sich nehmen sollte.

Sie hatten seit der ersten Nacht kaum mehr miteinander gesprochen. Egal wie nett und freundlich Hoseok auch zu dem anderen war, er konnte ihm kaum noch ein Wort entlocken und das machte ihn sehr traurig. Er hatte gehofft der Hybrid würde ein wenig ihm gegenüber auftauen, ein wenig vertrauen fassen, doch stattdessen passierte gar nichts. Er wusste noch immer rein gar nichts über sein gegenüber. Weder seinen Namen noch sonst irgendetwas. „Da fällt mir ein….“, Hoseok schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Der Hybrid hielt kurz während des Essens inne und sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich hab dir was mitgebracht, warte einen Moment.“, meinte er, den Zeigefinger erhoben und flitzte aus dem Zimmer. Es war natürlich nicht so, als könnte der Hybrid irgendwo hin laufen, nicht in seiner jetzigen Verfassung, also sah er dem Arzt lediglich kurz, verwirrt nach und aß dann weiter.

Hoseok ging schnellen Schrittes den Gang entlang und Yewon kam ihm mit zwei vollen Glasflaschen in den Armen entgegen. Sie blieb stehen und sah ihm Stirn runzelnd nach. Hoseok ging schnurstracks in sein Büro und holte dort eine Leinentasche die er heute morgen dort deponiert hatte. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zurück zum Aufwachraum.

Yewon wartete mit den Flaschen davon auf ihn und Hoseok nahm sie ihr ab. „Danke. Du musst nicht wieder mit rein gehen, wenn du nicht willst.“, meinte er und die kleine Frau lächelte schüchtern und verbeugte sich dankbar, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum PC machte.

Als er den Raum wieder betrat, hatte der Hybrid seinen Teller bereits halb geleert und steckte sich gerade genüsslich schmatzend ein weiteres Stück in den Mund. Hoseok schloss die Tür leise wieder hinter sich und ging auf das Bett zu.

Der Hybrid sah auf und Hoseok druckste ein wenig herum. „Naja, ich dachte mir, ähm… du vermisst die Natur sicher schon und der Geruch in der Praxis nach dem ganzen Desinfektionsmittel ist sicher auch nicht so angenehm, also…“ Er langte in die Tasche und förderte einige Tannenzweige und ein paar Tannenzapfen hervor. „Die duften ganz schön, viele meiner Patienten haben mich heute darauf angesprochen, dass das Untersuchungszimmer nach Wald riecht.“, lachte Hoseok und kratzte sich nervös am Kopf, als er den Blick des Hybriden bemerkte, der ganz gebannt auf den Zweigen ruhte.

„Und naja, ich war in der Nähe vom Wald und dachte mir, ich könnte dir damit vielleicht eine kleine Freude machen. Immerhin kannst du bald wieder zurück!“, meinte er glücklich, doch die Miene des Hybriden verfinsterte sich. „Ich…kann nicht zurück.“, flüsterte er kaum vernehmlich und mit einer seltsam hohlen hoffnungslosen Stimme. Hoseoks Lächeln verschwand aus seinem Gesicht, als hätte es jemand weggewischt. „Wieso nicht?“, fragte er unsicher nach.

Er war sich nicht sicher ob der andere sich ihm nun endlich öffnen würde, doch falls er es vorhatte wollte er ihn nicht unter Druck setzen.

„Ich habe im Wald mit einem kleinen Rudel gelebt.“, begann der Hybrid mit dumpfer Stimme zu reden und schob das Tablett auf dem sich noch ein wenig essen befand von sich weg. „Doch ich wurde vertrieben. Ich kann nicht mehr dorthin zurück.“

Hoseok zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „D-die ganzen Kratzer auf deinem Körper, … ähm… wir haben schon vermutet, dass du mit etwas gekämpft haben musst. Es war also ein anderer Hybrid?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und sein Patient nickte stumm. Hoseok biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Du sprichst von einem Rudel? Sind es alles Hybriden die von ihren Besitzern geflohen sind? Sind noch andere Outcast wie du dabei?“

Er hatte so unendlich viele Fragen an den anderen, aber er wollte ihn auch nicht damit überfluten.

Der Hybrid sah ihn lange an und schließlich seufzte er. „Es schadet wohl nicht, wenn ich dir ein paar Informationen darüber gebe.“, murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, als wirklich an Hoseok gerichtet. „Ich war der Anführer eines Rudels von, mich eingeschlossen, sechs Hybriden. Zwei Felidae, vier Canidae. Ich war der einzige Dioptas und die anderen befanden, ich hätte das größte Potential sie anzuführen.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause und streckte sich nach einem Tannenzapfen aus, um ihn zu betrachten. Hoseok beobachtete die Geste mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Die anderen sind von ihren Besitzern geflohen und solange untergetaucht, bis nicht mehr nach ihnen gesucht wurde. Unsere Höhle befindet sich tief im Wald und ist umgeben von Gebirge auf der einen und Sumpfgebiet auf der anderen Seite. Ein für Menschen schwer eingängiges Gebiet, deswegen konnten wir dort so lange unbekümmert leben.“ Er führte den Tannenzapfen zur Nase und schnupperte daran.

„Das alles hat sich vor zwei Wochen geändert. Ein Trio von drei Canidae kam in unser Lager und sie fragten ob sie sich uns anschließen könnten.“ Er verzog gequält das Gesicht. „Ich hatte erst nichts dagegen, auch wenn ich wegen unserer Nahrungsvorräte besorgt war. Wir hatten meist für uns sechs nicht genug zu essen. Das Wild wächst schließlich nicht an den Bäumen und die Sumpflandschaft gibt besonders in den Wintermonaten kaum etwas essbares her.“

Er legte den Tannenzapfen nachdenklich in die Kuhle der Decke, die sich zwischen seinen Beinen bildete und dieser rollte träge ein wenig die Bettdecke hinab. „Der Anführer der drei, er ist ebenfalls ein Dioptas, schlug sich ungefragt den Bauch voll und hatte auch sonst keinerlei Respekt vor den Regeln unseres Rudels. Er machte sich sogar an unser einziges Weibchen heran, was ihrem Mate natürlich gehörig gegen den Strich ging.“

Er presste die Augen zusammen. „Als Anführer konnte ich das nicht einfach so mitansehen, also sagte ich ihnen sie müssten unser Lager schnellstmöglich wieder verlassen, weil sie nur Unruhe stifteten. Und, nun, was soll ich sagen, sie haben es nicht gut aufgefasst.“ Seine Hände krallten sich in die Bettdecke und er begann zu zittern. Hoseok beobachtete besorgt jede Regung in dem Gesicht des anderen.

„Er forderte mich dazu auf, mit einem seiner Lakaien auf Leben und Tod zu kämpfen, der Gewinner würde das Rudel anführen und dürfe bleiben. Ich verlor den Kampf und ich lebe nur noch, weil mein Rudel sich schützend vor mich stellte, als ich am Boden lag und ich so die Chance zur Flucht hatte. Ich rannte um mein Leben, so schnell ich konnte und hielt erst inne, als ich über die Hügelkette gekommen war und hinab in das Tal blicken konnte, aus dem ich fünf Jahre zuvor geflohen war.“

Seine Stimme brach und Hoseok legte in einem Anflug von Mitleid eine Hand auf das bedeckte Knie des Hybriden. „Du musst nicht weiter reden, ich denke den Rest kann ich mir nun denken. Du bist der Stadt zu nah gekommen und wurdest bei der Jagd nach etwas zu essen schließlich von dem Jäger angeschossen, habe ich recht?“, fragte er sanft und der Hybrid nickte. Sein Mund zu einer schmalen geraden Linie zusammengepresst.

„Ich danke dir, dass du mir deine Geschichte erzählt hast.“, sagte Hoseok aufrichtig, doch der Hybrid schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Natürlich kannst du mich einfach wieder im Wald aussetzen, doch die Chancen, dass ich dort, so nah an der Stadt und ohne mein Rudel allein überleben kann, stehen sehr schlecht.“

„Das denke ich nicht! Zuerst einmal musst du wieder ganz gesund werden und währenddessen werde ich mir etwas überlegen, wie wir das Problem mit deinem zukünftigen Zuhause klären. Überlass das nur mir!“ Während die Augen den Hybriden mit jedem Wort, immer hoffnungsloser geworden waren, war Hoseoks Kampfgeist erst so richtig entbrannt. „Ich habe dir versprochen dir zu helfen und ich werde dir helfen, komme was wolle!“, meinte er energisch und sprang vom Bett.

Er deutete auf das Glas neben dem Tablett. „Iss das auf und nimm danach deine Medizin. Du musst schnell wieder zu Kräften kommen!“, sagte er in leicht befehlshaberischem Ton und der Hybrid zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich habe keinen Appetit mehr.“, erklärte er brummig und Hoseok stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, wie eine Mutter die ihr Kind dazu auffordert, gefälligst auch das ungeliebte Gemüse zu essen.

„Fein. Dann lass ich es eben hier stehen, bis du wieder hungrig bist. Aber deine Tabletten nimmst du jetzt noch, bevor zu schlafen gehst.“ Der Hybrid ergab sich laut seufzend seinem Schicksal und nahm die kleinen weißen Pillen in die eine und das Wasserglas in die andere Hand, um sie schnell mit mehreren Schlucken herunter zu spülen. „So zufrieden, Herr Doktor?“

Hoseok grinste. „Sehr brav, mein kleiner Hybrid!“

„Hakyeon.“

„Wie bitte?“ Hoseok zog perplex die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich heiße Hakyeon. Nenn mich bitte nie wieder ‚mein kleiner Hybrid‘!“

*+*

„Master Minhyuk, darf ich euch eine Frage stellen?“, fragte Wonho, der in den warmen Armen seines Herrn lag, vorsichtig und hielt kurz den Atem an. Sie hatten gerade eine wundervolle Stunde lang gemeinsam die Bettlaken zerwühlt und Wonho wusste, dass sein Herr nach diesem Hoch der Gefühle oft empfänglicher für Gespräche war, als wenn er ihn während seines stressigen Alltages auf etwas ansprechen wollte.

Minhyuk der neben ihm entspannt die Augen geschlossen hatte lächelte. „Nun hast du ja schon eine Frage gestellt, aber was willst du wissen, mein Schatz?“, meinte er im sanften Ton und Wonho entspannte sich augenblicklich.

Er überlegte kurz wie er das Thema am besten beginnen sollte. „Es geht um das Gespräch von euch mit Master Jackson heute morgen. I-ich wollte … also ich meine, ich dachte immer… das Hyungwon einen Heatpartner hat, also ich bin automatisch davon ausgegangen, weil ich mich ja nicht um ihn gekümmert habe, er es aber auch nie angesprochen hat, also… s-stimmt es, was ihr heute morgen gesagt habt? Habt ihr ihn einfach nur weggesperrt, wenn er…“ Ihm stockte der Atem als er daran dachte, was sein Herr heute morgen gesagt hatte.

„Und wenn schon, es hat ihn nicht umgebracht oder?“, fragte Minhyuk wenig interessiert und schloss Wonho fester in seine Arme. „Alles was zählt, ist das es dir an nichts fehlt. Was kümmert mich Hyungwon?“ Seine Stimme hatte etwas eisiges und Wonho fröstelte innerlich.

„A-aber es, es hätte mir nichts ausgemacht, ihm während der Heat zu helfen, wenn ich es gewusst hä-“ „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Wie ich bereits heute morgen sagte, ist es schwer genug für mich dich zweimal im Jahr mit ihm teilen zu müssen, wenn dein Zyklus sich bemerkbar macht. Und nun ja, du brauchst dir ohnehin keine Sorgen mehr darum zu machen, dort wo er jetzt ist hat er sicher einen Heatpartner. Wieso beschäftigt dich das so?“ Minhyuk strich mit der Hand Wonhos nackten Rücken entlang und verwob seine Finger mit dem weichen Haar, als er an dessen Kopf angekommen war.

Wonho biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe mir nur vorgestellt, wie es wäre keinen Heatpartner zu haben. Das muss echt schlimm sein.“, meinte er bedrückt.

„Ja vielleicht ist es das. Aber es geht, ein Hybrid kann auch ohne Heatpartner auskommen. Wusstest du zum Beispiel, dass Leo keinen Heatpartner hat? Und es geht ihm ausgezeichnet. Wonshik hat mir schon vor über einem Jahr davon erzählt. Ich wünschte manchmal, du wärst so stark wie Leo, damit ich dich nicht teilen muss, aber scheinbar besitzt nicht jeder Hybrid die Stärke in sich, sein inneres Tier dahingehend zu unterdrücken.“

Bei diesen Worten zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in Wonhos Magen zusammen. Minhyuk wusste davon? Nun, dann kannte er wie Wonshik scheinbar nur die eine Seite der Medaille. „Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte er leise, denn ihm war der Seitenhieb natürlich nicht entgangen, doch er konnte, nein durfte, seinem Herrn nichts von Leos Problem erzählen, immerhin hatte er es dem anderen Hybriden versprochen.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Dummerchen. Es liegt in deiner Natur. Als ich dich damals gekauft habe, wusste ich bereits, dass ich dich irgendwann mit einem anderen Hybriden würde teilen müssen.“ Minhyuk beugte seinen Kopf hinab und presste einen sanften Kuss auf Wonhos Stirn.

„Ich habe noch eine Frage, Herr.“, begann Wonho zögerlich und Minhyuk seufzte tief. Er forderte ihn nicht auf seine Frage zu stellen, hielt ihn jedoch auch nicht an zu schweigen, weswegen Wonho einfach fragte. „Warum habt ihr Hyungwon ins Papillon geschickt, Master Minhyuk?“

Hyungwon arbeitete nun schon seit einem halben Jahr in dem Bordell, doch Wonho hatte es erst vor zwei Monaten erfahren, als Hyungwon während Wonhos Heat zu ihm gebracht worden war. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der andere Hybrid anders roch als zuvor und hatte ihn deswegen gefragt, wo er gewesen war.

Wonho hatte gewusst, dass Hyungwon mit den restlichen Bediensteten im Palast schwer arbeiten musste, doch seit er erfahren hatte, dass sein Heatpartner nun seinen Körper täglich anderen Kunden anbieten musste, stellte er sich die Frage wieso sein Herr den anderen weggegeben hatte. Hatte Hyungwon seine Arbeit im Palast nicht gut genug verrichtet?

„Die Bediensteten, haben sich über den Lärm beklagt, denn er immer dann machte, wenn sie ihn im Kerker eingesperrt haben. Außerdem verlängerte sich laut Junmyeon die Zeit, die Hyungwon bei seiner Heat ausfiel immer mehr. Ich dachte, es läge daran, dass er nicht genug Kontakt zu anderen Hybriden hat und ihm irgendwas fehlt. Ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit, beklagte Jackson sich über einen finanziellen Engpass, weil die Hybride die er gekauft hatte scheinbar nicht so gut von seiner Kundschaft angenommen wurden. Da kam mir die Idee, dass ich ihm Hyungwon ausleihen könnte, um mehr Gäste in das Papillon zu locken. Nun ja, was soll ich sagen, seit dem kann er sich vor Buchungen kaum mehr retten. Ich bin auf das Geld zwar nicht angewiesen, aber ich verdiene an Hyungwon dort ein nettes Sümmchen und dieser zusätzliche Verdienst, kommt wiederum dir zu Gute.“

„Mir?“, fragte Wonho verwirrt nach und Minhyuk gluckste. „Aber natürlich, was denkst du was mein Bruder mir erzählen würde, wenn ich die ganzen Steuergelder nur für teure Geschenke an meinen kleinen Liebling herausschleudere. Hast du dich etwa nicht gewundert, weshalb du im letzten halben Jahr so viele nette Geschenke von mir bekommen hast? Geld wächst nicht an Bäumen, Baby.“

Wonho wurde das Herz schwer. Er hatte sich natürlich über die zusätzliche hübsche Kleidung, die Juwelen besetzten Schmuckstücke und die vielen aufregenden Reisen mit seinem Herrn gefreut, doch nun, da er wusste, dass Hyungwon dafür Tag für Tag die Beine für fremde Männer spreizen musste, wurde ihm sehr flau im Magen bei dem Gedanken daran.

„Und nun genug der ganze Fragerei. Ich möchte fürs erste den Namen Hyungwon nicht mehr aus deinem hübschen Mund hören, hast du mich verstanden?“ Minhyuks Stimme war zwar sanft, aber bestimmt und machte deutlich, dass dieses Thema nun für ihn abgehakt war. Wonho wisperte leise ein: „Verstanden, Master Minhyuk.“ Dann hob er den Kopf, um in der Dunkelheit nach Minhyuks Mund zu suchen und vorsichtig einen schüchternen Kuss auf den Lippen zu platzieren. Sein Herr machte einen zufriedenen Kehllaut und kraulte ihn liebevoll hinter dem rechten Ohr.

„Es ist schon spät, wir sollten jetzt ohnehin schlafen. Morgen früh sind wir zum Tee mit Prinz Yixing und Chen verabredet.“

*+*

„Puh, was für ein anstrengender Tag.“, seufzte Wonshik und streckte sich, bevor er sich auf das große breite Sofa neben Taekwoon fallen ließ, der wie so oft in ein Buch vertieft war. Er sah von dem Buch auf, klappte es zu und legte es auf dem niedrigen Glastisch ab.

Er krabbelte auf Wonshik zu und lächelte glücklich, als dieser ihn sanft küsste. „Wie war dein Tag?“, fragte Wonshik, wie immer wenn sie den Tag nicht hatten gemeinsam verbringen können. Wonshik nahm ihn wirklich zu vielen Gelegenheiten mit, auch wenn es auf Geschäftsreise in ein anderes Land ging, durfte Taekwoon seinen Herrn und Partner so gut wie immer begleiten, doch heute war einer der wenigen Termine diesen Monat gewesen, an dem er einmal hatte Zuhause bleiben müssen.

„Ich hab ein wenig im Garten gearbeitet und alle Rosen vom Unkraut befreit, wenn das Wetter so mild bleibt, beginnt die Blüte schon in wenigen Wochen.“, erzählte Taekwoon mit strahlenden Augen und Wonshik lächelte. Er kannte sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Pflanzen aus, doch Taekwoon interessierte sich sehr dafür. Besonders glücklich war der Hybrid, wenn er Wonshik von seinen über alles geliebten Rosen erzählen konnte. Und alles was Taekwoon glücklich machte, machte auch Wonshik glücklich, auch wenn er selbst keinen Grünen, sondern eher einen schwarzen Daumen hatte.

„Ich habe mich ein paar Mal gestochen, als ich die Rosen geschnitten habe.“, beichtete er mit rosa Wangen und zeigte Wonshik seine Finger an denen ein paar kleine Pflaster klebten und Wonshik lachte leise auf. „In all den Jahren, die du dich nun schon um den Rosengarten kümmerst, müsstest du doch langsam gelernt haben, dass du vorsichtig mit den Dornen sein musst.“

Taekwoon schob beleidigt, weil Wonshik lachte die Unterlippe vor und dieser lachte wegen dem niedlichen Gesichtsausdruck nun noch mehr.

Als er sich beruhigt hatte, beugte er sich vor und goss sich ein wenig Wein in ein Glas. Er schwenkte es nachdenklich ein wenig in dem sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne und seufzte.

„War gut, dass ich dich heute nicht mitgenommen habe. Die alten Säcke haben ewig lang über Banalitäten herum diskutiert. Die schlechte Auftragslage, die verschwundene Summe Geld… Jeder hat jemand anderem die Schuld zugewiesen, aber keiner konnte mir klare Antworten geben. Ich werde morgen mit Vater telefonieren müssen, um ihn über die neusten Vorkommnisse zu unterrichten. Wenn das so weitergeht, geht der Verlust für die Firma ins Unermessliche und das obwohl sich angeblich „Spezialisten“ um alle finanziellen Angelegenheiten kümmern.“

Taekwoon zog besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wonshiks Vater war immer schon für lange Zeitabschnitte im Ausland tätig gewesen und seit Wonshik alt genug war, denn Teil der Firma zu managen, der für die Aufträge hier im Land zuständig war, hatte Taekwoon Wonshiks Vater kaum mehr gesehen.

Er versuchte zumindest zu wichtigen Feiertagen wie Neujahr oder an Geburtstagen von Wonshik und seiner Frau im Land zu sein, doch oft klappte auch das nicht. Sein Vater vertraute Wonshik, dass die Firma hier, während seiner Abwesenheit rund lief und wenn dem nicht so war, lag es an Wonshik die Firma wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu weisen.

„Ich hab den alten Dummköpfen jetzt ein Ultimatum gesetzt, wenn ich bis nächste Woche keine Antworten zu diesem Zwischenfall habe oder der Transporter nicht wie durch Geisterhand wieder auftaucht, rollen da ne Menge Köpfe, sag ich dir. Ich habe da schon ein paar Kandidaten, die seit längerem auf meiner Abschussliste stehen.“, brummte er und trank einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

Taekwoon sah seinen Geliebten aufmerksam an. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Wonshik so aufgebracht war. „Hast du denn schon eine Vermutung, was passiert sein könnte?“, fragte er vorsichtig nach und Wonshik zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe ein paar Ideen und diesbezüglich auch schon mit ein paar Leuten telefoniert, die sich da besser auskennen als ich. Aber bisher habe ich leider noch keine stichhaltigen Beweise. Ich gehe so langsam davon aus, dass die Mafia da vielleicht ihre Finger im Spiel haben könnte. Das wird dem König absolut nicht gefallen, es sind immerhin erst drei Jahre seit dem Vorfall vergangen. Nun ja, zum jetzigen Stand der Dinge all zu viele Vermutungen anzustellen, ist keine gute Idee. Ich werde wohl oder übel bis nächste Woche warten müssen. Doch ich werde Vater dennoch schon vorher darüber in Kenntnis setzten, dass da eine große Schlammschlacht im Anmarsch ist.“

Er griff nach Taekwoons Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Der Hybrid kletterte geschmeidig auf seinen Schoss und sie sahen sich lange in die Augen ohne zu blinzeln. Sie machten das oft, bevor sie in einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss versanken und meistens gewann Taekwoon den kleinen unausgesprochenen Wettbewerb.

Taekwoon beugte sich vor und legte seine Lippen sanft und beinahe schüchtern auf die Wonshiks. Dieser stellte blind, das Weinglas wieder auf den Tisch ab und erwiderte den Kuss dabei zärtlich. Sie küssten sich langsam und vorsichtig, es gab keinen Kampf um Dominanz keinen Drang den Mund des anderen zu erkunden. Vorsichtig nippte Wonshik immer wieder an Taekwoons Zunge, stupste die scharfen Eckzähne des Hybriden an, bevor er sich wieder zurück zog und Taekwoon die Chance gab auch seinen Mund einzunehmen. Sie trennten sich immer wieder kurz voneinander um zu atmen, wobei Wonshik dann glücklich wie ein frisch verliebtes Schulmädchen kicherte und sanfte Küsse auf Taekwoons Nasenspitze platzierte.

Wonshiks Blick fiel hinab auf Taekwoons Schoss und er bemerkte mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen die Beule in der weiten, leichten Hose des Hybriden. „Oh, ist mein Baby etwa needy? Oder wie kommt es, dass du von einem einfachen Kuss dermaßen hart wirst~“, ärgerte er Taekwoon und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sich das Pink in den Wangen des dunkelhaarigen Mannes vertiefte.

Taekwoons Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Er kannte den Grund dafür, wieso sein Körper dermaßen empfindlich reagierte, doch er hatte Wonshik noch immer nichts von seinem Problem erzählt. Er wusste ihm rannte die Zeit davon, doch er konnte es einfach nicht über sich bringen es dem anderen zu beichten.

Als sie zu Beginn der Woche das letzte Mal miteinander geschlafen hatten, war Taekwoon so intensiv zum Höhepunkt gekommen, wie nie zuvor und das obwohl sie nichts weiter aufregendes gemacht hatten. Der Sex war wie immer, gut, gefühlvoll und langsam. Sie nahmen sich immer Zeit für viel Zärtlichkeit und ein langes Vorspiel. Natürlich kam es auch hier und da mal zu einem Quickie, aber doch vergleichsweise selten, weil sie beide es deutlich mehr genossen, wenn sie genügend Zeit für ihr Liebesspiel einplanten.

“Du bist schon die ganze Woche so sensibel. Ich mag es, wenn dein Körper dermaßen auf einen simplen Kuss reagiert. Wenn das immer so wäre, müssten wir überhaupt kein Dionysos mehr nehmen.“, lächelte Wonshik und legte sanft eine Hand auf die von Stoff bedeckte Erregung seines Liebsten. Taekwoon konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hüfte bei der Berührung zuckte. „Es war kein simpler Kuss.“, verteidigte dieser die Reaktion seines Körpers kleinlaut und seine fedrige Stimme klang dabei immer noch ein wenig atemlos. Seine Lippen waren vom langen küssen ganz rot und glänzten leicht.

Wonshiks zweite Hand kroch unter das dünne T-shirt und umkreiste vorsichtig eine Brustwarze des Hybriden, welche sich ihm kurz darauf entgegen reckten. Taekwoon entfuhr ein lautes seufzen und Wonshik kicherte.

Er selbst war heute viel zu erschöpft für Sex, aber ein Handjob hier und da, ließ sich jederzeit in einen gemütlichen Abend einbauen. Er zog an dem losen Bund von Taekwoons Hose und die harte Erregung sprang ihm praktisch entgegen. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in die Hand und rieb mit seinem Daumen über die Stelle genau unter der Eichel von der er wusste, dass sie besonders niedliche Laute aus Taekwoon herauskitzeln würde.

Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er Taekwoons Körper so ausgiebig kennengelernt, dass er genau wusste wie er ihn anfassen musste, um ihm die Größte Lust zu bereiten. „Küss mich.“, hauchte er Taekwoon entgegen und dieser lehnte sich sofort vor, um dem Wunsch seines Liebsten nachzukommen. Taekwoon krallte sich mit seinen Fingernägeln beinahe schmerzhaft durch den Stoff an Wonshiks Schultern und er bewegte die Hüfte im Takt zu dessen Hand, welche genau die richtige Reibung erzeugte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bevor Taekwoon sich schwer atmend von ihm löste und sich mit einem lauten aufstöhnen in Wonshiks Hand ergoss.

„Das ging jetzt aber schnell.“, lachte Wonshik, der in seiner Hosentasche nach seinem Stofftaschentuch angelte und sich damit flugs die Hand säuberte. Taekwoons Wangen brannten vor Scham. „Du hast schon mal länger durchgehalten.“, stichelte Wonshik mit einem schiefen Lächeln und Taekwoon biss sich beschämt auf die Unterlippe.

Wonshik fand das erhitzte schmollende Gesicht seines Liebsten so niedlich, dass er es erst einmal in die Hände nehmen und einen sanften Kuss auf die fülligen Lippen drücken musste. „Du bist es scheinbar nicht mehr gewohnt von mir getrennt zu sein, was? Wenn du nach einem Tag schon so empfänglich für Berührungen bist…“ Er lachte und Taekwoon zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern.

„Hör auf mich damit aufzuziehen, bitte.“, bat er wispernd und Wonshik wuschelte ihm durch das Haar und zupfte vorsichtig an dem Öhrchen, welches aus der lockigen Mähne hervorstach. „In Ordnung, ich höre auf dich damit aufzuziehen. Aber du musst zugeben, dass etwas Kondition dir nicht Schaden könnte, was?“ Er zwinkerte.

Taekwoon versteckte sein brennendes Gesicht an Wonshiks Halsbeuge wo er ihn unsanft biss. „Au! Aua! Is ja gut, ich hör ja schon auf.“, schwor Wonshik kichernd und zappelnd unter dem Hybriden und Taekwoon ließ schließlich von ihm ab.

„Na toll, jetzt muss ich morgen zu dem Meeting sicher einen Rollkragenpullover tragen.“, weinte Wonshik gespielt und befühlte mit dem Zeigefinger die Stelle in die Taekwoon gebissen hatte.

„Geschieht dir recht!“, brummte dieser, bevor er Wonshik die Zunge raus streckte.

Sie lachten gemeinsam und sahen sich danach wieder lange in die Augen. Dieses Mal wandte Taekwoon den Blick jedoch ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wonshik entging der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck seines Liebsten nicht.

„Was ist los mit dir? Ich habe schon seit Wochen das Gefühl, dass dich etwas bedrückt.“, meinte Wonshik leise und Taekwoons Kopf fuhr herum und er sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „W-was, nein es ist nichts.“

„Taekwoon.“ Wonshik hatte die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen und sah den anderen ernst an. „Nein, wirklich. Es ist alles bestens. Du weißt, ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor dir, Wonshik.“

Taekwoon sah Wonshik tief in die Augen, so als wolle er ihn hypnotisieren und dieses Mal wandte Wonshik als erstes den Blick ab. Er seufzte. „Also schön. Ich vertraue dir und hoffe einfach, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn dich etwas bedrückt. Versprichst du mir das, Taekwoon?“

Taekwoon schluckte schwer und er blinzelte ein paar Mal schnell um die aufkommenden Tränen niederzukämpfen. Für einen Moment drohte die Liebe für Wonshik ihn zu übermannen. Womit hatte er diesen wunderbaren Herrn und Geliebten nur verdient?

„Ich verspreche es.“, sagte er aufrichtig und hoffte, das Wonshik das zittern in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkte.

tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay… okay. Eigentlich sollte diese letzte Szene nur ne halbe Seite oder was gehen, weil sie nur für das nächste Kapitel einleitend da sein sollte. Okay. Dieser Handjob war nicht geplant :/ es ist einfach irgendwie passiert … *blinzel *
> 
> Desweiteren wurde endlich enthüllt, wer der Outcast ist~ Yeah! Na alle mal die Hände hoch wer es gewusst hat? :D
> 
> Das Nächste Kapitel wird wohl etwas länger auf sich warten lassen, denn es wird sehr… lang. Da die komplette Scheiße mit Taekwoon darin zum Höhepunkt kommt. Aber danach rückt das WonTaek Pärchen auch erst einmal wieder in den Hintergrund denke ich, weil dann ein anderer Story Arc fortgesetzt / begonnen wird.
> 
> Hier würde es mich mal interessieren, was ihr grundsätzlich interessanter findet? Dieser ganze Mist der da mit Minhyuk X Wonho X Hyungwon abläuft, oder sagt ihr eher: „Man alte, schreib endlich mal wieder mehr zu Yoonmin!“ XD~ BTW. Weil ich letztens meine Freundin damit auch total schockiert habe, dass Hauptpairing bei BTS wird in dieser Story nicht Yoonmin bleiben, auch wenn es momentan noch so aussieht. Wichtige Charaktere *hust * Kookie * hust * Taehyung… wurden nur noch nicht vorgestellt, weil sie zum diesigen Stand der Geschichte noch nicht dazu passen.  
> Die beiden werden noch für genügend Wirbel sorgen. Versprochen!
> 
> Was ich außerdem mal ansprechen wollte. Ich bekomme kaum schriftliches Feedback zu dieser Story, dabei brauche ich es hier mehr als alles andere. Ich weiß von vielen vielen Leuten, dass sie die Story lesen, aber keiner schreibt mir Kommentare. Es geht dabei nicht darum, dass ich so geil auf Kommentare bin, sondern vielmehr möchte ich gern wissen, ob die Szenen bei euch auch so ankommen, wie sie ankommen sollen. Ob ihr bei den richtigen Stellen die Stirn runzelt und euch denkt „Hä? Was soll dieser Satz von Charakter XYZ denn nun bedeuten?!“ Deswegen bitte bitte tauscht euch mit mir aus. :/ Das würde mir wirklich sehr helfen.
> 
> Falls ein paar von euch es nicht mitbekommen haben, ich habe meine Storys allesamt von Fanfiktion.de gelöscht, nachdem ich nun schon zum wiederholten Male mit Operatoren dieser Seite aneinander geraten bin. Fortan kann man meine Geschichten also nur noch hier, oder auf meinem Blog lesen.
> 
> Wer nicht jeden Tag auf meinem Blog vorbeischauen und trotzdem jedes Update mitbekommen möchte, sollte meiner Gruppe auf Facebook beitreten. Sucht dort einfach nach Nagitier Fanfiction dann findet ihr das schon. Oder subscribed dieser Story hier auf AO3. Wenn ihr einen Account hier habt bekommt ihr dann eine E-mail.
> 
> Sooo, genug gequatscht. Ich wünsche euch schon einmal Frohe Osterfeiertage. In diesem Sinne bis zum nächsten Update~
> 
> P.S: Juli,… wir müssen über diese ganze Mafia Sache reden. Ich habe da ne Idee … aber ich glaube das würde einfach den Rahmen sprengen. DU MUSST MICH AUFHALTEN, HÖRST DU!!!


	5. Pierced Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi und Jimin treffen schneller wieder auf Hoseok als erwartet.

Yoongi beendete den Anruf und rieb sich in einem leichten Anflug von Kopfschmerzen über die Schläfen. In seinem Büro war es still, draußen vor dem Fenster schien die Sonne und beinahe sehnsüchtig fiel sein Blick auf die Wanduhr. Es war schon später Nachmittag, die meisten Angestellten waren sicher schon auf dem Heimweg, aber Yoongi konnte nicht mal im Traum daran denken jetzt schon aufzuhören.

Seit sie das Problem mit den fehlerhaften Platinen hatten und im Sekundentakt Reklamationen von langjährigen Kunden bei ihnen eingingen, machte er Überstunden ohne Ende. Er hatte das Gefühl die komplette Firma, jede Maschine und jeden Verarbeitungsprozess bereits mehrfach auf Herz und Nieren überprüft zu haben, doch der Fehler bestand weiterhin und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr kamen sie in die Bredouille. Er konnte sich die Reklamationen seiner Kunden einfach nicht erklären. Die Ware wurde genauso produziert wie all die Jahre zuvor, doch plötzlich erhitzten sich die Platinen, sobald sie von ihren Kunden eingebaut worden waren und richteten großen Schaden an. Oder die Chips die neu verkauften Hybriden unter die Haut geschoben wurden, konnten anschließend nicht fehlerfrei von den Geräten der Kunden ausgelesen werden. Doch wo genau lag der Fehler? Wo war das wacklige Glied in der Kette?

Als er vor Wochen, dass erste Mal eine Reklamation von einem ihrer Großkunden erhalten hatte, hatte er sich noch keine allzu großen Gedanken gemacht. Es konnte bei der Produktion jeglicher Ware hier und da einmal zu einem einzelnen fehlerhaften Produkt kommen, davon konnte sich kein Betrieb freisprechen, doch seit sich nach dieser ersten noch viele weitere Reklamationen zum gleichen Fehler angehäuft hatten, arbeitete er wie besessen daran diesen auszumerzen.

Er war heute morgen schon persönlich in der Firma gewesen und hatte, hier und da, einige Feinjustierungen an den Maschinen vorgenommen den Fehler jedoch nicht gefunden. Er hatte sich bei den Vorarbeitern erkundigt, ob kürzlich neue Arbeiter eingestellt worden waren und der Fehler vielleicht durch eine Unachtsamkeit oder gar Sabotage (was man als marktführendes Unternehmen nie völlig ausschließen konnte) zustande gekommen war. Aber nein, am Personal hatte sich nichts geändert und er hatte auch nichts beunruhigendes über einen ihrer langjährigen Mitarbeiter in Erfahrung bringen können. Also war Yoongi schließlich zurück in sein Büro gefahren, um mit sämtlichen Herstellern der Rohmaterialien die sie verarbeiteten zu telefonieren.

Das letzte Gespräch gerade eben, hatte er mit seinem Vater geführt, der zur Zeit im Ausland unterwegs war und sehr besorgt über die Entwicklung des Problems schien. Yoongi hatte versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er alles wieder in den Griff kriegen würde, aber sein Vater hatte nicht wirklich mit sich reden lassen. Er würde morgen früh mit dem Flieger wieder zurück kommen, auch wenn Yoongi bezweifelte, dass sein Vater den Fehler vor ihm finden würde.

Yoongi ließ sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl zurück sinken, seufzte tief und das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Er würde jetzt so viel lieber mit Namjoon an einem schattigen Plätzchen am See sitzen und das schöne Wetter genießen anstatt sich erneut durch diverse, oft nicht gerade freundlich formulierte, Emails kämpfen zu müssen.

Er fühlte sich wegen dem Schlafentzug der letzten Wochen so kraftlos und schlapp, dass er am liebsten einfach nur mit Jimin im Arm in seinem Bett liegen und ein Nickerchen machen wollte.  
Seine Hand glitt zu seiner Maus und er öffnete das Email Postfach, um sich dem Wust an Reklamationen anzunehmen, die sein Vater für gewöhnlich abarbeitete. Während er die erste anklickte, fiel sein Blick wie so oft hinüber zur rechten Ecke seines Büros in dem Jimins gewaltiges Körbchen stand. Der Hybrid hatte sich wie immer eingerollt und seine Ohren zuckten ab und zu im Schlaf.  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Yoongis Gesicht.  
Ein einziger Blick auf seinen Hybriden, steigerte nicht nur seine Laune sondern auch seine Motivation.

Er wünschte er hätte momentan mehr Zeit für Jimin, aber die Arbeit ging leider vor und so hatte Yoongi noch immer keine Möglichkeit gefunden mit dem anderen sprechen zu üben. Er erzählte Jimin abends, wenn sie zusammen im Bett lagen zwar von dem Stress, welcher seine Arbeit im Augenblick so unerträglich machte, aber natürlich konnte der Hybrid ihm nicht die Lösung seiner Probleme nennen sondern war zum zuhören verdammt.

Er konnte ihn mit seinen süßen Küssen und sanften Berührungen zwar für einen kurzen Moment von der Misere ablenken, doch spätestens nachdem Yoongi zum Höhepunkt gekommen war, schweiften seine Gedanken zurück zu den fehlerhaften Platinen und er hasste sich innerlich dafür. Jimin hatte einen besseren Herrn verdient.

Yoongi tastete mit seiner linken Hand nach der Kaffeetasse, bevor er die Mail zu lesen begann. Er nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk und scrollte in dem Fenster hinab. Er öffnete ein paar Tabellen um auf ihre Lagerbestände zugreifen zu können und stellte fest, dass sie noch genügend Chips für diesen Großkunden vorrätig hatten.  
Er entschuldigte sich in der Mail für die Unannehmlichkeiten und versicherte dem Kunden die Lieferung würde gleich als erstes am nächsten Tag an ihn ausgeliefert werden.  
Er öffnete die zweite Mail. Beantwortete sie und öffnete die nächste. Er arbeitete zügig und gewissenhaft, merkte allerdings nicht wie die Zeit verging und als er das nächste Mal aufsah war es, weil Jimin ihn sanft an der Hand berührte.

Yoongi war so vertieft in seine Arbeit gewesen, dass er überhaupt nicht gemerkt hatte wie sein Tier aufgewacht und zu ihm herüber gekrochen war und dementsprechend heftig erschrak er sich, als er von der Hand des anderen aus seinem tun gerissen wurde.  
„Gott im Himmel, Jimin! Erschreck mich doch nicht so!“, schnaufte er die Hand auf sein pochendes Herz gepresst und warf erst einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und dann in Jimins Gesicht. Die Wangen des kleinen waren rot und die Augen wirkten glasig. Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. Jimin miaute leise und legte seine Hand auf Yoongis Knie.

Es war ihm kurz zuvor nicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt merkte er es umso heftiger. Jimins Hand fühlte sich durch den Stoff seiner Hose sehr warm an. Yoongi rollte mit dem Stuhl ein wenig zurück und wandte den Oberkörper Jimin zu, der erneut ein vorsichtiges rauchiges miauen ertönen lies.

„Was ist los, Baby? Hast du Hunger?“, fragte Yoongi lächelnd, als Jimin seinen Kopf an sein Knie lehnte. Yoongi kraulte den Hybriden vorsichtig an den flauschigen Ohren und stockte. Jimins Ohren glühten regelrecht!  
Er nahm Jimins Gesicht in beide Hände und hob es an. Er legte eine Hand auf die Stirn des Hybriden und ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Er war kein Arzt, aber er hatte Jimins Gesicht in den letzten Wochen schon oft genug berührt um selbst ohne Thermometer zweifelsfrei festzustellen, dass sein Hybrid Fieber hatte.

Hatte er sich auf der Party bei irgendwem angesteckt? Nein, das war eigentlich ausgeschlossen, denn das war vor zwei Wochen gewesen und seitdem hatte Jimin das Haus nicht mehr verlassen. Yoongi war ab und zu Stundenweise in die Fabrik gefahren, um sich einen Überblick über die derzeitige Lage zu verschaffen, doch auch er war den Großteil der Zeit Zuhause gewesen und hatte bisher keine Krankheitssymptome an seinem Hybrid feststellen können. Er besah sich Jimins glasigen Blick und die geröteten Wangen und sein ungutes Gefühl bestätigte sich, als er an dem Hybriden hinab sah und bemerkte, dass Jimin erregt war.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass der Doktor ihm gesagt hatte, woran er eine Heat erkennen konnte und er tastete mit der einen Hand nach seinem Handy, während er Jimin nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er suchte schnell die Nummer des Doktors in seinen Kontakten und wählte.  
Es klingelte zwei Mal bevor abgehoben wurde und eine nette Frauenstimme ihm bestätigte, dass er mit der richtigen Praxis verbunden war.

„Hier spricht Min Yoongi, ich… also ich glaube mein Hybrid hat seine erste Heat.“, erklärte er und sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als Jimins Körper stark zu zittern begann. Yoongi sah, wie sein Hybrid die Fingernägel in seine Oberschenkel krallte um sich selbst daran zu hindern, ohne Erlaubnis Hand an sich zu legen. Yoongi strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf.

„Würden Sie mir vielleicht den Namen ihres Hybriden nennen, Herr Min?“, wollte die Frau am anderen Ende wissen und Yoongi beantwortete die Frage. Er hörte wie etwas getippt wurde und dann: „Bringen Sie ihn am besten schnellstmöglich in die Praxis. Dr. Jung ist noch hier und behandelt gerade seinen letzten Patienten für heute, bis Sie hier sind, ist er sicher für Sie und Jimin bereit.“ Yoongi nickte, merkte dann, dass die Frau dies schlecht sehen konnte und bestätigte deswegen noch einmal, dass er verstanden hatte, bevor er sich bedankte und auflegte.

Er drückte einen Knopf auf seinem Schreibtisch und keine zwei Minuten später klopfte Kyungsoo auch schon an seine Zimmertür. „Komm rein, Kyungsoo.“, rief Yoongi und ein junger Mann mit großen runden Augen, sehr kurzen schwarzen Haaren und fülligem Mund betrat den Raum. Er war wie immer gekleidet in einen schwarzen Anzug, Krawatte, weißem Hemd und ebenso weißen Handschuhen.  
„Was kann ich für euch tun, Master Yoongi?“, fragte er sobald er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte und Yoongi lächelte ihn an.  
„Wärst du so gut und würdest den Wagen vorfahren? Wir müssen Jimin in die Praxis von Doktor Jung bringen.“, erklärte er. Der Butler nickte und machte sich ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen auf den Weg. Yoongi mochte Kyungsoos Professionalität, er stellte nie zu viele Fragen, sondern tat einfach was man ihm auftrug und das schätzte er sehr an ihm.

Zwanzig Minuten später erreichte Yoongi mit Jimin die Praxis und Hoseok empfing sie bereits im Eingangsbereich, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und den Kopf leicht schräg gelegt.  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich euch so schnell hier wieder sehe.“, lächelte der Arzt und reichte Yoongi die Hand, welcher sie ergriff und schüttelte.  
„Ich auch nicht. Vor allem da du gesagt hast, wenn ich Glück habe, bleibe ich noch ein Jahr damit verschont, weil Jimin noch so jung ist.“ Hoseok lachte. „Da war das Glück wohl nicht auf deiner Seite.“

Er kratzte sich am Kopf und folgte Hoseok in den Untersuchungsraum. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen war, befreite Yoongi seinen Hybrid von der Leine, dem Halsband, den Schuhen und dem Mantel.  
Es war daheim eine wirkliche Herausforderung gewesen Jimin in den Mantel zu bekommen, weil die Temperatur des Hybriden noch ein wenig weiter angestiegen war und diesem bereits ohne Kleidung unerträglich heiß zu sein schien.

Die untergehende Sonne tauchte das Zimmer in ein warmes orangegelbes Licht. „Also wir können das hier folgendermaßen machen, entweder ich erkläre dir kurz was ich mit ihm machen werde und du kannst heim fahren und ihn morgen früh abholen, oder du bleibst bei mir und machst mit mir die Nacht durch.“  
Hoseok krempelte sich während er sprach die Ärmel seines Kittels hoch und Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. „Die Nacht durchmachen?“, fragte er unsicher nach und Hoseok nickte.

„Normalerweise geht die Heat zwei bis drei Tage, jedoch nicht beim ersten Mal. Ich rechne im Durchschnitt bei der ersten Heat mit knapp zwölf Stunden. Manchmal auch weniger. Zum Glück habe ich meinen ersten Patienten morgen erst gegen Mittag.“  
Der Arzt gähnte herzhaft und Yoongi bemerkte erst jetzt die tiefen Schatten, die sich unter den Augen des Arztes abzeichneten. Er sah aus als hätte er eine ziemlich anstrengende Zeit hinter sich. Ganz anders als bei Yoongis erstem Besuch vor einem Monat oder auf der Party vor zwei Wochen.  
Jimins Hände umklammerten Yoongis Arm und er sah überrascht über seine Schulter auf seinen Hybriden, welcher sich ängstlich hinter ihm versteckte.

„Was ist denn los Jimin? Der Doktor wird sich gut um dich kümmern.“, versuchte Yoongi ihn zu beruhigen, aber Jimin miaute klagend und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Willst du das ich hier bei dir bleibe?“, fragte er sanft und strich vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über die Jimins. Der Hybrid nickte leicht und kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Also gut, dann geh schon mal zum Untersuchungstisch. Ich sage Kyungsoo Bescheid, dass es hier länger dauert und er heim fahren kann.“

Jimin ließ ihn gehorsam los und tat wie ihm geheißen, während Yoongi kurz den Raum verließ um den Butler kurz anzurufen. Das ging schneller, als runter zum Auto laufen zu müssen. Das Telefonat war nur kurz, denn wie erwähnt stellte Kyungsoo nie besonders viele Fragen. Als Yoongi in den Untersuchungsraum zurückkam, war der Arzt gerade damit beschäftigt Jimins Hände mit Ledermanschetten an dem Metalltisch zu fixieren. Yoongi runzelte die Stirn als er auf die beiden zu schritt und Jimins ängstlichen Blick sah.

„Ist das wirklich notwendig, Doc?“, fragte Yoongi und Hoseok nickte langsam, während er dazu überging nun auch Jimins Füße zu fixieren. Als er schließlich fertig war, lag Jimin vollständig gefesselt vor ihnen. Die Arme entspannt links und rechts neben dem Körper liegend und die Beine leicht gespreizt und angewinkelt, so am Tisch befestigt, dass nur die Fußsohlen die Tischplatte noch berührten.  
„Wenn die Heat erst einmal vollständig durchgekommen ist, wird er nicht so gut erzogen daliegen und sich alles gefallen lassen. Dann haben wir es mit einer wilden Raubkatze zu tun und um Jimin und uns vor Verletzungen zu schützen ist es besser so.“, erklärte Hoseok, der Jimins Knie beruhigend tätschelte während er sprach.  
Der Hybrid schien noch immer unglücklich über seine eingeschränkte Bewegungsfreiheit, doch Yoongi hatte sich neben den Tisch gestellt und streichelte über Jimins Hand um seinen Liebling zu beruhigen.

„Hat er versucht sich zu berühren?“, fragte Hoseok und Yoongi nickte. „Ich hab ihn gelassen, weil es ihm zu helfen schien. Du hattest mir ja gesagt, dass es für ihn sehr schwer ist dem Verlangen zu widerstehen.“ Hoseok schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Es freut mich, dass du dir meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen hast. Bei manchen meiner Kunden frage ich mich, ob sie mir überhaupt zuhören, wenn ich ihnen Tipps zum richtigen Umgang mit Hybriden gebe.“

Er griff nach dem Thermometer, überprüfte am Ohr Jimins Temperatur und nickte zufrieden. „Sehr gut, es hat erst vor etwa einer Stunde begonnen, richtig? Je früher wir anfangen etwas dagegen zu tun, desto schneller wird die Heat wieder abklingen.“, erklärte der Doktor und Yoongi sah zu wie Hoseok einen kleinen Rollwagen an den Untersuchungstisch heranschob. Darauf lag eine Atemmaske die über dünne durchsichtige Schläuche, mit einer kompliziert aussehenden Apparatur verbunden waren.

„Was ist das?“, fragte Yoongi, der das Gerät interessiert musterte. Maschinen jeglicher Art hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert. Er konnte anhand der Maske schlussfolgern, dass es ein Beatmungsgerät war, aber wofür brauchte Hoseok das?  
„Das ist ein spezielles Beatmungsgerät für Hybride. Du musst wissen, nichts an Hybriden interessiert mich so sehr wie die Heat. Ich habe meine Forschungen während des Studiums lange Zeit ausschließlich darauf fokussiert und einige Interessante Dinge herausgefunden. Zum Beispiel das vieles bei Hybriden über den Geruch funktioniert.“

Er lachte, griff nach der durchsichtigen Maske und legte sie vorsichtig über Jimins Mund und Nase. „Nun ja, genaugenommen trifft das nicht nur auf Hybride zu, bei uns Menschen ist es nur weniger trieb-gesteuert, aber selbst wir benutzen die Redewendung ‚jemanden nicht riechen können‘, wenn wir einander nicht mögen, richtig?“

Yoongi streichelte sanft weiter Jimins Hand während er Hoseok lauschte und dabei zusah wie dieser zu dem merkwürdigen Kühlschrank ging, welcher ihm bei seinem ersten Besuch bereits aufgefallen war.  
„Würden Hybride in der freien Natur leben, sagen wir im Rudel wie Wölfe, dann würden sie im Laufe ihres Lebens sicher den richtigen Partner finden, ‚imprint‘-en und schließlich, sobald sie geschlechtsreif sind ‚mate‘-n.“ Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. Diese Begriffe sagten ihm überhaupt nichts.

„Was soll das heißen? Imprinten und Maten?“ Hoseok kam mit einem beschrifteten Röhrchen zurück zum Tisch, öffnete mit einem Knopf eine kleine Klappe an dem Beatmungsgerät und schob das Röhrchen dort hinein.

„Imprinten, kannst du dir vorstellen wie… hmm…“ Er klopfte mit seinem Zeigefinger überlegend an sein Kinn. „Ist schwer das zu beschreiben ohne das es komplett komisch klingt. Ähm, hast du einen sehr guten Freund? Jemanden den du als deinen Seelenverwandten bezeichnen würdest?“ Yoongi nickte. „Ja, mein Freund Namjoon.“  
Hoseoks Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Ah ja, stimmt ich hatte euch auf Wonshiks Party zusammen gesehen, wusste gar nicht das ihr befreundet seid! Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“ Yoongi überlegte kurz.  
„Weiß nicht, seit dem Kindergarten oder so?“ Hoseok klatschte in die Hände.

„Ah, dann seit ihr ein gutes Beispiel um das zu erklären. Sieh mal, das Gefühl das du für Namjoon hast, diese familiäre Gefühl von Geborgenheit wie man es nur mit sehr guten Freunden hat. Es ist wie ein Mal das er auf dich geprägt hat, du weißt schon, die ganzen Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen die ihr teilt, die innere Verbundenheit. Auf Hybriden bezogen würde man sagen ihr seid aufeinander ‚imprinted‘. Einen ‚mate‘ zu haben musst du dir vorstellen wie eine Hochzeit zweier Seelen.“

Yoongi hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Verstehe ich das richtig? Wären Namjoon und ich Hybride, würden wir irgendwann auch heiraten, weil wir uns so gut verstehen?“ Die Vorstellung war für ihn mehr als merkwürdig. Hoseok nickte langsam. „Ja, es wäre zumindest eine Option. Angenommen, also ganz hypothetisch: Du und Namjoon wärt Hybride und würdet während der Heat Sex miteinander haben, dann wärt ihr Heatpartner. Das ist Vergleichbar mit einer rein sexuellen Beziehung unter Menschen, wenn du Namjoon während der Heat jedoch hier beißen würdest…“ Er nahm Jimins Kinn vorsichtig und drehte den Kopf um Yoongi wie bei seinem ersten Besuch die Duftmarken an dessen Hals zu zeigen. „dann findet das sogenannte ‚bonding‘ statt und ihr wärt danach Mates. So etwas wie eine Mischung aus Blutsbruder und Ehepartner. Die Erinnerungen, Gefühle und Gedanken vermischen sich dann miteinander, ein Hybrid weiß dann was sein Mate fühlt und denkt und das immer und überall.“

Yoongi öffnete verblüfft den Mund. Das klang alles als wäre es geradewegs aus einem SciFi – Film entsprungen. „Wow, irgendwie schwer zu glauben, dass so etwas tatsächlich möglich ist.“, murmelte er und Hoseok grinste schief. „Stell dir vor, so etwas würde bei Menschen gehen.“ Er lachte laut auf. „Dann könnte man niemals fremdgehen, weil der Partner praktisch live dabei wäre!“ Bei dieser Vorstellung lachte nun auch Yoongi. Er fand diesen Gedankengang, wenn er es sich eingestand, faszinierend und gruselig zugleich.

„Aber Moment mal, Leo hat mit Jimin über seine Gedanken gesprochen, obwohl sie keine Mates sind, wo ist da der Unterschied?“, fragte Yoongi der sich bei Hoseoks Worten wieder an den Abend bei Wonshik und sein Zusammentreffen mit den beiden Dioptas erinnerte.  
„Alle Hybriden können sich über Mimik, Gestik und eben auch über die Gedanken miteinander unterhalten, das ist richtig. Aber bei Mates geht das ganze viel tiefer. Angenommen Jimin hätte ein Geheimnis vor Leo, welches er ihm nicht ‚erzählen‘ möchte, so kann Leo nicht einfach, wie du es dir vielleicht vorstellst, so lange in seinen Gedanken danach suchen, bis er seine Antwort hat, verstehst du? Gedanken und Erinnerungen, von denen Hybride nicht wollen das jemand anderes sie erfährt können weggeschlossen werden. Das gilt jedoch nicht für Mates. Da kann man im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes davon sprechen, dass sie in den Gedanken des jeweils anderen lesen können wie in einem Buch. Weswegen es sehr wichtig ist, dass dieser Bund von beiden Hybriden gewollt ist, denn man kann es nicht rückgängig machen.“

Yoongi war so in seine Gedanken darüber vertieft gewesen, was Hoseok ihm soeben erklärt hatte, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wie der Arzt während seines Monologs die Maschine neben Jimin eingeschaltet hatte. Deswegen sah Yoongi ein wenig überrumpelt auf seinen Hybrid hinab, als dieser laut und in einer merkwürdigen Stimmlage zu schnurren und zu seufzen begann. Jimin wand sich in seinen Fesseln und drückte den Rücken durch.

„Was genau atmet er da jetzt eigentlich ein?“, fragte Yoongi der sich an das kleine Röhrchen erinnerte, welches Hoseok in die Maschine gesteckt hatte. „Das ist eine Mischung verschiedener Duftproben von geschlechtsreifen Felidae Hybriden. Es würde zu lange dauern, eine passende Probe für jeden Hybrid zu finden, deswegen habe ich ein wenig experimentiert und auf diese Mischung ist bisher noch jeder angesprungen.“ Hoseok sah einen Augenblick so aus, als würde er sich am liebsten selbst für seine Idee mehrere Proben zusammen zu mischen, um das bestmögliche Ergebnis zu erzielen auf die Schulter klopfen wollen.

Doch Yoongis Gedanken wurden beinahe direkt auf etwas anderes gelenkt. „Ähm Doc, was passiert da?“, fragte er entsetzt als er hinab auf Jimins Penis sah und bemerkte, dass dieser größer war als sonst und gleich unter der Eichel merkwürdige Stacheln aufgetaucht waren, die ganz sicher vor fünf Minuten noch nicht da gewesen waren. „Keine Sorge, Jimins Körper reagiert nur auf die Pheromone, die er gerade einatmet. Dem Tier in ihm wird durch den Geruch vorgegaukelt, paarungswillige Partner seien in der Nähe und sein Körper bereitet sich auf den Akt vor.“

Hoseok ging um den Tisch herum so das er besser zwischen Jimins Beine sehen konnte und winkte Yoongi zu sich. „Männliche Hybride haben es besonders schwer, weil ihr Körper während der Heat reagiert wie der eines Weibchens. Siehst du, er wird selbstständig ganz feucht, damit die Penetration durch das Männchen nicht so schmerzhaft wird.“ Yoongi spürte wie er ein wenig rot wurde, als er den Blick mit unverhohlenem Interesse zwischen Jimins Backen wandern ließ und mit einer inneren Genugtuung beobachtete wie das natürliche Gleitmittel träge aus ihm heraus sickerte. Dann kam ihm ein peinlicher Gedanke und sein Kopf zuckte, noch ein wenig röter in Hoseoks Richtung.

„W-wenn du von Penetration sprichst, dann willst du aber nicht, dass ich jetzt mit ihm Sex habe oder?“ Yoongi war zwar nicht prüde, aber das würde für ihn eindeutig zu weit gehen. Hoseok sah ihn einen Augenblick von der Frage überrascht perplex an und lachte dann schallend los. „Was? Nein, nein.“ Er winkte abwehrend mit der Hand, als würde er eine aufdringliche Fliege verscheuchen wollen. „Ich will dir ja nicht zu Nahe treten, aber ich fürchte egal wie gut du untenrum auch gebaut sein magst, es wird nicht ausreichen um Jimin zu befriedigen. Nicht wenn er sich in diesem Zustand befindet.“

Während Hoseok auf ihn deutete, hatte Jimin sich gerade wieder den Rücken durchdrückend aufgebäumt und laut und durchdringend gestöhnt. Die Maske auf Mund und Nase beschlug von den Atemzügen des Hybriden immer wieder und als wäre das nicht Indikator genug, bemerkte Yoongi am auf und ab des Brustkorbs, dass die Atmung des Hybriden sich deutlich beschleunigt hatte. Es glich beinahe dem hecheln eines Hundes und war merkwürdig mitanzusehen. Er wand sich auf den Tisch, sofern seine Fesselung es zu ließ und bewegte den Kopf hin und her, die Augen zusammengepresst und in einer Art von Ekstase die Yoongi nicht wirklich beschreiben konnte. Jimin sah aus als würde er exorziert werden und Yoongi erinnerte sich daran, dass Hoseok ihm erklärt hatte die Heat würde sich auf den Körper eines Hybriden auswirken wie starker Alkoholkonsum auf den des Menschen, er wirkte seltsam losgelöst von seinem Körper.

Hoseok lief zu einem Schrank rechts vom Tisch, ging in die Hocke und zog eine der unteren Schubladen auf. Er nahm etwas heraus und als er damit zurück kam sah Yoongi sich mit dem größten Dildo konfrontiert den er in seinem jungen Leben, jemals gesehen hatte.  
„Was zum Teufel?!“, hauchte er erschrocken und sah für Hoseok sicher aus wie ein Fisch auf dem trockenen, weil er den Mund immer wieder erstaunt öffnete und sich dann wieder dazu durchringen musste ihn zu schließen.

„Du… hast jetzt aber nicht vor dieses… Ding… in ihn rein zu schieben oder?“, fragte er ziemlich beunruhigt und besah sich den zitternden und zuckenden Körper seines kleinen Lieblings auf dem Tisch.  
„Doch, doch. Das ist genau das was er jetzt braucht, vertrau mir.“, sagte Hoseok in beiläufigen Plauderton und legte den Dildo neben Jimin auf dem Tisch ab. Yoongi betrachtete ihn genauer. Er war in der Tat deutlich größer und dicker als sein eigener Penis. Doch er fühlte sich nicht schlecht, denn er bezweifelte das irgendein Mann auf Erden ein derartiges Monster in seiner Hose mit sich spazieren trug. Yoongi hatte noch nie den erigierten Penis eines Pferdes gesehen, doch genauso stellte er ihn sich jetzt vor.

Der Dildo war schwarz und aus dem gleichen Latex ähnlichen Material, wie alle Toys die er bisher gesehen hatte. Am Schaftende befand sich ein Griff (vermutlich, damit man den gewaltigen Dildo besser Handhaben konnte), ein kurzer dünner Schlauch und zum Abschluss ein etwa Tennisball großer Ball.

„Wofür ist der Ball?“, fragte Yoongi, der ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze geworden war. Hoseok zog sich gerade frische Handschuhe an und lächelte als er den Dildo wieder in die Hand nahm. Er hielt ihn am Griff fest und nahm den Gummiball in die andere Hand, dann drückte er zu und Yoongi hörte das deutliche Geräusch von Luft, welche aus dem Raum gesogen wurde. Hoseok drückte den Ball einige Male und nun sah Yoongi mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen das sich der Dildo am Schaftende aufpumpen ließ.

„Hoseok… wenn du dieses Ding in ihn reinstecken willst, ist er danach nicht total… naja… ‚ausgeleiert‘?“ Es war nicht Yoongis einziger Gedanke dazu, er hatte auch Angst diese enorme Größe könnte Jimin verletzen.  
„Nein, nach der Heat wird sich alles für dich wieder anfühlen wie davor.“ Bei einem genaueren Blick auf Yoongi fügte er noch hinzu. „Und es wird ihm auch nicht weh tun,…“, er tätschelte die aufgepumpte Stelle an dem Dildo sanft. „ durch den Knoten vergeht die Hitze nun mal am schnellsten. Natürlich könnten wir ihn auch einfach hier liegen lassen und ihn mit der Hand immer und immer wieder zum Höhepunkt bringen, aber danach wird er wund sein und es ist für ihn eine stundenlange Tortur, bei der sich keine wirkliche Befriedigung einstellt und der Körper keine Ruhephasen bekommt. Die Mischung aus dem Knoten und den Pheromonen die er einatmet ist die beste Möglichkeit einem Hybriden bei seiner ersten Heat zu helfen.“

Er griff in die Box mit Einweghandschuhen und reichte Yoongi welche. „Hier, zieh die an. Du kannst mir assistieren.“, wies er ihn an und Yoongi betrachtete die Handschuhe skeptisch.  
„Was soll ich denn tun?“, fragte er unsicher und Hoseok deutete auf Jimins Penis.  
„Hol ihm einen runter.“, meinte er schlicht und Yoongi sah erneut hinab auf die Handschuhe. „Wofür dann die Handschuhe?“ Hoseok legte den Kopf schief und zuckte die Schultern.  
„Nun, du kannst es natürlich auch ohne Handschuhe machen, aber ich habe festgestellt das die Stacheln, nach einer Weile doch ziemlich unangenehm sind. Sie sind nicht wirklich spitz oder so aber ich persönlich mag die direkte Reibung darüber nicht besonders.“ Yoongi entschied sich dafür Hoseoks Erfahrung zu vertrauen und zwängte sich in die hellblauen Handschuhe.  
„Hier.“ Hoseok hielt ihm eine Tube Gleitmittel hin und zusammen machten sie sich an die Arbeit.

Yoongi drückte eine großzügige Menge des kühlen Gels in seine Handfläche und griff dann vorsichtig nach Jimins Erregung. Keiner von ihnen sprach während sie Jimin durch die Heat halfen. Yoongi hatte es während der ersten Minuten als etwas merkwürdig empfunden, dass Hoseok im gleichen Raum war, während er Jimins Penis streichelte, doch die Praxis um sie herum und das wissen darum, Jimin nur durch diese Tat bei seinem Problem helfen zu können entsexualisierte die gesamte Situation irgendwie. Natürlich war es eine Intime Erfahrung, dabei zuzusehen wie Hoseok diesen gewaltigen Dildo mit sanften Stoßbewegungen immer tiefer im Körper seines Lieblings versenkte, doch es erregte ihn nicht. Es fühlte sich für ihn, Aufgrund der Umgebung mehr an wie eine Operation als wie Sex. Jimin stöhnte, seufzte und schrie immer wieder, völlig gefangen in seiner Lust.

„Hoseok er weint.“, keuchte Yoongi irgendwann alarmiert, doch der Arzt schien davon nicht beunruhigt. „Das ist nicht so ungewöhnlich. Die Heat verlangt einem Hybriden sehr viel ab, nicht nur körperlich sondern auch emotional. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht ihm gut.“, erklärte Hoseok der den Dildo ein letztes Mal ganz tief in Jimin hinein stieß und dann nach dem Ball griff um ihn einige Male zu drücken. Kaum hatte sich, wie Yoongi nun wusste, der Knoten im inneren des Hybriden gebildet, kam Jimin mit einem lauten Aufschrei in seiner Hand zum Höhepunkt und kurz darauf erschlafften all seine Gliedmaßen und der Kopf fiel erschöpft zur Seite. Der Hybrid lag plötzlich da wie tot, das einzige was dagegen sprach war der Brustkorb, der sich nun langsam und gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Hoseok umrundete den Tisch, zog Jimin die Maske vom Gesicht und stellte die Maschine aus. „Gut, das lief besser als erwartet. Er wird jetzt ein paar Stunden schlafen und dann beginnt dieser ganze Prozess von vorne. Lust auf nen Kaffee?“, fragte Hoseok und Yoongi sah den anderen verblüfft an.

„Wir… ähm, lassen ihn jetzt einfach hier liegen? Mit diesem Ding in ihm drin?“, wollte er wissen und allein die Vorstellung gruselte ihn.  
„Wenn wir den Dildo aus ihm raus nehmen, wird er in fünf Minuten wieder aufwachen und alles geht von vorne los. Sein Körper braucht jetzt eine Auszeit und ein wenig Ruhe. Der Arzt zog sich seine Handschuhe aus und entsorgte sie in einem Mülleimer, dann ging er zu einem Schrank öffnete dieses Mal eine Schublade weiter oben und holte eine dünne Wolldecke heraus.

„So damit decken wir ihn jetzt zu, damit er nicht friert und womöglich krank wird und dann warten wir ab bis zur ersten Cool Down Phase.“ Yoongi fühlte sich dumm, weil er so vieles nicht wusste und ständig nachfragen musste, doch er wollte nun einmal verstehen was Hoseok ihm über die Heat seines Hybriden erklärte und deswegen fragte er nach, was eine Cool Down Phase denn nun schon wieder war.

„Das ist eine kurze Phase zwischen Schlaf und Heat, in der dein Hybrid wieder ganz der alte ist, zumindest solange bis die nächste Heatphase sich ankündigt.“, erklärte Hoseok und ging voran in den Flur. „Jisoo, könntest du über den Computer ein Auge auf den Patienten werfen und uns informieren, sobald er wach wird?“, fragte Hoseok an seine Angestellte am Schalter gewandt und diese nickte. „Aber natürlich, Herr Doktor.“

Sie gingen weiter bis in die Küche und Hoseok brühte Yoongi und sich selbst eine Tasse starken Kaffee auf. Yoongi sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Er enthielt eine kleine weiße Küchenzeile mit Spülbecken. Einen Herd gab es nicht, dafür aber eine Mikrowelle. Die Kaffeemaschine stand gleich neben einem Wasserkocher. Daneben befand sich ein Regal in welchem Gläser, Tassen, verschiedene Teesorten und Kaffeepads ihren Platz fanden.

„Milch und Zucker?“ Yoongi schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Milch bitte.“, meinte er während er einen Stuhl vor zog um sich darauf zu setzen. Es stand ein kleiner Tisch mit drei Stühlen an der einen Wand. Direkt darüber war ein großer Kalender aufgehängt worden, auf dem mit diverse bunten Farben die Urlaubszeiten der Arzthelferinnen markiert waren. Direkt darunter hing der Schichtplan und eine Liste mit Telefonnummern. Auf einem kleinen Schrank in der Ecke stand ein kleines altes Radio, aus welchem leise Musik erklang. Hoseok kam die Hüften passend zur Musik hin und her schwingend, mit den beiden Tassen auf ihn zu und es war Yoongi ein Rätsel wie der andere es schaffte dabei nichts zu verschütten.

„Soo, bitte schön. Das haben wir uns jetzt verdient.“, trällerte Hoseok, als er die Tasse vor Yoongi abstellte. Dann setzte er sich auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. „Du siehst auch nicht so aus, als würdest du momentan ziemlich viel Schlaf bekommen, was?“, witzelte Hoseok als er Yoongi dabei zusah wie dieser sich müde die Augen rieb.  
„Nope, es gibt momentan ein paar Probleme auf der Arbeit.“, murmelte Yoongi schläfrig und betrübt zugleich und Hoseok legte den Kopf schief.

„Was für Probleme?“, wollte er ehrlich interessiert wissen und Yoongi berichtete ihm kurz von den fehlerhaften Platinen die seit ein paar Wochen sein Leben zur Hölle machten.  
„So wie du das beschreibst, ist das aber wirklich ein merkwürdiges Problem. Heißt das die hergestellte Ware funktioniert bei euch einwandfrei und sobald sie beim Kunden ist macht sie Probleme?“ Yoongi nickte und stützte den Kopf auf seine Handfläche.  
„Ja, verrückt oder? Keine Ahnung was da los ist. Mein Vater kommt morgen wieder nach Hause und ich hoffe das wir dann zusammen den Fehler möglichst bald finden.“ Hoseok nickte ernst.  
„Ich drück euch die Daumen. Das klingt sonst nämlich ganz und gar nicht gut. Ihr habt ja doch einen ganz schönen Ruf zu verlieren.“  
Yoongi brummte zustimmend und Stille legte sich über den Raum. Für einen kurzen Moment schienen sie beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachzuhängen bis Yoongi schließlich etwas einfiel.

„Ach ja, was ich dich fragen wollte.“, begann er und Hoseok hob zum Zeichen, dass er hörte wieder den Kopf. „Ich habe über diese Piercing Sache nachgedacht und jetzt wo ich Leo und Wonho gesehen habe, würde ich Jimin wirklich gern piercen lassen.“, erklärte Yoongi und Hoseok lächelte. „Müsste ich mir dafür dann einen extra Termin machen?“, fragte er, doch der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, das Timing trifft sich gut, wenn wir ihm die Piercings heute direkt stechen wird er kaum Schmerz dabei spüren, weil die Heat seinen Körper für nahezu alles außer Erregung unempfindlich macht. Es hat eine narkotisierende Wirkung auf den Körper, ziemlich praktisch, wenn du mich fragst.“ Er hob die Tasse an die Lippen und pustete leicht.

„Möchtest du lieber Stäbe oder Ringe?“, erkundigte sich Hoseok und Yoongi nahm nun seinerseits die Tasse in die Hand um zu pusten. „Wo ist der Unterschied?“ Hoseok zuckte die Schultern. „Es gibt nicht wirklich einen. Am Anfang sind es eh nur Medizinstecker bis alles abgeheilt ist. Aber bei Ringen könnte man eben auch mal unbeabsichtigt hängen bleiben. Es gibt Felidae die ziemlich aktiv sind und viel durch die Gegend laufen, da ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit sich zu verletzen größer als bei anderen. Ist Jimin sehr aktiv?“ Yoongi überlegte kurz.

„Eigentlich nicht. Er schläft recht viel, aber das ist sofern ich weiß für Katzen relativ normal. Er ist erst einmal richtig aufgekratzt durch die Gegend gelaufen und auf Möbel gesprungen und so, als ich ihm ein wenig Kaffee zu trinken gegeben habe.“ Hoseok sah ihn kurz ausdruckslos an, dann lachte er. „Wusstest du nicht, dass man Hybriden am besten nur Wasser und ab und zu Milch geben sollte?“  
Yoongi sah betreten in seine Kaffeetasse. „Ich muss eben noch viel lernen. Namjoon hatte mir vor Jahren zwar mal erzählt, dass ihm das gleiche mit Jin und einer Flasche Cola passiert war, aber das hatte ich wieder vergessen gehabt.“, gestand er und Hoseok lachte noch lauter.

„Oh je, da wird er wirklich Spaß gehabt haben. Hybride kommen nicht wirklich gut mit Koffein klar. Entweder sie sind davon total aufgekratzt oder ihnen wird übel.“ Hoseok schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Ein Kunde hat mal erzählt wie sich sein Hybrid über die Designerhandtasche seiner Frau erbrochen hat. Manchmal wünschte ich mir wirklich, die Leute würden sich besser über ihre Tiere informieren.“ Yoongi wusste es war eigentlich nicht zum lachen, aber die Geschichte mit der Designerhandtasche amüsierte ihn dennoch ein wenig, weswegen er dümmlich grinste.

Dann fiel ihm wieder ein wie sie überhaupt auf das Thema gekommen waren: „Wenn es keinen Unterschied macht, würde ich Ringe glaube ich einfach schöner finden. Muss man was bestimmtes beachten?“ Er nippte zum ersten Mal vorsichtig an seinem Kaffee und seufzte glücklich, als das dunkle bittere Getränk wohltuend und warm seine Kehle hinab ran.  
„Ja, du musst sie besonders am Anfang täglich desinfizieren und darfst auf keinen Fall während dem Sex daran herum spielen. Mindestens drei Wochen nicht, ich würde jedoch auf Nummer sicher gehen und noch länger die Finger davon lassen. Glaub mir das kann sich verdammt schnell entzünden und dann wird es unschön.“ Yoongi zog bei dem Gedanken Jimin so lange nicht an seinen Nippeln stimulieren zu dürfen zwar betrübt die Mundwinkel nach unten, wusste aber insgeheim das Hoseok recht hatte. Wenn er wollte das Jimin hübsch für ihn aussah musste er sich eben für einige Wochen zusammen reißen. „In Ordnung, ich werde sie nicht mehr als notwendig anfassen.“, murmelte er schließlich und wieder wurde es still um sie herum.

Dieses Mal war es Hoseok der die Stille durchbrach. „Hast du schon mit Jimin geredet?“, wollte er interessiert wissen doch Yoongi schüttelte nur betrübt den Kopf. „Nein, er spricht überhaupt nicht. Kein einziges Wort. Mein Vater hatte mir gesagt, dass die meisten Hybride ein bisschen Zeit brauchen, bevor sie mit einem sprechen, weil sie sich erst an die neue Umgebung gewöhnen müssen und so. Aber seine Hybriden, haben schon nach etwa einer Woche damit begonnen zu reden, auch wenn es bis heute nur einzelne Wörter und einfache Sätze sind die sie sagen können. Von Jimin kommt aber gar nichts. Ich hab langsam Angst, dass er irgendwie krank ist oder so.“ Er rang die Hände ineinander. „Du hattest recht, er versteht mich ausgesprochen gut. Ich erzähle ihm sehr viel von meinen Problemen zur Zeit und ich sehe ihm an, dass er mich versteht, aber naja, bisher sind die Gespräche zwischen uns sehr einseitig.“ Er zuckte etwas unsicher die Schultern.

Hoseok stellte die Tasse auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Das ist wirklich alles mehr als merkwürdig. Es ist wie ich es dir sagte, ich bin davon überzeugt, dass er sprechen kann. Seine Gene sagen eindeutig, dass er ein Dioptas ist. Wenn er als solcher trainiert wurde, kann er auch sprechen. Ich meine wieso sollten sie ihm ein Brandzeichen gegeben haben, wenn er die wichtigste Fähigkeit als Dioptas nicht beherrscht? Kein Kunde würde so viel Geld für einen stummen Dioptas ausgeben.“

Yoongi nickte. „Fällt dir ein Grund ein, wieso er so geworden sein könnte? Gibt es noch andere Dioptas die nicht sprechen, von denen du weißt?“ Hoseok überlegte kurz. Er wiegte den Kopf hin und her.  
„Nein, es gibt keinen der nicht spricht. Ab wann ein Tier zu welcher Klasse gehört ist von diversen Faktoren abhängig. Meist davon, in welchem Verhältnis die Gene von Mensch und Tier miteinander kombiniert wurden. Bei Axinit und Benitoit Hybriden ist der Tierische Anteil noch viel größer als bei den Citrin und Dioptas. Deswegen können erstere auch nicht sprechen. Bei letzteren hat man nach und nach unerwünschte Tierische Eigenschaften weg gezüchtet und nur die beibehalten, die man wollte, wie zum Beispiel Schweif und Ohren. Bei Dioptas wurden zum ersten Mal Raubtiergene verwendet, weil Raubtiere als intelligenter eingestuft werden als übliche Haustiere. Die überzüchteten Hauskatzenrassen von heute zum Beispiel, würden in der freien Natur nicht lange überleben. Sie sind es gewohnt jeden Tag ihre bereits erlegten Mahlzeiten in einem Napf zu sich zu nehmen. Natürlich haben sie noch Jagdinstinkte, aber diese sind so verkümmert, dass sie nicht in der Lage sind Vögel und Mäuse zu jagen um zu überleben. Bei Raubtieren ist das anders. Das Leben in der Natur ist hart und oft auch unfair. Es gilt das Gesetz des Stärkeren, natürliche Selektion, fressen oder gefressen werden. Das Ziel der Wissenschaftler war die neuste Klasse aka die Dioptas klar von den Citrin abzugrenzen, äußerlich durch die Augenfarbe und eben durch einen höheren IQ.“

Yoongi hing an Hoseoks Lippen wie an denen eines Lehrers, er nahm jede Information in sich auf wie ein Schwamm. „Da Dioptas den größten Anteil an menschlichen Genen von allen bisherigen Hybridklassen besitzen und diese auch noch mit den als intelligent eingestuften Genen von Raubtieren gekreuzt sind, stehen Dioptas dem Menschen im Grunde in nichts nach. Sie lernen während der Ausbildung, lesen, schreiben und auch viele andere Fächer die Menschenkinder lernen. Sobald sie alt genug sind, kommt die sexuelle Ausbildung dazu und ihnen werden die Werte vermittelt, die wichtig sind. Allem voran das Gebot, dass das Wohl und der Befehl des ‚Masters‘, was gleichbedeutend mit ‚Mensch‘ ist, immer vor die eigenen Interessen und Wünsche gestellt wird. Wenn der Master sagt ‚Ich will Sex!‘ dann hast du Sex mit dem Master, ob du gerade willst oder nicht. Wenn der Master sagt ‚Spring von der Brücke!‘ dann tust du es, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob es richtig oder falsch ist. Denn wenn du dich weigerst, wirst du drakonisch dafür bestraft.“

Hoseok verzog von seinen eigenen Worten angewidert den Mund und nahm sich eine Pause von seinem Monolog um seinen Kaffee zu trinken. Yoongi tat es ihm gleich und sie lauschten zusammen einem melancholischen Song aus dem Radio, welcher perfekt zur plötzlich gedrückten Stimmung passte. Yoongi war bei Hoseoks Worten unangenehm flau im Magen geworden. Er wusste im Grunde, das Hoseok recht hatte, doch der Mensch tendierte dazu unangenehme Dinge zu verdrängen. Er wusste nichts über die Bedingungen in den jeweiligen Schulen, wusste nicht was man den Hybriden möglicherweise unter Schmerzen beibrachte, bevor sie verkauft wurden. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihr Leben der Sklaverei opfern mussten. Die einzige andere Wahl die sie hatten war der Tod.

„Die einzige Zeit in der Hybride sie selbst sein können ist die Heat, da sind sie unter ihresgleichen. Sie sind das erste Mal seit ihrer Ausbildung mit jemandem zusammen dem sie auf der gleichen Ebene begegnen. Der sich um sie kümmert und ihnen keine Befehle erteilt.“ Er trank einen weiteren Schluck und stellte die Tasse dann wieder ab.

„Ich kann dir leider nicht genau sagen, aus welchem Grund Jimin nicht spricht. Möglicherweise hilft es bei der Bangtan Schule anzurufen und nachzufragen? Hätte Jimin nie sprechen gelernt, obwohl er als Dioptas geschult und aufgezogen worden ist, dann hätten sie ihn bereits im Kindesalter getötet. Denn es lohnt sich nicht so viel Zeit und Geld in ein Tier zu investieren, dass anschließend nicht den gewollten Kriterien entspricht. Ich denke Jimin hatte vielleicht erst kürzlich ein sehr traumatisches Erlebnis und spricht nicht um sich selbst vor irgendetwas zu schützen? Vielleicht hat er Angst vor etwas bestimmtes? Es könnte wirklich hundert verschiedene Gründe geben, Yoongi.“

Die Uhr an der Wand tickte und tickte. Die Zeiger bewegten sich träge im Kreis, während sie hier warteten. Im Radio liefen gerade die Nachrichten: „Die Polizei fand heute die Leichen zweier Männer, vermutlich Mitte Zwanzig, in einem kleinen Waldstück östlich von Luoes. Ein Rentner hatte sie am frühen Morgen bei einem Spaziergang entdeckt und die Polizei informiert. Die genaue Todesursache ist bei der massiven Verstümmelung der Körper kaum auszumachen, doch man geht davon aus, dass die beiden Männer erst gefoltert und anschließend erdrosselt wurden. Das Waldstück wurde großräumig abgesperrt um Spuren zu sichern, allerdings bisher ohne Erfolg. Die Männer haben keinerlei Ausweisdokumente bei sich was eine Identifizierung schwierig macht. Die Täter sind mit äußerster Brutalität vorgegangen, das Mordmotiv ist jedoch unklar. Fest steht, die Männer wurden nicht im Wald getötet, sondern erst Stunden nach dem Mord dort abgelegt. Anwohner in der Umgebung sollen den Wald bis aufs weitere dennoch meiden, da es sein könnte, dass die Täter sich noch immer in der Gegend aufhalten. … Der neue Gesetzesentwurf der…“

Yoongi hörte nicht mehr hin. „Habt ihr vielleicht eine Toilette?“, fragte er in das Geplapper des Nachrichtensprechers hinein und Hoseok nickte. „Gleich Links neben dem Wartezimmer.“, erklärte er lächelnd. Yoongi dankte ihm und machte sich auf den Weg. Er verließ die Küche, warf beim vorbeigehen einen Blick auf den Computerbildschirm der Arzthelferin an der Rezeption und ging dann auf die Tür zu, auf welcher in goldenen Lettern ‚WC‘ stand.

Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder zurück in die Küche kam, sah er das Hoseok die Arme vor sich auf den Tisch gelegt und den Kopf darauf gestützt hatte um ein paar Minuten die Augen zu schließen. Im Radio wurden gerade die letzten Wetterdaten für die kommende Woche herunter gerattert und Yoongi rieb sich in einem Anflug von Müdigkeit über die Augen. Er zog seinen Stuhl wieder vor und setzte sich ein wenig schwerfällig darauf.

„Willkommen zurück“, nuschelte Hoseok ohne den Kopf zu heben oder die Augen zu öffnen und Yoongi lächelte. Hoseok war wirklich ein sehr merkwürdiger Arzt. Vermutlich war es seinem Alter zuzuschreiben, doch Yoongi hatte eher das Gefühl hier mit einem guten Freund zu sitzen als mit einem qualifizierten Mediziner, den er erst ein paar Mal getroffen hatte. Hoseok schaffte es irgendwie eine angenehme Atmosphäre zu kreieren in der man sich augenblicklich wohl fühlte.

„Willst du vielleicht ein wenig schlafen? Oder wäre es okay, wenn ich dich was frage…“ Hoseok hob träge ein Augenlid und blinzelte wartend. „Also, bei meinem ersten Besuch hast du mir erzählt, dass diese Spielzeuge, wie wir es heute benutzt haben nicht ewig wirken und er den Knoten eines anderen Hybriden braucht. Aber du wolltest mir alles weitere erst erklären, sobald Jimin seine Heat hat.“ Hoseok richtete sich auf und lächelte gleich wieder wie die aufgehende Sonne.

„Ja stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Also es ist folgendermaßen: Jetzt wo Jimin seine erste Heat durchlebt, verändert sich sein Geruch. Das passiert nur ein Mal im Leben eines Hybriden und zwar dann, wenn er geschlechtsreif wird. Das heißt, sobald diese Heat vorbei ist, nimmt er den Geruch von anderen Hybriden deutlicher wahr und umgekehrt. Da die Heat ab jetzt alle fünf Monate zurückkommt, braucht Jimin jetzt einen Heatpartner und zwar einen, den er auch ‚riechen‘ kann.“ Er setzte das Wort mit den Fingern in Anführungszeichen.

„Es gibt zwar auch die Möglichkeit, irgendwelche Hybride miteinander zu verbinden, aber das führt im Laufe der Zeit immer wieder zu Problemen. Bei Axinit und Benitoit Hybriden ist die richtige Partnerwahl nicht so wichtig, weil der Trieb nach Fortpflanzung so stark ist, dass es ihnen relativ egal ist, mit wem sie diesen befriedigen. Bei den höheren Klassen kann es aber zu schweren Depressionen kommen, wenn ein Tier mit einem Partner zusammen gebracht wird, den er nicht mag. Es kann sogar so weit gehen, dass die Tiere sich während der Heat schwere Verletzungen zufügen oder der eine den anderen tötet, damit er endlich von ihm erlöst wird.“  
Yoongi klappte entsetzt der Mund auf. „Du kannst dir das vorstellen, wie bei einer Zwangshochzeit. Ein Mädchen wird mit einem Mann verheiratet, der sie missbraucht und um dem zu entgehen tötet sie entweder sich selbst oder den Mann.“

Hoseok stützte die Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch ab und verschränkte die Hände vor seinem Mund. „Das ist ja furchtbar.“, murmelte Yoongi schockiert und Hoseok nickte ernst. „Es war vor ein paar Jahren noch wirklich schwer den richtigen Partner für seinen Hybriden zu finden. Erstens, weil es noch nicht so viele Hybride gab und zweitens, weil die Leute dachten es würde wie bei den niederen Klassen reichen irgendeinen x-beliebigen zu nehmen. Es sind ziemlich viele Citrin gestorben, weil sich niemand erklären konnte, wo das Problem liegt bis die Wissenschaftler das mit dem Geruch herausgefunden haben.“

Hoseok stand auf, ging hinaus in den Flur und kam mit einem kleinen Flyer wieder. „Dann ist dieser großartige Mann hier auf die Idee gekommen einen Club zu gründen, in dem Hybride sich kennenlernen können. Es funktioniert ein bisschen wie ein Speeddating. Das ‚Yeol‘ ist nicht der größte Heatclub in der Stadt, aber viele halten ihn für den besten, weil das Ambiente sehr familiär ist. Es kostet eine kleine Gebühr in die Kartei aufgenommen zu werden und all das, aber alle Informationen dazu stehen hier drin. Ich würde dir empfehlen mehrmals die Woche dort hin zu gehen. Irgendwann wird sicher der Hybrid zur Tür herein kommen, auf den Jimin reagiert und voilà schon hast du einen passenden Heatpartner für ihn.“

Hoseok klatschte bei dem voilà in die Hände und Yoongi warf einen Blick auf den Flyer welchen er nun in Händen hielt. Das Deckblatt war Augenkrebserregend bunt und auf eine Weise gestaltet, wie Yoongi es entworfen hätte, wenn er jemanden zu einer LSD Party hätte einladen wollen. In großen Rotgelben Lettern stand quer über die Seite ‚Heatclub Yeol‘ und in einer kleinen runden Blase in der rechten unteren Ecke war so etwas wie ein erfundenes Siegel unter dem Stand ‚No.1 Heatclub ihres Vertrauens‘. Yoongi klappte den Flyer auf und im inneren war es durchaus seriöser und nicht ganz so farbenfroh gestaltet. Es gab eine kurze Erklärung dazu, was man sich unter einem Heatclub genau vorstellen konnte, doch der Wortlaut klang ähnlich wie das, was Hoseok ihm zuvor gesagt hatte.

Die Öffnungszeiten standen über einer kurzen Liste anfallender Kosten. Es gab eine Anmeldegebühr und bei erfolgreicher Vermittlung musste man ebenfalls zahlen. Außerdem wurde ein kleines hauseigenes Café in dem es Kaffee und Kuchen gab beworben. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gab es Bilder von exemplarisch ausgesuchten Hybridpärchen die sich, vermutlich im Club kennen und lieben gelernt hatten und auf der Rückseite befand sich unter einer kleinen Karte, welche Aufschluss über die Möglichkeiten der Anfahrt lieferte, die Anschrift und Telefonnummer.

„Man geht da also einfach hin und trinkt nen Kaffee, während die Hybride sich kennenlernen?“, fragte er verblüfft, denn er hatte mit etwas komplizierterem gerechnet. „Ja genau, wenn Jimin morgen früh fertig ist mit seiner Heat werde ich auf seinem Chip eintragen, dass er nun geschlechtsreif ist und dann kannst du jeder Zeit ohne Anmeldung zu dieser Adresse gehen. Alles weitere wird dir direkt vor Ort erklärt, aber es ist an sich wirklich kein großer Akt. Man kommt dort mit Hybridbesitzern aus der ganzen Stadt ins Gespräch und kann viele neue Kontakte knüpfen. Ich habe zwar keinen eigenen Hybrid, dafür hätte ich bei weitem nicht genügend Zeit, aber ich war schon ein paar Mal da, weil ich mit dem Besitzer gut befreundet bin. Ich bin sicher du wirst dich dort wohlfühlen.“

Yoongi nickte verstehend, faltete den Flyer wieder zusammen und verstaute ihn in seiner Hosentasche. Er würde Namjoon die Tage einmal fragen, ob er Jins Heatpartner auch in diesem Club kennen gelernt hatte oder ob er einen anderen empfehlen würde. Es war nicht so, dass Yoongi Hoseoks Empfehlung nicht vertraute, aber dadurch das es der bekannteste Club war, klang es sehr danach als würden dort eine Menge aufgeblasener Adeliger herumlaufen und darauf hatte Yoongi beim besten Willen keine Lust.

„Müssen Hybridinnen auch in so einen Club?“, fragte Yoongi der von seinem Vater noch nie gehört hatte, dass dieser einen Club für Hybride erwähnt hatte. „Ja, auch Hybridinnen kann man dort antreffen. Wenn Jimin auf ein Weibchen reagieren sollte, müssen du und der Besitzer aber gehörig aufpassen. Einer der beiden muss dann sterilisiert werden, um verbotenen Schwangerschaften vorzubeugen.“  
Yoongi schnaufte. Ihm rauchte der Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl so unglaublich viel über Hybride einfach nicht zu wissen, dabei wollte er ein guter Herr für Jimin sein.  
„Gibt es eigentlich ein Buch in dem alles drin steht? So was wie ‚Hybridwissen für Dummies‘? Oder kann man dich für ’ne Schulung mieten?“, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und Hoseok lachte.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf Yoongi. Die meisten meiner Kunden kommen nur mit gefährlichem Halbwissen hier her, wenn es um Hybride geht. Viele denken sich ‚Oh, ich hab schon Jahrelang eine Katze, wie viel schwerer kann es da schon sein, einen Felidae Hybriden zum Haustier zu haben?‘ und sie merken sehr schnell, dass die Tiere nicht nur teuer in der Anschaffung, sondern auch im Unterhalt sind. Das sie viel Zeit und Pflege benötigen. Auch wenn die Strafen für Halter die ihre Hybride schlecht behandeln in meinen Augen einfach lachhaft sind. Der Hybrid wird einem abgenommen und man muss eine Geldstrafe tätigen und kommt in eine Kartei, die einem verbietet einen neuen Hybriden zu kaufen. Dieses Gesetz hat so viele Umgehungstüren und Schlupflöcher, es ist zum heulen. Denn nennen wir das Kind beim Namen, das Schicksal der meisten Hybride ist einem großen Prozentsatz der Menschen egal. Mit der Erschaffung der Hybride hat der Mensch Gott gespielt, doch wie schon so oft im Laufe der Geschichte ist an diesem Beispiel wieder einmal klar geworden, wie gefährlich es ist Menschen zu Göttern zu machen.“

Hoseok wandte den Kopf ab und Yoongi sah wie die Kieferknochen des Arztes vor unterdrückter Wut mahlten. Yoongi fühlte sich schlecht, denn alles was Hoseok sagte stimmte. Er selbst hatte bis er Jimin bekommen hatte, Hybride immer nur als Gegenstände angesehen.  
Wie ein Auto das man sich kauft, benutzt und wenn es kaputt oder alt ist einfach durch ein neueres, schöneres ersetzt. Er hatte nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, das Hybride ihre eigene Geschichte, eigene Gefühle und Träume haben könnten, weil es in den Medien immer so dargestellt wurde als wären es dumme Tiere die keine Ahnung von solchen Dingen haben. Erst seit er Jimin besaß, war ihm bewusst geworden, dass es sich bei ihm, nicht um einen gefühlsneutralen Roboter oder eine sich bewegende Sexpuppe, sondern um ein Lebewesen handelte.

„Es macht dich ziemlich fertig was? Diese ganze Ungerechtigkeit tagein, tagaus zu sehen und doch so machtlos zu sein.“ Yoongis Stimme war einfühlsam und sanft. Hoseok nickte und schluckte schwer. Er ballte die Hände, welche vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen zu Fäusten.

„Ich wollte Arzt für Hybride werden, weil ich fasziniert von dieser neuen Lebensart war. Schon als Kind, als die ersten Klassen auf den Markt kamen war ich begeistert von der Wissenschaft. Ich meine, wie fantastisch ist es, dass wir mittlerweile in der Lage sind, unsere eigene Lebensform mit der einer anderen Spezies kreuzen zu können? Aber je älter ich wurde und je mehr ich Begriff, wie diese ganze Sache tatsächlich abläuft, desto mehr widert es mich an. Anstatt unser geschaffenes Werk zu verstehen und es friedlich neben uns Co-existieren zu lassen, anstatt von den Hybriden zu lernen, versklaven wir sie, weil wir glauben etwas besseres zu sein.“

Hoseok hob den Blick und sah Yoongi müde an. „Ich bin innerlich zerrissen Yoongi. Ich möchte den Hybriden helfen, bin aber dazu verdammt, den Besitzern zu zeigen, wie sie ihre Sklaven am besten klein halten können. Bei jedem neuen Kunden, zeige ich welche sexuellen Qualitäten bei dem jeweiligen Hybrid hervorstechen. Ich stelle mir oft vor, wie viel Spaß der Besitzer hat sobald er mit dem Hybrid nach der Untersuchung nach Hause fährt… Aber da ist auch diese andere Seite in mir, die Seite die aufschreien will. Die kurz davor ist zu der Adresse des Besitzers zu fahren um ihn anzuschreien, dass er den Hybrid nicht einfach benutzen darf, wie es ihm gefällt. Die Seite die will, dass es aufhört. Die will, dass Hybride endlich vor dem Gesetz als gleichberechtigt anerkannt werden.“  
Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Es wird noch Jahre dauern, wer weiß vielleicht erlebe ich die Zeit nicht einmal mehr. Vielleicht werden Hybride irgendwann selbst über ihr Leben bestimmen dürfen, doch dafür müsste sich einiges ändern.“

Es hatte sich ein deutlicher Kloß in Yoongis Hals gebildet und das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde beinahe unerträglich. Ihm war übel. Er spürte einmal mehr, wie hilflos man in manchen Situationen einfach war.  
Namjoon hätte jetzt sicher gewusst, was er Hoseok sagen könnte, um ihn aufzumuntern, doch Yoongis Gehirn war wie leergefegt. Es wollten sich einfach keine Wörter in seinem Kopf aneinander reihen, die den anderen in seinem Kummer trösten konnten und so legte sich eine schwere, bleierne Stille über sie.

Yoongi starrte hinab in seine leere Kaffeetasse, als wäre sie ein Tor zu einer anderen Welt, in der alles besser war. In der Hybride gerecht behandelt wurden, in der es keine Sklaverei, keinen Mord, und keinen Hass gab. Yoongi achtete nicht auf die Zeit, gemeinsam lauschten sie Lied um Lied im Radio und beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Herr Doktor, der Patient ist wach.“, sprach plötzlich eine angenehme Frauenstimme und Yoongi zuckte zusammen. Hoseok hob den Kopf und stand aus seinem Stuhl auf. Yoongi tat es ihm gleich und folgte ihm aus dem Raum, durch den Empfangsbereich bis hinein ins Untersuchungszimmer, wo Jimin natürlich noch immer genauso da lag, wie sie ihn vor über einer Stunde zurückgelassen hatten. Seine Augen tanzten ängstlich in ihren Höhlen und er miaute ganz laut und kläglich, bis sein Blick auf Yoongi fiel, was ihn scheinbar beruhigte.

„Na mein kleiner Schatz, geht es dir gut?“, fragte Yoongi, der dem völlig aufgelösten Jimin sanft die Tränen von den Wangen strich und einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Schweiß nasse Stirn des Hybriden hauchte. Jimin nickte leicht und miaute erneut, dieses Mal klang es jedoch deutlich zufriedener. „Das freut mich.“, lächelte Yoongi glücklich.

„Jimin du musst wegen dem Fieber viel trinken.“, erklärte Hoseok und Yoongi hörte das zischende Geräusch einer Wasserflasche welche geöffnet wurde, neben sich. Sie halfen Jimin sich ein wenig aufzurichten, so dass der Hybrid gut trinken konnte. Als Hoseok die Flasche wieder wegnahm war sie bedeutend leerer und Jimin ließ sich erschöpft aber augenscheinlich glücklich wieder auf den Tisch sinken.  
„Hast du Zahnschmerzen, Jimin? Tut dir dein Kiefer weh?“, fragte Hoseok überraschend und Yoongi runzelte die Stirn. Jimin knabberte auf seiner Unterlippe herum, doch schließlich nickte er. „Okay, gut.“, murmelte Hoseok und wuselte zu einem Schrank links den er öffnete und mit etwas blauem aus einer Art Schaumstoff in Form eines kleinen Hufeisens zurück kam. „Mach Ah!“, sagte Hoseok freundlich und der Hybrid öffnete gehorsam den Mund. Hoseok schob das kleine blaue Ding in Jimins Mund und lächelte.

„So jetzt kannst du ganz fest zubeißen, ohne das deine Zähne Schaden nehmen.“, erklärte er und Jimin schloss den Mund wieder. Yoongi sah an den Wangenknochen wie Jimin zubiss und anschließend schnurrte. „Du musst wissen, Felidae haben während der Heat ein unbestimmtes Verlangen zu beißen. Bei einigen ist es stärker ausgeprägt als bei anderen, vor allem bei Raubkatzen.“ Yoongi streichelte sanft Jimins Ohr, während er dabei zusah wie sein Hybrid auf der Schiene herum kaute.

Hoseok nahm erneut das Thermometer zur Hand und prüfte am anderen Ohr ob der zweite Heatintervall sich bereits ankündigte. Er nickte. Die Temperatur war zwar schon wieder leicht erhöht, aber es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Heat erneut Jimins Körper übernahm. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, ging hinüber zu den Schränken und öffnete mal hier mal da eine Schublade um einige Dinge heraus zu holen. Schließlich aber stand er mit diversen steril verpackten Gegenständen vor dem Tisch und legte sie neben sich ab.  
„Soooo, Jimin. Dann werden wir dir mal die hübschen Piercings stechen, die Yoongi gerne haben möchte.“, meinte Hoseok und die Augen des Hybriden öffneten sich erschrocken. Er sah abwechselnd zu Yoongi und dann wieder zu dem Arzt der alle Gegenstände für den kleinen Eingriff zurecht legte.

„Du musst keine Angst haben Jimin, es wird dir nicht weh tun.“ Wie um es zu beweisen, nahm er sich Jimins rechte Brustwarze zwischen zwei Finger und drückte zu. Jimin reagierte anders als Yoongi es erwartet hatte. Hoseok hatte schmerzhaft zugedrückt, doch der Hybrid hatte eher erregt als schmerzerfüllt geklungen als er aufstöhnte.

Der Arzt nahm sich einen Stift und markierte mit kleinen Punkten, wo die Piercings später sitzen sollten. Dabei vergewisserte er sich, dass sie schön gerade und in der Mitte waren. „Gut so?“, fragte er an Yoongi gewandt und dieser nickte. Er tätschelte noch immer sanft Jimins Kopf während Hoseok sich neue Handschuhe anzog und die Hautregion um die zu piercende Stelle großzügig mit Desinfektionsmittel reinigte.

„Sieh mich an, wenn du Angst hast, Baby.“, sagte Yoongi sanft und Jimins Augen fanden sofort die seinen. Sein miauen, klang um die Schiene in seinem Mund ein wenig komisch, doch Yoongi hörte die Angst dennoch heraus.

Der eigentliche Eingriff ging ziemlich schnell und war wenig spektakulär. Die Brustwarze wurde mit einer speziellen Zange gepackt und fixiert, die Nadel wurde durch die Haut gestochen und die steril verpackten kleinen Ringe durch die neu entstandene Öffnung gefädelt. Als letztes wurde der Ring mit einer kleinen Kugel verschlossen und anschließend alles wieder und wieder desinfiziert um Infektionen im Keim zu ersticken.

Jimin hatte während der gesamten Prozedur still gehalten und den Blickkontakt zu Yoongi gehalten, weswegen dieser ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund hauchte. „Das war sehr, sehr tapfer, Jiminie~ Sieh nur wie hübsch du jetzt aussiehst.“, säuselte Yoongi und Jimin hob ein wenig den Kopf um den neuen Schmuck an seinem Körper zum ersten Mal in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Beim durchstechen der Haut, hatte er jeweils kurz gezuckt, doch weniger weil es weh getan, sondern eher weil er sich erschrocken hatte. Hoseok hatte schnell und präzise gearbeitet und schien mit dem Ergebnis genauso zufrieden wie Yoongi. Dieser hatte immer geglaubt, so eine Stelle zu piercen würde stärker bluten, doch war dem nicht so.  
Hoseok entsorgte die Gegenstände die nur einmal benutzt werden konnten und warf den Rest in eine Schale damit sie von seinen Helferinnen desinfiziert und bis zum nächsten Eingriff wieder eingepackt werden konnten.

„Ich schreib dir ein Medikament auf, dass du ihm geben kannst. Es ist gegen leichte Schmerzen und beugt einer Infektion vor.“, erklärte Hoseok, als er die Handschuhe in den Mülleimer werfend zu seinem Schreibtisch ging, um das Rezept auszudrucken und zu unterschreiben.

„Lass ihn am besten nochmal was trinken, dafür musst du ihm aber vorsichtig die Schiene aus dem Mund nehmen.“, sagte Hoseok, während er am Computer einige Dinge eintippte.

Yoongi hatte die Schiene vorsichtig mit spitzen Fingern aus dem Mund des Hybriden entfernt und Jimins Kopf angehoben um ihn erneut trinken zu lassen. Als er die Haut des Hybriden im Nacken berührte spürte er deutlich, dass Jimins Temperatur wieder angestiegen war. Als er die Flasche wegnahm entfuhr Jimin ein tiefes durchdringendes stöhnen und Yoongi bemerkte, dass auch die Augen des Hybrides wieder so glasig waren, wie vor ein paar Stunden.

„Sieht ganz so aus, als wäre die Cool Down Phase bereits vorbei.“, murmelte Hoseok und zwinkerte ihn an. „Na was sagst du? Bereit für Runde zwei?“

tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erst einmal vielen Dank fürs Lesen, auch nach der langen Pause. X.x Ich wollte eigentlich schon viel früher Updaten, das Problem war nur das ich ein ganz anderes Kapitel geschrieben habe das auch schon zu 90% fertig ist und dann am Ende bemerkt habe, dass ich es nicht hochladen kann. Denn damit es chronologisch Sinn macht musste ich erst zwei andere Kapitel schreiben. Aka das eigentlich geplante Kapitel 5 ist nun Kapitel 7 und ich musste Jimins Heat und noch etwas anderes vorziehen, damit es bezogen auf die Geschichte als Ganzes am Ende alles Sinn macht.
> 
> Dieses AU hat unzählige Charaktere aus zwölf verschiedenen Bands, die alle mehr oder weniger wichtig werden und miteinander verbunden sind. Ich habe die letzten Wochen sehr viel Planen müssen, damit ich endlich mit dem schreiben voran komme. Denn nichts stört den Schreibfluss mehr als ständig offene Plotproblemen aus dem Weg springen zu müssen. Immerhin möchte ich etwas wie es mit Examination passiert ist echt nicht mehr wiederholen müssen aka Kapitel die bereits hochgeladen sind ständig überarbeiten müssen und damit alle von euch maßlos verwirren.
> 
> Laut meiner Planung wird Dioptas mit plus minus zwanzig Kapiteln abgeschlossen sein, dass heißt wir haben nun ein viertel der Story hinter uns und es kommt noch eine Menge auf euch zu. Ich hoffe ihr freut euch genauso sehr darauf, die Story zu lesen wie ich mich darauf freue sie für euch zu schreiben.
> 
> Im nächsten Kapitel startet dann endlich der letzte wichtige Story Strang und dann kommt die Geschichte endlich richtig ins Rollen. Bisher haben wir ja Yoongi, Leo und Minhyuk als Hauptcharaktere der jeweiligen Storyabschnitte kennengelernt, aber dann kommt noch der letzte wichtige Charakter ins rennen. Aber keine Sorge es wird dadurch nicht noch komplizierter sondern viele Fragen werden sich dann vermutlich aufklären.
> 
> Bitte vergesst nicht mir irgendwie Feedback da zu lassen. Bei Fragen helfe ich immer gern weiter :) traut euch und schreibt mit mir!  
> Bis dann :)


	6. Infinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xu Minghao plant mit seinen Männern wie sie das Land übernehmen und den König stürzen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist dieses Mal ein wenig kürzer geraten. Ich musste es aber dringend vor dem nächsten Kapitel schreiben, damit alles später in sich schlüssiger ist. Mit der Mafia (WuZhiJing = Unendlichkeit) kommt nun der letzte große Spieler mit ins Rennen, wie ich es vorher schon angekündigt hatte. ;D Und damit man nicht wegen der Namen am Anfang total verwirrt ist, an diesem Tisch sitzen Ex-EXO Luhan (Lu) Tao (Huang) und Kris (Wu) zusammen mit Minghao und Junhui (Wen) von Seventeen. ^_^v
> 
> Widmung geht wie immer raus an: Namidahime und Juli <3<3<3<3

„Gute Arbeit, Huang. Wie Wen mir mitgeteilt hat, wurden die zwei heute morgen von der Polizei gefunden.“, sagte Minghao nach einer längeren Pause und sah Reihum in die starren Gesichter seiner Anhänger. Es war nur ein kleines internes Meeting, eben weil es besonders wichtig war, dass die Dinge die heute besprochen wurden, nicht an zu viele neugierige Ohren drangen. Denn wie sagte man so schön? – Zu viele Köche verderben den Brei.

Der Raum war klein und stickig, es gab keine Fenster, da sie sich in einem kleinen schäbigen Büroraum im Keller einer großen Lagerhalle befanden. Eine tiefhängende Lampe, spendete gelbes dämmriges Licht und hing mittig über einem runden Holztisch, von welchem hier und da bereits der Lack abblätterte. Die Stühle auf welchen sie zu fünft um den Tisch herum saßen, knarzten bei jeder Bewegung, als würden sie jeden Moment unter ihrer Last zusammen brechen. Zugegeben, nichts in diesem Raum erinnerte an den Prunk damaliger Zeit, als das Geschäft unter Xu Dàdì, ihrem früheren großen Anführer noch floriert hatte, doch so war es nun einmal, wenn man ein zerschlagenes Imperium von der Pike auf wieder aufbauen musste.

„Ich hoffe du hast sauber gearbeitet und die Bullen bringen den Mord nicht mit uns in Verbindung. Wir dürfen zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt der Operation auf keinen Fall riskieren, dass wir erneut hochgenommen werden.“, erklärte er in scharfem Ton und traktierte Huang mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen.

Sein Vater hatte Minghao vor seinem gewaltsamen Tod einmal gesagt, welchen seiner Männer er sein Leben anvertrauen würde und diese Personen saßen nun hier vor ihm. Die drei Generäle seines Vaters, die wichtigsten Glieder in der Kette ihrer Organisation: Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan und Lu Han. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters waren sie seine drei wichtigsten Figuren im Spiel um den Thron des Königs geworden, auch wenn Minghao sich ihren Respekt erst noch erarbeiten musste. Sie waren zwar treue Anhänger seines Vaters gewesen und diesem stets blind gefolgt, doch dieser hatte WuZhiJing nie offiziell an Minghao übergeben können, weil der jetzige König von Aerok, Lee Jinki, ihre Organisation vor drei Jahren aufgespürt und seinen Vater als Staatsfeind Nr.1 hatte hinrichten lassen.

Huang Zitao, hatte bereits unter seinem Vater ihrer Organisation gedient und war einer der besten, wenn es darum ging, unliebsame Personen aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Sein Vater hatte den kleinen Zitao damals von der Straße geholt, bevor er dort in einem bitterkalten Winter vor die Hunde gegangen wäre. Danach war es für Xu Dàdì ein leichtes gewesen den Jungen zu manipulieren, denn immerhin schuldete er ihm sein Leben, nicht wahr?  
Heute war Huang einer DER Männer, wenn es um den illegalen Waffenhandel im In- und Ausland ging. Durch die Ausbildung im Nah- und Fernkampf konnte er außerdem mit den Waffen mit denen er seine Geschäfte machte auch hervorragend umgehen, weswegen es ratsam war ihn nicht zum Feind zu haben.

Huang schüttelte auf seine Aussage hin nur gelassen den Kopf und einer seiner Mundwinkel hob sich zu einem spöttischen Grinsen. „Ich bin kein Amateur, Boss. Niemand anderes als euer werter Herr Vater, hat mich in der Kunst des Tötens unterrichtet. Ihr solltet seine Fähigkeiten nicht dermaßen unterschätzen.“, erklärte er in ruhigem, berechnendem Tonfall und lieferte sich mit Minghao ein stummes Duell darum, wer den Blick als erstes abwenden würde. „Ich unterschätze das können meines Vaters nicht, Huang. Aber ich kann besser schlafen, wenn ich weiß das meine wichtigsten Männer sich nicht auf ihrem Erfolg ausruhen und stets darauf achten ihre Aufgaben mit äußerster Präzision auszuführen.“ Huang schnaufte auf diese Worte hin nur und wandte den Blick schließlich ab. Minghao verbuchte dies als kleinen inneren Triumph, um sich den Respekt des Auftragskillers zu sichern. Es verging ein kurzer Moment der Stille bevor er sich dem nächsten seiner Männer zu wandte.

Wu Yifan, war Minghaos Vater von einem seiner Männer damals als Wunderkind der Wissenschaft verkauft worden. Während Wu’s Eltern sich bestimmt immer eine steile Karriere in einem großen Pharmaunternehmen für ihren Sohn gewünscht hatten, schwebte diesem etwas gänzlich anderes vor. Unter dem Pseudonym Kris hatte er schon im frühen Alter angefangen in seinem eigenen kleinen Labor synthetische Drogen im großen Stil herzustellen und diese zu verkaufen, zum Glück für ihn hatte die Mafia ihn vor der Polizei gefunden.

Man hatte Wu die Wahl gelassen, sich ihnen entweder anzuschließen oder zu sterben. Ihm wurde gesagt er sollte das Vermögen Wuzhijings nutzen, um sein Genius und volles Potential dafür auszuschöpfen die Organisation voran zu treiben. Wu hatte sich ihnen nicht angeschlossen, weil er Angst vor dem Tod gehabt hätte, sondern eher weil Wuzhijing ihm drei Dinge lieferte die er dringend brauchte. Genügend Geld, um seine Forschungen voran treiben zu können, Einfluss auf dem Schwarzmarkt, den er benötigte um gute Geschäfte machen zu können, und einen Gewissen Schutz vor dem Gesetz, denn die Mafia war ein Meister darin Spuren zu verwischen, wenn es nötig war.

Seit einigen Jahren hatten sich seine Interessen von der Herstellung simpler Drogen zu etwas anderem verlagert, was viel mehr Gewinn versprach: Die illegale Zucht und Vermehrung von Hybriden durch Klonversuche mit den Tieren.

„Was dich angeht Wu, haben deine Männer sich nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, was? Wie mir berichtet wurde, konnten nicht alle entkommenen Hybride aus dem Labor wieder eingefangen werden, ist das richtig?“ Seine Stimme war eisig, doch der Wissenschaftler ließ sich davon nicht beirren.

„Ein solcher Massenausbruch wird nicht mehr vorkommen, Boss. Der Schuldige wurde bereits entsprechend bestraft. Aber ihr habt leider recht, es sind einundzwanzig Tiere entkommen, drei davon befinden sich noch immer auf der Flucht. Allerdings gehen wir davon aus, dass sie mittlerweile verhungert sind. Es handelt sich um einen Dioptas und zwei meiner geklonten Tiere. Es wäre möglich, dass der Dioptas noch lebt, er ist intelligent genug um sich Nahrung selbst beschaffen zu können. Das trifft jedoch nicht auf die anderen beiden Tiere zu. Wir arbeiten noch an einem Schnelllernprogramm für die Klone, bisher jedoch leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg.“, berichtete Wu reumütig und Minghaos Lippen pressten sich zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen.

Als es vor einigen Wochen knapp zwei dutzend Hybriden gelungen war, aus dem als Schule getarnten Labor in Gni Jieb zu fliehen, hatten sich die Medien natürlich wie die Assgeier auf die Story gestürzt. Es war glücklicherweise nicht durchgesickert, dass es sich bei den geflohenen Tieren um Klone handelte, die sie dort illegal produzierten. Die Tiere waren von Wu’s Männern in Windeseile wieder eingefangen worden, bevor sie größeren Schaden hatten anrichten können. Nun alle, bis auf die drei eben erwähnten Exemplare.

Die beiden Klone bereiteten Minghao wenig Kopfzerbrechen. Sie waren nur billige Kopien, von real existierenden, über Jahre trainierten Hybriden. Sie glichen ihnen vielleicht äußerlich bis aufs Haar, doch besaßen diese Tiere den IQ eines Neugeborenen Kindes. Der Dioptas allerdings, war kein Klon und damit verdammt gefährlich für die gesamte Operation. Er konnte sprechen und kannte genügend interne Informationen, um ihre gerade erst erstarkte Organisation wieder zu Fall zu bringen. Sollte dieser Hybrid es irgendwie über die Grenze nach Aerok und bis zu seinem früheren Herrn schaffen, würde Minghaos Plan sich an König Jinki für den Tod seines Vaters zu rächen scheitern, bevor er richtig ins Rollen gekommen war.

„Ich möchte das ihr diesen Hybrid findet, Tod oder Lebendig, Wu. Er gefährdet die gesamte Operation.“, zischte Minghao und sah den Wissenschaftler mit unverhohlener Wut an. „Wenn der Plan wegen dieses Dioptas scheitert, schwöre ich dir, wird mein Gesicht das letzte sein was du siehst, wenn du deinen letzten Atemzug tust. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?“

Es war normalerweise nicht Minghaos Art, solch Ranghohen Anhängern WuZhiJings mit dem Tod zu drohen, doch Wu musste für die Fehler seiner Männer gerade stehen. Wenn er sie nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hatte und dadurch der Plan gefährdet wurde, musste er eben auch einmal härtere Worte wählen. „Verstanden, Boss.“, erwiderte Wu mit fester Stimme und sah hinab auf seine Hände, welche vor ihm auf dem Tisch ruhten.

Wen Junhui – sein treuster Gefolgsmann, saß mit einer Menge Unterlagen rechts von Minghao. Sein Blick war hinab auf die Akten gerichtet und ein silberner Kugelschreiber befand sich, bereit Notizen zu machen, bereits in seiner Hand. Er hatte bisher nicht gesprochen, doch nun hob er den Kopf um zum nächsten Punkt der Tagesordnung über zu gehen.

„Also gut Männer, wir sind heute hier um zu besprechen, wie wir, die Operation betreffend weiter vorgehen wollen. Dank der Verbindung zu Prinz Yixing ist es uns gelungen das Land wieder zu betreten. Nun sollte unsere erste Priorität sein, so viele Männer wie möglich zurück an die Front zu bekommen.“, erklang Wen’s angenehme Stimme neben ihm und Minghao wandte ihm seinen Blick zu. „Ich habe hier vor mir diverse Listen von ehemaligen Mitgliedern, die nach dem Sturz von Xu Dàdì, inhaftiert wurden oder abgetaucht sind.“ Er zog einige Listen aus seinen Unterlagen und schob sie in die Mitte des Tischs. Einige wenige Namen waren mit neongelbem Textmarker hervorgehoben. „Die markierten Mitglieder sind von der Razzia vor drei Jahren verschont geblieben und sollten als erstes kontaktiert werden.“

Die drei Männer nahmen die Listen entgegen und überflogen die Namen. „Wir haben dank Lu bereits Kontakt zu Seo Eunkwang, er hilft uns dabei MinsiM in den Ruin zu stürzen. Er arbeitet praktischerweise schon seit Jahren für die Firma und hat unter Xu eher kleinere Dinger gedreht, weswegen er euch vermutlich nicht bekannt ist. Unter Xu Dàdì war er kein wichtiger Mann, doch momentan ist er von großem Nutzen für uns. Die gestohlenen ID-Chips haben uns auf dem Schwarzmarkt bereits eine beträchtliche Summe eingebracht, die wir als finanzielle Stütze für weitere Projekte dringend benötigen.“, sagte Minghao, während er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück lehnte. „Ich möchte den gesamten Hybridmarkt unter meiner Kontrolle wissen, denn damit kann man heutzutage mehr Geld machen, als mit Waffen oder Drogen. Was nicht heißt das wir diese beiden Märkte außer acht lassen sollten.“

„Kennt ihr welche von den markierten Personen?“, fragte Wen in die Runde und Lu nickte. „Kim Mingyu. Ich habe damals bereits mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Er ist ein bekannter Dieb und Trickbetrüger. Spezialisiert darauf reichen Damen das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen, in dem er ihnen die große Liebe vorgaukelt. Wusste nicht, dass er wieder auf freiem Fuß ist. Er hat vor drei Jahren für mich gedealt, mit seinem Gesicht und Charisma hat er laufend neue Kunden angeworben. Er ist irgendwann aber spurlos verschwunden und man sagte mir er sei geschnappt worden.“ Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Lu Han, der dritte General seines Vaters war schon immer äußerst nützlich gewesen. Niemand sonst war so gut über sämtliche Mitglieder der Organisation informiert wie er. Es war schwer bei mehreren hundert Männern den Überblick darüber zu behalten, wer mit wem in Verbindung stand und auf welche Weise er mit WuZhiJing verbunden war, doch Lu war was das anging wie ein sehr nützlicher kleiner Computer der bei Bedarf zu einem Namen gleich ein Gesicht und eine Geschichte parat hatte. Das Talent sich Gesichter so genau einzuprägen hatte ihm geholfen sich als der gewitzteste Dealer von allen einen Namen zu machen, weswegen er schon sehr früh in der Gunst Xu Dàdìs gestanden hatte.

„Wie es aussieht, ist er einfach nur untergetaucht. Er hat gute Verbindungen zu einer Menge einflussreicher Adeliger, die haben seinen Kopf sicher im letzten Moment noch einmal aus der Schlinge gezogen.“, mutmaßte Minghao lächelnd. „Er wäre genau der richtige Mann für einen meiner Pläne.“ Lu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah seinen neuen Boss interessiert an. „Von was für einem Plan redet ihr, Boss?“

„Wir möchten ihn auf Jeon ansetzen um AHT das Monopol zu entreißen.“, antwortete Wen auf Lu’s Frage. Die Augen des schönen jungen Mannes weiteten sich. „Meint ihr etwa Jeon Junior? Es wird extrem schwierig an jemanden heran zu kommen, von dem niemand weiß wie er aussieht, Boss.“ Minghao lächelte. „Nein, wir meinen den weniger erfolgreichen Bruder Jeons, der schon immer etwas von dem Ruhm seines kleinen Bruders ab haben wollte. Er ist den Medien bekannt, hat sich in der Vergangenheit als Model versucht, ist dann aber von Paparazzi mit einem Mann im Hotelbett abgelichtet worden, dann wars ganz schnell vorbei mit der glorreichen Karriere.“, er lachte kurz kalt auf und die anderen am Tisch warfen sich bedeutungsschwere Blicke zu. Als Minghao sich wieder beruhigt hatte fuhr er fort.

„Ich möchte, dass du Kontakt zu Kim herstellst und ihn auf Jeon’s großen Bruder ansetzt. Es wäre utopisch zu denken, dass wir eine Möglichkeit bekommen selbst an die Formel und das Patent heran zu kommen. AHT ist eine Festung. Doch mit etwas Hilfe von innen…“ Er stützte sein Kinn in seine Handfläche und grinste. Wen nickte. „Es ist bekannt, dass die Brüder sich nicht besonders gut verstehen. Kim könnte es schaffen Jeon zu überreden, die Formel seines Bruders zu stehlen. Natürlich könnten wir in unserem Labor versuchen eine eigene Formel zu kreieren, doch das wäre definitiv zu kostspielig.“ Minghao brummte zustimmend. „Außerdem haben wir keine Zeit. Ich möchte den König eher heute als morgen tot sehen!“ Es gab kurz zustimmendes Gemurmel, dann erinnerte Wen sie alle daran warum sie eigentlich hier waren und das Meeting wurde fortgesetzt.

„Der große Bruder von Jeon, dem von allen gefeierten Genie ist also schwul, oder warum sollen wir ausgerechnet Kim auf ihn ansetzen?“, fragte Lu mit skeptisch gehobener Augenbraue. „Oh, Lu er ist genauso schwul wie du und ich~“, säuselte Minghao und sah wie sich die Wangen Lu’s ein wenig rosa färbten. Huang und Wu warfen einen kurzen Blick auf Lu und verzogen den Mund zu einem verächtlichen Grinsen. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Lu dem gleichen Geschlecht nicht abgeneigt war. Er hatte auch in der Vergangenheit oft genug seinen Körper genutzt um gute Geschäfte zu machen, besonders wenn ihm ein Geschäftspartner gut gefiel. „Ich weiß nicht ob Kim dem zustimmen wird, wie ich bereits sagte er…“ Luhan räusperte sich und seine Augenbrauen zogen sich besorgt zusammen. „… ich habe bisher immer nur gesehen, wie er Frauen ausgenommen hat.“

„Biete ihm einen hohen Posten an. Sag ihm, dass er nicht mehr länger nur ein kleiner Fisch ist, wenn er WuZhiJing diesen Dienst erweist. Wenn er uns die Formel beschafft, wird er von uns reichlich entlohnt werden. Ich denke das Geschlecht seines Opfers wird dann nur noch zweitrangig für ihn sein.“, erklärte Wen. Lu schien noch immer nicht wirklich überzeugt von dem Plan. „Aber was, wenn Jeon sich danach nicht abschütteln lässt?“ Alle vier Männer am Tisch kicherten und Lu sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Dann seufzte er schließlich. „Ehrlich Leute, muss immer jeder direkt aus dem Weg geräumt werden? Ich meine was ist, wenn Jeon danach auch weiterhin für uns arbeiten wollen würde? Reden wir nicht schon seit Monaten davon, dass wir mehr Mitglieder brauchen?“

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Minghao dessen Gesicht sehr ernst geworden war. „Dazu kommen wir, wenn es soweit ist, du hast recht, er könnte auch danach noch von Nutzen für uns sein. Manche Leute kann man aber einfach nicht auf seine Seite ziehen, Luhan. Sonst würde die Polizei nie in den Genuss kommen Leichen im Wald zu finden, nicht wahr Huang?“, Minghao zwinkerte in Richtung des Killers und dieser setzte ein breites Grinsen auf.

„Was ist mit dem Hybridhändler Lee? Im Aphrodite werden täglich einige Tiere verkauft, sein Laden hat einen exzellenten Ruf in der Bevölkerung. Man sagt er sei der beste.“ Wen tippte in die Spalte auf der Liste in der zwei weitere Namen unterstrichen waren. „Damals hat WuZhiJing ihn nur wegen Informationen benötigt. Doch sein Geschäft floriert. Nicht zuletzt durch das Geld welches er ohne Zweifel durch uns gemacht hat. Er hat seinen Umsatz in den letzten drei Jahren verzehnfacht, wird also höchste Zeit, dass er uns gegenüber seine Dankbarkeit ausdrückt. Durch den Verkauf der teuren Tierchen, ist er wie eine dicke Spinne im Zentrum eines Netzes welches unter den Adligen gespannt ist. Nach Bedarf wird an diesem oder jenem Faden gezupft, um an Informationen zu kommen und diese wird er sicher gern mit uns teilen, wenn ihm sein junges Leben lieb ist.“

„Lee? Ist er mit der Königsfamilie verwandt?“, fragte Minghao Stirn runzelnd und Wen nickte. „Ja er ist entfernt verwandt mit König Lee dem Ersten. Doch das tut nichts zur Sache. Lee Senior mag vielleicht ein wenig senil rüber kommen, doch er versteht es gute Geschäfte zu machen und er hat dieses Talent an seinen Sohn Hongbin weitergegeben, wie man hört. Er könnte nicht nur als Informant arbeiten, welcher uns über alle Vorkommnisse in der Stadt informiert, er sitzt was Hybride angeht an der Quelle, weil er stets nur die besten Tiere von sämtlichen Schulen im Land kauft um sie dann gewinnbringend weiter zu verkaufen.“

Bei diesen Worten hob Wu nun wieder interessiert den Blick und setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Wenn er mir die Tiere vor dem Verkauf kurz überlassen würde…“, begann er und Wen grinste. „Ich sehe du verstehst mich, Wu. WuZhiJing könnte dem Aphrodite finanziell ein wenig unter die Arme greifen, damit noch mehr Tiere gekauft und verkauft werden, die Stammzellen gehen an dich, ein Anteil des Erlöses sowie Informationen gehen an die Organisation und alle haben etwas von dem Deal.“ Alle anwesenden nickten. „Wir…“, Wu zeigte auf sich selbst und Huang. „werden den Kontakt zu ihm Herstellen und ihn überzeugen, sich unserer Sache erneut anzuschließen.“, murmelte Wu und ließ sich von Wen die Visitenkarte des Aphrodite geben.

Huang welcher sich eine Liste in die Hand genommen hatte um diese zu studieren, sah plötzlich auf. „Wang Jackson?“, fragte er mit seiner dunklen seidigen Stimme. „Heißt es nicht er hätte Xu Dàdì verraten?“ Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Wen und Minghao spürte wie sich bei dem Namen etwas schmerzhaft in seinem Magen zusammen zog.

Wen seufzte. „Es gibt bis heute keine Beweise dafür, dass Wang tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hat und etwas mit dem Verrat vor drei Jahren zu tun hatte. Falls er noch immer loyal ist, wäre er der König auf unserem Schachbrett.“ Minghao schnaufte verächtlich. „Ja genau, der König. Wie passend[1]. Aber was wenn er uns damals wirklich verraten hat? Was wenn er Schuld am Tod meines Vaters hat?“, fragte er und in seiner Stimme klangen verschiedene Emotionen mit.

Er hatte ganz klar Angst davor jemandem zu vertrauen, von dem man nicht wusste ob er ein Verräter war. Natürlich wusste niemand genau, was schließlich zum Sturz vor drei Jahren geführt hatte, vielleicht war sein Vater nach dem Mord am König von Luoes einfach unvorsichtig geworden und deswegen geschnappt worden, aber er konnte und wollte sich das nicht vorstellen. Minghao war damals noch in Gni Jieb bei seiner Mutter gewesen, als sie die schreckliche Nachricht über die Gefangennahme erhalten hatten. Seine Mutter war nach dem Mord an seinem Vater nicht mehr die Selbe gewesen.

Informanten die der Razzia in ganz Aerok entkommen und zurück nach Anihc geflohen waren, hatten berichtet das Wang der Verräter gewesen sei, der den Sturz des Imperiums herbei geführt hatte. Aus welchem Grund sonst sollte er im Land verblieben sein, wenn er doch auch darum fürchten musste, als Staatsverräter entdeckt und hingerichtet zu werden? Auf der anderen Seite hatte Wen natürlich recht. Falls Wang kein Verräter war, sondern sich nur all die Jahre bedeckt gehalten hatte um nicht inhaftiert zu werden, dann wäre er durchaus eine wichtige Figur in ihrem Spiel um den Thron.

„Ich werde selbst den Kontakt zu Wang herstellen. Er hat eurem Vater viel zu verdanken und sollte er wirklich derjenige sein, der uns damals verraten hat, werde ich persönlich dafür sorge tragen, dass er seine gerechte Strafe erhält.“ Wens Hand um den Kugelschreiber schloss sich so fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Minghao legte Wen die Hand auf die Schulter und drückte beinahe schmerzhaft zu woraufhin dieser ihn erstaunt ansah.

„Oh nein, Wen. Sollte sich herausstellen, dass er tatsächlich der Verräter ist, werdet ihr ihn zu mir bringen. Ich brenne geradezu darauf ihm jeden Knochen in seinem Körper zu brechen und dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich vor Schmerzen zu meinen Füßen windet wie eine Schlange. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?“

Eine gespenstische Stille ergriff die kleine Runde, bevor alle der Reihe nach nickten.

*+*

Am gleichen Abend saß Minghao gegen das Kopfende seines Bettes gelehnt in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte die Arme um die Beine geschlungen, welche er nah an den Körper herangezogen hatte. Das Gespräch heute hatte ihn innerlich aufgewühlt. Es hatte ihn wieder an den Verlust erinnert, welchen er erlitten hatte.

Seit dem Mord an seinem Vater spürte er diesen alles verzehrenden Hass auf die Königsfamilie von Aerok in seinem inneren. Alles in ihm schrie nach Rache, doch seine Mutter hatte ihn einfach nicht gehen lassen, aus Angst sie könne auch ihn verlieren.

Er hatte sie Anfang letzten Jahres an einem kalten verschneiten Januar Morgen zu Grabe getragen, sie war schon seit Jahren schwer krank gewesen und Minghao war davon überzeugt das der Kummer um den Tod ihres geliebten Mannes dazu beigetragen hatte, dass die Krankheit schneller vorangeschritten war.

Nun war Minghao allein. Seine Mutter konnte ihn nun nicht mehr zurückhalten und er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren. Er hatte versucht ein normales Leben zu führen, während seine Mutter noch gelebt und über ihn gewacht hatte, doch der Gedanke an Rache, hatte stets wie eine kleine Flamme im hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes darauf gewartet erneut aufzulodern und sein innerstes in Brand zu setzen.

Er sah sich in dem schäbigen kleinen Zimmer um und seufzte schwer. Damals hatte es Minghao nie an etwas gemangelt. Er hatte lange nicht gewusst, womit sein Vater sein Geld verdiente, doch er hatte schon früh gelernt, dass es nicht gut war zu viele Fragen dazu zu stellen. Die Männer in formlosen schwarzen Anzügen die mit starren Mienen tagein, tagaus in ihrer Villa aufgetaucht waren, um im Büro seines Vaters zu verschwinden waren da gewesen solange er sich entsinnen konnte.

Minghao hatte keine Freunde, die einzigen Personen zu denen er eine engere Bindung hatte waren seine Eltern, die Privatlehrer und Jun, der zwar für seinen Vater arbeitete, aber nicht viel älter war als Minghao selbst.

Als dieser schließlich zwölf Jahre alt geworden war, hatte sein Vater ihn das erste Mal geschäftlich mitgenommen. Es war die Hinrichtung eines Mannes gewesen, der seinen Vater hatte töten wollen. Natürlich stand auf einen derartigen Verrat in ihrer Organisation die Todesstrafe.

Minghao konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie es sich angefühlt hatte das Messer, welches sein Vater ihm gereicht hatte, wieder und wieder in den zuckenden Körper vor sich zu stechen, so lange bis das Schreien des Mannes vor ihm erstarb und sich schließlich eine unheimliche Stille über die Lagerhalle gelegt hatte.

Minghaos Hände, das Gesicht und die Kleidung waren mit dem Blut des Mannes besprenkelt gewesen, doch an diesem Tag hatte er das erste Mal in seinem Leben etwas mit seinem Vater unternommen. Die Augen seines Vaters hatten die ganze Zeit nur auf ihm geruht und er hatte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust allen Männern im Raum verkündet, wie stolz er auf seinen Sohn war und das dies der junge Mann sein würde, der irgendwann das von ihm aufgebaute Imperium erben würde.

Minghao hatte am ganzen Körper gezittert wie Espenlaub, doch die Worte seines Vaters waren Balsam für seine Seele gewesen. Bis zu diesem Tag hatte er sich stets gefragt, warum er seinen Vater so selten sah, wieso dieser sich nicht für ihn und seine Mutter interessierte sondern nur für die Arbeit. Er hatte sich irgendwann denken können, das etwas mit dem Job seines Vaters nicht stimmte. Denn immer wenn er jemanden darüber reden hörte, flüsterten die Leute und sahen sich hektisch um, ob sie belauscht wurden.

Eine einzelne Träne ran an Minghaos Wange hinab. Die Erinnerung an seinen Vater schmerzte. Xu Dàdì war in der Unterwelt ganz Anihc’s gefürchtet gewesen.

Natürlich gab es auch Momente in Minghaos Leben wo er sich gewünscht hatte, in einer ganz normalen Familie aufzuwachsen. Eine wo er in die Schule gehen konnte. Wo er Freundschaften mit Menschen schließen konnte, die nichts mit einer dubiosen Untergrund Organisation zu tun hatten. Auf der anderen Seite, so fragte er sich und runzelte die Stirn, wer genau legte fest, was normal war und was nicht?

Sicher, sein Vater hatte wegen seiner Arbeit wenig Zeit gehabt und seinen zwölfjährigen Sohn zu einem Mord zu drängen würde sicher nicht, in den Top10 der Dinge stehen, die ein Vater mit seinem Sohn unternehmen sollte, doch fühlte sich Minghao in Gegenwart seines Vaters immer geborgen und geliebt und war es nicht genau dieses Gefühl, welches das Wort Familie ausmachte?

Es klopfte an der Tür und Minghao wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und setzte sich aufrechter hin bevor er Junhui herein bat. Er wusste es würde Jun sein, denn er hatte ihn selbst für die späten Abendstunden zu sich bestellt und der andere war stets auf die Minute pünktlich.

„Guten Abend, Boss.“, sagte der junge Mann als er eintrat und Minghao runzelte die Stirn. „Wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich nicht Boss nennen sollst, wenn wir allein sind Jun?“, brummte er und die wächsernen Gesichtszüge seines engsten Vertrauten verzogen sich zu einem wissenden Lächeln. „Es tut mir leid, du weißt, die Macht der Gewohnheit.“, murmelte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Komm her.“, wies Minghao den anderen an und klopfte neben sich auf das Bett.

Jun blieb einen Moment starr stehen, bevor er dem Befehl nach kam und sich neben Minghao auf die Bettkante setzte. „Du wolltest mich sprechen? Geht es um das Meeting heute?“, fragte er mit sanfter Stimme und sah Minghao aufmerksam an. Dieser hielt seinem Blick nur einen Moment stand, bevor er laut seufzte und erneut die Arme auf seinen angezogenen Knien ablegte um den Kopf darauf zu stützen.

„Ich habe das Gefühl ein Sturm zieht auf, Jun.“, begann er flüsternd und Jun drehte den Oberkörper mehr in Minghaos Richtung. „Was meinst du?“, fragte er verwirrt, doch Minghao antwortete nicht sofort.

„Wir haben so lange gebraucht um diese wenigen Leute zu finden, die meinen Vater rächen wollen. Ich dachte wir würden nie die Grenze dieses Landes überwinden, weißt du? Und nun, da wir es endlich geschafft haben, fühlt es sich an, als würde sich unter jedem Schritt den ich gehe eine Miene verstecken.“ Er hielt kurz inne, bevor er mit noch leiserer Stimme fragte: „Meinst du mein Vater hat sich auch so gefühlt als er das erste Mal nach Aerok kam?“ Jun wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte, doch scheinbar wollte Minghao gar keine Antwort hören, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit sprach er weiter.

„Dieses Land ist unserem so nah und doch fühlt sich alles hier so fremd an. Ich fühle nicht die Sicherheit die ich in Anihc spüre, Jun. Ich fühle mich hier so allein und machtlos.“ Jun verzog bei diesen Worten das Gesicht. „Du bist nicht allein, Minghao. Und solange wir alle an deiner Seite sind und geschlossen zu dir halten, bist du alles andere als machtlos.“, erklärte Jun, bevor er näher an den anderen heran rutschte und die Arme leicht um dessen Körper legte.

„Es ist beeindruckend, wie viel wir in diesem einen Jahr bereits geschafft haben. Wir haben die alten Strukturen in Anihc wieder aufgebaut und als nächstes werden wir das gleiche hier in Aerok tun. Und ist das erst einmal geschafft, knöpfen wir uns König Jinki vor und lassen ihn für den Mord an deinem Vater büßen.“

Minghao hob den Kopf etwas an um ihn auf Juns Schulter stützen zu können. Er lächelte traurig. „Wenn du das so sagst, klingt es alles so leicht, Jun. Aber was wenn ich genauso scheitere wie mein Vater?“ Jun spürte wie der jüngere bei dem Gedanken daran unter ihm erzitterte. „Dein Vater würde wollen, dass du in seine Fußstapfen trittst und Rache an seinem Mörder übst. Davon bin ich überzeugt, Minghao. Es gibt keine Garantie für das Gelingen unserer Mission, aber ich versichere dir, ich werde bis zum bitteren Ende an deiner Seite bleiben.“

Diesen Worten folgte eine lange Stille, doch sie war nicht unangenehm. Minghao genoss es, sich in der schützenden Umarmung Juns für einen Moment fallen lassen zu können. Er wusste auch ohne die Worte des anderen, dass Jun eher für ihn sterben würde, als ihn zu verraten und dieses Wissen half ihm seine Trauer über den Verlust zu verarbeiten. Bei dem Meeting heute waren die Wunden die er in den letzten Monaten zu heilen versucht hatte wieder aufgerissen. Die Ungewissheit darüber wer von den Männern hier in Aerok seinen Vater schlussendlich verraten hatten bereitete ihm Magenschmerzen. Sie mussten den Spion finden so schnell es ging, andernfalls liefen sie Gefahr ebenfalls aufgespürt und hingerichtet zu werden.

Der Name Wang Jackson, war nicht nur einmal gefallen, als die Männer die nach Anihc hatten fliehen können zum Verrat von ihm befragt worden waren, doch gab es nach wie vor keinen Beweis dafür. Was wenn jemand seine Schuld nur Wang in die Schuhe schieben wollte? Da Wang immer nur als Informant gearbeitet hatte und mittlerweile mit einer Prinzessin der königlichen Familie verheiratet war, wunderte es Minghao nicht, dass er der Razzia damals entkommen war und viele der Überlebenden glaubten er sei der Verräter gewesen. Doch was für einen Grund hätte er gehabt? Er gehörte durch seine vielen Kontakte ähnlich wie Hongbin und Lu Han zu den für WuZhiJing’s Erfolg elementaren Informanten und er hätte vom Sturz des Königs und dem Aufstieg Xu Dàdì’s mit am meisten profitiert.

Jun musste schnellstmöglich klären, wie es mit Wangs Treue zur Organisation heute bestellt war. Denn entweder er bewies, dass er eine weiße Weste hatte und nun unter Minghao als treuer Anhänger seinen Dienst leisten würde, oder aber er musste verschwinden. Beim Gedanken an Wang zog sich sein Magen wie heute morgen schmerzhaft zusammen und ihm wurde übel. Minghao kannte Wang nicht, hatte ihn nie persönlich kennen gelernt, weil er für seinen Vater immer hier, in diesem fremden Land gearbeitet hatte, aber wenn er tatsächlich der Spion war, würde er Minghaos dunkelste und grausamste Seite zu spüren bekommen.

„Jun… kannst du mich… auf andere Gedanken bringen?“, flüsterte Minghao irgendwann in die Stille hinein. Jun lockerte die Umarmung ein wenig um dem anderen besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Er sah das Minghaos Augen ungewöhnlich schimmerten und an den Rändern leicht gerötet waren. Was auch immer es war, dass dem jüngeren durch den Kopf ging, es bereitetet ihm ganz offensichtlich Kummer. Minghao hatte wie Jun schon sehr früh lernen müssen, dass es ein Zeichen von Schwäche war, wenn man Gefühle zeigte. Der jüngere hatte nicht einmal bei der Beerdigung seiner über alles geliebten Mutter eine Träne vergossen. Er war auf dem Friedhof stark geblieben und hatte erst am Abend seiner Trauer in Juns Armen nachgegeben.

„Ich will einfach nur vergessen, Jun…bitte.“ Minghaos Stimme war nur ein wispern, rau und gebrochen wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste. Es brach Jun das Herz den anderen so verzweifelt zu sehen. Abende wie diese kamen äußerst selten in ihrem gemeinsamen Leben vor.

Minghao verlangte nicht oft, dass Jun sich um ihn kümmern sollte. Das er ihn auf andere Gedanken bringen sollte. Ihn einfach für eine kurze Weile vergessen ließ was ihn bedrückte. Er wusste es war für Jun eine große Ehre, derjenige zu sein, dem Minghao diese Art des Vertrauens entgegen brachte. Niemand außer Jun hatte ihn in solch einem Intimen Moment bisher erlebt und Minghao hatte ihn mit seinen süßen Seufzern und dem glühenden Blick für immer mit unsichtbaren Ketten an sich gebunden.

Jun war genauso wie Minghao in das kriminelle Leben der Unterwelt hineingeboren worden. Er hatte sich nicht wie viele der anderen Gefolgsmänner zwischen einem normalen und einem Leben auf der dunklen Seite entscheiden können. Jun verstand besser als jeder andere in seinem direkten Umfeld, wie er sich fühlte und was er brauchte. Sie teilten eine Tiefe Verbundenheit die weit über das Gefühl hinausging, das andere Menschen als Liebe bezeichnen würden. Es war vielmehr eine Treue bis über den Tod hinaus.

Jun beugte sich vor und hob Minghaos Gesicht mit seinen Händen vorsichtig an um einen flüchtigen, liebevollen Kuss auf dessen Lippen zu hinterlassen. Der Kuss war sanft und kurz und ihm folgte ein zweiter, etwas längerer, dieses Mal mit mehr Nachdruck.

Minghao schloss die Augen als er spürte, wie eine von Juns Händen an seinem Ohr entlang wanderte und sich mit seinem Haar verwob. Ein zufriedener Laut entfloh seiner Kehle. Wie lange schon hatten sie keine Zeit mehr für diese Art der Nähe gehabt? Tag für Tag hatten sie unermüdlich daran gearbeitet, das zerfallene Imperium seines Vaters zu reparieren. Stein für Stein hatten sie WuZhiJing in Anihc wieder aufgebaut.

Die Mitglieder hatten Angst gehabt, sich ihnen wieder anzuschließen. Eine schwache kleine Organisation konnte schnell aufgespürt und von der Polizei zerschlagen werden und keiner war erpicht darauf sein Leben im Gefängnis zu fristen. Unter Xu Dàdì hatte WuZhiJing über ein Vermögen verfügt, dass dafür gesorgt hatte das Unliebsame Leute unter mysteriösen Umständen vom Erdboden verschwanden.

Die Polizei hatte wenig dagegen unternehmen können und war ohnehin genauso käuflich wie alle anderen Menschen auch. Wenn man ihnen ein Bündel Scheine in die Hand drückte, waren die meisten bereit ein oder gar beide Augen zuzudrücken. Wer hingegen so dumm war und sich gegen die Organisation stellte, der bewegte sich auf sehr dünnem Eis und hatte oft nur noch wenige Tage seines Lebens derer er sich erfreuen konnte.

Minghao hatte sie mit Juns Hilfe alle dazu überreden können sich seiner Sache anzuschließen. Der Plan für seine Rache war perfekt. Es mangelte ihnen nur an Anhängern und finanziellen Möglichkeiten, weswegen diese beiden Punkte als erstes auf ihrer Agenda gestanden hatten.

Jun zog sanft an Minghaos Haar und brachte diesen so dazu den Kopf zur Seite zu neigen, damit er ihm seinen schönen langen Hals präsentierte. Minghao spürte wie Jun eine Spur aus federleichten Küssen auf seinem Hals hinterließ und hier und da auch vorsichtig an der empfindlichen Haut knabberte. Juns zweite Hand kroch unter das Shirt des jüngeren und schob es hoch bis Minghaos Brust entblößt vor ihm lag. Jun begann zärtlich an einer der empfindlichen Brustwarzen Minghaos zu spielen und er hörte wie diesem der Atem stockte.

Minghaos Hände machten sich seinerseits auf den Weg über Juns Körper, welcher für seinen Geschmack eindeutig noch zu viel an hatte. Er drückte Jun kurz von sich um sich sein Tshirt über den Kopf zu ziehen und begann dann ungeduldig die Knöpfe von Juns Hemd zu öffnen.

„Da hat es aber jemand eilig.“, flüsterte Jun kurz bevor er Minghao zärtlich in dessen Ohrläppchen biss und der jüngere wimmerte kläglich. Warum musste Jun auch all seine Schwachstellen kennen?

„Sei still und hilf mir lieber.“, nuschelte er mit erhitzten Wangen und hasste sich dafür, dass sein Verlangen so deutlich in seiner Stimme hörbar war. Jun kicherte leise, leckte und nippte weiter an seinem Ohrläppchen herum, tat jedoch wie ihm geheißen und knöpfte sein Hemd auf.

„Zufrieden?“, fragte er verschmitzt grinsend, als er das Hemd endlich von den Schultern strich und dieses leise raschelnd vom Bett hinunter zu Boden fiel. „Besser, aber noch lange nicht genug.“, murmelte Minghao, bevor er die Hand nach Jun ausstreckte und ihn für einen weiteren Kuss zu sich hinunter zog.

+*+

Jun lag erschöpft aber glücklich mit Minghao im Arm auf dem Bett und spielte Gedankenverloren mit einer verschwitzten Haarsträhne des anderen, als dieser einen sanften Kuss auf seiner nackten Brust hinterließ.

„Danke, Jun. Das hab ich echt mal wieder gebraucht.“, murmelte Minghao und Jun beobachtete entzückt wie die Wangen des anderen sich niedlich Pink färbten.

„Was? Das ich dich mal wieder richtig durchnehme?“, grinste Jun schief und Minghao zwickte ihn in die Seite. „Pass auf was du sagst.“, brummte er ohne wirklichen Biss in der Stimme und Jun grinste noch ein wenig schiefer. „Was sonst? Legst du mich übers Knie?“, meinte er und wackelte herausfordernd mit den Augenbrauen. Minghaos Gesicht entflammte noch mehr und beleidigt wandte er den Blick ab und schnaufte.

Jun legte sanft einen Arm um den anderen und als dieser sich an ihn kuschelte wusste er, dass er nicht wirklich sauer auf ihn war.

Es war kurz still, dann räusperte Jun sich. Er war heute Abend nicht nur zu Minghao aufs Zimmer gekommen, weil dieser es von ihm verlangt hatte, sondern auch, weil er ihm von etwas berichten wollte, was ihn bereits eine Weile beschäftigte.

„Sag mal, ich hätte noch eine Investition von der ich dir erzählen wollte, ich hätte es beim Meeting heute Morgen schon ansprechen können, aber ich habe keinen passenden Moment gefunden und ich wollte erst deine Meinung dazu einholen, bevor die anderen davon erfahren.“ Er begann damit sanft über Minghaos Rücken zu streicheln. „Was für eine Investition?“, fragte Minghao ein wenig schläfrig, während er noch ein wenig näher an Juns warmen Körper heran rückte.

„Hat dein Vater dir mal von den Choi Brüdern erzählt?“, fragte Jun ein wenig nervös, wie immer wenn er Minghao einen seiner neuen Pläne vorstellte. Für gewöhnlich fand Minghao zwar gut, was Jun sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber bei diesem speziellen Fall war er nicht sicher ob der junge Boss die Idee unterstützen würde. Minghao schien kurz zu überlegen. Es gab nicht viele Anhänger WuZhiJings mit dem Nachnamen Choi und nur ein Bruderpaar innerhalb der Organisation. „Ja, sie wurden beide ins Gefängnis gesperrt richtig?“ Jun gab einen zustimmenden Laut von sich.

„Sie wurden damals für ihre Verbindung mit WuZhiJing inhaftiert, weil sie in Geschäfte mit Drogen und Prostitution verwickelt waren. Allerdings haben sie eine lächerlich kleine Haftstrafe bekommen, weil man ihnen nicht nachweisen konnte, dass sie von dem Anschlag auf König Lee gewusst hatten, bzw. daran beteiligt gewesen waren. Die beiden verstehen es gute Geschäfte zu machen, aber mit dem Mord hatten sie absolut nichts zu tun. Sie sind mit der Königsfamilie verwandt, wieso hätten sie sich also an einem geplanten Mord beteiligen sollen, richtig? Sie haben wohl einen Haufen Geld für einen richtig guten Anwalt bezahlt und dieser hat ihre Strafe auf drei Jahre runter bekommen.“

Minghao sah auf in Juns Gesicht. „Drei Jahre? Das heißt sie sind wieder frei?“, fragte er und überlegte worauf Jun hinaus wollen könnte. „Willst du sie wieder anheuern?“

Jun wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Ich denke es ist in diesem Land schwer, nach einer Haftstrafe irgendwo wieder Fuß zu fassen, aber wie gesagt die beiden sind nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Ich habe ein wenig recherchiert und bin auf einer Internetseite gelandet. Sie betreiben jetzt eine Erotik Webcam Seite.“ Jun grinste, doch Minghao hob nur ein wenig verwirrt eine Augenbraue.

„Und was hat das mit der Investition zu tun von der du mir erzählen wolltest?“, fragte er, da er immer noch nicht ganz begriffen hatte was diese ominöse Internetseite nun mit Juns Vorschlag zu tun haben sollte.

„Bisher arbeiten auf dieser Seite nur Menschen. Ich dachte daran die Choi Brüder finanziell ein wenig zu unterstützen. Es gibt bisher keinen Webcam Service bei dem Hybride arbeiten.“, erklärte Jun und Minghao lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um dem anderen besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Ah, so langsam verstehe ich worauf du hinaus willst. Aber wie kann das unserer Sache dienlich sein?“

Jun lächelte ein wenig breiter. Wenn Minghao mehr Infos über seine Idee haben wollte und diese nicht gleich abwinkte, war die Chance groß, dass er seinem Vorhaben zustimmen würde. „Nun, du unterschätzt wie viele verkappte Perverse es da draußen gibt. Die Seite der beiden hat unheimlich viele tägliche Zuschauer. Sie schreiben in den Chat was sie sehen wollen und wenn die Jungs darauf eingehen, kommen Donations im Sekundentakt herein geflattert.“

„Moment mal… Jungs?“, horchte Minghao auf, der bisher geglaubt hatte es handle sich bei dieser Seite um eine der unzähligen Erotikseiten für einsame Männer die Hand an sich legten, während ein vollbusiges junges Mädchen, bei dem sie im echten Leben nie eine Chance hätten, ihre sexuellen Fantasien erfüllte.

„Ja, bei Eros, arbeiten ausschließlich junge Männer. Ich weiß das die Bordelle mit Hybriden außerordentlich gut laufen, insbesondere der Laden von Wang. Das Papillon ist für diverse Hybride für drei Monate im voraus ausgebucht. Allerdings gibt es viele Männer die natürlich nicht in einem solchen Etablissement gesehen werden wollen, obwohl sie freilich das Geld dazu hätten sich einen Hybriden für eine Nacht zu kaufen.“

Minghao rümpfte die Nase. Homosexualität war auch in der heutigen Zeit noch ein großes Thema. Es gab unzählige die es vorzogen ein angesehenes Leben mit Frau und Kindern zu führen und sich lieber sobald die werte Frau dann außer Haus war, vor dem Computer zu nackten Männern einen runter zu holen, anstatt frei heraus zuzugeben, dass sie an Männern interessiert waren. Das es hauptsächlich männliche Hybride zum Kauf gab, spielte diesen versteckten Homos natürlich in die Karten, allerdings waren nur wenige in der Lage sich einen Hybriden zu kaufen. „Die Idee ist brillant. Wieso ist vorher noch niemand darauf gekommen Jun?“

„Vermutlich weil es zu riskant ist, es auszuprobieren und schlussendlich festzustellen, dass nicht genügend Geld für die Tiere reinkommt. Aber ich bin fest davon überzeugt, dass diese Idee eine wahre Geldgrube ist. Natürlich müssen wir erst einmal einiges Investieren aber wenn die Hybride schließlich Profit reinbringen, klingelt es in der Kasse.“

„An wie viele Hybride hast du gedacht? Willst du sie wirklich kaufen?“, fragte Minghao, denn für gewöhnlich war es bei WuZhiJing üblich Hybride einfach zu stehlen, wenn ihre Besitzer unaufmerksam waren. Danach brachten sie diese dann zu Wu, denn dieser konnte aus den genetischen Informationen der Tiere Klone erschaffen.

„Wir können keine gestohlenen Tiere nehmen. Selbst wenn die Chance gering ist, dass der ehemalige Besitzer des Tieres auf Eros landet. Die Choi Brüder würden in Schwierigkeiten kommen und die Verbindung zu uns könnte aufgedeckt werden. Aber wir könnten, wenn wir einige Tiere auf einmal kaufen sicher einen guten Rabatt bei Hongbin herausschlagen.“, redete Jun weiter, glücklich das Minghao seine Idee als brillant betitelt hatte.

„Warte, warte, warte. Einen Moment. Von wie vielen Hybriden reden wir genau? Du weißt das es ein Vermögen kostet die Tiere zum regulären Preis zu kaufen, Jun. Selbst wenn Hongbin bis dahin auf unserer Seite ist, wird er uns die Tiere kaum schenken.“, warf Minghao ein und Jun biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wusste das es ein riskantes Spiel war. Doch wie sagte man so schön: wer nicht wagt der nicht gewinnt. Sie mussten es ausnutzen, dass es noch keine Seite mit diesem Service gab und diese Marktlücke ausschlachten solange es ging.

„Ich würde sagen, drei bis vier müssen es schon sein, um von Anfang an, einer breiten Masse von Zuschauen ein wenig Variation zu liefern. Die Choi Brüder bekommen von uns das Startkapital und nutzen das Geld um sich ein paar hübsche Exemplare auszusuchen. Dann bringen sie ihnen bei, die Wünsche der Kunden vor den Computern zu erfüllen und im Null Komma Nix haben wir das Geld für sie wieder drin. Falls einer der Hybride nicht so gut beim Publikum ankommt, findet sich außerdem sicher schnell ein Käufer.“

„Ich sehe du hast dir schon einige Gedanken dazu gemacht, was?“, merkte Minghao an und sah in Juns Gesicht. Drei bis vier Hybride. Das bedeutete das eine Menge Geld möglicherweise zum Fenster herausgeworfen wurde, sollte die Idee keine Früchte tragen. Auf der anderen Seite witterte auch er ein gutes Geschäft in der Idee. „Wieviel Prozent von dem Geld hast du für die Choi Brüder vorgesehen?“, fragte Minghao lächelnd und Jun fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte die letzte Hürde definitiv übersprungen. Minghao gefiel seine Idee und er würde in sie investieren.

„Also ich dachte da an folgendes.“

+*+

„Kim Wonshik?“, fragte der Mann, welchen man an seiner Uniform unschwer als Polizist erkennen konnte und hielt seine Marke hoch. Wonshik war zuvor von Jongin darüber informiert worden, dass jemand für ihn vor der Tür stand. Wonshik nickte auf die Nennung seines Namen hin nur und wie es das übliche Prozedere war, stellten sich die Beamten erst einmal vor.

„Mein Name ist Im Jaebum und das hier ist mein Kollege Moon Bin. Wir sind von der örtlichen Kriminalpolizei. Sie hatten vor einer Woche zwei Personen als vermisst gemeldet, ist das richtig?“ Die Stimme des Mannes war streng und geschäftsmäßig, so als wolle er diese unangenehme Angelegenheit möglichst schnell hinter sich bringen. Er steckte die Marke zurück in seine Brusttasche und sein jüngerer Kollege tat es ihm nach. Wonshik nickte erneut. „Ja, ich vermisse einen Geldtransporter meiner Firma und meine beiden Mitarbeiter die an Bord waren. Shin Donggeun und Kim Myungjun.“, erklärte er knapp, was er auf der Wache bereits zu Protokoll gegeben hatte.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an und nickten dann. „Es wurden heute morgen zwei Leichen im Wald gefunden, von denen wir annehmen, dass es sich um die vermissten Personen handelt. Die Ehefrauen der beiden jungen Männer wurden bereits informiert, doch sie sehen sich nicht dazu im Stande die Körper zu identifizieren. Wären sie dazu bereit uns zu begleiten um diese Aufgabe an ihrer Stelle zu übernehmen?“, der geschäftsmäßige Ton hatte nachgelassen und nun schwang auch deutliches Mitgefühl in der Stimme des Mannes mit.

Wonshik spürte wie ein dicker Kloß sich in seinem Hals bildete, er hatte im Radio von dem Fund der Leichen gehört, hatte aber keinen Zusammenhang zwischen den Nachrichten und seinen vermissten Mitarbeitern geknüpft. „Identifizierung? Ist sowas nicht nur notwendig, wenn-“, er brach ab und der Polizist zog eine Grimasse. „Richtig. Die Körper wurden übel zugerichtet und eine einwandfreie Identifizierung von Seiten der Polizei ist leider nicht möglich. Die Opfer trugen keine Kleidung am Körper und demnach auch keine Ausweispapiere mit sich.“

Wonshik fuhr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte seine beiden Angestellten als vermisst gemeldet, als die beiden von einer Routinefahrt zur Bank nicht zurückgekehrt waren. Nachdem er bei der Bank nachgefragt hatte, war ihm erklärt worden der Transporter sei an jenem Tag noch nicht vorgefahren. Seit dem, waren Transporter und Insassen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine sonst sehr zuverlässigen und stets korrekten Mitarbeiter sich mit dem Geld aus dem Staub gemacht haben könnten, womit als möglicher Grund nur eine Entführung in Betracht kam. Als es auch nach Tagen noch kein Lebenszeichen von den beiden Männern gab, ging man bei der Polizei bereits vom schlimmsten aus. Scheinbar hatte sich dieser schreckliche Verdacht nun bestätigt.

„Jongin?“, rief Wonshik nach seinem Butler, der einige Meter außer Sicht der Polizisten an der großen Marmortreppe stand und auf Anweisung wartete und dieser zuckte bei der plötzlichen Nennung seines Namens zusammen. „Bring mir bitte meine Jacke und die Schuhe, ich werde mit den beiden Herrn von der Polizei in die Stadt fahren.“

Jongin machte sich geschwind durch die Vorhalle auf den Weg und stand kurze Zeit später mit Wonshiks Mantel und den wie immer polierten schwarzen Lederschuhen neben seinem Herrn. Er half ihm dabei beides anzuziehen und reichte ihm als letztes sein Handy. „Ah, danke. Ich ruf dich an, wenn du mich abholen kannst, in Ordnung?“ Jongin nickte nur ein wenig steif und verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung von den Polizisten bevor er hinter den drei Männern, die bereits die wenigen Stufen in den Vorgarten des Anwesens hinuntergingen, die Tür schloss.

tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Wang wird im chinesischen mit dem Zeichen für König geschrieben
> 
> Okay, als erstes Mal muss ich mich wie immer entschuldigen, dass es mit diesem Update solange gedauert hat. Das lag zum einen daran, das ich mal wieder umgezogen bin und ich im Zuge dessen zwei Monate lang kein Internet hatten X.x Kack Unitymedia.
> 
> Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass dieses Kapitel schwerer zu schreiben war als Gedacht. Ich bin auch nicht wirklich zufrieden damit, aber es musste geschrieben werden und ich hoffe es war ganz okay und nicht zu zäh? :c
> 
> Die Mafia heißt im Übrigen WuZhiJing, weil das Übersetzt für Unendlichkeit steht genauso wie der Name The8. Und da Minghao der Boss der Mafia ist, fand ich es irgendwie passend.
> 
> Es wurden in diesem Kapitel ungefähr tausend Hints auf spätere Storyupdates gegeben und ne Menge Namen von Charakteren genannt die noch gar nicht wirklich aufgetaucht sind. Das ist für den ein oder anderen sicher Mega verwirrend gewesen, aber glaubt mir es wird sich alles nach und nach aufklären.   
> Andererseits wurde erklärt, das MinsiM also die Firma von Yoongis Vater ganz offensichtlich von der Mafia infiltriert wird, weswegen es diesen Fehler mit den Platinen gibt. Außerdem ist denke ich jedem Klar, dass die beiden Mitarbeiter von Wonshik durch die Mafia getötet wurden.
> 
> Das nächste Kapitel ist im Grunde auch schon fertig, das heißt es wird definitiv nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen, wie dieses hier.
> 
> Ich hoffe es gibt überhaupt noch ein paar Leute, die diese Story lesen ;_; falls ja, lasst nen like oder einen Kommentar da. Würde mich wirklich mega drüber freuen!


	7. Caught in a lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik kommt hinter Taekwoons Geheimnis.

*+*+*

Wonshik erwachte schweißgebadet mitten in der Nacht, aus grauenvollen Träumen über verstümmelte Leichen. Er warf einen Blick hinüber zum Nachttisch, auf dem die rot leuchtenden Zahlen seines Weckers ihm eröffneten, dass es erst kurz nach drei war.

Er setzte sich auf und die kühle Luft, die durch das wie immer geöffnete Fenster fiel, ließ ihn frösteln. Er reckte sich ein wenig um besser an die Flasche Sprudel zu kommen, welche Jongin wie jeden Abend auf dem Nachttisch platziert hatte. Er öffnete sie, hielt sich den Flaschenhals an den Mund und trank in großen Schlucken.

Natürlich hatte sein Butler ihm mit der Flasche auch ein leeres Glas auf dem Tisch bereit gestellt, doch er hielt sich nicht mit solchen Kleinigkeiten auf. Es trank außer ihm, und gelegentlich Taekwoon ohnehin niemand aus dieser Flasche, warum also kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, erst das Wasser in ein Glas umzufüllen?

Wonshiks Mutter wäre sicher nicht glücklich, wenn sie von dieser Gewohnheit wüsste. Sie regte sich ohnehin zu häufig über Kleinigkeiten wie diese auf. Zum Glück war er mittlerweile alt genug und seine Mutter erfuhr nicht mehr all seine Verfehlungen brühwarm, wie zu der Zeit als James noch sein Butler gewesen war.

Eine der ersten Dinge die er geändert hatte, als er alt genug dafür gewesen war, sich nicht mehr von seiner Mutter bevormunden lassen zu müssen, war ein neuer Butler gewesen. James war ein älterer Herr, der seinen Job als Butler stets gewissenhaft erledigt hatte und Wonshik wie ein zweiter Vater gewesen war, doch manchmal war er seiner Pflicht einfach ZU gewissenhaft nachgegangen. Immer dann, wenn Wonshik sich einmal mehr nicht seines Standes angemessen verhalten hatte, war James zu seiner Mutter marschiert und hatte ihr sofort Bericht erstattet.  
James war noch immer in ihrem Haus als Butler angestellt, jedoch stand er jetzt nur noch im Dienste seiner Eltern und Wonshik bekam ihn daher nur noch selten zu Gesicht.

Er liebte seine Mutter wirklich aber ihre Angst davor, 'was die Leute sagen könnten', hatte mehr als einmal zu heftigen Streitereien geführt. Ihn kümmerte es nicht, was andere über ihn dachten es war sein Leben und er hatte keine Lust sich ständig und überall an eine Etikette aus der Steinzeit halten zu müssen.

Sicher er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es Vorteile mit sich brachte mit der königlichen Familie verwandt zu sein. Es hatte ihm viele Türen geöffnet und Geld hatte dabei nie eine Rolle gespielt. Doch das Leben war in seinen Augen zu kurz, um es mit Diskussionen darüber ob man Wasser aus einer Flasche trinken darf oder nicht zu vergeuden.

Er stellte die Flasche mit einem etwas zu lauten Klong Geräusch wieder auf den Nachttisch und zuckte selbst ein wenig zusammen. Er sah schuldbewusst zu Taekwoon von dem er wusste, dass er keinen sehr tiefen Schlaf hatte und häufig davon wach wurde, wenn Wonshik sich neben ihm wie der Elefant im Porzellanladen verhielt.  
Wonshik hatte Minhyuk zurecht einmal gefragt: 'Wer braucht schon einen Wachhund, wenn man eine Raubkatze als Geliebten hat?'.

Heute allerdings reagierte Taekwoon nicht auf das laute Geräusch.

Er lag Wonshik den Rücken zugewandt in Embryonalhaltung neben ihm, allem Anschein nach noch tief und fest schlafend. Wonshik runzelte die Stirn. Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich. Er besah sich die schlafende Gestalt genauer. Er war erst nicht weiter besorgt, doch als Taekwoon im Schlaf leise wimmerte und ungewöhnlich laut zu atmen begann vertieften sich zunehmend die Falten auf seiner Stirn.

Hatte sein Schatz etwa auch einen Albtraum?

Vorsichtig beugte er sich über seinen schlafenden Partner und ergriff seine Schulter um leicht daran zu rütteln. Taekwoon erwachte nach wie vor nicht und etwas weiteres fiel Wonshik auf. Der Hybrid war ungewöhnlich heiß, so als hätte er hohes Fieber.

Er überlegte angestrengt, wann Taekwoon seine letzte Heat gehabt hatte. Er führte darüber nicht wirklich Buch, sondern überließ alles was damit einher ging dem Hybriden. Denn Taekwoon wollte nach Möglichkeit nicht über das gesamte Thema reden und Wonshik akzeptierte dies.

Taekwoon sagte Wonshik meist Bescheid, wenn er die ersten Anzeichen der Heat spürte und dieser brachte ihn dann in den Keller und beauftragte Jongin damit, Taekwoon in regelmäßigen Abständen Essen und vor allem Wasser zu bringen. Er würde dies auch selbst tun, doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Taekwoon nicht das Wonshik ihn während seiner Heat sah.

Hoseok hatte ihm diese Eigenart seines Liebsten einmal damit zu erklären versucht, das Hybride während ihrer Hitze völlig andere Charakterzüge zeigten. Er hatte erklärt, die Lust würde sie so sehr in den Wahnsinn treiben, dass sie ihr Training komplett vergessen würden und deswegen um ein vielfaches gewaltbereiter waren. Taekwoon hatte ihm nur gesagt, es wäre ihm unangenehm, würde Wonshik ihn sehen, während er nicht Herr seiner Sinne war. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als den Worten der beiden Glauben zu schenken.

Als Taekwoon das letzte Mal seine Hitze gehabt hatte, war Wonshik kurz zuvor mit ihm von einem mehrtägigen Auslandsaufenthalt zurück gekehrt. Das war, so fern er sich daran entsinnen konnte, um Neujahr herum gewesen. Sie hatten nun Mitte April. Irgendetwas stimmte hier also ganz und gar nicht. Es konnte nicht die Hitze sein, dass wäre über einen Monat zu früh.

Er rüttelte energischer an der Schulter des anderen, aber dieser wachte nicht auf. Er schwang die Beine aus dem Bett, riss sein Smartphone von der Ladestation und suchte in den Kontakten den Eintrag für Hoseok's Praxis. Er wusste diese war rund um die Uhr besetzt. Er klemmte sich das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr und wartete darauf, dass jemand am anderen Ende abhob, während er sich neben Taekwoon auf die Bettkante setzte und die Decke von dem zitternden Körper riss.

Es wurde abgehoben.

Er ließ die Arzthelferin nicht aussprechen, sondern fiel ihr ungeduldig ins Wort: „Hier spricht Kim Wonshik mein Hybrid hat hohes Fieber. Ich bin in einer Viertelstunde in der Klinik informieren Sie bitte Dr. Jung.“  
Die Arzthelferin am anderen Ende kam nur noch dazu etwas überrumpelt ein „Verstanden.“ zu stammeln, als Wonshik auch schon wieder auflegte.

„Taekwoon!“ versuchte er den anderen erneut zu wecken. Doch mehrmaliges Rufen sowie energisches Rütteln an der Schulter des Hybriden brachten nichts. Er warf sich schnell eine Jacke über und sprang in die Jeans welche er am Abend über eine Stuhllehne geschmissen hatte. Dann sprintete er aus seinem Zimmer, flog praktisch die Treppe herunter und weckte Jongin. Er klopfte an die Tür.

Sein Butler öffnete etwas verwuschelt nach circa einer Minute und sah ihn perplex an. „Master Wonshik was ist passiert?“, fragte er sich schlaftrunken die Augen reibend.  
„Mach bitte den Wagen klar. Taekwoon hat hohes Fieber und ist nicht ansprechbar, wir fahren sofort in die Klinik.“ Jongins Augen weiteten sich. Wonshik wusste, dass sein Butler auch sehr an dem Hybriden hing.  
„Geht klar.“, meinte er praktisch auf dem Sprung, schloss die Tür wieder und zog sich rasch an.

Keine fünf Minuten später, bugsierten sie mit vereinten Kräften den Hybriden, welcher nur in eine weiche Decke gewickelt war, auf die Rückbank des Wagens und fuhren anschließend in die Stadt. Da es noch Mitten in der Nacht war, kamen sie verkehrstechnisch, wunderbar durch die vielen Straßen. Doch jede rote Ampel auf ihrem Weg wurde für Wonshik zur Zerreißprobe. Taekwoon den er liebevoll im Arm hielt, zitterte ununterbrochen und stöhnte hin und wieder laut auf. Sein Körper verkrampfte sich zum Teil so stark, dass Wonshik das Gefühl hatte in diesen Momenten eine Marmorstatue zu umarmen.

Sie kamen an der Praxis an und Jongin sprang aus der Fahrertür, um seinem Herrn die Tür zu öffnen und ihm zu helfen den Hybrid auf beide Arme zu nehmen, was, wenn man von Taekwoons Körpergröße ausging kein leichtes Unterfangen war. Er schloss das Auto ab und folgte seinem Herrn bis zur Haustür. Sie klingelten und warteten sehnsüchtig auf das surrende Geräusch der Tür.

Als sie wenige Minuten später oben die Praxis betraten, kam Hoseok ihnen schon mit einem äußerst besorgten Gesichtsausdruck entgegen. „Wonshik was ist passiert?“, fragte der Arzt sofort und deutete auf den Untersuchungsraum. „Komm leg ihn hier hin.“, wies er ihn an und Wonshik kam der Aufforderung gern nach. Denn seine Arme zitterten bereits von der Anstrengung den Hybriden so lange zu tragen.

„Ich weiß nicht was los ist, ich bin in der Nacht wach geworden, weil ich etwas trinken wollte und da habe ich mehr zufällig bemerkt, dass er hohes Fieber hat und auch nicht ansprechbar ist.“ Hoseok nickte während Wonshik erzählte immer wieder kurz.

Er prüfte mit dem Thermometer am Ohr die Temperatur und stöhnte auf. „Yewon mach bitte sofort kalte Umschläge für ihn, wir müssen versuchen seine Temperatur zu senken er ist bereits im kritischen Bereich.“

Die Arzthelferin welche zuvor alles nötige für die Untersuchung bereitgelegt und nun auf Anweisungen wartend herum gestanden hatte nickte kurz und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit. Hoseok hörte die Lunge Taekwoons ab und prüfte Puls und Blutdruck. „Wann seid ihr schlafen gegangen? Ich muss wissen, wie lange er schon in diesem Zustand ist.“ Wonshik überlegte. „Müsste wie beinah jeden Abend gegen zwölf, halb eins gewesen sein.“

Ein nervöses, ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seinem Magen breit. Hoseok nickte knapp, öffnete ein Augenlid und prüfte die Reaktion der Pupillen auf Licht. „Hmm...“, machte er nur nachdenklich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wonshik wollte gerade fragen, was dieses 'hmm' zu bedeuten hatte, als die kleine Arzthelferin mit einer großen Schüssel Eiswasser und einem Gewirr weißer Tücher darin zurück ins Zimmer gewankt kam. Wonshik umrundete den Tisch, um ihr beim Tragen des großen Gefäßes zu helfen und sie dankte ihm leise.

Hoseok war kurz hinüber zu seinem PC gegangen. Der besorgte Gesichtsausdruck ließ Wonshik innerlich eiskalt werden. „Was ist los Hoseok? Was ist mit ihm?“, fragte er so energisch das Yewon neben ihm, die damit begonnen hatte die kalten Tücher um Taekwoons Gliedmaßen zu schlingen, zusammen zuckte.

„Also gut, ich werde dir die Wahrheit sagen Wonshik. Später. Ich verspreche es! Aber jetzt im Augenblick bleibt uns keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Ich nehme an, Taekwoon hat seit seiner letzten Untersuchung noch nicht mit dir über sein Problem geredet, habe ich recht?“ Er sah ihn durchdringend an. Wonshik schluckte.

„Problem? Was für ein Problem? Er sagte bei der Untersuchung sei alles in Ordnung gewesen.“ Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sowohl Verzweiflung als auch Angst in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

Taekwoon erzählte ihm immer alles. Sie hatten keine Geheimnisse voreinander, oder doch?

Hoseok wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Nun ja, er hat Recht. Bei der Untersuchung war alles bestens, aber er hat schon seit du ihn gekauft hast ein Geheimnis vor dir und das hat ihn jetzt eingeholt.“

Hoseok verzog die Mundwinkel als er mitleidig zu Taekwoon hinüber sah. „Ich habe dir nie etwas davon gesagt. Auf Taekwoons Wunsch hin. Aber ich habe ihm ein Ultimatum gestellt, weil ich wollte, dass er es dir selbst sagen kann.“

Wonshiks Herz pochte schmerzhaft in sicher Brust. Wovon zum Teufel redete Hoseok da? Ein Geheimnis das Taekwoon ihm über fünf Jahre vorenthalten hatte? Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Worum ging es hier überhaupt? War sein Schatz etwa krank?

„Wie gesagt uns bleibt nicht viel Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Fest steht, wenn wir jetzt nichts unternehmen, wird es bleibende Schäden an seinem Körper geben. Ein so hohes Fieber ist lebensgefährlich, aber ich habe eine Idee wie wir ihn retten können, ich brauche allerdings dein Einverständnis für diesen Schritt, weil Taekwoon...“ Er deutete mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter. „...nicht dazu in der Lage ist, mir sein Einverständnis zu geben. Ihm wird es nicht gefallen, aber er hat das Thema nun so lange tot geschwiegen und die Warnungen seines Körpers ignoriert, das dieser aus Angst vor den immensen Schmerzen, wie es scheint, einfach in eine Art Koma gefallen ist. Und in diesem Zustand, kann er sich nicht mehr selbst darum kümmern.“

Die Fragezeichen über Wonshiks Kopf nahmen immer mehr zu. Je mehr Hoseok ihm erzählte, desto weniger verstand er was hier gerade vor sich ging. „Egal was du tun musst, um ihn zu retten tu es.“, meinte er seltsam kraftlos. Er fühlte sich miserabel weil er die Kontrolle über die gesamte Situation verloren hatte. Wieso hatte sich Taekwoon Hoseok anvertraut, aber es vor ihm geheim gehalten. Was hatte er für einen Grund?

„Du musst mir glaube ich einiges erklären.“, meinte er mit kratziger Stimme und starrte Hoseok beinah böse an. Wütend weil er scheinbar schon länger wusste, was Taekwoon fehlte aber bis jetzt nichts unternommen hatte und eifersüchtig, weil Taekwoon dem Arzt mehr vertraute als ihm.

„Ich werde dir alles erzählen, sobald Taekwoon außer Lebensgefahr ist. Dir gehen sicher eine Menge Fragen durch den Kopf und ich bin sicher, ich kenne die Antwort zu vielen von ihnen. Den Rest wird Taekwoon dir beichten müssen, sobald er wieder bei Bewusstsein ist.“ Er legte Wonshik die Hand auf die Schulter. „Aber bitte glaub nicht, dass er es geheim gehalten hat, weil er dich nicht liebt. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich vor Taekwoon noch nie einen Hybriden gesehen der seinen Herrn so innig liebt wie er. Aber diese Liebe, das Bedürfnis nur dir allein zu gehören ist ihm nun zum Verhängnis geworden.“

Wonshik öffnete den Mund verblüfft kam jedoch nicht dazu etwas zu sagen. „Taekwoon hat dich, um ehrlich zu sein, all die Jahre wieder und wieder belogen damit du dir keine Sorgen um ihn machen musst. Er wollte dir nie zur Last fallen.“ Wonshik schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Es fiel ihm sehr schwer Hoseoks Worten Glauben zu schenken.

Wie hatte Taekwoon ihn über Jahre anlügen können, ohne das ihm je etwas aufgefallen war? Wie? Das war absurd!

„Taekwoon würde mich nie anlügen!“, sagte Wonshik mit kräftiger Stimme voll und ganz von seiner Aussage überzeugt. Hoseok verzog gequält das Gesicht und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Er würde und er hat, Wonshik. Komm, ich zeige dir was Taekwoon braucht.“

Er ging voraus zum Untersuchungstisch, wo der Hybrid nun mit kalten, nassen Tüchern eingewickelt lag und stark zitterte. „Wie du eben gesehen hast reagiert er auf gar nichts.“ Er legte die Hände an Taekwoons Seiten und verdeutlichte seine Worte damit, dass er ihn kitzelte. Doch auch darauf folgte keine Reaktion, obwohl Taekwoon sonst sehr kitzelig war. Er ließ Taekwoon wieder los und deutete auf dessen Penis.

„Er würde nicht einmal darauf reagieren, wenn ich ihn stimulieren würde, weil es nicht das ist, was sein Körper gerade am dringendsten benötigt.“

Er ging zu einem kleinen Metallschrank und als er ihn öffnete kam ihm weißer Dampf entgegen. Wonshik sah darin eine Menge kleiner beschrifteter Röhrchen in denen sich eine wässrige, weiße Flüssigkeit befand. Hoseok suchte einen Moment bevor er genau das Röhrchen gefunden hatte welches er gesucht hatte.

„Das hier sind Spermaproben all meiner Patienten. Hybride reagieren währen der Heat sehr stark auf die Pheromone von anderen Hybriden. Wenn ein Patient währen seiner ersten Heat bei mir ist und ich mich um ihn kümmere, reicht es nicht ihn nur mit einem Dildo zu penetrieren. Ich benötige auch den Geruch eines anderen Hybriden, sonst funktioniert die ganze Sache nicht oder zumindest nicht gut und schmerzfrei.“ Wonshik legte den Kopf schief. „Ich habe eine Idee wie wir Taekwoon retten können, das funktioniert allerdings nur, wenn er auf diese Probe hier in meiner Hand reagiert.“

Die kleine Arzthelferin atmete erschrocken ein. „Herr Doktor, dass ist doch nicht etwa...“ Hoseok hob die Hand, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Wir haben keine andere Wahl Yewon. Taekwoon kann sich in seinem jetzigen Zustand keinen Heatpartner aussuchen.“ Yewon machte große Augen. „Ja schon aber was ist, wenn er doch gefährlich ist... oder... sich weigert?“

Hoseok seufzte schwer. „Erst einmal, müssen wir schauen ob Taekwoon auf ihn reagiert und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn das der Fall ist, ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit das Sie gegenseitig reagieren sehr hoch. Wir lassen seine Biologie für uns arbeiten und nun ja, er schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen dafür, dass ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe.“

Wonshik hob die Hände. „Moment mal! Wovon redet ihr überhaupt? Wer oder was ist gefährlich?“ Hoseok griff sich an die Stirn, bevor er mal hart auf den Tisch schlug. „Ruhe jetzt alle beide! Er stirbt! Vielleicht können wir die ganze Diskussion auf später verschieben und ihm erst helfen?“

Während seines Gefühlsausbruchs, hatte er energisch das kleine, beschriftete Röhrchen geöffnet, ein wenig von der Flüssigkeit auf ein Tuch gegeben und Taekwoons Mund und Nase damit bedeckt. Die Reaktion kam sofort und sie war heftig. Der Hybrid bäumte sich den Rücken durchdrücken auf, Hoseoks Hand und dem unwiderstehlichen, für Menschen jedoch nicht wahrnehmbaren Geruch, entgegen.

„Jackpot!“, rief Hoseok aus, dem ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel. Diese Reaktion war bereits die halbe Miete! Er nahm das Tuch von Taekwoons Gesicht und Wonshik deutete auf den Körper seines Geliebten. „Was... warum sieht sein... sind das Stacheln?“, fragte er entsetzt und verblüfft zugleich.

Hoseok folgte seinem Blick und kicherte. „Du hast Taekwoons Penis nie gesehen, wenn er in Heat war?“, wollte er belustigt wissen und Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Taekwoon hat mir immer so früh Bescheid gesagt, dass ich überhaupt nichts von seiner Heat mitbekommen habe.“

Hoseok nickte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Taekwoon ihm mehr als einmal gesagt hatte, er wolle von Wonshik während dieser Zeit nicht gesehen werden. „Kurz bevor er zum Höhepunkt kommt, bildet sich an der Basis seines Schaftes auch noch ein Knoten. Dieser verschwindet aber, genau wie die Stacheln, nach dem Zyklus wieder. Die tierischen Vorbilder der Hybride nutzen diese Dinge bei der Paarung, um vor der Ejakulation nicht aus dem Weibchen heraus zu rutschen.“, erklärte Hoseok und Wonshik verzog das Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich wie ein absoluter Anfänger. Er besaß Taekwoon nun seit fünf Jahren und wusste im Grunde kaum etwas über die tierische Seite seines Geliebten. Was hatte der andere auch immer ein so großes Geheimnis aus der ganzen Sache machen müssen?  
Vielleicht lag eine Teilschuld bei ihm, weil er nicht beharrlich genug gedrängt hatte, dass sein Schatz ihm alles über den Zyklus erklärte, doch dies war gerade ohnehin nicht die richtige Zeit für Schuldzuweisungen.

„Also was genau hast du vor? Er reagiert auf den Geruch dieses Röhrchens, zu welchem Hybrid gehört er? Kenne ich den Besitzer?“ Hoseok räusperte sich peinlich berührt und Yewon warf ihm einen 'Ich-habe-gleich-gesagt,-dass-es-eine-schlechte-Idee-ist!' - Blick zu.

„Komm mit.“, sagte er und ging voraus in den Flur. Jongin stand sofort von einem der Stühle im Wartezimmer auf, doch Wonshik deutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass sie noch nicht wieder fahren würden. Hoseok ging an der Rezeption vorbei und einen langen Gang entlang. Währenddessen erklärte er: „Das hier sind unsere Aufwachräume, in diesen bleiben frisch operierte Patienten zur Aufsicht, bevor sie von ihren Besitzern wieder abgeholt werden können.“

Er blieb vor einer Tür stehen, auf deren Türblatt mittig eine kleine goldene drei schimmerte. Er nestelte in der Tasche seines Arztkittels herum und förderte einen Schlüssel zu Tage.

„Hör mir zu, du bist ein guter Freund, vor allem weil ich weiß, dass du viele meiner Ideale teilst, wenn es um Hybride geht. Wärst du jemand anderes, würde ich dir diesen Hybrid hier überhaupt nicht zeigen. Er steht momentan unter meinem persönlichen Schutz.“ Hoseok rieb sich nervös den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wonshik sah ihn an wie ein Auto.

„Hoseok, du bist doch nicht in irgendwelche illegalen Machenschaften verstrickt, oder?“, fragte er ein wenig zögerlich und sah wie Hoseoks Gesicht einen ertappten Ausdruck annahm. Eigentlich hatte er Hoseok immer für einen gesetzestreuen Bürger gehalten. Ein Arzt dessen Weste so weiß war wie sein Kittel.

„Es ist alles furchtbar kompliziert. Ich... wie gesagt, ich werde dir später alles genau erklären. Bitte vertrau mir einfach. Ich versuche alles in meiner Möglichkeit stehende um Taekwoon zu retten. Und wenn ich dafür gegen das Gesetz verstoßen muss, werde ich das tun.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die Tür hinter ihm.

„Der Hybrid da drin, wurde mir vor etwa drei Wochen von einem Jäger gebracht. Er hatte ihn im Wald angeschossen. Es ist ein Dioptas und er ist völlig ungefährlich, wenn auch nicht besonders gut auf Menschen zu sprechen. Du musst wissen, er hat jahrelang allein im Wald gelebt. Am besten rede nur ich, wenn wir bei ihm im Zimmer sind, okay? Bitte fahr nicht aus der Haut, wenn er dich verbal angreift. Mit ihm steht und fällt unser Plan. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass Taekwoon auf seinen Geruch reagiert hat, ansonsten hätte ich keine Idee gehabt, wie ich ihm so schnell helfen kann. Es könnte Stunden dauern, bis wir eine weitere passende Probe finden und den entsprechenden Hybrid in die Praxis bestellt haben.“

Wonshik schluckte schwer. „Willst du mir damit sagen, dass Taekwoons Leben von einem wilden Hybriden hinter dieser Tür abhängt?“ Seine Stimme klang panisch und Hoseok biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er nickte vorsichtig und Wonshik griff sich in einem Anflug von Frustration ins Haar. „Oh Gott... also gut, okay. Frag ihn, aber wenn er nein sagt, dann...“

„Dann wirst du das akzeptieren Wonshik. Er ist frei und nicht dazu verpflichtet Taekwoon in seiner misslichen Lage zu helfen. Er hat sich selbst in diese Sackgasse manövriert.“ Er steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und schloss sie auf.

„Ich habe in den letzten Wochen ein wenig sein Vertrauen gewinnen können, bitte mach meine Arbeit nicht gleich wieder zu Nichte. Ich werde an ihn appellieren uns, nein mir, zu helfen. Immerhin habe ich ihm auch geholfen.“

Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als er die Türklinke herunterdrückte und den Raum betrat.

*+*

Hakyeon hob alarmiert den Kopf als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde. Er war schätzungsweise seit etwa als einer Viertelstunde wach, da er durch laute Stimmen und Geräusche in der Praxis geweckt worden war. Für gewöhnlich konnte er während der Nachtstunden wunderbar schlafen, da dies die einzige Zeit war in der außer der Nachtschwester und gelegentlich auch dem Arzt, keiner da war. Heute hatte er jedoch laute Stimmen gehört, die hektisch miteinander redeten. Er konnte wie auch tagsüber, keine genauen Gespräche durch die dicke geschlossene Holztür verstehen, nur undeutliches Stimmengewirr drang an sein Ohr.

Hoseok trat ein, gefolgt von einem großen blonden Mann, welchen er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Hakyeons Augen fixierten den Fremden feindselig und er rappelte sich auf in eine sitzende Position.

„Ah, Hakyeon. Gut du bist schon wach.“, sagte Hoseok freundlich wie immer, doch Hakyeon sah den Arzt nicht an, sondern starrte weiter den großen Blonden in Grund und Boden während er antwortete: „Ist ja nicht so, als könnte man bei dem Lärm da draußen, besonders gut schl-“

Er hielt abrupt inne und sein Kopf zuckte nun doch zu Hoseok. Dieser war einige Schritte näher an sein Bett heran getreten und nun drang ein unwiderstehlicher Geruch in Hakyeons Nase. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, als er versuchte mehr von dem Geruch zu erschnuppern. Hoseok lächelte wissend, lies sich jedoch nicht anmerken, dass er Hakyeons Reaktion bemerkt hatte.

„Hakyeon ich fürchte ich brauche in einer dringenden Angelegenheit deine Hilfe, und bitte glaube mir, ich würde dich nicht darum bitten, wenn ich eine andere Wahl hätte. Ich hatte dir eigentlich versprochen, dass ich keinerlei Gegenleistung für meine Hilfe von dir will, aber bei dieser Sache geht es um Leben und Tod.“ Hakyeons Augen verengten sich misstrauisch. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Blonden.

„Wer ist das?“, fragte er kühl. „Ich dachte du wolltest sicherstellen, dass niemand mich zu Gesicht bekommt. Damit brichst du zwei deiner Versprechungen auf einmal, Hoseok.“

Der Arzt verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich kann es erklären. Dieser Mann hier ist Kim Wonshik, er besitzt einen Hybrid namens Leo und dieser schwebt momentan in Lebensgefahr.“

Hakyeons Blick fiel wieder auf Hoseok und er konnte den Drang die Nase in die Luft zu stecken und zu schnuppern nicht unterdrücken. „Er ist in Heat, habe ich recht? Wo liegt das Problem? Er hat doch sicher einen Heatpartner, der sich darum kümmern kann?“ Hoseok warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Blonden und rang die Hände ineinander.

„Nun, dieser Hybrid, hat auf eigenen Wunsch hin, die Heat bisher ohne Partner durchgestanden.“, begann Hoseok und Hakyeons Augen verengten sich.  
„Ja klar, aber natürlich. Dieser Mensch...“, er spie Wonshik das Wort wie ein Schimpfwort hasserfüllt entgegen. „hat seinem Hybrid sicher einfach keinen Partner gesucht, weil er es als nicht wichtig genug erachtet hat!“ Während er sprach gruben sich seine Hände tief in seine weißen Bettwäsche und er zitterte vor Wut.

„Nein, es ist wirklich...“, versuchte es Hoseok erneut, doch Hakyeon unterbrach ihn ein weiteres Mal. „Kein Hybrid würde freiwillig diese Schmerzen alleine durchstehen. Was macht er mit ihm, wenn er in Heat ist, hmm? Sperrt er ihn irgendwo weg?“  
„Ja, schon. Aber...“  
„Ah verstehe, sehr praktisch. Dann kann er die verzweifelten Schreie nicht mehr hören, nicht wahr?“

Hakyeon verstummte jäh als Wonshik einen sehr schnellen Schritt auf ihn zumachte. Für einen Augenblick dachte er, der Blonde würde ihn angreifen, denn er war völlig überrumpelt von der plötzlichen Bewegung. Doch Wonshik ging lediglich nah an sein Bett heran und sank hinab auf die Knie. Dann legte er die Hände flach auf den Boden und senkte sein Haupt. Hakyeon sah wie die Schultern des Blonden bebten.

„Du kannst mich ruhig, für grausam und ignorant halten. Du kannst mich beleidigen so viel du möchtest. Du kannst mich dafür verachten, dass ich ein Mensch bin. Aber bitte... Bitte, ich flehe dich an: Rette Taekwoon. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du es für mich tust, ich verlange nicht, dass du mir hilfst, aber bitte hilf zumindest ihm, wenn es in deiner Macht steht. Ich bitte dich inständig.“

Hoseok stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und sah abwechselnd verblüfft von Wonshik welcher auf dem Boden kauerte, hinauf in das mehr als ungläubige Gesicht des Hybriden auf dem Bett, welcher scheinbar nicht fassen konnte, dass ein Mensch ihn auf Knien anflehte das Leben seines Hybriden zu retten.

Hakyeons Wut war ins Nichts verpufft und hatte einer immensen Verwirrung Platz gemacht. Hatte er sich all die Jahre in denen er allein im Wald gelebt hatte, etwa dermaßen in den Menschen irren können? Hatte er völlig grundlos jahrelang diesen unbändigen Hass in seinem inneren geschürt und den Menschen damit in Wahrheit unrecht getan? Oder gehörten Hoseok und dieser Wonshik zu den wenigen Ausnahmen unter den Menschen, welche Hybride nicht wie Dreck behandelten?

Hakyeon schossen unzählige Fragen durch den Kopf, doch er konnte sie nicht wirklich greifen. Wonshiks Worte hallten in seinem Kopf nach wie ein Echo in den Bergen. „Taekwoon“, wiederholte er leise mehr zu sich selbst, als an einen der anderen beiden adressiert.

Bei dem Namen regte sich etwas in seiner Erinnerung.

„Wonshik nennt seinen Hybriden, bei seinem richtigen Namen. Leo heißt er nur, wenn die beiden nicht allein sind. Sonst behandelt er ihn aber so gleichberechtigt wie es nur geht. Taekwoon ist nicht nur sein Hybrid, sondern sein Geliebter.“ Hakyeons Miene verdüsterte sich, doch er ließ Hoseok weiter reden. „Taekwoon hat aus Liebe zu Wonshik auf einen Heatpartner verzichtet. Keiner konnte ahnen, dass dieser Wunsch ihn in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen würde, da vor Taekwoon noch nie jemand über Jahre hinweg auf einen Heatpartner verzichtet hat, oder zumindest ist mir kein weiterer Fall bekannt.“

Hakyeon wiegte den Kopf hin und her. Hoseoks Worte machten Sinn, doch er konnte sich nach wie vor nicht vorstellen, wie ein Hybrid sich freiwillig dafür entscheiden konnte, diese Tage ohne einen Partner durchzustehen, noch dazu, einem Menschen zu Liebe. Während die Hitze über einen kam, war man gefangen in einem Strudel unbändiger Lust, welche einen Wahnsinnig machte, wenn man sie nicht befriedigte. Auch das Fieber war beinahe unerträglich. Sämtliche Knochen schmerzten, die Muskeln verkrampften sich immer wieder und der Kopf fühlte sich ein wenig so an, als hätte man ihn mit Watte vollgestopft. Man nahm zwar alles um sich herum dumpf war, fühlte sich jedoch zu erschöpft, sodass man nicht bewusst steuern konnte was mit dem Körper geschah. Oft brabbelte man Dinge vor sich her, an die man sich nach der Heat überhaupt nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Taekwoon... Taekwoon... Woher nur, kannte er diesen Namen?

Es verging ein langer Moment der Stille, in welcher der Arzt und sein blonder Begleiter ihn hoffnungsvoll ansahen, so als wäre Hakyeon ein Richter der gleich einen Urteilsspruch verkünden würde.

Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Taekwoon,... er ist ein Panther, habe ich recht?“ Seine Stimme klang unsicher, fragend. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er an den richtigen Hybrid dachte. Vielleicht verwechselte er ihn auch und sein Name war eigentlich anders gewesen? Hoseok und Wonshik tauschten verblüfft einen Blick.

„Du kennst Taekwoon?“, fragte Wonshik ihn und auch Hoseok schien aufgrund dieser Neuigkeit ganz aus dem Häuschen zu sein. „Dann bist du also auch von der VIXX Schule?“, fragte er neugierig. „War vielleicht Hyuk, derjenige der dich befreit hat?“

Hakyeon hatte Hoseok erst vor ein paar Tagen erzählt gehabt, wie er dem Tötungskommando damals entkommen war. Denn einer seiner Trainer, der wusste, welches Schicksal ihn ereilen sollte, hatte ihn bei einer Nacht und Nebel Aktion, mit einem Transporter in den Wald gebracht und dort ausgesetzt, in der Hoffnung er würde auf sich allein gestellt vielleicht überleben. Wie sein Retter hieß, oder in welcher Schule er ausgebildet worden war, hatte der Hybrid Hoseok jedoch nicht verraten.

Hakyeon horchte bei diesem Namen auf und seine runden Ohren zuckten. „Ihr kennt Master Sanghyuk?“, fragte er nun seinerseits ganz verblüfft und mit pochendem Herzen. „Wonshik hier, ist gut mit ihm befreundet.“, erklärte Hoseok, der sich daran erinnerte den jungen Mann, erst kürzlich auf der Party Wonshiks gesehen zu haben. Manchmal war die Welt wirklich ein Dorf. Es war schon erstaunlich, wie manche Dinge die vorher einfach nicht passen wollten, plötzlich zusammen klickten wie die Teile eines Puzzles. Hoseok war sich Hakyeons Hilfe nun beinahe sicher.

„Er hat Taekwoon persönlich an Wonshik verkauft.“, fütterte er Hakyeon mit weiteren Informationen und er sah wie der Hybrid sie beide abwechselnd verblüfft ansah.

Es verging ein weiterer Moment der Stille. Hoseok konnte sehen, wie die kleinen Rädchen in Hakyeons Kopf sich drehten. Wie sie abwägten, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Schließlich nickte er.

„Also gut, bringt mich zu Taekwoon.“, sagte er schließlich die erlösenden Worte und Hoseok wäre dem Hybrid am liebsten vor Dankbarkeit um den Hals gefallen. Allerdings hatte sich auch innerhalb der letzten Wochen noch keine so tiefe Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen entwickelt, weswegen er dies lieber sein ließ.

Er ging zur Tür zurück um Yewon durch den Flur etwas zuzurufen. „Wonshik, hilf Yewon bitte Taekwoon in das Heatzimmer zu bringen.“ Wonshik rappelte sich vom Boden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien.

„Heatzimmer?“, fragte er und Hoseok nickte grimmig. „Ich hatte schon einmal, zwei Felidae Hybriden hier, als sie Spaß miteinander hatten, danach konnte ich meine Einrichtung eigentlich nur noch wegwerfen. Bei Katzen geht es halt immer ein wenig wilder zu.“ Er kicherte. Wonshik hob nur eine Augenbraue, sagte jedoch nichts dazu, sondern machte sich auf Yewon zu helfen.

„Danke, Hakyeon. Es ist wirklich lieb von dir, dass du uns hilfst.“, meinte Hoseok als er Hakyeon seine Krücke reichte und ihm aus dem Bett half. „Ich tue das nicht für diesen Mann. Aber ich bin dir zu dank verpflichtet. Danach stehe ich wenigstens nicht mehr in deiner Schuld.“, erklärte Hakyeon ein wenig kühl, doch Hoseok lächelte dennoch.

„Sag, hast du dich schon mal um einen Hybriden in Heat gekümmert?“, fragte er nachdenklich während er einen kurzen prüfenden Blick auf Hakyeons Wunden warf. Er hatte die Fäden zwar vor einer Wochen schon gezogen und es heilte alles gut ab, Hakyeon konnte sein Bein aber noch immer nicht vollständig schmerzfrei belasten, weswegen Hoseok ein wenig besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog. Heatsex verlangte beiden Beteiligten eine Menge ab und er hoffte sehr Hakyeon würde sich nicht dabei verletzen.

„Ja schon ein paar mal. Auch wenn mein Partner keine Raubkatze war. Ich nehme an Taekwoon ist schwerer zu bändigen, besonders weil seine Heat ungewöhnlich stark sein dürfte, wenn sie bisher noch nie befriedigt wurde.“ Hoseok nickte grimmig. Die Reaktion Taekwoons auf Hakyeons Geruch, war außergewöhnlich stark gewesen und er hoffte sehr, dass alles reibungslos ablief.

Derweil half Wonshik, Yewon dabei seinen Hybriden von den kalten Umschlägen zu befreien, die mittlerweile ziemlich warm geworden waren. „Er hatte wirklich noch nie so hohes Fieber.“, meinte Wonshik beunruhigt als er Taekwoon wieder auf die Arme nahm. „Ein Mensch wäre bei solchen Temperaturen vermutlich schon tot, oder?“, fragte er an Yewon gewandt, die ihm die Tür aufhielt und voran ging, um ihm den Weg zu weisen.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Aber seien sie bitte unbesorgt. Hybride haben ohnehin eine höhere Körpertemperatur und dieses Fieber ist nur bedrohlich für ihn, wenn wir nichts dagegen unternehmen würden und er diesem wieder Tagelang ausgeliefert wäre. Die Heat ist ein natürlicher Prozess im Körper eines Hybriden, sie zielt nicht darauf ab dem Körper zu Schaden. Hier rein bitte.“

Sie öffnete eine Tür und hielt sie für Wonshik offen, damit dieser mit dem Hybrid auf den Armen besser hindurch gehen konnte. Taekwoon in seinen Armen zitterte und wimmerte und es zerriss Wonshik fast das Herz.

Auf den ersten Blick erinnerte Wonshik der Raum an eines dieser Zimmer, in die Menschen mit Zwangsjacken in Filmen Klischeehaft immer eingesperrt wurden. Der Raum war nicht besonders groß, die Wände waren gepolstert und es gab nur ein kleines Fenster, vor dem sich jedoch von außen ein Gitter befand. Der Boden war anders als der Rest der Praxis nicht mit Fliesen sondern mit Teppichboden ausgelegt und es lagen eine Menge Kissen und Decken im gesamten Raum verteilt.  
Wonshik fühlte sich daran erinnert, wie er mit ähnlich vielen Decken damals gemeinsam mit Minhyuk Deckenburgen gebaut hatten, als sie noch jünger gewesen waren.  
Hier und da befanden sich kleinere Blutspritzer auf dem Boden und Wonshik wurde flau im Magen.

Er ging auf einen großen Stapel Decken zu und Yewon beeilte sich eine davon auf dem Boden auszubreiten, so dass Wonshik Taekwoon darauf betten konnte.

Wie er da lag, wirkte er sehr zerbrechlich und Wonshik fühlte sich unsagbar hilflos. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis Taekwoon in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber er wusste sein Geliebter würde ihn in seinem jetzigen Zustand nicht hören können. „Wir sollten das Zimmer jetzt verlassen, sobald er Hakyeon wittert, ist es sehr gefährlich für uns hier zu sein.“, flüsterte Yewon neben ihm leise und Wonshik nickte. Widerwillig folgte er der kleinen Frau durch die Tür.

Hoseok kam ihnen, den humpelnden Hybriden stützend entgegen und alle vier wechselten einen Blick miteinander. Hoseok drückte dem Hybrid seinen Pager in die Hand. „Bitte ruf mich in einer der Cooldown Phasen, dann komme ich rein und bringe euch Wasser. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass er nicht dehydriert.“

Hakyeon machte einen zustimmenden Laut und nahm das kleine Gerät entgegen. Dann ging er zwischen Wonshik und Yewon hindurch zu Tür und öffnete sie. Das Geräusch wie die Tür hinter Hakyeon ins Schloss fiel, hallte laut und endgültig in der kleinen Praxis nach.

Sie alle lauschten angestrengt, doch sie hörten nichts von dem was hinter der geschlossenen Tür geschah. Hoseok durchbrach die angespannte Stille als erstes. „Kommt, ich denke mal nach der ganzen Aufregung können wir alle eine Tasse starken Kaffee vertragen.“

*+*

Nachdem Wonshik und Hoseok in der Küche angekommen waren, hatte der Arzt dem anderen erst einmal einen starken Kaffee aufgebrüht. Sie hatten Jongin, welcher im Wartezimmer weggenickt war zu sich geholt und der Butler nahm seine Tasse dankend entgegen. Sie waren sich alle einig, dass ein wenig Koffein wahre Wunder gegen ihre Müdigkeit bewirken würde.

Als schließlich alle mit einer Tasse des dampfenden Getränks versorgt waren, seufzte Hoseok ergeben. „Nun gut, du hast sicher eine Menge fragen, nicht wahr?“, fragte er an Wonshik gewandt und dieser nickte grimmig.

„Ich denke, ich kann mir aus dem bisher gesagten, dass meiste zusammen reimen aber... ich frage mich einfach warum. Warum hat er mich belogen, Hoseok?“ Wonshiks Hände auf dem Tisch zitterten und Hoseok legte beruhigend seine Hand auf die des blonden. „Weil er dich einfach so sehr liebt, Wonshik.“, begann er sanft zu erklären doch Wonshik schnaufte nur verächtlich.

Das war doch Blödsinn! Wenn Taekwoon ihn wirklich lieben würde, wieso hatte er ihm dann nichts davon erzählt, dass sein Körper nach einem Heatpartner schrie? Hatte er geglaubt Wonshik wäre so grausam, ihm einen Partner zu verweigern? Selbst Minhyuk, dessen einziger Lebensinhalt es zu sein schien, für Wonho zu sorgen, hatte diesem Zähneknirschend einen Heatpartner gesucht. Wonshik hatte Taekwoon mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er wirklich niemanden brauchte und der Hybrid hatte es ihm immer wieder bestätigt.

„Sieh mal, Taekwoon kam als Hybrid zur Welt und ihm wurde während seiner Ausbildung, immer und immer wieder eingetrichtert, dass das Wohlergehen und die Wünsche des Herrn immer vorrangig sind. Es gehört zur Erziehung eines Hybriden, die eigenen Bedürfnisse hinten an zu stellen und Dinge mit sich tun zu lassen, die man vielleicht nicht will.“, erklärte Hoseok weiter.

„Er musste bei mir nie Dinge tun, die er nicht wollte!“, entfuhr es Wonshik hitzig und Hoseok sah ihn ernst an. „Lass mich bitte aussprechen, Wonshik.“ Wonshik zog seine Hände unter der Hoseoks hervor und griff mit eiserner Miene nach seiner Kaffeetasse. Er nippte vorsichtig an dem noch immer brühend heißen Getränk und zuckte zurück, als er sich die Lippe verbrannte.

„Es ist nun einmal ein Fakt, dass Hybride für die Bedürfnisse der Menschen, denen sie einmal gehören sollen abgerichtet werden. Wenn sie etwas tun, was nicht erwünscht ist, so werden sie dafür hart bestraft. Sie müssen sehr früh lernen, was es heißt am untersten Rand der Nahrungskette zu stehen. Jeder dem sie je in ihrem Leben begegnen, besitzt Macht über sie. Das gilt für Ausbilder, Verkäufer, den Herrn, der sie schlussendlich kauft und auch alle anderen Menschen, denen sie jemals unter die Augen treten.“ Hoseok seufzte und starrte den weißen Dunst, welcher von seiner Tasse Kaffee aufstieg, böse an, so als könne er etwas für die Situation der Hybride.

„Ich weiß wie gut Taekwoon es bei dir hat. Schon allein, dass du ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen nennst, oder die Tatsache, dass er mit diesem Rosengarten seinen eigenen Interessen nachgehen kann sprechen definitiv für dich. Du förderst ihn wo du nur kannst, du lässt ihm alle Freiheiten die du erübrigen kannst und als dank für all das, wurde Taekwoon nicht dein Sklave, welcher einfach nur genannten Befehlen folge leistet, sondern er wurde dein Geliebter. Wenn ihr allein seid, dann ist er dir gleichgestellt, er könnte selbst den Sex mit dir verweigern, wenn er beispielsweise an einem Tag keine Lust darauf hätte, habe ich recht?“

Wonshik nickte und Hoseok fuhr fort. „Taekwoon fühlt sich bei dir nicht wie ein Hybrid. Das ist das eigentliche Problem welches du begreifen musst, um zu verstehen was hinter seinem Handeln steckt. Er fühlt sich wie ein Mensch, nein, er möchte für dich ein Mensch sein. Am liebsten würde er diese animalische Seite in ihm aus sich herausschneiden, wie ein Krebsgeschwür, verstehst du?“

Wonshik sah Hoseok lange an, doch er verstand noch immer nicht so wirklich, worauf der Arzt hinaus wollte. „Jeder Hybrid, weiß seit seiner – wir nennen sie die – 'menschliche Pubertät', welche meist um das fünfzehnte Lebensjahr herum auftritt, dass auch die animalische Seite im Körper irgendwann erwachsen wird. Sowohl beim Mensch, als auch beim Hybrid bedeutet die Geschlechtsreife, dass man sich fortan Fortpflanzen kann, doch während der Mensch dies gewollt steuern kann, funktioniert beim Tier vieles ausschließlich durch Instinkte und Triebe.“

Er nahm die Tasse in die Hand und trank vorsichtig einen Schluck, als er merkte, wie trocken sein Hals von vielen reden geworden war.

„Die Verhaltensmuster von Tieren sind viel simpler als die von Menschen, wenn sie einmal ihre erste Heat hinter sich haben, können sie sich gegen das Verlangen ihres Körpers kaum noch wehren. In der freien Natur, werden Männchen dann von dem unwiderstehlichen Geruch läufiger Weibchen angezogen, um das fortbestehen der Art zu garantieren. Im Fall der Hybride, ist es ein Fehler der Wissenschaft, dass Männchen überhaupt einen Hitze-, oder richtiger, einen Fruchtbarkeitszyklus haben und in dieser Zeit unglaublich anziehend auf andere Männchen wirken. Sie werden in dieser Zeit sogar feucht, wie es in der Natur sonst nur bei Weibchen passiert, damit der Geschlechtsakt möglichst 'reibungslos' abläuft.“ Er setzte das Wort mit den Fingern in Anführungszeichen.

Jongin der seine Tasse mit winzigen Schlücken schon halb leer getrunken hatte, stellte diese nun auf den Tisch. „Entschuldigen sie bitte, dass ich sie unterbreche Herr Doktor...“ „Nenn mich bitte Hoseok.“ „Ähm... also gut, Hoseok. Ich weiß nicht genau, was jetzt vorgefallen ist, aber verstehe ich das richtig, das Taekwoon all die Jahre diese animalische Seite in sich unterdrückt hat? Ich meine, ich habe mich immer gewundert, wieso Taekwoon keinen Heatpartner haben wollte, aber ich dachte mir, dass es vielleicht eine Besonderheit der Dioptas sein könnte, frei darüber entscheiden zu können.“

Hosoek nickte. „Ja, ich dachte lange Zeit auch, dass es funktionieren könnte. Taekwoon war von Anfang an gegen einen Heatpartner. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut daran erinnern, als ich ihm damals half seine erste Heat zu überstehen. Er war der erste Dioptas der bei mir in Behandlung war und ich war gerade erst mit meiner Ausbildung fertig geworden.“ Wonshik brummte zustimmend. „Ich erinnere mich noch an die Zeit. Damals hattest du noch gar keine Praxis sondern nur dieses Untersuchungszimmer an der Uni, wo du alle Hybride die zu dir kamen zwischen 'nem Haufen aufgeschlagener Bücher untersucht hast.“

„Wonshik war mit Taekwoon eigentlich bei meinem Professor in Behandlung gewesen, aber dieser hatte ihn irgendwann an mich verwiesen.“, lachte Hoseok glücklich auf. Er hatte wirklich viel von seinem Professor und Ausbilder gelernt, er war noch immer sein Mentor und in wirklich kniffeligen Fällen suchte er immer noch Rat bei ihm, wobei die Fälle in denen er seinem Professor Ratschläge geben konnte, mittlerweile bei weitem überwogen. Der Schüler hatte seinen Meister längst übertroffen.

Es trat eine kurze Stille ein und Hoseok versuchte seinen roten Faden wieder aufzunehmen. „Wo waren wir gerade? Ach ja. Wie ich bereits sagte, Hybride wissen von dieser zweiten Pubertät und auch davon, dass sie nach ihrer ersten Heat einen Partner brauchen, um die damit einhergehenden Schmerzen zu lindern.“

„Was für Schmerzen sind das genau, Hoseok? Hakyeon hat... es klang als wäre es wirklich furchtbar.“ Ein schwerer Stein lag Wonshik im Magen, als er daran dachte wie sehr Taekwoon sich die letzten Jahre gequält hatte, ohne das Wonshik auch nur die leiseste Ahnung davon gehabt hatte.

„Nun zu aller erst einmal, ist da das hohe Fieber, von dem die Heat auch den Namen hat. Ich bin natürlich kein Hybrid und hab es selbst nie durchgemacht, aber ich denke es ist vergleichbar mit einem hohen Fieber beim Menschen. Die Knochen und Gliedmaßen schmerzen, man hat Schweißausbrüche im einen und Kälteschübe im nächsten Moment und man kann nicht klar denken, weil man sich wie in Watte gepackt fühlt. Bei vielen Hybriden kommen Krämpfe hinzu, die Muskeln verkrampfen sich unkontrolliert, was weitere Schmerzen verursacht. Auch klagen viele über starke Bauchschmerzen im Bereich des Magens. Eine Besonderheit für Felidae Hybride ist, das Bedürfnis zuzubeißen. Ein paar beschreiben ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Kiefer, welches nur nachlässt, wenn sie auf etwas drauf beißen oder besser noch, in etwas weiches hinein beißen können.“ Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee und war froh, dass dieser mittlerweile einen angenehme Temperatur hatte.

„Und zu guter Letzt ist da der Trieb, sich Fortzupflanzen. Bei Männchen ist es eine Art Phantomschmerz, denn immerhin können sie keine Nachkommen gebären, aber sie haben das starke Verlangen danach, ausgefüllt zu sein. Der Knoten eines anderen Hybriden befriedigt dieses Bedürfnis und sorgt dafür, dass das Fieber zurückgeht und der Hybrid für einen Moment wieder klar denken kann und keine Schmerzen mehr hat.“

„Ah!“, rief Jongin aus und Wonshik und Hoseok sahen ihn verblüfft an. „Ähm, also...“ Er räusperte sich und sah Wonshik schuldbewusst an. „Sorry Chef, aber Taekwoon wollte auch von mir, dass ich etwas vor euch geheim halte.“ Wonshiks Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten. Taekwoon teilte also nicht nur Geheimnisse mit Hoseok, welche er Wonshik vorenthielt, sondern auch mit Jongin? „Wovon redest du?“, verlangte er zu wissen und Jongin wurde ein wenig rot um die Nasenspitze.

„Nun ja, Taekwoon hat mir irgendwann erzählt, dass es spezielles Spielzeug für Hybride gibt, welches die Heat erträglicher machen kann und er hatte mir aufgetragen es für ihn zu besorgen, ohne euch etwas davon zu sagen.“, erklärte der Butler und die anderen beiden Männer sahen ihn verblüfft an. „Es war Taekwoon unglaublich unangenehm mich um etwas so intimes zu bitten, aber ich denke, er wollte nicht das ihr das Thema mit dem Heatpartner noch einmal anschneidet. Er schien fest entschlossen, allein mit dem Zyklus fertig zu werden.“

Wonshik rieb sich müde über die Augen. „Lass mich raten, dieses Spielzeug ist in seinem Heatzimmer, weswegen ich es nie zu Gesicht bekommen habe, richtig?“, stellte er für sich selbst fest und Jongin nickte bestätigend.

„Ich benutze solches Spielzeug, wenn Hybride mit ihrer ersten Heat zu mir kommen. Wenn man den Testergebnissen glauben kann, funktioniert es aber nicht auf Dauer. Es kann eine Heat in der sich der Partner nicht um den Betroffenen kümmern kann erträglicher machen, ersetzt einen Partner jedoch auf keinen Fall. Hat Taekwoon dir gesagt, ob es ihm damit besser ging?“, fragte Hoseok an Jongin gewandt, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er hat nachdem ich es ihm geholt habe, nicht mehr mit mir über das Spielzeug geredet. Aber es ist gewaltig, ich weiß nicht wie das schmerzfrei in jemanden eingeführt werden kann. Ich war ganz erschrocken, als ich es im Laden gesehen habe und erst nicht sicher ob es wirklich das Ding war, welches Taekwoon haben wollte. Dieser Knoten allein, war ja schon so groß wie die geballte Faust eines Mannes.“

Wonshik sah Jongin zweifelnd an, nicht sicher ob dieser nicht vielleicht maßlos übertrieb, aber Hoseok nickte nur. „Für einen Menschen wäre sicher eine Menge Training nötig, bis man einen solchen Knoten in sich aufnehmen kann, aber Sex im Tierreich ist nun einmal immer auch mit Schmerzen verbunden. Der Knoten und im Falle der Felidae auch die Stacheln, verursachen ganz klar Schmerzen, sind aber in der Natur notwendig damit bei der Besamung nichts daneben geht. Der Knoten bildet sich kurz bevor das Männchen zum Höhepunkt kommt und sorgt dafür das dieser sein Geschlecht anschließend bis zu einer halben Stunde nicht mehr aus dem Weibchen herausziehen kann.“

Die beiden Männer sahen den Arzt mit einer Mischung aus erstaunen und entsetzen auf den Gesichtern an. „Sobald der Knoten nachlässt, kann das Männchen sich zurückziehen und auf den nächsten Hitzeschub warten.“

„Der nächste Hitzeschub heißt was?“, fragte Wonshik neugierig nach und Hoseok lächelte. „Die Hitze verläuft in Intervallen. Den sogenannten Heat Phasen, in denen der entsprechende Hybrid die bereits beschriebenen Schmerzsymptome aufweist und den Cooldown Phasen, in denen die Hitze fürs erste besänftigt ist und der Hybrid wieder er selbst ist, zumindest so lange bis der nächste Intervall beginnt. Dazwischen können manchmal nur eine Stunde, manchmal aber auch bis zu sechs Stunden liegen. Am ersten Tag der Heat folgen die Intervalle schneller aufeinander, an den späteren Tagen kommt die Hitze nur noch ein oder zweimal pro Tag zurück.“

„Verstehe.“, murmelte Wonshik, der trotz des Kaffees langsam die Müdigkeit in seine Gliedmaßen kriechen spürte. „Das heißt also, Taekwoon muss definitiv für ein paar Tage hier bleiben, richtig?“ Hosoek machte einen zustimmenden Laut und Wonshik seufzte. „Jongin, ich möchte, dass du jetzt nach Hause fährst. Sag meiner Mutter morgen früh Bescheid wo ich bin, falls sie fragen sollte und bring mir bitte meinen Laptop im Laufe des Tages vorbei, damit ich von hier aus arbeiten kann. Nach dem Mord an Myungjun und Donggeun muss ich ne Menge Papierkram für die Polizei ausfüllen.“

„Du willst hier bleiben? Was für ein Mord?“, fragte Hoseok die Stirn runzelnd und Wonshik kniff die Augen zusammen. „Hast du in den letzten Tagen keine Nachrichten gehört? Es wurden zwei Leichen im Wald gefunden. Es waren zwei Angestellte von mir die vor über einer Woche mitsamt eines Geldtransporters verschwunden sind und seither als vermisst galten.“, erklärte er mit bitterem Tonfall und Hoseok verzog mitfühlend das Gesicht. „Das ist wirklich schrecklich. Weiß man schon wer es war?“, wollte er wissen doch Wonshik schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Leider nein. Aber ich hoffe sie bekommen die Schweine bald. Ich habe ihre Leichen identifizieren müssen, um den Angehörigen den Anblick zu ersparen, und verdammt, sie müssen vor ihrem Tod Höllenqualen durchlitten haben. Sie waren beide sehr gut in ihrem Job und eindeutig noch zu jung zum sterben, beide hinterlassen eine Ehefrau, Donggeuns ist sogar im fünften Monat schwanger. Es ist wirklich schrecklich.“ Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und biss die Zähne zusammen. Schließlich sagte er zu der anderen Frage nur. „Und ja, ich bleibe hier.“

„Aber du kannst nichts für ihn tun, Wonshik.“, gab er zu bedenken, doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will da sein, wenn er eine von diesen Cooldown Phasen hat, koste es was es wolle. Ich muss mich einfach vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht.“ Er sah Hoseok tief in die Augen und sie lieferten sich ein stummes Duell darum, wer als erstes blinzeln würde.

Hoseok wandte schließlich seufzend den Kopf ab. „Also gut, wie du meinst. Wir haben momentan keine Hybriden, außer Hakyeon zur Beobachtung hier, dass heißt du könntest dich in einem der Aufwachräume ein paar Stunden schlafen legen. Ich werde auch versuchen, ein wenig die Augen zuzumachen. Da Taekwoons Heat so stark ist, wird es vermutlich bis morgen früh dauern, ehe wir das erste Mal von Hakyeon hören.“

Wonshik nickte, wenn auch nicht wirklich begeistert. Er war sich sicher, dass er keinen ruhigen Schlaf finden würde, solange er nicht genau wusste, wie es um Taekwoon stand, doch sein Körper war erschöpft und es machte keinen Sinn für unbestimmte Zeit Wache zu halten. Yewon würde die restliche Schicht wach bleiben und sie informieren, sobald es etwas neues gab.

Jongin erhob sich, griff nach seiner Jacke und dem Autoschlüssel und verabschiedete sich von den beiden Männern in der kleinen Küche und der Nachtschwester am Schalter. Als sie hörten, wie die Tür hinter dem jungen Mann ins schloss fiel, wollte auch Hoseok sich aufmachen den Raum zu verlassen, doch Wonshik hielt ihn zurück. „Einen Moment noch Hoseok. Du wolltest mir noch sagen, was es mit diesem Hybriden auf sich hat.“

Hoseok schluckte merklich und er kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf. „Du sagtest er hätte allein im Wald gelebt. Warum? Hat ihn niemand vermisst?“ Hoseok sah gen Zimmerdecke und schien zu überlegen, wie er am besten beginnen sollte.

„Also gut, es macht keinen Sinn es ewig vor dir geheim zu halten. Ähm... weißt du, was ein Outcast ist?“, fragte er und Wonshik nickte. Der Begriff war den meisten Leuten noch immer im Gedächtnis, auch wenn es schon einige Jahre zurücklag, seit er die Titelseiten der Zeitungen zierte.

Der Fall mit dem kleinen Mädchen welches vor knapp fünf Jahren von einem Löwenhybriden getötet worden war, hatte damals für gewaltige Schlagzeilen gesorgt. Menschen waren auf die Straßen gegangen und hatten protestiert, da sie wollten, dass sämtliche Forschungen an Hybriden eingestellt und die Tiere allesamt getötet werden. 'Hört auf weiter Gott zu spielen!' und 'Ihr wollt Haustiere züchten, doch ihr erschafft Monster!' hatte auf den Plakaten, des durch die Straßen wandernden wütenden Mobs gestanden.

Die Regierung hatte nach wochenlang anhaltenden Protesten eine Lösung präsentieren müssen. Man hatte der Menge erklärt, dass der Grund für den Tod dieses kleinen Mädchens an einer Mutation im Genoms des betroffenen Tieres gelegen habe. Und auch, dass dieses aggressive Fehlverhalten nur bei Hybriden mit Löwengenen auftreten würde, welche man fortan als Outcast bezeichnete. Da es keinerlei Möglichkeit gäbe diese Mutation durch Training auszumerzen, könne man nicht garantieren, dass nicht wieder ein Mensch einem Hybriden mit diesen Genen zum Opfer fallen würde. Sämtliche Schulen mussten daraufhin melden, wie viele Hybride mit den verbotenen Genen sie zur Zeit ausbildeten und sie alle waren innerhalb von einem Monat getötet worden.

„Nun, Hakyeon ist ein Outcast.“, sagte Hoseok schlicht und Wonshik sah ihn an, als hätte er ihm gerade erzählt das Elefanten eigentlich pink waren. „Was?“, hauchte er atemlos und sein Herz schlug ihm augenblicklich bis zum Hals. „Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt? Er ist schon seit über einer Stunde mit Taekwoon allein in diesem Raum und wer weiß was er-“ Wonshik war aufgesprungen und fest entschlossen, Taekwoon aus diesem Raum zu holen doch Hoseok hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt.

„Wonshik, er ist vollkommen ungefährlich. Diese ganze Geschichte von wegen Hybride mit Löwengenen hätten ein höheres Gewaltpotential ist an den Haaren herbeigezogener Unfug. Man musste damals schnellstmöglich eine Lösung präsentieren, aber mittlerweile gibt es immer mehr Studien darüber, dass dieser Vorfall mit dem Mädchen nichts als ein tragischer Unfall war. Ein Einzelfall.“

Wonshik sah tief in die Augen des Arztes, drehte sich dann auf dem Absatz um und ging rastlos in der Küche auf und ab. „Also schön, wenn er so ungefährlich ist, wieso zeigst du ihm dann niemanden, sondern hältst ihn vor allen verborgen in diesem Raum da?“, fragte er wild mit den Armen gestikulierend.

„Liegt das nicht auf der Hand? Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn einsperren oder schlimmer noch umbringen! Oder irgendwelche ominösen Tests mit ihm durchführen um die Tat, von vor fünf Jahren, rechtfertigen zu können. Ich möchte ihn gerne freilassen, wenn er wieder gesund ist.“ Den letzten Satz hatte Hoseok ein wenig kleinlaut hinzugefügt, da er noch immer keine Idee hatte, wie und wo er Hakyeon wieder in die Freiheit entlassen konnte.

„Du bist doch verrückt! Willst du riskieren, dass sie dich dafür vielleicht einbuchten? Hoseok, deine Liebe zu Hybriden in allen Ehren, aber sei doch vernünftig!“ Wonshik war vor Hoseok stehen geblieben und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Wenn morgen ein anderes Kind von einem Hybriden mit den Genen eines Panthers getötet werden würde und Taekwoon dafür hingerichtet werden sollte, was würdest du tun, Wonshik?“ Hoseok stemmte nun seinerseits die Hände in die Hüften und sah den anderen durchdringend an. Wonshiks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, einen langen Moment starrten die beiden Männer sich nur wortlos in die Augen. Schließlich ließ Wonshik beide Hände fallen und gab zu, dass er in genanntem Fall wohl genauso handeln würde wie Hoseok.

„Hakyeon erzählte mir von einem kleinen Rudel, dass sich über die Jahre im Wald zusammengefunden hatte. Er war ihr Anführer. Die anderen sind scheinbar alle von ihren Besitzern geflohen. Er ist auf der Jagd nach etwas zu essen von einem Jäger angeschossen worden. Der gute Mann hatte viel zu große Angst, der Hybrid könne jemand einflussreichem gehören, als das er erkannt hätte, was genau ihm da vor die Flinte gekommen war. Andernfalls hätte er Hakyeon wohl getötet und bei der Regierung eine Medaille oder was weiß ich, dafür bekommen.“

Wonshik nickte und wischte sich müde durch das Gesicht. „Also gut und wo willst du ihn hinbringen? Zurück zu seinem Rudel?“, fragte er neugierig, drauf und dran Hoseok seine Hilfe anzubieten, doch dieser zuckte nur ratlos mit den Schultern. „So wie ich es verstanden habe, kann Hakyeon nicht zu ihnen zurück. Scheinbar wird das Rudel nun von jemand anderem angeführt und dieser hatte ihn zu einem Duell gezwungen und danach vertrieben. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, als er hier ankam. Ganz zerzaust und schmutzig, zerkratzt und zerbissen, mit längeren verfilzten Haaren.“, erklärte er und Wonshik verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Du hast also noch keine Idee, wo du ihn hinbringst?“, fragte er und Hoseok schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. Er hatte keinen Führerschein und schon allein Hakyeon irgendwo hin zu transportieren, ohne das ihn jemand sah, hätte ihn vor ein großes Problem gestellt. Jetzt da er wusste, dass Sanghyuk dem Hybriden schon einmal geholfen hatte, könnte er ihn vielleicht fra-

„Er könnte bei mir leben. Wenn er sich gut um Taekwoon kümmert, könnte er sein Heatpartner bleiben, oder?“ Hoseok hob den Kopf ruckartig und öffnete verblüfft den Mund. Die Lösung stand vor ihm und war so simpel, dass er sich fragte, wieso er nicht selbst darauf gekommen war. Doch sein Blick verfinsterte sich sogleich wieder. „Hakyeon würde nicht unter Menschen leben wollen...“, meinte er betrübt, doch Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf. „Er könnte in unserem Wald leben, dort hätte er genügend Platz. Im Zentrum am See gibt es auch eine kleine Höhle, die er nutzen könnte um dort sein Lager aufzuschlagen.“ Hoseok ging mit zwei Schritten auf Wonshik zu und umarmte den Mann überglücklich.

Vielleicht hatte er damit tatsächlich endlich eine Möglichkeit gefunden, wie er Hakyeon wieder in die Freiheit entlassen konnte. Jetzt musste nur noch der Hybrid der ganzen Sache zustimmen.

Hoseok wollte ihm gerade seine tiefe Dankbarkeit aussprechen, als sie ein Klopfen hörten.

*+*

Als Taekwoon seinem schummrigen Dämmerschlaf entglitt fühlte er sich absolut wundervoll. Eine tiefe Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Das erste was er aktiv wahrnahm, war ein unglaublich angenehmer Geruch, denn er jedoch nicht ganz klar identifizieren konnte.

Es war ein Mix aus Gerüchen, welche er mit der freien Natur in Verbindung brachte. Ein Spaziergang im Wald, frisch gemähtes Gras, Lavendel, feuchte Erde und aus irgendeinem Grund auch Minze.

Er öffnete die Augen, sah jedoch erst nur verschwommen. Während seine Augen langsam fokussierten, fielen ihm weitere Dinge auf.

Seine Beine waren gespreizt und ein warmer Körper lag auf seinem. Das war ungewöhnlich, denn Wonshik weckte ihn normalerweise, wenn er Lust auf Sex hatte und Taekwoon noch schlief. Auch bemerkte er, dass sie nicht in ihrem bequemen Bett lagen, sondern auf etwas hartem. Wenn er es nicht genau wüsste würde er sagen, sie lagen zusammen auf dem Fußboden.

Seine Hände tasteten den Boden neben sich ab und er erstarrte. Er lag auf Teppichboden, aber in ihrem Schlafzimmer gab es überhaupt keinen Teppichboden!

Taekwoon blinzelte energisch, um den verschwommenen Schleier, welcher noch immer vor seinen Augen tanzte zu verdrängen. Er versuchte etwas zu sagen, doch seine Kehle war rau und trocken und so entfloh nur ein heiseres krächzen seinen geöffneten Lippen. Langsam begann der Nebel sich zu lichten.

Er war in der Tat nicht Zuhause, sondern in einem komplett weißen Zimmer, welches er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Schlagartig war er endgültig wach und sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Der warme Körper der auf ihm lag, gehörte definitiv nicht Wonshik. Die Haut des Unbekannten war viel dunkler - sonnen gebräunt. Was war passiert? Wo war er und warum?

Er war gestern Nacht definitiv wie immer neben Wonshik im Bett eingeschlafen. Sein Geliebter hatte seine Hand gehalten, bis er eingeschlafen war und nun? Wie war er hier hingekommen, ohne dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hatte? Und warum lag er unter einem Unbekannten?

„Na endlich. Ich dachte schon du würdest gar nicht mehr aufwachen.“, sagte eine seltsam vertraute Stimme und das Gewicht auf seinem Körper nahm ab, als der Unbekannte sich aufrappelte und seine Hände links und rechts von Taekwoons Kopf auf dem Boden abstützte, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

Taekwoon starrte sein Gegenüber an wie eine Fata Morgana. Dieser Mann. Er kannte ihn, doch woher? Je mehr er sich zu erinnern versuchte, desto mehr entglitt ihm dieser Gedankengang, da die Panik in seine Venen kroch wie Gift.

Er versuchte sich unter dem warmen Körper heraus zu winden musste nun, zu seinem entsetzen, aber feststellen, dass der andere nicht nur auf ihm lag, sondern auch IN ihm steckte. Taekwoon lief ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken und ihm wurde übel.

Er begann zu zappeln, versuchte sich energischer zu winden um von dem anderen los zu kommen, doch dieser griff nach Taekwoons Schultern und pinnte ihn einfach mit seinem Gewicht am Boden fest.

„Hör auf dich so stark zu bewegen, oder du wirst dir weh tun!“, zischte der Mann doch Taekwoon kümmerte es nicht, ob er sich weh tat oder nicht. Er wollte weg von dem anderen, Abstand zwischen sie bringen, doch er konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren.

Taekwoon betrachtete die Arme die ihn festhielten genauer. Sie waren mit Bisspuren übersät und einige tiefe Kratzer spannten sich über die nackte Haut der Brust des anderen. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund und ein wenig schuldbewusst, besah er sich die Bisswunden genauer. Sie waren tief und bluteten leicht. Hatte wirklich er sie dem anderen zugefügt?

Er sah hinauf in das Gesicht des Mannes, es hatte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck angenommen, sah ansonsten jedoch freundlich aus. Es war genauso sonnen gebräunt wie der Rest seines Körpers und seine Haare waren in einem schönen hellbraun und ziemlich zerzaust. Sie schienen erst kürzlich geschnitten worden zu sein. Zwischen den wilden Strähnen, lugten zwei mit braunem Fell überzogene abgerundete Ohren hervor.

„Wie geht es dir? Das Fieber dürfte fürs erste zurückgegangen sein, aber es wird wieder kommen. Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte der Hybrid und Taekwoon schluckte. Er nahm die Fragen des anderen zwar wahr, doch in seinem Kopf spielte nur eine einzige Sache eine Rolle.

Die Panikwelle die damit drohte ihn zu übermannen, nahm immer weiter zu. Er versuchte erneut zu sprechen. „Wonshik?“, krächzte er gequält und der Hybrid legte den Kopf schief. Seine Mundwinkel fielen hinab, bevor er kühl antwortete: „Dein Herr ist draußen bei Doktor Jung. Du solltest dir zur Abwechslung lieber einmal Sorgen um dich machen.“

Das beantwortete ein paar von Taekwoons dringendsten Fragen. Er war also nicht entführt worden, sondern befand sich in der Praxis von Hoseok und Wonshik war scheinbar auch hier. Aber das konnte alles nicht sein.

Wenn er richtig kombinierte, hatte er seine Heat bekommen und Wonshik hatte ihn zu Hoseok gebracht, der irgendwo her einen Heatpartner für ihn beschafft und sehr wahrscheinlich Wonshik von seinem Problem erzählt hatte. Doch war das alles überhaupt möglich? Nein, das konnte nicht passiert sein!

Gerade als die Panik ihn einholen wollte, lachte er trocken auf und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Was für ein Albtraum. Es wirkte so real, dass er für einen kurzen Moment darauf hereingefallen war. „Alles in Ordnung. Es ist alles nur ein Traum.“, brabbelte er undeutlich vor sich hin und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

„Wie kommst du denn da drauf?“, fragte der Hybrid und Taekwoon öffnete die Augen und sah ihn lange an. „Du siehst anders aus als damals, aber ich erkenne dich. Du heißt Hakyeon, richtig? Ich weiß das du seit Jahren tot bist, also kann das hier nur ein Traum sein. Gott warum rechtfertige ich mich einem Hirngespinst gegenüber überhaupt?“

Taekwoon klang ein wenig atemlos, weil ihm ein gewaltiger Stein vom Herzen fiel. Gleich würde er sicher in den Armen von Wonshik liegend, aus diesem furchtbaren Traum erwachen und alles wäre wieder in Ordnung.

Weil er Wonshik noch immer nichts von seinem Problem erzählt hatte, hatte ihm sein schlechtes Gewissen einen gemeinen Streich gespi-. „Ich fürchte ich muss dich enttäuschen. Du träumst nicht. Ich bin genauso real wie du.“, sagte der Hybrid ruhig und Taekwoon gefror das Blut in den Adern, als der andere zu erzählen begann.

Er erzählte ihm davon, wie Master Sanghyuk ihn damals vor der Tötung bewahrt und ihn im Wald ausgesetzt hatte, wo er all die Jahre in einem kleinen Rudel gelebt hatte, bis er von dort vertrieben und von einem Jäger angeschossen worden war, weswegen er nun gemeinsam mit ihm hier in der Praxis von Doktor Jung war und sich um seine Heat kümmern konnte.

„Du lügst.“, hauchte Taekwoon, dessen Augen sich während der Geschichte entsetzt geweitet hatten. Sein Herz hämmerte so hart in seinem Brustkorb, dass es schmerzte. „Bitte...“, Taekwoon biss sich verzweifelt auf die Unterlippe und sah den anderen flehend an. „Bitte sag mir, dass das hier nicht wirklich passiert...“ Seine Stimme brach und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als der andere nur stumm den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich fürchte das kann ich nicht, Taekwoon.“, meinte der Hybrid sanft. Doch Taekwoons Augen hatten in den Tränen ihren Fokus verloren. Hakyeon spürte wie sein Knoten nachließ, so dass er sich vorsichtig aus dem anderen heraus ziehen konnte. Er rollte sich auf seine gesunde Seite und nahm den Panther zärtlich in den Arm, während dieser den Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

Taekwoon konnte nicht sagen, wie lange er geweint hatte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich nun jedoch noch rauer an, die Haut um seine Augenwinkel spannte, wegen der trocknenden Tränenflüssigkeit und sein Kopf schmerzte. Er hasste es. Er hasste es ein Hybrid zu sein, er hasste es dieser Tortur alle fünf Monate hilflos ausgeliefert zu sein, doch bisher, hatte er Wonshik zumindest nicht mit einem anderen betrügen müssen.

Er hasste es wie wohl er sich in der Hakyeons Umarmung fühlte, hasste das Glücksgefühl welches seinen Körper ergriffen hatte, als dieser ihn mit seinem Knoten ausgefüllt hatte.

Und er spürte wie es zurück kam.

„Es tut so weh... Hakyeon... ich, ich verbrenne...“, wimmerte er kläglich und Hakyeon rappelte sich auf um ihn anzusehen. „Ich weiß, Taekwoon. Aber ich bin da. Ich kümmere mich um dich.“, versprach Hakyeon und in Taekwoons Augen sammelten sich neue Tränen.

Er war so furchtbar erschöpft, jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schmerzte und er fühlte sich so schmutzig und benutzt, doch er wusste sein Körper würde noch lange keine Ruhe geben. „Ich will das nicht.“, meinte er mit erstickter Stimme und er blinzelte die Tränen ärgerlich weg.

„Warum riechst du so gut? Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Bitte, kannst du nicht einfach... gehen?“, fragte er heiser und Hakyeon seufzte tief. „Ich habe deinem Herrn versprochen mich um dich zu kümmern.“, meinte er ernst und Taekwoon schüttelte den Kopf, die Augen fest zusammen gepresst. „Ich... ich kann das alleine durchstehen!“, entfuhr es ihm heftig zitternd. „All die Jahre, habe ich es allein geschafft!“

Hakyeon setzte sich auf und sah den anderen mitleidig an. „Ja und sieh nur wohin es dich geführt hat. Du hast deine tierische Seite komplett unterdrückt und das hat dich fast das Leben gekostet. Dein Herr war außer sich vor Sorge, aus Angst er könne dich verlieren. Er hat mich auf seinen Knien angebettelt dir zu helfen!“

Taekwoon erstarrte zur Salzsäule und sah den anderen aus Schreckens geweiteten Augen an. „Das, das hat er nicht...“, stammelte er fassungslos und Hakyeon bereute sofort, ihm dieses Detail verraten zu haben. Er wandte den Blick ab und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Taekwoon rappelte sich auf und ergriff seine Schultern um ihn zu schütteln. „Das hat er nicht hörst du!“, schrie er hysterisch. Doch Hakyeon blieb stumm anstatt ihn eines besseren zu belehren.

Taekwoon weinte erneut, dieses Mal noch heftiger als zuvor. Er ließ Hakyeon los, umklammerte seine Beine mit den Armen, legte seinen Kopf darauf ab und weinte am ganzen Körper bebend. Hakyeon hatte das Bedürfnis ihn zu trösten, doch die Gedanken des anderen machten mehr als deutlich, dass er eine Berührung Hakyeons gerade nicht ertragen konnte. Irgendwann ließ Taekwoon sich einfach nur völlig erschöpft auf die Seite fallen und döste in dieser Position weg.

Hakyeon nahm sich daraufhin eine weiche Decke vom Boden und legte sie sanft über Taekwoon, damit dieser nicht fror, bevor er auf stand und hinüber zur Tür ging. Er klopfte und wartete. Als niemand kam klopfte er erneut. Er sah hinüber zum Pager, welcher am anderen Ende des Zimmers lag und wollte sich gerade auf den Weg machen diesen zu holen als die Tür von außen geöffnet wurde.

Hoseok öffnete vorsichtshalber zuerst nur einen Spalt weit, um zu prüfen ob die Luft rein war. „Würdest du uns Wasser bringen? Er ist ziemlich erschöpft und weint ununterbrochen.“, flüsterte Hakyeon niedergeschlagen und Hoseok nickte ernst. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass er es nicht gut wegstecken wird.“, erwiderte er ebenfalls flüsternd um den anderen nicht zu wecken. „Hier ist Wasser.“, sagte Hoseok, der sich bückte und zwei Wasserflaschen hochhob, welche er neben der Tür bereitgestellt hatte. „Geht es dir sonst gut?“, fragte er und warf einen beunruhigten Blick auf Hakyeons völlig zerbissene Unterarme.

Der Hybrid lächelte. „Ja, alles halb so wild. Das verheilt nach der Heat alles wieder, sieht schlimmer aus, als es tatsächlich ist.“, meinte er mit den Schultern zuckend und Hoseok nickte. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und zischte leise: „Wonshik ich sagte doch, du sollst in der Küche bleiben.“

Der große blonde Mann kam unsicher näher. Als er schließlich hinter Hoseok stand versuchte er einen Blick in das innere des Raumes zu erhaschen. „Wie geht es ihm?“, fragte er an Hakyeon gewandt, doch dieser warf ihm nur einen kühlen Blick zu. „Er kann nicht glauben, dass du dich bettelnd für ihn in den Staub geworfen hast, Mensch.“, meinte er mit einem bösen schiefen grinsen und Hoseok rieb sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht.

Wonshik ging jedoch nicht auf die Provokation ein, sondern meinte lediglich. „Hoseok hat mir von deinem Problem erzählt. Davon das du nicht zurück zu deinem Rudel kannst.“ Hoseoks Kopf zuckte hinauf und nahm einen ertappten Ausdruck an, als Hakyeon seine Augen böse verengte und ihn fixierte. Er kam jedoch nicht dazu irgendetwas zu erklären, da Wonshik gleich weiter redete. „Wenn du dich gut um Taekwoon kümmerst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir als dank, ebenfalls helfen werde. Ich besitze riesige Ländereien. Wenn du möchtest, könntest du dort leben. In Freiheit, so wie bisher. Bitte denk einfach darüber nach.“

Hakyeons Mund hatte sich erneut von Wonshiks Verhalten ihm gegenüber geöffnet. Die Aussicht darauf, vielleicht wieder ein Zuhause zu haben gab ihm Hoffnung und fegte seinen Hass auf die Menschheit erneut beiseite. Die Flamme seines Hasses, hatte sich erneut entzündet gehabt, als er gesehen hatte, wie sehr Taekwoon sich wegen diesem Mann quälte. Wie sehr der Panther sich selbst und seine tierische Natur hasste. Wie sehr er die Heat hasste, nur weil er dann nicht mit diesem Mensch zusammen sein konnte.

Er wollte gerade etwas auf Wonshiks Worte erwidern, als ein schauriges grollen hinter ihm ertönte. Hakyeon wandte sich um und sah hinüber zu Taekwoon, der nun auf dem Boden kauerte, wie ein Tier welches bereit war zum Sprung anzusetzen.

„Schließt die Tür, schnell.“, rief Hakyeon, der gerade noch genügend Zeit hatte, die Flaschen beiseite zu stellen und seinerseits in Angriffsposition zu gehen.

*+*

Als Taekwoon dieses Mal die Augen aufschlug, fühlte er sich allgemein besser. Er konnte nicht genau sagen warum, aber er spürte in jeder Zelle seines Körpers wie gut es tat, nicht mehr diesen furchtbaren Schmerzen ausgeliefert zu sein. Die Luft des kleinen Raums war so gesättigt mit dem Mix ihrer Pheromone, dass man sie hätte schneiden können, doch es schien genau das zu sein, was die Schmerzen vertrieb. Er hatte erneut den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund und bemerkte am Rande, dass auch dieser die reißende, erbarmungslose Hitze in seinem Körper zum schweigen brachte.

Hakyeons Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig, wie es schien war der andere genau wie Taekwoon nach der zweiten Runde eingeschlafen und hatte der Erschöpfung seines Körpers nachgegeben. Taekwoon drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sah die Flaschen Wasser an der Tür stehen. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst, doch da er noch mit Hakyeon verbunden war und dieser auf ihm lag konnte er diese beim besten Willen nicht erreichen.

„Hakyeon.“, weckte er den Hybriden indem er sanft an der Schulter des anderen rüttelte. „Hakyeon ich habe Durst.“, sagte er sanft als Hakyeons Ohren zuckten und er mit einem brummen anzeigte, dass er wach war. Hakyeon stöhnte und ächzte als er sich gähnend ein wenig aufrappelte. Er musste sich ganz schön strecken, doch er schaffte es, die eine Flasche zu erreichen. Er öffnete sie und half Taekwoon dabei sich aufzurichten und zu trinken. Danach trank er selbst in großen Schlucken. Taekwoon sah währenddessen zwischen ihnen hinab und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Er fühlte sich klebrig, feucht und schmutzig. Auf seinem Bauch und Penis war sein letzter Samenerguss schon getrocknet und die Mischung aus Sperma, Schweiß und dem Analsekret welches sein Körper nur während der Heat produzierte, klebte zwischen seinen Beinen und war auch seinen Po hinuntergelaufen und dort in einer kleinen feuchten Stelle in die Decke gesickert. Was würde er jetzt nicht alles für die Möglichkeit geben zu duschen!

„Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte Hakyeon sanft, als er die Wasserflasche neben sich auf den Boden stellte. Er konnte spüren, dass Taekwoon um weiten entspannter und ausgelassener war, als bei der ersten Phase und doch wollte er sich vergewissern, dass alles okay war. „Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin nur erschöpft und fühle mich schmutzig, das ist alles. Mein Kiefer tut so weh, ich habe das Gefühl als würde jemand an jedem meiner Zähne ziehen.“, erklärte er als er sich wieder zurück in das weiche Kissen fallen ließ.

Hakyeon nickte und bot ihm seinen Arm an. Taekwoon hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Beiß zu, davon wird es besser.“, meinte Hakyeon, doch Taekwoon sah den anderen nur entsetzt an. Das er Hakyeon biss, während er sich in einer Heatphase befand und es nicht kontrollieren konnte, war etwas völlig anderes, als es zu tun während er Herr über seine Sinne war. „Ich werde dich nicht beißen, wenn ich es selbst bestimmen kann.“, erwiderte er gereizt und wandte den Kopf ab. Er würde sich ganz sicher nicht wie ein trieb gesteuertes Tier verhalten, wenn er es verhindern konnte!

Hakyeon nahm den Arm wieder weg und stützte ihn wieder neben Taekwoons Kopf ab. „Es tut mir leid.“, murmelte dieser schließlich. „Hmm?“, fragte Hakyeon und Taekwoon hob eine Hand um damit sanft über eine der Bisswunden zu streichen. Hakyeon lächelte. „Dafür musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, kratzen und beißen gehört einfach dazu.“ Taekwoon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein es ist nicht nur deswegen.“, flüsterte er bevor er den Kopf wieder drehte und Hakyeon ansah.

„Du kümmerst dich so gut um mich, aber ich war eben wirklich furchtbar zu dir.“, gestand er reumütig und kaute unsicher auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich habe gespürt wie meine Undankbarkeit und meine Gedanken und Gefühle an Wonshik dich verletzt haben, aber es war mir vollkommen egal.“ Er spürte wie die aufkommenden Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Hakyeon sah ihn lange und ernst an, dann beugte er sich vor und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. „Während der Heat sagt und denkt man oft Dinge, die den anderen verletzen. Du warst aufgebracht, weil über deinen Kopf hinweg entschieden werden musste was mit dir geschieht. Natürlich galten demnach die ersten Gedanken nicht mir sondern deinem Herrn.“ Taekwoons wurde warm ums Herz. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass Hakyeon nach all dem dennoch noch so verständnisvoll sein würde.

„Ich werde Hoseok rufen und ihn bitten uns Wasser und Handtücher zu bringen, damit wir dich ein wenig sauber machen können. Ich will nicht, dass du dich deswegen schlecht fühlst.“, sagte Hakyeon, als er nach dem kleinen Pager griff, der unter eines der Kissen gerutscht war und den Knopf betätigte. Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da steckte Hoseok auch schon den Kopf durch die offene Tür.

„Was kann ich für euch tun?“, fragte er und gähnte herzhaft. Er schien den Arzt nicht aus dem Bett geklingelt zu haben, vermutete aber, dass dieser dennoch nicht viel geschlafen haben dürfte. Er trug Hoseok auf ihnen eine Schüssel mit Wasser und einen Waschlappen zu bringen und dieser nickte und schloss die Tür dann leise wieder hinter sich.  
Ein paar Minuten später stieß Hoseok die Tür erneut auf, in der Armbeuge hing ein weißes Handtuch und darauf ein Waschlappen und in den Händen balancierte er eine Schüssel mit lauwarmen Wasser.

Er stellte alles neben den beiden ab und sah Taekwoon dann lächelnd an. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er und Taekwoon verzog die Mundwinkel. „Körperlich oder emotional?“, stellte er die Gegenfrage und Hoseoks Lächeln verschwand ein wenig. „Du weißt sicher, das ich keine andere Wahl hatte. Du hattest unglaubliches Glück das ich zufällig einen anderen Dioptas in der Praxis hatte. Es hätte ewig gedauert unter den Citrinproben einen passenden Heatpartner für dich zu finden.“, erklärte er und Taekwoon wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich wollte nie das es soweit kommt.“, flüsterte Taekwoon traurig und er musste einige Male schwer schlucken um die aufkommenden Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Warum musste er auch während seiner Heat immer so furchtbar emotional werden?! „W-was... was hat Wonshik gesagt?“, presste er angestrengt heraus und er spürte einen schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen als er an seinen geliebten Herrn dachte.

„Taekwoon, mach dir darüber nicht so viele Gedanken. Ihr werdet in Ruhe über alles reden können, sobald es dir wieder besser geht.“, sagte Hoseok in einem beruhigenden Tonfall und strich dem anderen sanft übers Haar. Hakyeons Kehle entfuhr ein tiefes böses grollen und Hoseok zog die Hand schnell wieder weg. „Verzeihung...“, murmelte er und grinste schief. Er wusste das Heatpartner während sie sich umeinander kümmerten sehr besitzergreifend waren und die Berührung eines anderen nicht erlaubten. Es war fast als wolle man einen fressenden Hund streicheln.

„Ich werde dir was für deine Wunden holen.“, sagte Hoseok um den angespannten Moment zu überbrücken und sprang wieder auf. Er schloss die Tür auf, welche sich ohne Schlüssel nur von außen öffnen ließ und verschwand ein zweites Mal. Hakyeon nahm in der Zwischenzeit den Waschlappen, tauchte ihn in das Wasser und begann behutsam damit Taekwoon zu säubern, soweit er konnte. Da er noch immer mit dem anderen verbunden war, konnte er nicht alle Stellen erreichen, doch Taekwoon schien es dennoch besser zu gehen. Er seufzte zufrieden.

Als Hoseok wieder kam, blieb er erst einen Moment unsicher an der Tür stehen. Als er die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Hybride hatte, räusperte er sich. In der einen Hand hielt er ein Antiseptikum, mit der anderen kratzte er sich am Kopf. „Taekwoon, Wonshik will dich unbedingt sehen. Egal was ich sage er lässt sich nicht davon abbringen.“, erklärte er und Taekwoon fühlte sich augenblicklich, als wäre er mit Eiswasser übergossen worden.

Wonshik wollte ihn sehen? Jetzt, wo Hakyeon noch in ihm steckte? „Nein, Hoseok. Bitte, bitte bring ihn irgendwie davon ab.“, flehte er und dieses Mal gab er den Tränen nach. Die Scham von seinem Liebsten so gesehen zu werden würde ihn umbringen.

Hakyeon sah Taekwoon einen langen Moment lang an, schüttelte dann seufzend den Kopf und streckte sich um nach einer noch zusammengefalteten Decke neben sich zu greifen. Er breitete sie aus und schwang sie um seinen Rücken, so dass ihre Körper von dem Stoff verdeckt waren.

Taekwoon wand sich unter ihm und wimmerte, die Panik stand ihm in den schönen blauen Augen. Hakyeon beugte sich hinab und leckte sanft einige Male über Taekwoons Hals, weil er wusste dies würde ihn etwas beruhigen. „Lass ihn rein, aber nur kurz.“, sagte Hakyeon und Hoseok nickte, drehte sich um und klopfte gegen die Tür um Wonshik ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er eintreten konnte.

Als Taekwoons Blick das erste Mal auf Wonshik fiel, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag lang aus. Sein Herr hatte tiefe dunkle Schatten unter den Augen und diese sahen ihn besorgt an. Hoseok ging die wenigen Schritte zu den beiden hinüber und setzte sich erneut neben Hakyeon auf den Boden. Er tränkte einen Wattebausch in der Arznei und bat Hakyeon ihm seinen Arm zu zeigen, damit er die tieferen Bisswunden damit desinfizieren konnte.

Wonshik stand erst wie angewurzelt an der Tür, dann trat er langsam näher und kniete sich rechts neben Hoseok, so dass er direkt neben Taekwoons Kopf saß. „Won-shik...“, wisperte Taekwoon erstickt und heiße Tränen quollen aus seinen Augen. „E-s tut mir so leid, Wonshik.“, brachte er wimmernd und schniefend hervor.

Wonshiks Kieferknochen mahlten. Er fühlte so viele Dinge gleichzeitig, er war froh Taekwoon wohlauf zu sehen, doch er wünschte sich sehnlichst er könne einen Moment mit seinen Schatz allein sein und ihn schon jetzt zur Rede stellen. Er wollte eine Hand nach Taekwoons Kopf ausstrecken und ihm beruhigend über den Kopf streichen, doch seine Hand wurde von Hakyeons weggeschlagen. „Fass ihn nicht an!“, zischte er feindselig und Hoseok hielt schützend eine Hand vor Wonshik. „Uoow, Uooow, okay, bitte beruhige dich Hakyeon, Wonshik wusste nicht das er Taekwoon nicht berühren darf. Gib mir bitte deinen Arm wieder.“, beruhigte er den aufgebrachten Hybriden und dieser streckte ihm seinen Arm widerwillig entgegen, dabei Wonshik keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend.

Während Hoseok eine besonders tiefe Wunde betupfte, erklärte er an Wonshik gewandt. „Solange die beiden verbunden sind, ist es nicht ratsam Taekwoon anzufassen. In diesem Augenblick gehört er Hakyeon. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen, tut mir leid.“ Hoseok drehte Hakyeons Arm und schaute ob sich dort noch weitere Wunden befanden, doch scheinbar hatte er alle unter die Lupe genommen, weswegen er das Fläschchen mit dem Medikament wieder verschloss.

„Ich werde gleich die Praxis öffnen, mein erster Patient kommt um neun. In der Zeit kann ich euch also leider nichts bringen. Ich hab noch Wasser vor der Tür stehen, welches ich euch gleich reinbringe. Habt ihr den Toilettenstuhl schon benutzt? Dann leere ich den vorher noch kurz aus.“, fragte Hoseok, der hinüber in die Ecke des Zimmers sah in der ein Stuhl stand unter dem sich eine Schüssel für die Exkremente befand. Hakyeon nickte leicht und Hoseok ging hinüber zu dem Stuhl um sich darum zu kümmern.

Als der junge Arzt den Raum verlassen hatte, räusperte sich Wonshik unsicher. „Ich würde es gern sehen.“, meinte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung der Stelle von der er wusste, dass Hakyeon und Taekwoon dort verbunden waren. Taekwoon wurde sofort krebsrot im Gesicht und schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. Kraftlos formte er mit den Lippen immer wieder die Worte bitte nicht, doch Wonshik hatte den Blick von ihm abgewandt und lieferte sich ein stummes Duell mit Hakyeon. Für einen außenstehenden, mochte es für einen kurzen Moment so aussehen, als könne auch Wonshik mit dem Hybriden über seine Gefühle kommunizieren.

„Taekwoon ist ohnehin schon aufgebracht genug, ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“, meinte Hakyeon schließlich und lächelte. „Es sieht nicht anders aus, als wenn du in ihn eindringst. Ich bin vermutlich nur etwas... größer~“ Hakyeon grinste süffisant und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Wonshik machte einen Schnalzlaut mit seiner Zunge. „Also gut, vermutlich hast du recht. Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es ihm gut geht, es gibt kein Grund ihm noch mehr Stress auszusetzen.“, sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

Hoseok kam mit der geleerten und gesäuberten Schüssel wieder zurück ins Zimmer und setzte sie wieder in den Stuhl ein. Wonshik erhob sich und half Hoseok dabei die Schüssel mit dem Wasser und das Handtuch aus dem Zimmer zu tragen. Hoseok wechselte die leeren Flaschen durch mehrere volle aus und sah die beiden dann noch einmal an.

„Ich hab den Pager dabei, aber es kann wie gesagt, jetzt tagsüber etwas dauern, bis ich reinkommen kann. Falls ich unabkömmlich bin, schicke ich einfach Wonshik vorbei.“, erklärte er und die beiden Hybride nickten. „Wonshik, bleibt in der Praxis?“, fragte Hakyeon Stirn runzelnd und der blonde Mann beantwortete die Frage: „Solange ich meinen Laptop und Internet habe, kann ich von überall arbeiten und ich möchte in Taekwoons Nähe bleiben.“

Hakyeon spürte wie ein Wärmeschauer durch ihn hindurch floss und bemerkte, dass dieser eindeutig von Taekwoons unendlicher Liebe zu Wonshik ausgelöst worden war, welche er über ihre mentale Verbindung spüren konnte. Er glaubte so langsam zu verstehen, wieso Taekwoon dem Mensch mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war.

*+*

Als Hoseok in seiner Mittagspause in die Küche schlurfte, saß Wonshik am Tisch und arbeitete still an seinem Laptop. Das klackern der Tasten war seltsam beruhigend. Der junge Arzt ging zur Kaffeemaschine und drückte sie an. „Möchtest du auch einen Kaffee, Wonshik?“, fragte er freundlich lächelnd und der große blonde Mann brummte zustimmend.

Er hielt kurz mit dem Schreiben inne und sah auf. „Hast du gleich vielleicht ein paar Minuten Zeit für mich?“ Wonshiks Stimme klang müde und er rieb sich die Augen bevor er den Laptop schließlich zuklappte und mit einem Seufzen zur Seite schob.

Hoseok welcher sich gerade zwei leere Tassen aus dem Schrank genommen hatte warf einen verwirrten Blick über seine Schulter hinüber zu Wonshik und stellte die Tassen neben die Maschine. „Klar, ich hab jetzt Pause. Haben die beiden sich nochmal gemeldet?“, fragte er mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Pagers, welcher stumm neben Wonshiks Laptop auf dem Tisch lag. „Bisher nicht.“, antwortete Wonshik leise und streckte sich in dem unbequemen Küchenstuhl. Einige seiner Wirbel knackten laut.

Die Kaffeemaschine blinkte und zeigte an, dass sie nun bereit war und Hoseok stellte erst seine und anschließend Wonshiks Tasse unter den kleinen Hahn, um diese zu befüllen. „Ich trinke meinen schwarz.“, murmelte Wonshik als Hoseok sich in seinen Kaffee einen guten Schuss Milch hinein goss und anschließend einen fragenden Blick in Wonshiks Richtung geworfen hatte.

Er kam schließlich mit den Tassen zurück zum Tisch und stellte sie mit einem leisen dumpfen 'klong' auf der weißen glatten Tischplatte ab, bevor er den Stuhl neben Wonshik hervorzog und sich darauf nieder ließ.

„Also? Ich bin ganz Ohr.“, meinte Hoseok und sah Wonshik lächelnd an. Der umklammerte seine Kaffeetasse und schluckte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich gar nicht wie ich anfangen soll. Ich... konnte mich eben schon kaum auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, weil ich nicht weiß was ich tun soll.“ Es war deutlich das Wonshik etwas schweres auf dem Herzen lag, doch Hoseok wusste beim besten Willen nicht was. Doch er kam nicht dazu nachzufragen, denn Wonshik redete einfach weiter.

„Ich meine... ich kann das nicht, Hoseok. Ich habe ihn noch nie bestraft, aber ich kann ihm das hier unmöglich durchgehen lassen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht aus Sorge um ihn kein Auge zugetan.“

Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie. Hoseok wusste nicht was er dem anderen raten sollte. Er hatte recht, Wonshik hatte Taekwoon nie bestraft, weil er ihn als gleichberechtigtes Lebewesen betrachtete und keine Macht über ihn ausüben wollte. Doch hatte Taekwoon ganz klar sein Vertrauen gebrochen und man sah deutlich wie sehr es dem blonden zu schaffen machte.

„Niemand erwartet von dir, dass du Taekwoon grün und blau schlägst Wonshik. Was du mit ihm tust um diese Sache wieder zu bereinigen liegt ganz allein an dir. Ihr solltet in erster Linie miteinander reden. Mach ihm klar, dass du es nicht noch einmal tolerieren wirst in einem solchen Umfang von ihm belogen zu werden.“

Wonshik sah Hoseok an und biss sich dann auf die Unterlippe. „Ich glaube es wird mir dieses Mal nicht reichen, wenn wir nur miteinander reden. Bin... bin ich ein schlechter Herr, wenn ich plötzlich den Drang verspüre ihm klar zu machen, dass ich am längeren Hebel sitze?“ Wonshiks Hände zitterten leicht.  
„Wonshik du bist verletzt. Da ist es normal, das du das Verlangen hast ihn ebenfalls zu verletzen. Aber überstürze bitte nichts. Tu nichts, was du hinterher bereuen würdest. Sieh mal, Taekwoon hatte seine Gründe es vor dir geheim zu halten, auch wenn du sie vielleicht absurd findest. Er ist anders erzogen worden als wir und er denkt in vielen Dingen einfach anders.“ Wonshik schnaufte und setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch Hoseok bot ihn erst zu Ende sprechen zu dürfen.

„Ihr müsst miteinander reden und ich halte auch eine angemessene Strafe für angebracht, als kleinen Denkzettel und als Warnung, diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal zu begehen. Auch wenn du ihn wie einen Menschen behandelst, bist du immer noch sein Herr und er ist ein Hybrid.“ Hoseok sah wie Wonshik sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Seine Wangenknochen mahlten und er wirkte sehr angespannt.

„A-aber wie. Wie soll ich ihn bestrafen? Ich will ihm keine Schmerzen zufügen.“, sagte Wonshik ein wenig hilflos und Hoseok lächelte sanft. „Nicht alle Strafen müssen körperlich sein, Wonshik. Ich hätte da schon eine Idee was du tun könntest.“

*+*

Zwei Tage später stand Wonshik schließlich frisch gestylt und mit Taekwoons Mantel über dem Arm im Eingangsbereich der Praxis. Taekwoons Schuhe hatte er vor sich auf dem Boden abgestellt. Er war am Morgen nach Hause gefahren um zu duschen und einige wichtige Telefonate zu tätigen und schließlich von Yewon angerufen worden, dass Taekwoons Heat nun endgültig vorbei war und er ihn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen konnte.

Er fühlte sich merkwürdig. Natürlich freute er sich darauf seinen über alles Geliebten Schatz gleich wieder in die Arme schließen zu können, doch der Vertrauensbruch Taekwoons verpasste seiner Freude darüber den anderen wieder zu sehen und mit ihm zu reden einen Dämpfer.

Hoseok hatte ihm gesagt, was er an Wonshiks Stelle tun würde um Taekwoon zu bestrafen, aber er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, ob er diese Strafe würde umsetzen können. Aus dem Mund des jungen Arztes hatte es so einfach geklungen, doch war es das auch?

Die Tür zum Untersuchungszimmer öffnete sich und Taekwoon kam mit Hoseok zusammen heraus. Taekwoons Augen waren gerötet und sie schimmerten ungewöhnlich hell. Wonshik war sich sicher, dass der Hybrid kurz zuvor noch einmal geweint haben musste. Sein Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schlecht sich Taekwoon fühlen musste. Wie viel angst er vor Wonshiks Reaktion auf diese ganze Misere haben musste. Mahlte er sich bereits aus, wie Wonshik ihn bestrafen würde? Obwohl er noch nie zuvor eine Strafe hatte fürchten müssen?

„Ich habe ihn gerade nochmal auf Herz und Nieren untersucht und alles ist wieder in bester Ordnung.“, meinte Hoseok lächelnd und tätschelte Taekwoons Schulter. Der Hybrid trug nur die leichte Schlafhose in der er ihn vor zwei Tagen völlig aufgelöst in die Praxis gebracht hatte.

Wonshik versuchte Hoseoks lächeln zu erwidern, doch es ging nicht. „Hier, zieh dich an, wir fahren nach Hause. Jongin wartet unten auf uns.“, meinte er kühl, während er Taekwoon den Mantel hin hielt und aus dem Augenwinkel sah er wie Hoseok besorgt die Augenbrauen zusammen zog.

Als Taekwoon in Mantel und Schuhe geschlüpft war verbeugte er sich noch einmal tief vor Hoseok. „Vielen Dank für ihre Hilfe, Doktor. Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so viele Umstände bereitet habe.“ Taekwoons Stimme klang fedrig wie immer, doch ein merkliches Zittern war in ihr hörbar.

„Nichts zu danken. Es ist mein Job zu helfen, auch wenn ich mir wirklich wünschte, du hättest auf mich gehört. Das hätte uns allen einiges an Kummer erspart.“ Hoseok wollte nicht nachtragend oder besserwisserisch klingen, doch er konnte auch kein wirkliches Mitleid mit dem Hybrid empfinden. Er hatte ihn schließlich mehr als einmal vor den Gefahren gewarnt und die Suppe welche er sich nun mit Wonshik eingebrockt hatte, musste der Hybrid jetzt auch alleine auslöffeln.

Wonshik ergriff Hoseoks Hand und drückte sie fest. „Vielen Dank noch einmal für alles, Hoseok. Ich schulde dir was.“, meinte Wonshik mit seiner dunklen angenehmen Stimme, doch Hoseok schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich habe zu danken, immerhin hilfst du mir bei meinem kleinen Problem mit Hakyeon auch weiter. Ich melde mich bei dir, sobald er vollständig genesen ist und dann sehen wir weiter.“

„In Ordnung.“, erwiderte Wonshik nur und wandte sich zum gehen. Taekwoon folgte seinem Herrn stumm und mit gesenktem Haupt.

Wie Wonshik es gesagt hatte, stand Jongin bereits draußen bereit, als er sie kommen sah öffnete er die Tür mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Es freut mich euch wohlauf zu sehen, Master Taekwoon.“ Taekwoons Wangen erröteten ein wenig und er lächelte schüchtern bevor er vor Wonshik in den Wagen stieg.

Nachdem alle eingestiegen waren, fädelte Jongin sich in den fließenden Verkehr ein. Eine unangenehm drückende Stille lag zwischen ihnen. Wonshik war übel. Fühlte Taekwoon sich genauso miserabel wie er? Sein Herz pochte so laut, dass er das Gefühl hatte es selbst hören zu können.

„E-es tut mir leid, Wonshik. D-das alles tut mir so schrecklich leid.“, wisperte Taekwoon irgendwann in die Stille hinein, doch Wonshik schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Spar dir das, wir reden später darüber. Allein.“, erwiderte er brüsk.

Dann sah er stur aus dem Fenster, ohne die Hausfassaden und Menschen die vor seinem Auge vorbei schwirrten im geringsten Wahrzunehmen. Alles was er sah, war die Spiegelung Taekwoons in den getönten Scheiben des Wagens und die Tränen, welche stumm über das schöne Gesicht rannen.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Gott, das hier ist ein wirklich emotionales Kapitel und meiner Meinung nach auch das beste der Dioptas Reihe. Also selbst wenns euch nicht gefällt, bin ich persönlich doch echt stolz darauf. Ich liebe die Charaktere einfach so unglaublich, dass ich immer mit ihnen mitleide. Obwohl ich es ihnen als Autor der Geschichte natürlich auch leichter machen könnte, aber wo bliebe dann der Spaß?
> 
> Ich weiß, dass viele Dinge noch einmal erklärt wurden, die eigentlich schon in dem Kapitel mit Jimins Heat angesprochen wurden. Aber seht es einfach wie ein Flashback in einer Serie, wenn etwas, dass einem eigentlich bekannt ist zum fünften Mal erklärt wird.
> 
> Der Mangel an Feedback zu dieser Story macht mir immer noch schwer zu schaffen, weswegen es wohl jetzt erst mal dauern wird bis wieder was neues kommt. Vielleicht sind ja ein zwei Leute unter euch so nett ein paar Worte zu diesem Monsterkapitel da zu lassen. Würde mich wirklich freuen.


	8. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok wird zu einem Notfall ins Papillon gerufen. Was er dort sieht erschüttert ihn zutiefst. Er beschließt, dass es endlich Zeit ist aktiv zu werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags für dieses Kapitel: slavery, mentions of pain, mentions of rape, prostitution, depression, thinking about suicide 
> 
> Dieses Chapter ist etwas düsterer... macht euch auf Schmerz gefasst ;)

*+*

„Ah, Herr Doktor. Gut das sie da sind.“

Als Hoseok mit seiner Arzttasche bewaffnet zur Tür des Papillon hereingestürmt kam, wurde er bereits von der Empfangsdame erwartet. Ein wenig außer Atem kam er nur wenige Meter vor dem auf Hochglanz polierten Tresen schlitternd zum Stehen und sah sie keuchend an. Sein Haar stand wahlweise vom kühlen Wind zerzaust in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab oder klebte im Falle seines Ponys an seiner schweißnassen Stirn.

Kim Sojung, die Empfangsdame, stand im Gegensatz zu ihm da in einem figurbetonten schwarzen Business Blazer mit passendem Rock und glänzenden Lackpumps. Die Frisur zu einem strengen Dutt hochgedreht, passte sie viel besser in einen Bürojob, oder ausgestattet mit einem Halstuch vielleicht noch zum Bordpersonal einer Airline - aber nicht in ein Bordell.

Hoseok hatte vor einer Viertelstunde, gerade als er im Begriff gewesen war die Praxis nach Feierabend zu verlassen, noch eine Notfallmeldung aus dem Bordell erhalten, sich nur flugs seinen Koffer geschnappt und sich auf sein Fahrrad geschwungen. Das Papillon lag wie seine Praxis mitten in der Innenstadt und war daher zum Glück leicht zu erreichen, doch er wusste nicht genau, was ihn erwartete. Scheinbar hatte ein Kunde einen Hybriden schwer verletzt, doch genaueres hatten sie ihm am Telefon nicht sagen können. Hoseok rechnete also mit dem schlimmsten.

Für gewöhnlich nahm er sich Zeit die große Empfangshalle des Papillon erst einmal auf sich wirken zu lassen, wenn er das Bordell betrat. Er genoss dann den Schimmer der dunkelroten Tapeten welche hier und da mit ihren goldenen Mustern das gedämmte Licht reflektierten. Die Empfangsdame erweckte eher den Eindruck man würde in ein teures Hotel einchecken, anstatt in ein Bordell. Nun, manche Kunden mochten sich ihre Zeit mit den gekauften Hybriden vielleicht auch wie Urlaub vorstellen, doch für die Tiere war es das ganz sicher nicht. Hoseoks Schuhe hallten auf dem im Schachbrettmuster angeordneten großen Fliesen wieder, als er die letzten Schritte auf den Tresen zuging.

„Wo ist Jack-, ähm ich meine, Herr Wang?“, fragte er ein wenig keuchend, während er mit der Hand, welche nicht den Koffer hielt krampfhaft versuchte sein Haar zu glätten, um neben der wie immer bis zur Perfektion gestylten Sojung nicht auszusehen wie ein Obdachloser.

Die junge Frau lächelte ihn hinter vorgehaltener Hand an und deutete auf die Tür rechts von der großen Empfangshalle, von der Hoseok wusste, dass sie in den Trakt der Canidae führte. „Er ist noch am Ort des Geschehens, Herr Doktor. Es ist die Tür gleich vorn links“, rief sie ihm noch hinterher als Hoseok sich bereits schnellen Schrittes auf die große Flügeltür zubewegte.

Verdammt, er wusste, wer in diesem Zimmer seinen Körper verkaufen musste!

Er stieß die Tür auf und rannte die wenigen Meter bis zum Zimmer fast, bevor er abrupt innehielt um den Schrecken, welcher sich ihm offenbarte gänzlich aufzunehmen.

Hoseok war schon oft in diesem Zimmer gewesen. Hyungwons Zimmer war mit Abstand das prunkvollste im ganzen Bordell. Es war mit schönem dunklen Parkettboden ausgelegt, die Tapeten waren hell, das dekadente goldene Muster auf ihnen, welches er schon aus dem Eingangsbereich kannte, war, wie Hoseok wusste, von einem Designer extra für den Club entworfen worden.

Im Zimmer befand sich ein großes, bequemes Kingsize Bett mit passenden Nachttischen, darunter ein riesiger, runder, dunkelrot, gemusterter Teppich, welcher farblich mit den schweren Vorhängen an den Fenstern und an der Wand über dem Bett abgestimmt war. Zusammen mit den dunklen Möbeln und den goldenen Akzenten, welche geschickt im Zimmer verteilt waren, wirkte dieser Raum normalerweise einladend, edel und warm auf seine Besucher. Wenn man die bittere Tatsache außer acht lies, dass der Dioptas sich hier gegen seinen Willen prostituieren musste, war es ein wirklich schönes Zimmer. Ganz den wünschen, der gut betuchten Kundschaft angepasst. Der Raum war weitläufig und durch die vielen großen Fenster trotz der dunklen Einrichtung nicht erdrückend.

Heute jedoch, war alles anders.

Hoseok hatte keine Zeit der demolierten Einrichtung all zu viel Beachtung zukommen zu lassen, denn auf dem Bett fand er den eigentlichen Grund seines Aufenthaltes. Hyungwon lag, blutend und weinend in einem sonst mit blütenweißen Laken bezogenen Bett, welches nun jedoch hier und da mit Blut besprenkelt war.

„Hoseok! Himmel, gut das du da bist!“, rief Jackson, welcher neben Hyungwon auf dem Bett gesessen und beruhigend über dessen Schulter gestrichen hatte. „Die Polizei war gerade da und hat diesen Irren abgeholt, der das hier getan hat.“

Hoseok ging hinüber zum Bett und öffnete dort seinen Koffer. „Was ist denn genau passiert?“, fragte Hoseok ohne den anderen anzusehen, während er sich seine Handschuhe anzog und eine Spritze mit einem Sedativum aufzog.

„Keine Ahnung, Mann. Hyungwon hatte einen neuen Kunden, hab den Kerl noch nie zuvor hier gesehen. Er hatte ne Menge Geld dabei und hat nen vernünftigen Eindruck auf mich gemacht, er hat ihn schon vor zwei Monaten bezahlt, weißt ja, Hyungwons Warteliste ist voll. Als er nach der bezahlten Stunde nicht raus gekommen ist und wir auch von Hyungwon nichts gehört haben, sind wir einfach reingegangen und haben das hier vorgefunden. Scheiße, weißt du was es kostet das Zimmer wieder herzurichten?“

Hoseok öffnete entsetzt den Mund. „Verdammt, ist das deine einzige Sorge? Wie viel es dich Herrgott noch mal kosten wird, dass Zimmer wieder herzurichten?“, fuhr er ihn hitzig an und für einen Moment trat Stille ein, welche nur von dem wehklagen des verwundeten Hybriden unterbrochen wurde.

„Siehst du das verdammte Tuch um seinen Hals? Dieser ach so tolle, gut zahlende Kunde, hat ihn gewürgt! Und siehst du diese Wunden hier?“ Hoseok deutete exemplarisch auf einige wenige Schnittwunden, die noch immer leicht bluteten. „Wo in aller Welt, hatte dieser Typ ein Messer her? Über solch gravierende Sicherheitslücken solltest du dir vielleicht eher Gedanken machen, Jackson! Du bist für das Wohlergehen deiner Hybride verantwortlich. Wenn du sie nicht schützt, wer dann? Er könnte tot sein!“

Jackson hatte während Hoseoks Standpauke den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und sah nun betreten hinunter auf die Scherben, die zwischen seinen polierten Schuhen auf dem Boden verstreut lagen. „Er hatte kein Messer… brauchte er auch nicht“, murmelte Jackson schließlich kleinlaut und hob eine größere Scherbe hoch um sie Hoseok zu zeigen. Sie stammte ganz offensichtlich von einer zerbrochenen Weinflasche.

Der Arzt hatte sich wieder seinem noch immer weinenden Patienten auf dem Bett zugewandt und verabreichte ihm die Spritze. „Das ist ein Mittel gegen die Schmerzen, Hyungwon. Es enthält ein Schlafmittel, damit du ein wenig zur Ruhe kommst. Ich werde dich in der Zwischenzeit verarzten. Hab keine Angst, keiner wird dir mehr weh tun“, flüsterte Hoseok dem Hybriden sanft ins Ohr und dieser sah ihn aus gebrochenen, geröteten Augen an.

„K-können sie… mich nicht…“, wimmerte er zwischen ersticktem Schluchzen. „Machen sie dem ein Ende, Herr Doktor. Bitte,… ich will, das nicht mehr.“ Die letzten Worte waren so leise gehaucht, dass Hoseok sie kaum hören konnte, doch sie brachen ihm fast das Herz.

„Schhh, alles wird wieder gut, Hyungwon. Schlaf erst einmal ein bisschen.“ Er streichelte das weiche, flauschige Fell an Hyungwons Ohren und wartete darauf, dass das Medikament seine Wirkung entfaltete. Als Hyungwon schließlich noch immer von seinem Schluchzen geschüttelt einschlief, seufzte Hoseok erleichtert auf. Er schob die Decke komplett beiseite und musste seine Würgereiz unterdrücken als er Hyungwons Körper genauer betrachtete.

„Hast du Prinz Minhyuk schon über den Zustand seines Hybriden informiert?“, fragte Hoseok kalt in den Raum hinein und Jackson hob den Kopf ruckartig. „Ähm, nein. Wieso auch? Es wird ihn nicht kümmern, was mit ihm passiert ist“, erklärte er zerknirscht, doch Hoseok wedelte nur abwinkend mit der Hand. „Sag ihm Bescheid. Dann stehst du mir hier wenigstens nicht im Weg rum, wenn ich meine Arbeit mache“, brummte Hoseok und Jackson stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Entschuldige Mal, aber das hier ist immer noch mein Bordell und das da ist einer von meinen Hybriden.“ Er deutete auf Hyungwon und reckte ein wenig das Kinn. „Fein. Entweder du gehst mir jetzt aus den Augen oder aber du kannst 'deine' Hybriden in Zukunft selbst verarzten“, erwiderte Hoseok, stand vom Bett auf und zuckte ebenfalls mit dem Kinn in Jacksons Richtung. „Dann suche ich mir eben einen anderen Arzt für meine Hybride!“, drohte Jackson und ihm schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. „Tu dir keinen Zwang an, wenn du denkst das du einen besseren findest, nur zu! Geh und lass mich mit meinem Patienten allein, denn bis du einen neuen Arzt hast, bin ich für das wohlergehen Hyungwons verantwortlich!“

Hoseok wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger in Richtung Tür und Jacksons Wut fiel in sich zusammen als hätte man einen Luftballon mit einer Nadel einen Piekser verpasst. „Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast ja recht. Ich sollte Minhyuk anrufen“, grummelte Jackson, drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Hoseok ließ den Finger erst sinken, nachdem der andere nicht mehr zu sehen war, dann seufzte er tief. Er schaute über seine Schulter auf den verletzten Hybriden hinter sich. Zwischen Hoseoks Augen bildete sich eine tiefe Sorgenfalte.

Das Tuch, mit dem der Kunde Hyungwon gewürgt hatte, lag noch lose und zerknittert um den Hals des Hybriden. Arm- und Fußgelenke wiesen Schürfwunden von einer gerade erst entfernten Fesselung auf. Der rechte Wangenknochen des Hybriden war blau und die Lippe angeschwollen und aufgeplatzt. Vermutlich hatte der Täter Hyungwon mehr als einmal mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Die Haut des Brustkorbes und die der Arme und Beine waren mit einer Glasscherbe an mehreren Stellen verletzt worden. Die Schnittwunden waren unterschiedlich tief, doch zum Glück nicht tief genug, sodass die meisten davon vermutlich ohne Narben zu hinterlassen abheilen würden. Hyungwon blutete auch aus seinem Anus, doch das war nach einer Vergewaltigung, wie dieser hier üblich. Der Täter hatte sein Opfer wohl kaum auf den rauen Sex mit ihm vorbereitet.

Hoseok verzog Mitleidig das Gesicht und griff dann in seinen Koffer. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis er alle Wunden des Hybriden versorgt hatte. 

*+*

„Minhyuk? Hast du gerade ’ne Minute?“, begann Jackson, nachdem er hörte wie am anderen Ende abgehoben wurde.

„Jackson, ich hatte dir gesagt, dass du mich auf dieser Nummer nur im absoluten Notfall anrufen sollst“, drang die wütende Stimme Minhyuks durch den Hörer an sein Ohr. „Es ist also besser wichtig, sonst bereust du es!“

Jackson schluckte und überlegte wie er Minhyuk die Sache am besten erklären konnte. Da er den anderen in einem ungünstigen Moment erwischt zu haben schien, beschloss er es kurz und bündig zu machen. „Hyungwon wurde heute von einem Kunden übel zugerichtet. Wie schlimm es ist, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber ich denke er wird eine Zeitlang nicht arbeiten können. Ich habe den Täter von der Polizei abholen lassen, er hat mein schönes Zimmer komplett ruiniert, verdammt. Dafür wird er bezahlen“, versprach er und schlug erbost mit seiner Faust auf die schwarze, polierte Arbeitsplatte seines Schreibtischs.

„Ist das alles?“, fragte Minhyuk wie immer wenig beeindruckt, angesichts der Tatsache, dass etwas Schlimmes mit seinem Hybriden geschehen war und Jackson murmelte kleinlaut: „Der Arzt meint, ich könne froh sein, dass Hyungwon noch lebt. Du musst wissen, der Kunde hat ihn mit einem Tuch gewürgt und seine Haut mit einer Glasscherbe bearbeitet, nun ja…“ Er wusste selbst nicht, wieso er so ins Detail ging. Vielleicht wollte etwas in seinem inneren eine Gefühlsregung in dem Prinzen hervorlocken.

Es war kurz still in der Leitung und Jackson glaubte für einen irrsinnigen kurzen Moment, der junge Prinz wäre tatsächlich betroffen, doch wie immer irrte er sich.

„Gibt es sonst noch etwas, Jackson? Du weißt Zeit ist Geld“, schnitt Minhyuks Stimme noch immer in keinster Weise von dem Leiden seines Hybriden betroffen durch den Hörer. „Nein, das war es. Ich wollte dir nur persönlich Bescheid sagen. Immerhin ist er dein Hy-“

„Hör zu Jackson, wenn Hyungwon nicht gerade von jemanden deiner Kunden tatsächlich umgebracht wurde, dann schreib mir bitte in Zukunft einfach nur eine Mail, okay? Ich habe wirklich wichtigere Dinge, dieses Land betreffend, um die ich mich kümmern muss. Für das beschädigte Zimmer wird doch sicher deine Versicherung aufkommen, also bitte erspare mir dein Gejammer. Auf ein nicht so baldiges wieder hören!“

Jackson hörte das deutliche Zeichen, dass der andere einfach aufgelegt hatte in der Leitung und sah perplex sein Handy an. Er beendete den Anruf und warf es mit einem genervten Schnalzlaut auf den Tisch vor sich.

Wie er es Hoseok gesagt hatte, hätte er sich dieses Gespräch auch einfach schenken können. Minhyuk interessierte sich so wenig für Hyungwon, wie für einen Sack Reis der im Keller des Palastes umgefallen war.

Jackson stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und rieb sich in einem Anflug von Kopfschmerzen die Schläfen. Minhyuk hatte zwar Recht, er hatte Anzeige bei der Polizei gegen den Täter erstattet und um die Renovierungskosten des Zimmers würde sich seine Versicherung kümmern, doch keiner sprang für den Ausfall Hyungwons ein.

Der Hybrid war als einziger Dioptas im Club ausgebucht bis zum Sommer. Es war schon schrecklich gewesen, den Kunden Bescheid zu geben, als Hyungwon wegen seiner plötzlichen Heat nur wenige Tage zusammen mit Ilhoon ausgefallen war. Die Wunden, die der Hybrid nun erlitten hatte, würden nicht in ein paar wenigen Tagen verheilt sein. Auch wenn der Arzt ihn für kalt und herzlos halten mochte, so stand doch das Bestehen seines Unternehmens auf dem Spiel.

Hyungwon war nicht nur eine riesige Einnahmequelle, er war vor allem ein Publikumsmagnet. Alle die einmal in den Genuss des schönen Dioptas gekommen waren, erzählten ihren wohlhabenden und einflussreichen Freunden davon und das wiederum sorgte dafür, dass sich das Papillon seit Hyungwon hier arbeitete über viele neue gut zahlende Kunden freuen konnte.

Doch was, wenn Hyungwon nun Wochen lang nicht würde arbeiten können? Jacksons Magen zog sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zusammen. Sollte er vielleicht in einen weiteren Dioptas investieren? Aber wo zum Teufel sollte er das viele Geld dafür nehmen?

Gerade als er dabei war in den dunklen Gedanken über die roten Zahlen, welche das Papillon die nächsten Wochen schreiben würde zu versinken, klopfte es an seiner Tür und er sah auf.

Hoseok hatte gerade erst mit der Behandlung Hyungwons angefangen und ansonsten erwartete er niemanden.

„Herein?“, entgegnete er deswegen auf das Klopfen und der Kopf Sojungs erschien im sich öffnenden Türspalt. „Mister Wang, hier ist ein Herr, der sie unter allen Umständen sofort sprechen möchte.“ Bevor Jackson nachfragen konnte, um wen es sich handelte, drängte sich auch schon ein großgewachsener Mann mit rehbraunem Haar durch die Tür.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Mister, aber sie können nicht so einfa-Autsch. Also hören sie mal! Was denken sie, wer sie si-“, der Mann schloss die Tür hinter sich und schnitt seiner aufgebrachten Mitarbeiterin so das Wort ab. Die schwere Tür fiel ins Schloss und ein breites gefährliches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Wang.“

Jacksons Augen weiteten sich. Bevor er auch nur imstande war reflexartig, nach seiner Waffe in der rechten Schublade seines Schreibtischs greifen zu können, hörte er bereits wie sein Besucher klickend den Lauf einer Waffe auf ihn richtete und leise mit der Zunge schnalzte. „Das würde ich an deiner Stelle lassen. Du willst sicher nicht, dass ich dir weh tun muss, oder? Ich bin wirklich nur hier, um ein wenig mit dir zu plaudern. Kein Grund also für überstürzte Gewalt.“

Jackson drehte den Oberkörper mit leicht erhobenen Armen in seinem Stuhl herum und sah den anderen wieder an. Jeder Muskel seines Körpers war zum Zerreißen gespannt. Der andere war 'zum Plaudern' vorbeigekommen? Dass er nicht lachte!

Der Mann ließ die Waffe sinken und sein gesamter Körper entspannte sich. Eine gespenstische Stille lag zwischen ihnen ihm Raum. Jackson hielt den Blickkontakt und senkte seine Hände langsam und vorsichtig wieder hinab, bis sie auf den Lehnen seines Bürostuhls lagen.

„Also, wie wäre es wenn wir noch einmal von vorne beginnen: Guten Abend, Wang. Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.“

„Und doch wieder erkannt. Wen“, sprach Jackson mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass jemand eine Waffe auf ihn gerichtet hatte und sein Herzschlag musste sich nun, da er sich nicht mehr in unmittelbarer Gefahr befand erst einmal wieder beruhigen.

Jun zuckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Schreibtischschublade. „Deiner Reaktion entnehme ich, dass du dir vermutlich denken kannst, aus welchem Grund ich dich aufsuche.“ Jackson wich sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„Denkst du ich weiß nicht, was die euch über mich erzählt haben?“, brachte Jackson zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Seine Augen huschten immer wieder hektisch zwischen Juns starrem Blick und der nach unten gerichteten Waffe in dessen Hand hin und her.

„Die, Wang? Wer ist die?“, fragte Jun schmunzelnd. Er genoss die Anspannung Jacksons sichtlich.

„Na alle, die zurück nach Anihc geflohen sind, nachdem sie Dadi abgeführt haben. Nur weil ich zurückgeblieben bin, halten alle mich für den Verräter!“, begann Jackson zu erklären und sein Gesicht wurde noch ein wenig weißer während er sprach.

„Doch du bist es nicht? Du bist also nicht der Verräter, Wang?“, fragte Jun mit einer Stimme, die so gefährlich war, dass Jackson eine Gänsehaut bekam. Er sprach ganz ruhig, beinahe samtig und doch kalt und berechnend.

„Natürlich nicht! Was zum Teufel hätte ich für einen Grund gehabt Dadi zu hintergehen? Welchen, sag es mir Wen? Mir ging es unter ihm immer gut, er hat mir geholfen das Papillon zu eröffnen, er hat mir für meine Informationen eine Menge Gefälligkeiten getan. Wieso hätte ich das alles wegwerfen sollen? Ich verrate dir mal was. Die Polizei hat mich nie verdächtigt und das aus genau zwei Gründen: Ich bin Erstens, mit einer Cousine der Königlichen Prinzen verheiratet, was mir grundsätzlich einen immensen Schutz bietet und Zweitens, war ich immer sehr gründlich. Ich habe mich nie mit einem Bekannten Mitglied der Organisation sehen lassen und wurde deswegen auch nie mit euch in Verbindung gebracht. Das hat Dadi an mir geschätzt. Absolute Diskretion, wertvolle Informationen und auf Wunsch die Überwachung verschiedener Adeliger hier in Luoes.“ Er zählte diese Dinge an seinen Fingern auf.

Juns Augen verengten sich. „Das wissen wir, Wang. Aber könnte es nicht sein, dass dir die Sache zu heiß geworden ist, als du erfahren hast, das Dadi den König stürzen und dieses Land übernehmen will?“, zischte er feindselig und Jackson hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Was genau hätte mich daran stören sollen? Ich hätte unter Dadi gelebt wie ein Prinz“, erklärte er und versuchte seine Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. Was nicht einfach war, wenn man bedachte das Jun jederzeit seine Waffe erneut auf ihn richten konnte und der andere scheinbar von Jacksons Schuld überzeugt war.

„Und was wäre mit deiner Geliebten Ehefrau gewesen? Dir muss klar gewesen sein, dass sie von dem Coup ebenfalls betroffen gewesen wäre, oder nicht?“ Jun blickte Jackson genau ins Gesicht, studierte jede Gefühlsregung um den anderen sofort zu entlarven, sollte er sich eine Lügengeschichte ausdenken.

„Ich habe meine Frau nicht aus Liebe geheiratet, sondern weil es mir gewisse Vorteile gebracht hat, Wen. Ich hätte dich wirklich für schlauer gehalten. Manchmal sehe ich meine Frau Wochenlang nicht, weil wir nun einmal beide viel zu beschäftigt sind. Ich habe häufiger Sex mit meinem Hybriden als mit meiner Frau, verdammt, und du denkst allen ernstes, dass ich sie nicht für Dadi's großen Plan geopfert hätte?“

Jackson hatte zum Ende hin beinahe geschrien. Was sollte er denn noch sagen, um den anderen Mann davon zu überzeugen, dass er sich nie gegen die Organisation gestellt hatte. Er war WuZhiJing immer Treu ergeben gewesen. Wieso nur, schien Jun das nicht zu sehen? 

Jun wandte den Blick ab und kam auf den Schreibtisch zu. Er stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte den Kopf schief.

„Also gut, aber wer war es dann Wang? Wer hat Dadi auf dem Gewissen? Sag es mir. Sag mir alles was du weißt!“ Seine Stimme war eindringlich, fordernd. Jackson war sich sicher, dass Wen unter immensem Druck stand diese Frage zu klären. Warum Wen den Fall von vor drei Jahren gerade jetzt aufklären wollte und für wen er arbeite wusste Jackson zwar nicht, doch er entschloss sich dem anderen dennoch alles zu sagen was er wusste. Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich habe versucht der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen, aber nichts. Keine Anhaltspunkte. Fest steht, dass die königliche Armee an diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag vor drei Jahren eine Razzia im ganzen Land durchgeführt hat, scheinbar haben sie einen Tipp bekommen. Dadi und viele andere unserer besten Männer wurden hochgenommen, alle die konnten, sind geflüchtet. Von wem der entscheidende Tipp kam, weiß ich aber nicht. Er könnte nach Anich geflohen oder hier in Aerok geblieben sein, vielleicht hat der neue König ihm für seinen Verrat Schutz gewährt? Er muss gewusst haben, dass wenn er nicht untertaucht die übriggebliebenen Mitglieder der Organisation Rache an ihm nehmen würden. Gott, ich hätte nie gedacht, das ein Imperium wie Wuzhijing an nur einem Tag zerstört werden würde.“

„Wir wurden nicht zerstört, Wang. Es ist wahr, wir haben einen herben Verlust erlitten, doch wir waren nie wirklich fort und wir sind erneut auf dem Vormarsch. Die Frage ist nur, auf welcher Seite stehst du?“ Jackson sah sein Gegenüber an, als habe dieser ihm eröffnet, dass es pinke Elefanten gäbe. Wie konnte das sein? Bluffte der andere vielleicht? Jackson hatte Connections welche bis zum König reichten, es war absolut ausgeschlossen, dass gerade er es nicht mitbekommen hatte, sollte die Mafia tatsächlich wieder im Land operieren.

„Was für ein Vormarsch? Von was redest du da, verdammt noch mal? Dadi ist tot. Wir haben keinen Anführer mehr.“ Er fuchtelte mit seiner Hand vor Juns Gesicht herum. Dieser richtete sich von einem Ohr zum anderen lächelnd wieder auf.

„Das stimmt so nicht. Dadi hatte wie du sicher weist einen Sohn. Xu Minghao. Er hat zuvor nie einen Fuß in dieses Land gesetzt, denn Dadi wollte immer das er in Sicherheit in Gni Jieb bei seiner Mutter bleibt. Nun ist er der neue Kopf unserer Organisation und er hat in nicht einmal zwei Jahren die frühere Macht seines Vaters in Anihc wieder aufgebaut. Und jetzt wollen wir das edle Erbe seines Vaters auch hier in Aerok vollenden.“ Jun sprach diese Worte mit einem deutlich hörbaren Stolz in der Stimme und Jackson musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Wenn an Juns Worten etwas Wahres dran war, woran er nicht zweifelte, dann hatte Dadi's Sohn in der Tat innerhalb kürzester Zeit großes geleistet.

„Du machst Witze…“, hauchte Jackson atemlos.

„Sehe ich aus als wäre ich zu Witzen aufgelegt? Ich gebe zu wir stehen, Aerok betreffend, noch am Anfang der Operation aber Minghao will vor allem eins: Rache.“

„Er will König Lee vom Thron stürzen?“, vergewisserte sich Jackson, dass er dem Gesprächsinhalt noch folgen konnte und Jun nickte, nach wie vor sein übliches böses Lächeln im Gesicht.  
„Ich sehe du verstehst schnell. Der Plan von vor drei Jahren besteht noch immer, doch dieses Mal sind wir besser vorbereitet. Der Grund meines Besuchs liegt damit auf der Hand, nicht wahr?“

Jackson runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung, aus welchem Grund Jun hier war, doch ganz schlau wurde er aus der ganzen Angelegenheit noch nicht. „Ach tut es das? Ich fürchte du musst dich etwas deutlicher ausdrücken. Welche Rolle soll ich in eurem toll durchdachten Plan einnehmen?“

„Du bist unser König. Du weißt schon. Es ist ein wenig wie beim Schach, Wang. Du musst nichts weiter tun, als uns mit Informationen zu versorgen. Also bleibt für dich alles beim alten“, erklärte Jun, so beiläufig als würde er einem Grundschüler eine simple Einmal-eins Aufgabe vorrechnen.

„Und was springt für mich dabei heraus?“, fragte Jackson ein wenig mutiger als er sich fühlte und Juns Lächeln wich der kalten Maske, die der große Mann nur dann aufsetzte, wenn ihm etwas wirklich missfiel. Jun sah ihn einen langen Moment nur an, dann besann er sich wieder und ein noch boshafteres Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund.

„Nun, … wir lassen dich als Dank dafür am Leben. Ist das nicht das kostbarste was wir dir anbieten könnten, Wang? Lebenszeit?“, sagte er und Jackson setzte sich aufrechter hin.

„So läuft das aber nicht, Wen. Dadi hat mir im Austausch für Informationen immer etwas angeboten und mir nicht gedroht. Immerhin begebe ich mich zum Wohl der Organisation in Gefahr. Es ist nicht immer leicht, Informationen über gefährliche Leute zu bekommen. Außerdem frage ich mich: Was ist mein Leben schon Wert, wenn ich von nun an euer Gefangener bin? Jemand der in ständiger Angst davor Leben muss den nächsten Tag nicht zu erleben?“

Juns Augen verengten sich. „So wie du redest, hast du sicher schon etwas, was du dir im Austausch für die Informationen versprichst, nicht wahr?“, seine Stimme hatte etwas Schneidendes, doch Jackson spielte gern mit dem Feuer.

„Ich helfe euch dabei den Spion unter uns zu finden und aufzuklären, wer Dadi zu Fall gebracht hat. Ich liefere euch Informationen über jeden, der auch nur in irgendeiner Weise hilfreich für die Umsetzung des Plans sein könnte, auch bringe ich euch jeden, der diesen gefährden könnte. Alles was ich dafür möchte ist eine einzige Sache.“ Jackson beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf der Tischplatte ab, um sein Kinn auf den verschränkten Fingern zu stützen.

„Und die wäre?“, hakte Jun, welcher nun mit jeder Sekunde mehr die Geduld zu verlieren schien genervt nach.

„Nun, mein Dioptas wurde heute schwer verletzt und ich fürchte ich werde in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten nur wenig Geld verdienen. Der Dioptas hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich in gutem Kontakt mit sämtlichen einflussreichen Personen dieser Stadt stehe. Wäre doch Schade, wenn dieser Fluss an Informationen nun versiegen würde, oder?“

In Momenten wie diesen erkannte man, warum Jackson als Geschäftsmann so erfolgreich war. Er hatte den Spieß erfolgreich herumgedreht. Wie sagte man so schön: 'Mit Speck fängt man Mäuse' und Jackson hatte Jun nun da, wo er ihn haben wollte.

„Komm zum Punkt, Wang.“, bellte Jun aggressiv. Jackson jedoch lächelte.

„Beschafft mir einen neuen Dioptas für meinen Club und ich schwöre Minghao auf meinen Knien, die Treue, welche ich auch seinem Vater erwiesen habe.“ 

*+*

Als Hyungwon erwachte, schien das Mondlicht sanft und weiß in sein Zimmer. Die Lampe an seinem Nachttisch brannte und auf einem kleinen Hocker, welchen er zuvor noch nicht in seinem Zimmer gesehen hatte, saß Dr. Jung mit einem Buch in der Hand und tiefen Ringen unter den Augen.

Hyungwon versuchte den Kopf in Richtung Uhr zu drehen, doch von einem stechenden Schmerz gequält aufstöhnend ließ er dieses Vorhaben sein. Der Arzt hob den Blick und klappte sein Buch zu. Er legte es lächelnd beiseite.

„Du bist endlich wach. Ich habe es mit der Dosis ein wenig zu gut gemeint und dich länger ins Land der Träume geschickt als beabsichtigt. Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte der junge Mann freundlich wie immer und Hyungwon schloss die Augen und verzog die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Wie soll ich mich schon fühlen, Herr Doktor? Miserabel, trifft es ganz gut, denke ich.“ Hyungwon strich über die Decke, scheinbar hatten sie diese während er schlief durch eine saubere ersetzt. „Verständlich“, gab der Arzt mit einem sanften Lächeln zu. Hyungwon sah das tiefe Mitleid in den Augen Dr. Jungs und auch die Hilflosigkeit.

„Hast du Schmerzen?“, fragte er leise und Hyungwon nickte langsam. Sein gesamter Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre ein LKW über ihn gerollt. Er konnte sein rechtes Auge nicht vollständig öffnen, weswegen er vorsichtig eine bandagierte Hand hob um sein Gesicht zu befühlen.

„Die Schwellungen und Blutergüsse werden ihre Zeit brauchen, bevor sie komplett verschwunden sind. Ich habe Jackson schon darüber informiert, dass du mindestens zwei Wochen nicht mehr arbeiten kannst. Besser wären drei bis vier Wochen“, erklärte der Arzt und Hyungwons Atem stockte entsetzt.

Er war erst kürzlich wegen seiner Heat ausgefallen, wenn er nun Wochenlang keine Kunden empfangen konnte, wie viel Geld würde er seinem Herrn dann schuldig sein und vor allem, wie sollte er einen solch gewaltigen Rückstand wieder aufholen. Er hatte die letzten Wochen immer mal wieder einen oder zwei Kunden mehr pro Tag ran lassen müssen um die drei Tage, welche er in Ilhoons Zimmer verbracht hatte wieder aufzuarbeiten, doch das konnte er unmöglich Wochenlang durchhalten. Die Panik kochte in ihm hoch und seine Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen.

„I-ich kann das nicht mehr Herr Doktor. Bitte. Ich weiß sie haben die Möglichkeit dazu, können sie mir nicht irgendwas geben, irgendein Mittel, welches mich für immer schlafen lässt?“ Hyungwon sah den anderen flehend an und die Augen des Arztes weiteten sich in völligem Entsetzen.

„Du… willst, dass ich dich einschläfere? Darüber macht man keine Witze, hörst du?!“ Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauchen. Hyungwon blinzelte störrisch die Tränen weg, welche sich den Weg über sein schmerzendes Gesicht suchten.

„Bitte, Herr Doktor. Ich meine es ernst. Ich hasse mein Leben hier. Ich kann nicht mehr so weiter machen.“

Dicke Tränen rannen an dem Gesicht des Hybriden hinab und es zerriss Hoseok das Herz. Er wusste das Hyungwon es am schwersten hier im Papillon hatte, wusste das er sehr unglücklich darüber war hier arbeiten zu müssen, weil sein selbstsüchtiger, grausamer Herr keine bessere Verwendung für ihn hatte. Aber das es nun soweit ging, dass Hyungwon sich sogar den Tod wünschte und er Hoseok beinahe anflehte ihn zu töten ließ den jungen Arzt innerlich ganz kalt werden.

Er wünschte sich aus ganzem Herzen dem Hybriden aus seiner misslichen Lage heraus helfen zu können, doch waren ihm wie so oft die Hände gebunden. Minhyuk würde nicht auf ihn hören, warum auch? Er würde nicht verstehen, dass die Prostitution einem Dioptas weit mehr zusetzte als einem Citrin. Er hatte sich noch nie um die Bedürfnisse Hyungwons geschert, also würde er jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

Vielleicht wäre es das gnädigste dem Wunsch des Hybriden einfach nachzukommen, doch das würde Hoseok in Schwierigkeiten bringen. In enorme Schwierigkeiten. Wie sollte er dem Prinz erklären, dass ein Hybrid, welcher zwar übel zugerichtet worden war, sich jedoch nicht in Lebensgefahr befunden hatte, plötzlich unverhofft gestorben war? Wenn sie das Tier auf die Todesursache untersuchen würden und dabei feststellten, das Hyungwon eingeschläfert worden war, würde Hoseoks Kopf rollen, soviel war sicher.

Minhyuk mochte für Hyungwon vielleicht nicht viel übrig haben, aber immerhin handelte es sich bei dem Hybrid um den Heatpartner seines über alles geliebten Wonho und er würde sicher alles andere als erfreut sein, wenn er sich auf die Suche nach einem neuen Heatpartner machen müsste. Dies gestaltete sich nämlich besonders bei Dioptas oft als ziemlich schwieriges unterfangen.

Außerdem würde Minhyuk möglicherweise den entstandenen finanziellen Schaden, welchen er dadurch erlitt, dass Hyungwon fortan nicht mehr im Bordell arbeitete bei Hoseok einklagen und das würde den Arzt in die Privatinsolvenz treiben.

„Hyungwon, du weißt ich würde dir helfen wenn ich könnte, aber was du verlangst, geht einfach nicht. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du ein paar Wochen nicht mehr arbeiten musst, aber ich kann dich nicht einfach töten, sei bitte vernünftig…" Er berührte sanft die Schulter des Hybriden und dieser sah auf. Die schönen großen hellblauen Augen spiegelten nichts als Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit wider.

"Innerlich bin ich schon lange tot, Herr Doktor. Ich sterbe… hier drin. Jeden Tag, … ein wenig mehr", murmelte Hyungwon mit seltsam tonloser Stimme. Es war die Stimme von jemanden, der schon lange aufgegeben hatte. Die Stimme von jemandem, der innerlich gebrochen war.

"Bitte sag so etwas nicht. Ich bin sicher es werden bessere Zeiten kommen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass sich deine Situation heute oder morgen bessert. Aber sieh mal, du bist unglaublich tapfer! Du hast schon so viel durchgestanden, in dieser grausamen Welt! Bitte gib nicht einfach auf." Der Griff um Hyungwons Schulter festigte sich und er rüttelte leicht an dem anderen.

"Ihr habt leicht reden. Menschen können tun und lassen was sie wollen. Sie würden einer Situation wie dieser hier einfach entfliehen können. Das einzige was mich hingegen von diesem Ort befreien kann ist der Tod." Hyungwons Mundwinkel sanken noch ein wenig tiefer hinab und zwei stumme Tränen lösten sich aus den Augenwinkeln und rannen langsam über das blasse Gesicht.

"Denkst du das wirklich? Denkst du wirklich es gäbe nicht auch Menschen denen ähnlich schreckliche Dinge widerfahren, wie dir?", fragte Hoseok und legte den Kopf schief. "Hier in Aerok mag das stimmen, ja, hier geht es den Menschen in der Regel gut, aber in vielen Teilen unserer Welt ist die Versklavung von Menschen und Zwangsprostitution noch immer ein großes Problem. Selbst Kinder sind vor dieser erniedrigenden Arbeit nicht sicher. Die Welt teilt sich nicht nur in wohlhabende Master und unterwürfige versklavte Hybride. Es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß, Hyungwon." Hoseok machte eine Geste durch das Zimmer, welches inzwischen wieder einigermaßen aufgeräumt war.

"Du hast die Welt da draußen noch nie wirklich gesehen. Du weißt nicht wie viele Facetten die Menschen haben können, wie nett sie sein können. Du wurdest ausgebildet, verkauft und jeder, dem du je begegnet bist, war furchtbar zu dir. Deswegen verstehe ich deinen Groll gegen die Menschen aus ganzem Herzen. Ich wäre gern derjenige, der dir zeigt, dass es auch schöne Dinge auf dieser Welt gibt. Menschen die Gutes tun, die dich als ihnen gleichberechtigt behandeln. Aber wenn du jetzt aufgibst, kann ich dir das nicht mehr zeigen. Also bitte halte durch, würdest du das für mich tun?"

Hyungwons Hände hatten sich bei Hoseoks Worten in sein Laken gekrallt und er hatte den Blick auf seine geballten Fäuste geheftet. "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob ich das kann, Herr Doktor. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich die Situation hier noch ertragen kann."

Hoseok sah hinauf zur Zimmerdecke und blinzelte störrisch die Tränen weg, welche in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten. Er hatte schon viel Leid gesehen, während er als praktizierender Arzt Hybriden in Not half. Aber kein Fall hatte in so betroffen gemacht, wie der Hyungwons. Hoseok hatte noch nie viel für die Königsfamilie übrig gehabt, doch seit er wusste wie schlecht es Hyungwon ging und das es seinen Besitzer nicht im geringsten kümmerte, hegte er einen tiefen Hass, insbesondere gegen Prinz Minhyuk.

Vielleicht war dieser Angriff auf Hyungwons Leben der letzte Tropfen gewesen, welcher das Fass welches sich stetig gefüllt hatte schlussendlich zum Überlaufen gebracht hatte. Hoseok wurde mehr als je zuvor bewusst, dass er etwas gegen diese Ungerechtigkeit unternehmen musste. Er musste aktiv werden! 

*+*  
Als Hoseok am nächsten Tag in die Praxis kam, fühlte er sich schrecklich ausgelaugt. Ihm pochte der Kopf und die Augen brannten ihm, weil er in der Nacht zuvor kaum eines davon zugemacht hatte.

Seine beiden Mitarbeiterinnen Jisoo und Yewon standen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Yewon trug ihre Arbeitskleidung und Jisoo, welche ihre Schicht erfolgreich beendet hatte stand bereits umgezogen und mit dem Mantel überm Arm zum Gehen bereit am Empfangsschalter.

Die beiden Frauen hoben die Köpfe, als Hoseok die Tür hinter sich schloss und beide wünschten ihm einen guten Morgen.

"Oh je, sie sehen aber nicht besonders ausgeruht aus, Herr Doktor.", meinte Yewon die ihren Vorgesetzten mit gerunzelter Stirn von oben bis unten betrachtete. Jisoo neben ihr nickte. "Mussten sie etwa die ganze Nacht bei dem Patienten im Papillon bleiben?“ Yewon sah Jisoo fragend an. „Was für ein Patient im Papillon?“, wollte sie wissen und Jisoo erzählte ihr schnell von dem Notruf, welcher am Abend zuvor noch eingegangen war.

Hoseok hing währenddessen seine Jacke weg und warf sich einen frischen Arztkittel über. Er pinnte sich sein Namensschild an und ging dann langsam auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Ich war noch bis Mitternacht dort, habe danach aber trotzdem nicht viel geschlafen.“, meinte Hoseok und hielt sich anschließend die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verbergen.

Die beiden Frauen warfen sich einen besorgten Seitenblick zu. Jisoo arbeitete am längsten für den jungen Arzt und wusste, was für ein unermüdliches Arbeitstier in ihm steckte, doch auch Yewon und Eunbi war aufgefallen, dass Hoseok in letzter Zeit sehr erschöpft schien. So etwas war auch früher schon vorgekommen und die drei Arzthelferinnen hatten ihren Vorgesetzten in diesen Zeiten praktisch dazu zwingen müssen auch einmal Urlaub zu machen.

Als die Praxis gerade erst eröffnet hatte, war dies auch noch häufiger möglich gewesen, einfach, weil es noch nicht so viele Patienten gegeben hatte. Doch seit immer mehr Adelige und auch Menschen, aus dem gut verdienenden Mittelstand sich Hybride für ihr persönliches Vergnügen leisten konnten, hatten sie deutlich mehr Patienten die täglich ihre Hilfe benötigten.

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass Hoseok sich zusätzlich dazu noch um die medizinische Versorgung aller Hybride im Papillon kümmerte. Außerdem gab er an Wochenenden gelegentlich Blockseminare an der Universität um den Studenten, welche in seine Fußstapfen treten wollten, praktische Tipps mit auf den Weg zu geben.

„Sag Jisoo, hättest du vielleicht noch einen Moment Zeit? Ich muss euch beiden etwas Wichtiges mitteilen.“, sagte Hoseok und seine Stimme war schwer zu deuten. Es schien um etwas Ernstes zu gehen, etwas was den jungen Arzt bedrückte und traurig machte.

Jisoo nickte, hing ihren Mantel wieder zurück an die Garderobe und folgte den anderen beiden in die Küche. Der erste Patient am heutigen Morgen würde noch etwas auf sich warten lassen und falls jemand anrief, würden sie es in der Küche mitbekommen. Hier konnte man sich aber gemütlich an den kleinen Tisch setzen und gemeinsam eine Tasse Kaffee trinken während man redete.

Als sie schließlich einige Minuten später jeweils mit einer Tasse des dampfenden dunklen Getränks ausgestattet am Tisch saßen straffte Hoseok die Schultern und räusperte sich.

„Der Grund warum ich mit euch reden will - nein muss - ist folgender. Es könnte sein, dass ich die Praxis demnächst zeitweise schließen muss, da ich mich gern anderweitig für das Wohl der Hybride einsetzen würde.“

Er hatte für sich diesen Entschluss gefasst und die Entscheidung kam für seine beiden Mitarbeiter sicher sehr plötzlich, doch er wollte vor ihnen mit offenen Karten spielen, soviel schuldete er ihnen. Sollte er die Praxis schließen, mussten seine drei Mitarbeiterinnen sich schließlich schnellstmöglich um eine neue Anstellung kümmern. Jisoo und Yewon warfen sich einen unschlüssigen Blick zu und sahen dann wieder besorgt zu ihrem Chef.

„Wisst ihr… Dieser Job macht mich krank.“ Hoseok seufzte. „Versteht mich bitte nicht falsch, ich liebe diesen Job und ich liebe es Hybriden in Not zu helfen, doch bin ich, was viele Dinge angeht noch immer völlig Hilflos, was mir erst gestern wieder schmerzlich bewusst geworden ist. Als ich gestern ins Papillon gefahren bin, habe ich nicht nur ein völlig verwüstetes Zimmer vorgefunden, sondern auch einen Hybriden der aufs übelste vergewaltigt und verstümmelt worden ist.“

Beide Frauen sogen erschrocken die Luft ein und sahen ihn fassungslos an. „Er wird wochenlang brauchen, bis die körperlichen Wunden verheilt sind. Doch… Die seelischen Wunden sind noch viel schlimmer. Er…“

Hoseok musste den Kloß, welcher sich in seinem Hals bildete, krampfhaft herunterschlucken. Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer auszusprechen, was gestern passiert war. „Er hat mich angefleht ihn von seinem schrecklichen Job zu erlösen…“

Hoseok vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Eine unangenehm bedrückende Stille legte sich über den kompletten Raum. Yewon streckte behutsam ihre Hand aus, um sacht über Hoseoks Rücken zu streichen.

„Was meinte er damit, Herr Doktor?“, fragte sie zögernd nach, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antwort wirklich ertragen konnte. Ihr war bei den vorangegangenen Worten innerlich eiskalt geworden. Hoseok nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und starrte die Tischplatte vor sich so intensiv an, als würde er ein Loch in sie hinein brennen wollen.

„Er hat mich darum gebeten ihn einzuschläfern. Es sagte mir, er fühle sich innerlich schon lange wie tot.“  
„Wie furchtbar!“, japste Jisoo und griff sich erschrocken ans Herz.  
„Aber was genau habt ihr jetzt vor?“, fragte Yewon und ihre kleinen Hände, welche die Kaffeetasse umklammerten zitterten sichtlich.

„Ich habe vor eine Organisation zu gründen und fortan als Aktivist aktiv gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, welcher viele Hybride ausgeliefert sind vorzugehen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass es genügend einflussreiche Menschen gibt die denken wie ich und mich bei meinem Protest unterstützen werden.“

Yewon trank langsam einen Schluck ihres Kaffees, den Blick dabei unentwegt und nachdenklich auf Hoseok gerichtet. Als sie die Tasse schließlich wieder sinken ließ warf sie einen kurzen Blick zu Jisoo und sagte dann: „Ich verstehe deinen Eifer Hoseok, aber bitte überstürze nichts.“

Es kam wirklich selten vor, dass Yewon ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte. Er hatte es zwar allen Mitarbeiterinnen angeboten, doch hatten diese sich geschlossen dafür entschieden zumindest auf der Arbeit förmlich miteinander umzugehen. Sie meinten, es mache vor den Patienten einen besseren Eindruck. Doch da gerade niemand außer ihnen hier war und ihr dieses Thema wirklich auf dem Herzen zu liegen schien, sprach sie Hoseok direkt an.

„Deine Patienten hier brauchen dich ebenfalls und das eine für das Wohl des anderen aufzugeben wird dich auch nicht glücklich machen. Was du brauchst, ist Zeit und Mitglieder welche die Werte und Ziele deiner Organisation unterstützen.“

Hoseok sah Yewon wortlos an, doch, selbst wenn er etwas dazu hätte sagen wollen, wäre Jisoo ihm zuvor gekommen. „Yewon hat Recht. Wieso machen wir nicht einfach beides gleichzeitig?“ Die Blicke der beiden Frauen trafen sich erneut und sie nickten sich begeistert zu.

„Mo-ment mal, was meinst du mit 'wir'? Ich also…“ Hoseok sah überrumpelt zwischen seinen Mitarbeiterinnen hin und her. „So schnell wirst du uns nicht los, Hoseok. Seit ich dir mit Hakyeon geholfen habe, stecke ich doch eh schon insgeheim in deiner Hybriden Rettungsmission mit drin.“, plapperte Yewon fröhlich vor sich hin und Jisoo runzelte die Stirn.

„Wer ist Hakyeon?“, fragte sie natürlich sofort neugierig und Hoseok sah Yewon vorwurfsvoll an. Diese hatte, als sie ihren Fehler bemerkte, schuldbewusst den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und kaute nun nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Das ist eine ziemlich lange Geschichte und gerade nicht von Relevanz.“, sprang Hoseok schnell in die Bresche bevor noch mehr Informationen aus Yewon heraussprudelten. „Ihr denkt also, ich könnte als Arzt weitermachen wie bisher und trotzdem nebenher diese Organisation ins Leben rufen?“, fragte er ein wenig skeptisch und Yewon nickte.

„Natürlich nicht allein und sie müssten ihr Arbeitspensum für die Praxis wirklich zurückschrauben. Aber je mehr Leute wir für die Organisation gewinnen können, desto schneller entwickelt diese Sache ein Eigenleben.“

Jisoo lächelte. „Genau! Alles was wir brauchen ist ein cooler Name und wirklich umsetzbare Ziele. Nur wenn etwas erreichbar ist, tendieren die Leute dazu sich einer Sache anzuschließen. Keiner schließt sich einer Bewegung an, bei der das Ziel nur vage formuliert ist. Denn seien wir ehrlich, wenn wir gleich so etwas Großes wie die Befreiung der Hybride im ganzen Land anstreben würden, dann wäre diese ganze Aktion von vorne rein zum Scheitern verurteilt.“

Yewon nickte zustimmend und fügte hinzu: „Sehe ich auch so. Man müsste definitiv mehr Menschen darüber aufklären, wie intelligent die Hybride sind. Mit besonderem Augenmerk auf die Citrin und Dioptas. Wir müssen zeigen wie sehr sie uns ähneln und dass sie zwar für dieses Leben herangezogen und trainiert werden, aber das jeder einzelne von ihnen bis zum Schluss hofft bei einem liebevollen Herrn zu landen. Und zwar wirklich nur bei einem Herrn. Wir müssen den Leuten klar machen, dass die Zwangsprostitution von Hybriden in Bordellen oder auch der Dreh von Erotikfilmen mit Hybriden eingestellt werden muss. Einfach weil die Hybride darauf trainiert wurden einem einzelnen Herrn zu dienen und nicht hundert verschiedenen.“

Hoseok war wirklich erstaunt über den plötzlichen Enthusiasmus und die Ideen seiner beiden Mitarbeiterinnen. Hatten Yewon und Jisoo vielleicht schon seit längerem derartige Pläne im Kopf? Hatte sie vielleicht bemerkt, wie Hoseok jedes Mal aufs neue insgeheim litt, wenn ein Kunde seinen Hybriden in der Praxis schlecht behandelte? Oder war, in Yewons Fall, Hakyeon derjenige gewesen, der ein Umdenken in ihr Angestoßen hatte?

Was auch immer es war, Hoseok spürte wie eine Wärme seinen Oberkörper erfüllte und eine Flamme der Hoffnung sich in ihm ausbreitete und seinen Kampfgeist entflammte. Er war sich sicher gewesen mit seinen Idealen nicht allein zu sein. Er hatte gehofft das sich Wonshik seiner Sache anschließen würde und vielleicht auch Yoongi und Sanghyuk, selbst wenn er letztere nicht so lange und gut kannte. Ihre Worte und Taten sprachen definitiv für sich.

Yoongi hatte bei der Party bemerkt wie intensiv sein Hybrid auf die grausame Auktion durch den Händler Lee reagiert hatte und Sanghyuk hatte einiges riskiert als er Hakyeons Daten gelöscht und den Hybrid bei einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion im Wald freigelassen hatte.

„Nun überrumpel den Chef nicht, Yewon.“, lachte Jisoo, die genau beobachtet hatte, wie Hoseoks Mund zuerst verblüfft offen gestanden und es anschließend in seinem Kopf zu arbeiten begonnen hatte. Hoseok griff nach seiner Tasse und zwinkerte Jisoo über den Rand hinweg dankbar zu.

„Also um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es mir schwieriger vorgestellt, Leute für meine Sache zu gewinnen.“, murmelte Hoseok mit einem schiefen Lächeln während er sich am Hinterkopf kratzte. „Danke, dass ihr mich gleich so unterstützt. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie viel mir das bedeutet! Aber euch muss klar sein, dass es nicht so einfach werden wird. Es gibt leider immer noch genügend Menschen da draußen die Hybride immer noch als dumme Tiere abstempeln. Die Gesetze zum Schutz von Hybriden haben sich, seit die Benitoit Klasse auf den Markt kam, nicht mehr geändert. Und genau da möchte ich ansetzen. Es müssen neue Gesetze her.“

Er überlegte einen Moment angestrengt, bevor er weiter sprach. „Ich denke der schnellste Weg, um Leute auf unsere Sache aufmerksam zu machen, wäre eine Homepage und Flyer die zu dieser verweisen. Diese könnte man dann an allen wichtigen Stellen auslegen. Auf Petpartys, in Heatclubs und hier in der Praxis zum Beispiel. Allerdings muss ich zugeben, dass ich vom erstellen einer Homepage leider keine Ahnung habe. Ich wollte Wonshik mal fragen, ob er jemanden kennt, der uns dabei helfen könnte. Und was den Namen angeht… Habe ich gestern Nacht ein wenig recherchiert und bin auf 'Melampus' gestoßen.“ Hoseok sah die beiden etwas unsicher an.

„Melampus? Wer oder was ist das?“, fragte Yewon und Hoseok räusperte sich.

„Ähm, also das war wohl in der Mythologie ein Arzt und Seher, der die Sprache der Tiere verstanden haben soll und dem Dionysoskult angehörte. Der junge Erfinder der Heatdroge Dionysos hat mich auf die Idee für den Namen gebracht. Ihr wisst schon der CEO von AHT. Ich habe mich einfach ein wenig durchs Internet geklickt und bin bei Melampus hängen geblieben. Ich dachte mir es passt ganz gut, weil ich als Gründer der Organisation ein Arzt bin, der sich in die Hybride hineinversetzen kann.“

Jisoo murmelte den Namen ein paar Mal vor sich hin, schließlich nickte sie. „Ich finde das wirklich sehr passend.“, meinte sie schließlich und Yewon, welche plötzlich vor Eifer ganz rosige Wangen bekommen hatte, nickte zustimmend.

„Wann fangen wir an? Ich kann es kaum erwarten!“, sagte sie und ihre Augen funkelten glücklich. Hoseok lachte müde und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich werde die Tage mal schauen, ob ich mit Wonshik reden kann. Er hat momentan wohl eine Menge um die Ohren. Er erzählte mir zwei seiner Mitarbeiter seien ermordet worden.“ Das ließ Yewons Freude jäh verpuffen und sie sah Hoseok nun wieder entsetzt an.

„Ja ich weiß, es ist schrecklich. Nun ja wie dem auch sei, ich werde auch mit Eunbi über diese Sache hier reden. Wir werden die Öffnungszeiten der Praxis anpassen und dann loslegen, sobald es geht.“

Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an und nickten. Hoseok warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Wer hat gleich den ersten Termin?“, fragte er an Yewon gewandt und diese überlegte kurz. „Ich glaube Mister Kim Jonghyun mit Taemin.“

Hoseoks Gesicht erhellte sich. „Sehr schön, vielleicht schaffe ich es zwischen der Untersuchung schon ein wenig Werbung für die Organisation zu machen. Wenn Jonghyun von Taemin genauso besessen ist wie von seinen Pferden, kann ich ihn sicher überzeugen sich uns anzuschließen.“

Hoseok erhob sich und schob den Stuhl unter den Tisch. Während sich auch die beiden jungen Frauen erhoben, schnappte er sich die nun leeren Tassen vom Tisch und ging hinüber zum Waschbecken, um diese kurz unter fließendem Wasser zu spülen.

Auch wenn er äußerlich völlig ruhig erschien, tobte in seinem inneren ein Sturm. Er hatte Hyungwon versprochen ihm zu helfen. Er hatte ihm versprochen ihm eine bessere Welt zu zeigen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass es auch Menschen gab, die es kümmerte, wie schlecht manche Hybride behandelt wurden. Menschen, die helfen wollten!

Hoseok hoffte inständig, der Hybrid würde noch etwas durchhalten. Jetzt wo Melampus nicht mehr nur eines seiner Hirngespinste war, sondern sich der Wunsch eine Organisation für den Schutz der Hybride zu gründen vor ihm manifestierte, verschwand die Leere in seinem Inneren. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit, welche er noch gestern Nacht verspürt hatte, war wie weggeblasen.  
Je schneller sie aktiv wurden, desto schneller konnten sie dort helfen, wo die Hilfe am dringendsten benötigt wurde. Sie gingen hinaus in den Empfangsraum und Hoseok half Jisoo dabei in ihren Mantel zu schlüpfen.

„Wir reden erneut, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Sprecht nur mit Leuten über die Organisation, von denen ihr überzeugt seid, dass sie auch bereit sind zu helfen.“, erklärte Hoseok und lächelte.

Seine Anfangs so kleine Idee, die in ihm all die Jahre herangereift war, machte sich nun auf den Weg hinaus in die Welt, um diese hoffentlich bald zu einem besseren Ort für Hybride zu machen.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, dieses Kapitel hat mich einiges an Nerven gekostet. Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie oft ich alles umgeschrieben habe...  
> Das jetztige Produkt ist in meinen Augen zwar nicht perfekt aber durchaus gut zu lesen. Ich hoffe einfach mal das mir die nächsten Kapitel wieder besser von der Hand gehen. 
> 
> Hmm ja, Melampus ist erst ziemlich spät dazu gekommen, weswegen es ein wenig schwierig für mich war die ganze Thematik in den bisher geplanten Plot einzubringen. (Es war von Anfang an geplant, dass Hyungwon vergewaltigt wird, aber nicht das Hoseok dann da den Hero raushängen lässt, aber gut,... bei der aller aller ersten Planung gabs auch die Mafia noch nicht und Ziel der Vergewaltigung war es einfach nur gewesen Jackson und dem Papillon zu Schaden. Lustig wie manche Ideen sich im Laufe der Zeit/Geschichte ändern. Viele Charaktere entwickeln einfach ein Eigenleben ;c) Auch wird vielen vermutlich schon aufgefallen sein, dass viele Dinge in Dioptas die Namen von Mythologischen Personen/Göttern haben. Auch wenn der Name bisher nie genannt wurde, heißt der Laden von Mr. Lee dem Hybridhändler zum Beispiel Aphrodite. AHT steht im übrigen für Artificial Heat Technology und ist (falls jemand das noch nicht verstanden hat) die Firma welche Dionysos herstellt. Wer der geheimnisvolle junge CEO ist, wurde auch schon in einem anderen Kapitel angeteasert. Bin mal gespannt ob jemand von euch das schon weiß ;)
> 
> Aufmerksamen Lesern wird der Name Nayeon nicht entgangen sein, nehme ich mal an. Ich habe lange mit mir gehadert, ob ich noch eine weitere Band mit in die Story rein bringen soll oder nicht. Ich schaue einfach mal wie viele Charaktere ich noch brauche, denn ein paar habe ich noch nirgendwo verplant damit eben auch mal ein Random Chara irgendwo vorkommen kann. (Kann schließlich nicht jeder Charakter mega die krasse Storyline haben XD) Falls ich zum Ende hin mit den bisher geplanten Charas auskomme, werde ich Twice wieder rauskicken. ;) Dann wird da also einfach ein anderer Name stehen. (EDIT: Twice is wieder raus! Nayeon = Eunbi)
> 
> Und da ich es noch nirgends wirklich geschrieben habe, eine Freundin aber meinte ich solle euch das mal sagen damit sich keiner Betrogen fühlt: Yoonmin, ist nicht das Hauptpairing in dieser Geschichte. XD~ Wer diese Story nur liest weil er hofft da wird’s voll lovey dovey zwischen denen, sollte sich besser jetzt schon mit dem Gedanken anfreunden das dem nicht so ist. Möglicherweise werde ich mal ne kurze Smutszene zu den beiden einbauen, aber bisher ist da aktiv nichts geplant :/ Hoffe das ist okay und ihr seid jetzt nicht enttäuscht oder so ;^; 
> 
> Desweiteren muss ich mich wirklich bei den Leuten bedanken, die diese Story lesen und mit Kommentaren unterstützen. Es gibt nicht viele Kommischreiber aber ihr alle habt einen Platz in meinem Herzen! :) <3<3<3


	9. Five years ago...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonshik findet nach langer Suche endlich den Hybriden seiner Träume.  
> Oder auch: Wie die Liebesgeschichte ihren Anfang nahm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Widmung geht wie immer raus an: Namidahime und Juli <3<3<3<3
> 
> Weitere Notes:
> 
> Wie der Titel des Kapitels es bereits sagt, spielt dieser Part fünf Jahre vor dem ersten Kapitel. Hier wird die gesamte Hintergrund Geschichte von Taekwoon und Wonshik abgehandelt, man erfährt aber auch viel zu Sanghyuk, der VIXX Schule und auch zu Minhyuk und Wonho. In diesem Part lebt der König, aka Minhyuks Vater noch und die Mafia ist noch aktiv im Land.
> 
> Ich weiß die Story ist sehr komplex und da ich nicht wirklich regelmäßig Updaten kann (immerhin gehe ich auch arbeiten, habe sowas wie ein Leben und übersetze die Story mittlerweile auf Englisch weil ich da mehr Resonanz kriege) Ist es für viele Sicher schwierig den verschiedenen Storysträngen zu folgen.
> 
> Falls es daher Fragen gibt, schreibt sie mir in die Kommentare und keine angst ich beiße nicht ;)  
> Nächstes Kapitel geht es dann endlich mal mit Yoongi weiter, der hat die letzten vier Kapitel in der Ecke herumgestanden und schon ein bisschen Staub angesetzt, der Arme XD
> 
> Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.
> 
> P.S: Ich habe in den letzten Monaten die Lets Plays zu Horizon Zero Dawn und Detroit: Become Human gesehen und muss sagen das manche Elemente aus diesen Storys mich schwer an Dioptas erinnert haben. Die Schulen wie ich sie mir in Dioptas vorstelle, funktionieren genauso wie das Zero Dawn Projekt. Künstlich erschaffene Hybride die isoliert von der Außenwelt alles lernen müssen, was den Menschen bekannt ist (bei Horizon hat das ja leider nicht funktioniert, ich will aber nicht spoilern, falls ihr es euch selbst mal ansehen wollt) Was Detroit angeht kann man praktisch hingehen und das Wort Android einfach durch Hybrid ersetzen und schon hat man das, worauf Dioptas am Ende mal heraus laufen wird. Abzuwarten bleibt nur noch, ob für die Hybride am Ende alles gut ausgeht ;) (aber wer mich kennt weiß, dass ich Happy Ends liebe, lol~)

Fünf Jahre zuvor...

„Und hier sehen Sie einen meiner absoluten Favoriten. Er ist ausgesprochen gut erzogen und versteht unsere Sprache wirklich ausgezeichnet. Bei ihm, werden für Sie keine Wünsche of-“

„Sagen sie Mr. Han, wäre es vielleicht möglich, dass ich mich alleine umschauen kann?“, unterbrach Wonshik das stetige Geplapper des untersetzten Mannes neben sich und dieser verstummte abrupt. Er sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen aus wässrigen Augen an. Seine Mimik zeigte deutlich, dass er von dieser Frage nicht gerade angetan war. Er schien einen Moment abzuwägen, was er sagen sollte und rieb seine Hände unbehaglich. Wonshik sah, wie der Mann mit sich kämpfte.

„Also, für gewöhnlich ist es nicht möglich, sich allein in unseren Hallen umzusehen, Mr. Kim.“ Er lachte gekünstelt auf und rieb sich seine Hände erneut, während er auf den Fußballen hin und her wippte. „Aber ich denke, in ihrem Fall könnten wir eine Ausnahme machen. Verstehen Sie, ich wäre wirklich zu tiefst erfreut, wenn Sie sich für eines unserer Tiere entscheiden würden.“

Wonshik musste den Impuls unterdrücken mit den Augen zu rollen. Natürlich würde der andere Mann sich freuen, wenn gerade seine Schule einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie einen Hybriden verkaufen würde. Vor allem, nachdem Wonshik dem etwas kleineren Mann zuvor berichtet hatte, dass diese Schule bereits die vierte sei die er auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Hybriden für sich durchforstete, bisher leider ohne Erfolg.

Wonshik hatte in seiner Verzweiflung Rat bei seinem langjährigen Freund Hongbin gesucht, welcher ihm diese Schule ans Herz gelegt hatte. Hongbin kannte alle wichtigen Hybridschulen des Landes, da sich sein Vater als erfolgreicher Hybridhändler mit seinem Geschäft – dem Aphrodite – einen Namen gemacht hatte. Die VIXX Schule war nicht die größte im Land, tatsächlich war sie eher ein Geheimtipp, aus diesem Grund konnte Wonshik die Aufregung des Mannes durchaus nachvollziehen.

Die Halle, in der sich Wonshik gerade befand, sah ein wenig aus, als würde er sich in einem großen Museum befinden. Nur das sich in den Vitrinen keine wertvollen Gemälde, Büsten oder Schriftstücke befanden, sondern Lebewesen. Die Vitrinen waren rechteckig, damit die Tiere auch darin schlafen konnten, während sie in ihrem Glaskäfig auf ihren zukünftigen Herrn warteten. Es gab am unteren Rand der Vitrinen mehrere Luftlöcher, welche parallel zum Sockel verliefen. Bis auf ein Kissen und die Tiere selbst waren die großen Glaskästen leer, sodass der Blick des Betrachters von nichts abgelenkt wurde. Wonshik hoffte, das die Tiere nicht zu viel Zeit des Tages in dem engen Raum ausharren mussten, sondern nur dort drin gehalten wurden, wenn wie heute ein Kaufinteressent durch die großen Hallen schlenderte.

Die Hybride waren wie es üblich war nackt, damit ein Kunde nicht die Katze im Sack kaufte, sondern sich gleich alles genau anschauen konnte. Die meisten Tiere lagen auf der Seite und beobachteten ihn, wenn er an ihnen vorbeiging, andere hatten die Augen geschlossen und schienen zu dösen oder gar zu schlafen. Auf Tafeln vor den Vitrinen, die man komplett umrunden konnte waren alle Vorzüge und Nachteile der einzelnen Tiere aufgeschrieben.

Mr. Han, der Besitzer dieser Schule war mit Wonshik durch diese erste Halle gegangen um mal hier mal dort, vor einer Vitrine halt zu machen und anhand dieser Tafeln etwas über das jeweilige Tier zu erzählen. Wonshik war jedoch schnell klar geworden, dass der Mann sich vermutlich eher um das Geschäftliche kümmerte, da er keines der Tiere persönlich besser zu kennen schien. Das monotone Geplapper über die verschiedensten Hybride sorgte lediglich dafür das Wonshik Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Er hasste es für gewöhnlich seinen Namen und die Macht, die dieser mit sich brachte auf diese Weise zu missbrauchen, doch es war nicht so, dass man einen Hybriden kaufen konnte wie ein neues Auto. Man spazierte nicht einfach in eine Schule herein und suchte sich aus, welches Tier einem am besten gefiel. Nur Händler und wenige Käufer von Rang und Namen bekamen Einsicht in diese Hallen. Die meisten Leute kauften Hybride bei Zwischenhändlern wie Hongbins Vater oder aber gingen zu Versteigerungen auf dem Sklavenmarkt in der Stadt. In Geschäften wie dem Aphrodite, wurden die besten Tiere jedoch stets in einem separaten Bereich gehalten und nur gut zahlender Kundschaft gezeigt. Wenn man keine Connections zu den Verkäufern oder einen bekannten Namen hatte, bekam man also nur die Tiere zu Gesicht die von den Händlern als weniger Wert eingestuft worden waren, während die wirklichen Schätze im Verborgenen blieben. Bei Versteigerungen in der Stadt wurden nur Tiere von minderer Qualität angeboten. Hybride die irgendwelche Makel aufwiesen und sich nicht teuer durch Händler verkaufen ließen.

Wonshik wusste von Hongbin, dass es einen großen Unterschied machte, ob ein Hybrid nach seinem Training ein Brandzeichen mit dem Siegel der Schule erhielt oder nur ein Tattoo. Hybride mit ersterem waren um ein vielfaches wertvoller und erzielten höhere Preise, so war es nicht verwunderlich das Mr. Han ihn bei ihrem Rundgang ausschließlich auf diese Tiere hingewiesen hatte.

Sie waren ohne Frage hübsch anzusehen, doch sie alle rührten nichts in seinem inneren. Im Gegenteil, sie wirkten auf Wonshik gleich, wie Klone ihrer selbst, gesichtslos und puppenhaft. Die meisten entsprachen dem Mainstream Schönheitsideal, süße runde Gesichter, kleine Stupsnasen, volle Lippen und große Augen. Abgerichtet ihm jeden nur erdenklichen sinnlichen Wunsch von den Lippen abzulesen. Doch das war es nicht, was Wonshik suchte.

„Lassen sie sich Zeit und sehen sie sich in Ruhe um. Hinter dieser Halle befinden sich noch zwei weitere.“, der kleinere Mann deutete auf eine Tür am Ende des großen Raumes. „In jeder Halle befinden sich in der Regel auch Mitarbeiter, welche die individuellen Eigenschaften unserer einzelnen Tiere als Trainer natürlich besser kennen als ich. Sobald sie fündig geworden sind oder, wenn sie eine Frage zu einem der Tiere haben stehen diese ihnen natürlich gern mit Rat und Tat zur Seite.“

Der Mann verabschiedete sich mit einigen Verbeugungen und Abschiedsfloskeln von ihm und verließ dann die Halle durch dieselbe Tür, durch die sie diese gemeinsam betreten hatten. Wonshik seufzte tief und rieb sich mit der Hand einmal über die Augen. Er sah sich um. In dieser Halle befanden sich etwa dreißig Vitrinen. Wenn es noch zwei weitere Hallen gab, konnte er sich also im besten Fall neunzig Hybride genauer anschauen. Wonshik hoffte inständig, dass er in dieser Schule endlich fündig werden würde. Er wusste nicht genau, wonach er eigentlich suchte. Er wusste nur, dass er es noch nicht gefunden hatte und das wurmte ihn immens.

Der Hybrid in der Vitrine vor sich sah ihn aus großen erwartungsvollen Augen an und Wonshik wünschte sich für einen Moment, er wäre für die Tiere unsichtbar. Er fühlte ihre vielen Augenpaare auf sich ruhen, während er durch die Halle schritt. Interessiert, vielleicht sogar hoffnungsvoll.

Hier und da blieb er stehen, wenn ein Hybrid ihn äußerlich ansprach, um die Informationstafel an der Vitrine zu lesen. Er fand in der ersten Halle jedoch nichts was sein Interesse wirklich entfachte, weswegen er die nächste Halle betrat. Auch hier lief er ziellos durch die endlos erscheinenden Reihen an Glaskästen.

In einer der Ecken stand ein junger Mann, welcher gerade eine Nachricht auf seinem Smartphone zu verschicken schien. Wonshik ging langsam auf ihn zu und räusperte sich, als er vor ihm zum Stehen kam.

„Uhm, hey. Sag mal, arbeitest du hier?“ Es war eine rhetorische Frage, denn der Junge trug die Arbeitsuniform der VIXX Schule. Schnell ließ der Junge das kleine Gerät in die Hosentasche gleiten und stellte sich aufrechter hin.

„J-ja Sir.“ Wonshik winkte ab. „Können wir einfach vergessen, dass ich ein vermutlich sehr reicher gut zahlender Kunde bin? Bitte verhalt dich mir gegenüber ganz normal, nenn mich einfach Wonshik nicht Sir oder sowas. Wie heißt du?“

Der Junge sah ihn aus großen Augen an und schwieg einen Moment. „S-anghyuk.“, stellte er sich schließlich vor und Wonshik hielt ihm seine Hand hin.

„Sehr erfreut Sanghyuk. Bist du Trainer hier?“, fragte Wonshik freundlich und der Junge mit dem runden Gesicht nickte unsicher. Er war definitiv jünger als Wonshik selbst. Er überlegte ob der andere möglicherweise nur ein Praktikant war?

„Ausgezeichnet, das heißt, du kennst die Hybride hier vermutlich ziemlich gut oder?“ Der Junge nickte erneut. „Ja, ich denke, ich kann über viele hier Auskunft geben.“, murmelte er schüchtern und Wonshik klopfte dem Jungen aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Gut, dann bist du genau der Mann, nach dem ich suche.“, erklärte er und drehte sich so, dass er neben Sanghyuk stand und in die weitläufige Halle blickte. „Wie kann ich denn weiterhelfen, ähm, Won-shik.“ Dem anderen schien es Unbehagen zu bereiten einen Kunden anzusprechen wie einen alten Schulfreund.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste.“, seufzte Wonshik und stemmte die Hände in seine Hüften. Er drehte sich abrupt zu Sanghyuk um und der jüngere schien von der Antwort vollkommen verwirrt.

„Weißt du, ich suche nach einem Hybriden für mich, aber…“ Er überlegte, wie er am besten in Worte fassen konnte, was ihn störte, ohne vielleicht zu harsch zu klingen. „Irgendwie sind die Tiere sich alle so, ähnlich. Ich meine klar sie bekommen alle die gleiche Ausbildung aber, irgendwie langweilt mich das was ich bisher gesehen habe total. Kannst du mir folgen?“

Sanghyuk runzelte die Stirn und schien über seine Worte nachdenken, dann antwortete er unsicher: „Ich denke... schon?“

Wonshik sah zurück in die Halle. „Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, sie sind alle bezaubernd und ich bin sicher, sie werden ihre Käufer alle glücklich machen, aber mir fehlt ein wenig die Individualität, das Feuer, einfach der gewisse Funken an Charakter.“ Er stieß einen frustrierten Laut aus. „Gibt es unter diesen Hybriden hier irgendeinen, der anders ist? Nicht so perfekt und makellos? Oder nein, lass mich anders Fragen. Stell dir vor, du wärst an meiner Stelle und Geld würde keine Rolle spielen. Welchen von euren Hybriden würdest du kaufen?“

Sanghyuk verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und überlegte lange. „Bist du eher auf der Suche nach einem Canidae oder hättest du lieber einen Felidae? Letztere sind meist ein wenig eigensinniger und nicht so hörig wie die Canidae. Man muss sie öfter bestrafen und zurechtweisen.“, erklärte er und Wonshik runzelte die Stirn.

„Bestrafst du sie gerne?“, fragte er plötzlich ohne auf Sanghyuks Frage einzugehen und sah dem Jungen ins Gesicht. Sanghyuk wich seinem Blick aus. „Nein, ich denke keiner der Trainer, ähm, mag es die Hybride für ihr Fehlverhalten zu bestrafen. Es gibt vielleicht einen oder zwei unter den Kollegen, denen die Macht über die Tiere ihren Kick verschafft, aber ich gehöre definitiv nicht dazu.“

Der Ton in Sanghyuks Stimme hinterließ einen bitteren Nachgeschmack bei Wonshik. Wie es aussah, war der Junge es nicht gewohnt mit einem außenstehenden darüber zu reden, wie er sich dabei fühlte, wenn er die Hybride auf ihr späteres Leben als Sklaven vorbereiten musste.

„Entschuldige die Frage bitte. Ähm, ich denke, ich würde eher zu einem Felidae tendieren.“, antwortete Wonshik und Sanghyuk lächelte. „Also, es gäbe einen Felidae, welchen ich sofort kaufen würde, allerdings ist er noch nicht für den Verkauf freigegeben. Er gehört zur neusten Klasse an Hybriden welche in den nächsten Monaten auf den Markt kommen werden.“

Wonshik horchte bei diesen Worten auf. „Ich habe schon von ihnen gehört. Minhyuk hat sich so einen gegönnt. Sie können viel besser sprechen, als die vorherigen Klassen richtig?“ Sanghyuk verschluckte sich hustend.

„Min-. Redest du etwa von Prinz Minhyuk?“ Wonshik zuckte die Schultern.

„Jo, is mein Cousin. Aber bitte raste jetzt nicht aus, okay?“ Sanghyuk wurde weiß wie die Wand hinter sich. „D-da-dann bist du der einflussreiche Kunde, we-weswegen alle seit Tagen so aus dem Häuschen sind? Oh Fuck. Oh Fuck. Dad wird mich umbringen!“, murmelte Sanghyuk und schlug sich prompt die Hand vor den Mund.

Scheinbar hatte er just in diesem Moment gemerkt, dass er das alles Laut gesagt und zu allem Überfluss auch noch vor einem Mitglied der königlichen Familie geflucht hatte. Wonshik lachte schallend los bei dem entsetzten Blick Sanghyuks. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe schneller zwischen weiß und rot wechselte als eine Verkehrsampel zwischen rot und grün.

„Augenblick mal, Dad?“, fragte Wonshik nach, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte und Sanghyuk schien sich zunehmend unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ich bin Han Sanghyuk, der Junior CEO dieser Schule.“, stellte er sich nun richtig vor und verbeugte sich lange vor Wonshik. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. Nun ergab es Sinn, dass der andere schon hier arbeitete, obwohl er augenscheinlich noch zur Schule ging. Offensichtlich war er kein Praktikant, sondern der Sohn des Chefs.

„Okay Sanghyuk, bitte beruhige dich wieder.“, meinte Wonshik und der junge Mann richtete sich wieder auf. Seine Haltung war seltsam steif und er sah Wonshik nicht mehr direkt an. Dieser seufzte.

„Aus diesem Grund habe ich mich dir nicht richtig vorgestellt. Ich hasse es, wenn andere mich nur wegen meines Status anders behandeln. Würdest du mir diesen Hybrid, von dem du erzählt hast, vielleicht zeigen?“, fragte er mit freundlicher Stimme und Sanghyuk schluckte.

„Da-s geht leider nicht. Ich würde wirklich Ärger bekommen, wenn ich euch nicht fertig ausgebildete Hybride zeigen würde, Sir. Der Hybrid, an den ich dachte… naja, er hat in den Augen meines Vaters viele Makel. Er gibt mir die Schuld dafür, sagt, ich sei zu nachsichtig mit ihm gewesen. Aber… Dioptas verhalten sich so anders, er… er ist etwas ganz besonderes.“ Wonshik seufzte laut auf.

„Tja, also gut, verstehe. Dann gibt es hier für mich nichts mehr zu sehen. Schade. Dein Vater hätte sich sicher gefreut, wenn ich euch einen Hybriden abgekauft hätte.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, die Hand bereits zum Abschiedsgruß erhoben. „War schön dich kennenge-“

„Nein, bitte warte Wonshik!“, rief ihm Sanghyuk panisch nach, als er sich entfernte und er drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht wieder zu Sanghyuk um.

„Jetzt bin ich also wieder Wonshik und nicht 'Sir'?“, wollte er belustigt wissen und Sanghyuk merkte, wie er dem anderen auf den Leim gegangen war. Natürlich hatte Wonshik nicht wirklich gehen, sondern ihn nur manipulieren wollen.

„Das war ein gemeiner Trick.“, grummelte der jüngere und Wonshik lachte. „Dein Vater hat recht, vielleicht bist du noch zu weich um ein echter Geschäftsmann zu sein.“, Wonshik streckte die Hand aus und wuschelte dem jüngeren durchs Haar. Dieser schien über diese Worte nicht sehr erfreut.

„Also was ist nun, zeigst du mir den Dioptas jetzt oder nicht? Du als Sohn des CEOs kannst doch sicher eine Ausnahme machen.“, pochte Wonshik erneut und Sanghyuk kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er schien zu bereuen Wonshik überhaupt von dem mysteriösen Dioptas erzählt zu haben.

„A-aber, was ist, wenn er dir gefällt? Ich meine, Vater wird ihn dir nicht verkaufen. Er ist noch nicht fertig ausgebildet. Er wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn ich ihn dir zeige. Auf der anderen Seite...“ Der jüngere schien wirklich mit sich zu ringen. „...ach was solls. Ich will das er zu jemandem kommt, der ihn gut behandelt und du scheinst wirklich nett zu sein.“, sprudelte es schließlich aus ihm heraus und Wonshik sah, wie die Wangen des Jungen sich rot färbten.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Du hast mich mit deinen Worten wirklich neugierig auf diesen Hybriden gemacht, ich hoffe, du kannst mich überzeugen.“, meinte Wonshik und Sanghyuk nickte. Er fummelte sein Smartphone wieder aus der Tasche und gab einige Dinge ein.

„Ich muss erst rausfinden, wo er gerade steckt. Falls er nicht in seinem Zimmer ist, befindet er sicher gerade in einer Lektion und dann würden wir ihn niemals finden. Aber das haben wir gleich.“ Er hatte die Zunge zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und studierte eine Liste, aus der Wonshik nicht schlau wurde, doch sie schien Sanghyuk etwas mitzuteilen.

„Gut, ich habe ihn gefunden. Er ist zum Glück in seinem Zimmer. Folge mir bitte.“, er wollte losgehen, doch er verharrte noch einen Moment. „Ach ja, alles was du hinter diesen Türen siehst, darf nicht nach draußen gelangen. Besucher dürfen für gewöhnlich nur durch diese Hallen hier wandern, ich nehme dich jetzt mit ihn den Bereich, der nur für Mitarbeiter gedacht ist.“ Wonshik nickte.

„Hast du irgendwelche ansteckenden Krankheiten?“ Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf. Sanghyuk nickte ein paar mal.

„Gut eine Sache noch. Wie gesagt er… er ist, anders und er, nun er, wird sicher angst vor dir haben, also bitte überlass das reden mir. Falls er etwas sagt oder tut, was dir nicht gefällt sieh bitte darüber hinweg, ich… will ihn nicht bestrafen müssen und du darfst ihn unter gar keinen Umständen unerlaubt anfassen.“ Wonshik sah Sanghyuk lange in die Augen. „Fein, ich verhalte mich ruhig und ich hätte ihn ohnehin nicht ohne deine Zustimmung berührt. Du hast schließlich mehr Erfahrung mit Hybriden.“

Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen sie los. Sie durchquerten auch die dritte Halle, in welcher sich Wonshik noch gar nicht umgesehen hatte und gingen auf eine Tür zu die deutlich mit „Staff only“ und einem „Durchgang verboten“ Schild beschriftet war. Die Tür war zudem gesichert. Sanghyuk legte die Zugangskarte, welche er an einer Schnur an seinem Gürtel befestigt hatte auf den Scanner und die rote Lampe neben der Tür färbte sich grün. Dann griff er nach dem Türknauf und lehnte sich zurück um die schwere Eisentür aufzuziehen.

Sie gingen hindurch und befanden sich sofort in einem Labyrinth aus Gängen und Türen. Sanghyuk fand sich ohne Probleme zurecht, aber für Wonshik sah jeder Gang aus wie der andere. Nach einer schier niemals endenden Zahl an Korridoren, in welchen sie mal recht und mal links abgebogen waren, erreichten sie eine Tür, die sich äußerlich nicht von allen anderen unterschied.

„Ähm, wir nehmen eine kleine Abkürzung durch diesen Raum hier. Hinter dieser Tür befinden sich ein paar Hybride die gerade trainiert werden, bitte… ähm… versuch nicht zu sehr zu starren.“, erklärte Sanghyuk und als er die Tür öffnete, verstand Wonshik sofort was er meinte.

Vor der Tür war es vollkommen still gewesen. Doch kaum hatte sich die Tür geöffnet, drang deutliches Stöhnen an sein Ohr und als er durch die Tür schritt sah er auch, woher dieses Stöhnen kam. In dem Raum befanden sich sechs Betten, auf jedes von ihnen war ein Hybrid gefesselt. Zwei von ihnen sahen noch sehr jung aus und Wonshik hatte gleich ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend, als er sich fragte, in welchem Alter die Schule damit begann die Hybride für ihr Leben, als Sexsklave vorzubereiten.

Die Hände der Hybride waren am Gestell des Metallbettes über dem Kopf befestigt, die Beine waren gespreizt und angewinkelt mit Fesseln an Stangen befestigt, damit sie die vorgegebene Position nicht verändern konnten. Die Hybride versuchten sich in ihrer Lust aufzubäumen und in der Fesselung zu winden, doch viel Spielraum dafür blieb ihnen nicht. Scheinbar hatte jeder von ihnen ein Sextoy in seinem inneren und eine Fleshlight über die Erregung gestülpt, die von einer Art Greifarm mechanisch auf und ab bewegt wurde.

Wonshik sah die spitzen Zähne eines Hybrids als er wohlig aufstöhnte und den Kopf dabei in den Nacken warf. „Komm.“, sagte Sanghyuk zu Wonshik, als dieser stehen geblieben war um die Szene vor sich zu beobachten. Es fühlte sich seltsam falsch an, die Hybride in einem so intimen Moment zu erleben. Sie gingen auf der anderen Seite des Raumes durch eine Tür in einen weiteren verzweigten Korridor.

„Darf ich fragen, was diesen Hybriden beigebracht wird?“, wollte er ehrlich interessiert wissen und Sanghyuk seufzte. „Hybride müssen lernen ihre Höhepunkte zu kontrollieren. Das was du da gerade gesehen hast gehört zum sogenannten 'forced orgasm'-Training. Das heißt diese Hybride werden immer und immer wieder zum Höhepunkt gebracht. Sie müssen lernen die Stimulation zu ignorieren, je seltener sie zum Höhepunkt gelangen, desto weniger Schmerzen haben sie dabei. Du weißt schon… es tut weh, wenn man nach einem Höhepunkt sensibel ist und sofort weiter stimuliert wird.“

Wonshik lief ein Schauder über den Rücken. „Ich habe in dem Raum gar keinen Trainer gesehen? Was ist, wenn einer von ihnen nicht mehr kann? Ich meine, schaut niemand nach ihnen?“, wollte er wissen und Sanghyuk sah Wonshik einen Moment verständnislos an. Er deutete zur Decke, wo im Abstand von je fünfzig Metern kleine runde Wölbungen zu finden waren. Wonshik hätte sich für die dumme Frage am liebsten gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Natürlich gab es hier überall Kameras.

„Unsere gesamte Ausbildung läuft über Kamera und Computersysteme, die ständig kontrollieren in welcher Verfassung sich die einzelnen Hybride befinden. Die einzelnen Lektionen, gehen niemals länger als eine Stunde damit die Hybride danach genug Zeit haben sich zu erholen. Zumindest ist das so bei den sexuellen Lerneinheiten. Der normale Unterricht ist wie in der Schule der Menschen. Pro Fach 45-90 Minuten lang. Sie bekommen alles in der Theorie beigebracht was wir Menschen im Laufe unseres Lebens in der Schule oder durch unsere Eltern und Freunde lernen. Wobei man bei den ersten Hybridklassen noch nicht wirklich viel Zeit in die schulische Ausbildung investiert hat. Aus diesem Grund können Axinit und Benitoit Hybride in der Regel nicht Lesen, Schreiben oder Rechnen. Man kann ihnen einfache Wörter beibringen und wenn man ihnen eine Tätigkeit zeigt sind sie in der Lage diese Nachzuahmen, aber sie denken nicht selbstständig. Sie sind noch sehr simpel gestrickt, folgen mehr ihren Instinkten, wenn sie etwas tun. Citrin und vor allem Dioptas sind viel intelligenter, deswegen bekommen sie den gleichen Unterricht wie menschliche Kinder. Sobald sie alt genug sind, kommt die sexuelle Ausbildung dazu.“

Wonshik unterbrach Sanghyuk in seinem Monolog nicht, sondern sog jede Information in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm das Wasser. „Und wie alt ist 'alt genug'? Zwei von den Hybriden da drin sahen sehr jung aus.“, meinte Wonshik und Sanghyuk nickte. „Im Normalfall beginnt die sexuelle Ausbildung mit etwa vierzehn Jahren.“, erklärte Sanghyuk trocken und Wonshik sog scharf die Luft in die Lungen.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir darüber nie zuvor Gedanken gemacht, aber es so zu hören ist wirklich verstörend. Was genau...also, was genau habt ihr diesen Hybriden eingeführt?“ Sanghyuk wurde rot um die Nasenspitze und räusperte sich.

„Das sind spezielle Vibratoren für die Prostatastimulation. Die Hybride sollen gezielt sensibilisiert werden.“

„Waren das auch Dioptas?“, fragte Wonshik doch Sanghyuk schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, in dem Raum da waren nur Citrin. Dioptas und die ganz neue Klasse mit dem Namen Euklas gibt es noch nicht so oft. Die Dioptas brauchen länger bei der Ausbildung, weil sie viel mehr Wissen aufnehmen können. Sie entwickeln auch eigene Interessen, die man als Herr fördern kann, wenn man möchte. Die Euklas sind noch viel zu jung für den Verkauf oder gar die sexuelle Ausbildung. Die ersten von ihnen werden wohl erst in zehn bis fünfzehn Jahren für den Markt bereit sein. Sie sind alle noch kleine Kinder.“

Sanghyuk bog noch ein letztes Mal rechts um eine Ecke und blieb dann stehen. „Wir sind da. Da er ein Dioptas ist, ist er allein in dem Zimmer. Dioptas werden nicht so, am Bett fixiert wie die Citrin. Sie bekommen die Trainingseinheiten auf einem Display mitgeteilt und müssen diese dann selbstständig an sich durchführen. Zumindest, wenn sie mit der Ausbildung nahezu fertig sind, so wie er. Es könnte sein, dass er sich gerade in einer Übung befindet.“, sagte Sanghyuk und klang dabei merkwürdig nervös.

Wonshik spürte, wie die Anspannung in ihm stieg. Er war wirklich gespannt auf den Dioptas. Er hatte den von Minhyuk bisher schon einige Male gesehen und er war wirklich atemberaubend schön. Lustig, wenn auch ein wenig listig. Minhyuk hatte ihm erzählt, das sein Hybrid Wonho die Gene eines Polarfuches hatte, was die listige Art des Hybriden vielleicht erklärte.

Er wusste das Dioptas deutlich über dem Budget lagen, dass er sich eigentlich für seinen Hybriden gesetzt hatte, doch er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, einen Blick auf den Hybriden hinter dieser Tür zu werfen, wenn es sich ergab. Sanghyuk öffnete die Tür und sie betraten gemeinsam das Zimmer.

„Master Sanghyuk.“, erklang eine federleichte Stimme und als Wonshik das erste Mal seinen Blick auf den Hybriden in dem Zimmer legte erstarrte er. Er wusste nicht, wohin er als Erstes schauen sollte. Der Hybrid war unwirklich. Er war schön, geschmeidig doch auch irgendwie mystisch. Er wirkte bei genauerer Betrachtung sogar ein wenig gefährlich, so intensiv und stechend waren die blauen Augen, die viel dunkler waren als die Wonhos. Sie schimmerten wie Saphire und Wonshik konnte nicht anders, als in den hypnotischen blauen Augen zu versinken. In ihnen zu ertrinken wie ein Schiffbrüchiger auf dem unendlich erscheinenden Ozean.

„Taekwoon, dieser Mann hier ist Kim Wonshik. Wonshik, das ist Taekwoon, der Dioptas, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.“

Von Sanghyuks Stimme aus seiner Hypnose gerissen sah Wonshik den jungen Mann verwirrt an. „Er hat einen Namen?“, fragte er perplex und Sangyhuk runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber natürlich hat er einen Namen. Alle Hybride bekommen bei ihrer Geburt einen Namen von uns. Diesen legen sie ab, sobald der zukünftige Herr ihnen einen eigenen Namen gegeben hat.“

„Verstehe.“, hauchte Wonshik nur, dessen Blick wieder zu Taekwoon wanderte. Der Hybrid saß inmitten seines Bettes und sah sie beide abwechselnd an. Wonshik konnte nicht viel von seinem Körper sehen, da er ein weites verwaschenes schwarzes T-Shirt trug welches an einer Schulter ein wenig herab hing und ein kleines bisschen seines Schlüsselbeines offenbarte. Die Beine waren mit einer dünnen Decke zugedeckt.

„Hast du heute keine Lektion? Oder bist du schon fertig?“, fragte Sanghyuk an den Hybrid gewandt und dieser sah hinab auf seine Hände, welche mit dem Saum der Decke spielten. Der Hybrid schien nicht antworten zu wollen. „Taekwoon. Sag mir, was du heute üben solltest?“, harkte Sanghyuk nach, als von Taekwoon keine Antwort kam.

„Denial, Herr. M-it dem... dem Hitachi.“, flüsterte der Hybrid so leise, das Wonshik die Ohren spitzen musste, um die Worte überhaupt zu hören. „Und lass mich raten, du hast es nicht gemacht?“, wollte Sanghyuk als Nächstes wissen und der Hybrid biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Ich... hasse es. Es ist so schrecklich intensiv,...“, erklärte der Hybrid mit geröteten Wangen und Sanghyuk seufzte. An Wonshik gewandt erklärte er: „Taekwoon mag keine Sextoys. Besonders keine Vibratoren. Er reagiert sehr empfindlich auf sie und er findet es unnatürlich. Deswegen muss er momentan täglich mit verschiedensten Toys üben.“

Wonshik warf einen kurzen Blick auf Taekwoon bevor er meinte. „Warum? Ich meine, ist es so schlimm, dass er keine Vibratoren mag? Jedem das was ihm gefällt, oder?“

Sanghyuk sah ihn kurz schweigend an. „Wonshik. Taekwoon ist ein Hybrid. Er hat diese Wahl nicht. Es gehört zum Lehrplan und es wird erwartet, dass er es artig erträgt. Ob er es mag oder nicht wird nicht gefragt.“

Erneut spürte Wonshik dieses unbestimmte Gefühl von Abscheu in seiner Magengegend. War es Mitleid für den Hybriden? „Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, die Hybride werden in sämtlichen existierenden Sexpraktiken ausgebildet um einem Herren jeden Wunsch erfüllen zu können aber sie dürfen nicht auch mal nein sagen?“ Das war ganz klar ein Fall von sexuellem Missbrauch, zumindest wenn eine solche Art der Ausbildung für Menschen existieren würde.

Ihm wurde übel beim Gedanken daran, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er an Taekwoons Stelle wäre. Geboren in dieser Einrichtung, abgerichtet und versklavt ohne eine Chance seinen eigenen Weg im Leben wählen zu können. Gezwungen eigene Wünsche immer hinten anzustellen. Sanghyuk verzog den Mund zu einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Als Sklave darf man keinen eigenen Willen haben, Wonshik. Wir bilden sie so streng aus, damit sie es später nicht so schwer haben. Wenn sie das Grauen, welches draußen auf sie lauern könnte, bereits kennen, ist es für sie leichter es zu ertragen.“

Daraufhin war es still in dem kleinen, steril eingerichteten Zimmer. Sanghyuk räusperte sich und wandte sich wieder Taekwoon zu.

„Welcher Trainer hat dir die Aufgabe gegeben?“, fragte er nach und Taekwoon schnaufte angewidert. „Jennie.“, spie er zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen heraus und Sanghyuk schloss die Augen und raufte sich mit der rechten Hand die Haare. „Es heißt Mistres Jennie, Taekwoon.“, belehrte er den Hybriden doch dieser schnalzte nur laut mit der Zunge.

„Meinetwegen auch das. Ich hasse sie!“, erklärte der Hybrid und seine Augen ließen ihn nun noch gefährlicher wirken.

„Das nimmst du sofort zurück, Taekwoon. Ich will dich nie wieder so über sie reden hören!“, fuhr Sanghyuk ihn sofort scharf an und Taekwoon drehte den Kopf bockig weg.

„Fein, du lässt mir keine Wahl. Ich werde die Session, die sie dir gegeben hat, um eine halbe Stunde verlängern und du wirst es hier und jetzt vor mir und Wonshik machen. Los!“ Taekwoons Kopf fuhr so schnell herum, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Wonshik sah Sanghyuk an wie vom Donner gerührt. Den Mund bereits geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, doch er war über die plötzliche Strenge Sanghyuks dermaßen erschüttert, dass er nicht wusste wie er mit der Situation, die sich ihm eröffnet hatte umgehen sollte.

„Nein... nein bitte, bitte nicht Master Sanghyuk.“, wimmerte Taekwoon und seine Augen tanzten panisch in ihren Höhlen. „Ich...werde...nie wieder sagen... wie sehr ich diese... wie sehr ich… diesen niederen Menschen hasse.“, brachte er hervor, als würde es ihm die schlimmsten Qualen bereiten über diese Trainerin zu sprechen.

Sanghyuk rieb sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht. „Taekwoon, bitte mach es nicht noch schlimmer als es schon ist. Halt jetzt den Mund und tu, was ich dir gesagt habe. Das ist ein Befehl!“  
Taekwoons Augen spiegelten so viel Schmerz und Verrat wider, dass sich ein Kloß in Wonshiks Hals bildete. Der Hybrid schlug die Decke energisch zurück, um in dem Schrank neben seinem Bett nach dem verhassten Sextoy zu suchen. Wonshik kam so in den Genuss die blasse Haut an den endlos erscheinenden Beinen des Hybriden zu bewundern. Taekwoon biss sich aus lauter Wut sich nicht weiter über die verhasste Trainerin auslassen zu dürfen so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass diese zu bluten begann.

„Hör sofort auf damit.“, wies Sanghyuk ihn zurecht.

„Was sonst? Bekomme ich noch eine schlimmere Strafe? Nur zu!“ Er wandte den Blick verletzt ab. „Ich dachte, ihr wärt anders, Master Sanghyuk.“, murmelte er tonlos.

Gerade als er den Hitachi in die Steckdose einstecken wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Mr. Han stand mitten im Raum.

„Sanghyuk! Dürfte ich... was um Himmelswillen geht hier... Wieso hast du Mr. Kim hierher gebracht?“ Der Mann rang sichtlich nach Atem, so als sei er den weiten Weg durch die vielen Korridore hierher gerannt.

Wonshik sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Taekwoon von Bett herunterglitt und eine kniende Position auf dem kalten Fliesenboden einnahm. Aufrecht da sitzend, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt und den Blick demütig zu Boden gerichtet. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Es ist nicht Sanghyuks Schuld, Mr. Han. Ich wollte Taekwoon sehen.“, erklärte Wonshik schnell, doch der ergraute Mann, schien sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen. „Nun, Sie können wohl kaum von diesem Dioptas gewusst haben, wenn mein Sohn ihnen nichts von ihm erzählt hätte.“, meinte er schlicht und in nicht mehr ganz so freundlichen Tonfall wie zuvor in der Halle.

„Ich bin Ihnen entgegengekommen, indem ich Sie auf Ihren Wunsch hin alleine gelassen habe, aber dieser Bereich ist absolut Tabu für alle, außer unsere Mitarbeiter. Also bitte folgen Sie mir, ich bin sicher wir werden gemeinsam einen Hybriden finden, der Ihren gehobenen Ansprüchen entspricht.“ Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke, das ist nicht nötig Mr. Han. Ich habe bereits einen Hybriden gefunden, welchen ich gerne kaufen möchte.“, sagte er mit einer Stimme die keinen Widerspruch zuließ und die Augen des Mannes wurden kugelrund, da er bereits das große Geld und die publicity, welche Wonshiks Kauf seiner Schule bescheren würde witterte.

„Oh, ist das so? Das erfreut mich wirklich außerordentlich. Sind sie in unseren Hallen also doch noch fündig geworden?“, fragte er plötzlich wieder freundlicher, während er sich erneut die Hände rieb. Eine Gewohnheit die der andere scheinbar nicht abstellen konnte und die Wonshik insgeheim ein wenig an einen Waschbären erinnerte.

„Nein. Ich möchte keines ihrer kleinen Püppchen aus den Hallen. Ich will Taekwoon.“

Sanghyuk und Mr. Han klappten die Münder auf und Taekwoon am Boden zuckte bei der Nennung seines Namens zusammen.

„A-aber Mr. Kim. Dieser Hybrid ist noch nicht vollständig ausgebildet und er, nun ja, er macht uns einige Schwierigkeiten. Ich kann Ihnen auf keinen Fall ein Tier verkaufen, welches sich in dem Maße gegen all unsere Regeln auflehnt. Sehen Sie, er ist der erste Hybrid, den mein Sohn ausgebildet hat und er war ein wenig zu... nett zu ihm. Er hat noch einige Makel, die wir ihm erst noch austreiben müssen.“

Der Mann deutete auf den knieenden Hybriden am Boden. „Er ist ja nicht einmal in der Lage, sich zu entblößen, verstehen Sie?“ Wonshik folgte dem Blick des Mannes, der auf Taekwoon in dem schmudeligen T-Shirt verwies und er richtete nun zum ersten Mal das Wort direkt an Taekwoon.

„Sag Taekwoon, würdest du mir deinen Körper vielleicht zeigen? Dein Herr scheint darauf zu bestehen, dass ich vor meinem Kauf alles von dir zu sehen bekommen habe. Bitte.“ Taekwoons Kopf schoss hoch und seine Augen fanden die Wonshiks augenblicklich. Der Hybrid warf einen unsicheren Blick zu Sanghyuk der mit der gesamten Situation überfordert zu sein schien. Dieser Mann hatte ihn ganz klar gebeten sich ihm zu zeigen, aber es war kein Befehl gewesen, sondern eine Bitte. Sanghyuk nickte auf Taekwoons stumme Frage kaum merklich und der Hybrid erhob sich.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd und schwer atmend richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf und Wonshik bemerkte erst jetzt, dass der andere wirklich groß gewachsen war. Ein Attribut, welches den Hybrid in seinen Augen noch begehrenswerter machte.

Mit zitternden Fingern ergriff Taekwoon den Saum seines T-shirts und hob es langsam hoch. Sein Blick war beschämt zu Boden gerichtet und seine Nasenflügel bebten vor Scham, als er den Stoff hoch zog, immer höher bis zu den Schultern, sodass Wonshik das erste Mal den gesamten Körper des Hybriden sehen konnte.

Er ließ Wonshiks Mund seltsam trocken werden. Taekwoon war nicht übermäßig muskulös, nicht dünn oder dick. Sein Körperbau war schmal und androgyn. Nur die breiten Schultern zeugten davon, dass er ein Mann war und natürlich das schlaffe Geschlecht, welches eine durchschnittliche Größe hatte und dem Wonshiks sogar ein wenig ähnelte. Die rosigen Brustwarzen, die einen starken Kontrast zur blendend weißen Haut des restlichen Körpers lieferten, luden dazu ein, sie zu berühren und Wonshik musste sich zurückhalten dem Drang nicht nachzugeben.

„Was sagten Sie doch gleich zu einem seiner angeblichen Makel, Mr. Han?“, fragte Wonshik sich zu dem kleineren Mann umdrehend, welchem nun sichtlich der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand. Wonshik wandte sich Taekwoon zu. „Danke. Ich habe genügend gesehen, ich erlaube dir, dich wieder zu bedecken.“ An Mr. Han gewandt sagte er schlicht. „Nun da ich ihn komplett gesehen habe, möchte ich ihn noch mehr.“, erklärte Wonshik und der Mann atmete stockend aus. Taekwoon ließ das T-Shirt fallen und ging erneut in die Knie.

„Mr. Kim, wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte. Dieser Hybrid steht leider nicht zum Verkauf. Er muss noch viel lernen,...“ Wonshik hob eine Augenbraue. „Ach und was zum Beispiel? Wollen Sie aus ihm auch eine hörige gebrochene Puppe machen, damit er genauso ist wie all die anderen, auf die Sie so furchtbar stolz sind?“, fragte Wonshik in schneidendem Ton und Mr. Han sah ihn nun ärgerlich an.

„Nun wie ich sehe, haben wir unterschiedliche Ansichten davon, wie ein Hybrid ausgebildet werden sollte, Mr. Kim. Es tut mir wirklich ausgesprochen Leid, dass wir scheinbar nicht ins Gespräch kommen.“

„Vater!“, rief Sanghyuk dazwischen und Mr. Han wandte sich an ihn. „Wir reden später, Sanghyuk. Ich werde Mr. Kim jetzt hinausgeleiten.“

Damit machte er eine Geste in Richtung Tür, welche ganz klar Wonshik galt, doch dieser dachte nicht im Traum daran dieser nachzukommen. „Wie es aussieht, verweigern Sie mir ohne nennenswerten Grund die Möglichkeit mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen. Das ist bedauerlich. Ich fürchte ich werde meinem Cousin dem Prinzen mitteilen müssen, dass die Schule, welche er mir wärmstens ans Herz legte, sich als Enttäuschung für mich entpuppt hat. Er ist soweit ich weiß einer der wenigen in unserem Land die bereits einen Dioptas besitzen, also entschuldigen Sie bitte, dass ich Sanghyuk nach einem solchen fragte. Auch wenn dieser Dioptas in Ihren Augen noch unvollkommen ist, wäre ich bereit dies in Kauf zu nehmen und den vollen Preis für ihn zu zahlen.“

Es entsprach nicht ganz der Wahrheit, denn immerhin hatte ihm Hongbin diese Schule empfohlen und nicht Minhyuk. Auch hatte Sanghyuk ihm von dem Dioptas erzählt, ohne das Wonshik ihn darum gebeten hatte, er hoffte einfach, durch diese kleine Lüge Sanghyuk vor größerem Ärger bewahren zu können. Den störrischen Verkäufer außerdem noch einmal darauf hinzuweisen, das er hier nicht irgend jemanden vor sich stehen hatte, sondern den direkten Cousin der königlichen Prinzen würde zudem sicher auch nicht schaden.

Mr. Han war vor Wut so rot im Gesicht, dass es kurz aussah, als würde er jeden Moment platzen. Wonshik lächelte. Er konnte praktisch sehen, wie die Zahnräder im Kopf des Mannes fieberhaft arbeiteten.

Auf der einen Seite, schien er Taekwoon nicht besonders zu mögen und Wonshik würde ihm in die Hände spielen, wenn er ihn sofort los wäre, ohne weitere Kosten und Mühen in die Ausbildung des Hybriden zu stecken, gegen die dieser sich so sehr sträubte. Auf der anderen Seite würde der gute Ruf seiner Schule vielleicht Schaden nehmen, wenn herauskäme, dass er jemanden von Wonshiks Stand einen noch nicht vollständig ausgebildeten Hybriden für teures Geld verkaufte.

„Seien Sie nicht albern, Mr. Kim. Ich kann Ihnen natürlich keinen fehlerhaften Hybriden für den vollen Preis verkaufen. Das könnte meine Firma in den Ruin treiben.“ Das bestätigte Wonshiks Vermutung. Dem anderen Mann ging es nur um den guten Ruf der Schule. Wonshik zuckte die Schultern. „Dann fügen Sie dem Vertrag eine Klausel hinzu, die erklärt, dass ich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden bin, dass ich Taekwoon vor der vorgesehenen Ausbildungszeit erhalten habe. Ich unterzeichne den Vertrag und Sie sind aus dem Schneider.“

Mr. Han seufzte ergeben. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass ich Sie wirklich für keinen meiner anderen Hybride begeistern kann und Sie diesen hier unter allen Umständen kaufen wollen?“ Wonshik nickte. Mr. Han warf einen raschen Seitenblick auf Sanghyuk und wandte sich dann zum Gehen.

„Ich bin in meinem Büro und mache den Vertrag fertig. Sanghyuk bring Mr. Kim bitte gleich zu mir.“, meinte Mr. Han mit der Stimme eines Mannes, der einen inneren Krieg verloren zu haben schien. „Verstanden, Vater.“, erwiderte Sanghyuk.

„Ach eins noch, Mr. Han. Ich möchte das Taekwoon noch das Brandzeichen Ihrer Schule erhält, also machen Sie dafür auch gleich einen Termin bitte. Ich möchte ihn so schnell wie möglich mit zu mir nach Hause nehmen. Da ich selbst nicht plane ihn jemals mit Vibratoren zu quälen, vor allem nicht, wenn es ihm so sehr missfällt, möchte ich außerdem, dass er in dieser Richtung keinerlei Lektionen mehr erhält, bis ich ihn mitnehmen kann. Lassen sie ihn die Zeit lieber dafür nutzen zu lesen oder sich mit Dingen zu beschäftigen, welche ihm Freude bereiten.“

Der Kampfgeist des älteren Mannes schien für einen Moment wieder zurückzukehren, doch mit einem letzten Blick zu Taekwoon und einem tonlosen „Ganz wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Kim“ drehte er sich schließlich um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort von dannen. Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Mann und Sanghyuk fiel Wonshik energisch um den Hals.

„Danke! Danke! Danke! Oh Gott, ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie sehr du mir gerade den Arsch gerettet hast, Wonshik. Mir und auch Taekwoon. Danke.“, jauchzte der Junge glücklich und ging dann hinüber zu Taekwoon um auch diesen zu umarmen. „Hast du das gehört, Taek? Du gehst mit Wonshik! Er wird sich um dich kümmern, du wirst es sehr gut bei ihm haben! Ich freue mich so für dich!“

Er schüttelte den Hybrid ein wenig, der noch nicht ganz zu begreifen schien, was genau in den letzten Minuten eigentlich geschehen war. Wonshik lächelte, als er sah, wie dem Hybriden langsam zu dämmern schien, was sein Trainer ihm da sagte. „Ich. Bin verkauft? Einfach so?“, wisperte er tonlos und Sanghyuk wuschelte dem Hybriden durch das weiche schwarze Haar. „Ja, ist das nicht wunderbar?!“

„Sag Sanghyuk könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Minuten allein mit ihm haben?“, fragte Wonshik und Sanghyuk ließ Taekwoon wieder los, stand vom Boden auf und klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose. „Klar. Ich denke Vater wird fünf Minuten auf uns warten können.“, erklärte er und lachte glücklich, als er mit federnden Schritten zur Tür ging und durch diese verschwand.

„Steh bitte auf, der Boden ist sicher kalt und ungemütlich.“, sagte Wonshik sanft und sah dabei zu, wie der Hybrid sich aufrichtete. „Danke, Herr.“, flüsterte Taekwoon schüchtern.

„Lektion Nr.1.“, sagte er in gespielt strengem Tonfall und Taekwoon zuckte erschrocken ein wenig zusammen. „Nenn mich niemals Herr, wenn wir alleine sind. Ich heiße Wonshik, verstanden?“ Taekwoon nickte langsam.

„Sag es. Sag meinen Namen.“, forderte Wonshik den Hybriden auf und dieser begann unter dem Druck zu zittern, brachte jedoch kein Wort hervor.

„Also gut, fein. Verschieben wir das auf ein anderes Mal. Gibt es etwas womit ich dir eine Freude machen kann? Etwas das dich interessiert? Weißt du, ich arbeite viel und ich möchte nicht das du dich den ganzen Tag langweilst und nichts zu tun hast. Wenn es also etwas gibt, womit du dich gerne beschäftigst, dann sag es mir bitte.“

Taekwoon kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als er überlegte, dann plötzlich sah er auf und ging hinüber zu dem Schrank neben seinem Bett. Er öffnete die Schublade und zog ein Buch mit grünem Einband hervor.

„Dieses Buch habe ich von Master Sanghyuk bekommen. Ich... ich finde das Buch sehr interessant.“, murmelte er kleinlaut und Wonshik besah sich das Buch genauer. „Botanik? Du interessierst dich für Pflanzen?“, fragte er nach und Taekwoon nickte zögerlich.

„Hmm, okay, ich hab mit was aufregenderem gerechnet, aber meinetwegen. Ich wohne in einem sehr großen Haus und bisher kümmern sich unsere Butler um unseren Garten, wenn du möchtest, könntest du das übernehmen.“ Taekwoon blinzelte.

„Ihr meint, ich kann mich dort um echte Blumen kümmern?“

Wonshik nickte verwirrt. „Ja, schon. Wieso?“

Taekwoon ging erneut zu dem Schrank holte etwas heraus das so klein war, dass es in seine Hand passte und kam damit zu Wonshik zurück.

„Ihr müsst wissen, dies hier ist die erste und einzige echte Blume die ich je gesehen und berührt habe. Ein weiteres Geschenk von Master Sanghyuk.“

Taekwoon öffnete seine Hand und darin befand sich eine getrocknete Rosenblüte, die irgendwann einmal in einem kräftigen rot erstrahlt haben musste, nun jedoch trocken und staubig war. Die Blütenblätter waren rissig, doch scheinbar hütete Taekwoon diese Blüte wie einen Schatz.

Wonshik konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein mochte hier eingesperrt zu sein und nie all die Gerüche, Geräusche und Wunder dieser Welt sehen zu können. Alles nur aus Büchern oder von Bildschirmen zu lernen, würde einem niemals die gleichen Erfahrungen bringen.

„Ich werde dir alle Blumen dieser Welt zeigen, wenn es das ist, was dich glücklich macht.“, meinte er schließlich und legte seine Hand vorsichtig auf die Taekwoons, welche die Blüte hielt.

Taekwoon kam nicht dazu noch etwas zu erwidern, weil Sanghyuk von außen die Tür öffnete. „Wonshik wir sollten langsam los. Ihr habt bald alle Zeit der Welt um euch zu unterhalten. Taek ich komme später nochmal vorbei, okay?“

Wonshik gab Taekwoon das Buch zurück und sah ihn einen letzten langen Moment an. „Also, bis dann. Ich hole dich hier so schnell es geht raus. Halt noch ein wenig durch.“, sagte er lächelnd und ging zur Tür. „Auf Wiedersehen, Taekwoon.“

Wonshik hörte nicht mehr wie Taekwoon, das Buch an seine Brust gedrückt und die getrocknete Rosenblüte in der Hand erwiderte „Auf Wiedersehen...Wonshik.“

*+*

Anderthalb Wochen später war es dann endlich soweit. Wonshik hatte sich gefreut wie ein Kind welches Tag für Tag sein Kalendertürchen geöffnet hatte, nur um am morgen überglücklich aufzuwachen und zu realisieren das heute Weihnachten war. Ein Weihnachten zu dem er sich selbst ein großartiges Geschenk machte.

Jongin parkte den Wagen auf dem Besucherparkplatz und ging geschwind um das Auto herum um Wonshik die Tür zu öffnen. Dieser brummte zum Dank. Er hatte Jongin bereits mehrfach gesagt, dass er sehr wohl in der Lage war die Autotür selbst zu öffnen und aus dem Wagen auszusteigen, auch wenn sie ihm nicht aufgehalten wurde, doch Jongin hatte vehement darauf bestanden es weiterhin zu tun, so wie er es auf der Butler Schule beigebracht bekommen hatte. Wonshik stieg aus und Jongin ging hinüber zum Kofferraum um eine chic aussehende weiße Papiertüte herauszuholen, welche er Wonshik reichte. „Und ich soll wirklich nicht mitkommen, Ma- ähm Wonshik?“ Wonshik überhörte gekonnt, dass der andere ihn hatte Master nennen wollen und nahm die Tasche mit einem Kopfnicken entgegen.

Eins konnte man wirklich sagen, die Leute bei der Butler Schule nahmen die Ausbildung ihrer Schüler sehr ernst. Als Jongin vor einigen Monaten bei ihm zu arbeiten begonnen hatte, war er furchtbar steif und unlustig gewesen. Wenn sie unter sich waren, taute der Junge langsam auf, aber sobald sie in der Öffentlichkeit waren, verfiel er in alte Muster zurück.

„Nein ist nicht nötig. Es wird nicht lange dauern, denke ich.“, meinte er vorfreudig grinsend und machte sich auf den Weg in das Gebäude. Sanghyuk wartete in der Eingangshalle schon auf ihn und Wonshik bemerkte, dass der jüngere heute deutlich seriöser aussah als bei ihrem letzten Treffen. Sanghyuk trug einen dunklen Anzug. Er hatte die Haare, welche letztes Mal noch ein wenig wild vom Kopf abgestanden hatten mit Gel gebändigt und sah nun aus, wie einer der unzähligen Geschäftsmänner, mit welchen Wonshik täglich umgeben war.

„Wow, hast du dich für mich so herausgeputzt?“, fragte Wonshik mit einem schiefen grinsen, als er ihm zur Begrüßung ein wenig förmlich die Hand reichte. Sanghyuk errötete ein wenig. Er räusperte sich. „Dad meint, weil ich dir Taekwoon empfohlen habe, soll ich es auch zuende bringen.“ Viel leiser fügte er hinter vorgehaltener Hand hinzu. „Und ich glaube, er will nicht wieder von dir heruntergeputzt werden. Komm.“ Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging durch eine Tür rechts. Wonshik nickte der Dame am Empfang freundlich zu, die ihrer kurzen Unterhaltung stumm gefolgt war und sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Dann machte er sich auf Sanghyuk zu folgen.

Das Büro des jungen Mannes war deutlich kleiner und bei weitem nicht so luxuriös eingerichtet wie das seines Vaters. Aber Wonshik fühlte sich augenblicklich wohl in dem kleinen Raum. „Bitte setz dich.“, wies Sanghyuk ihn an und nahm hinter seinem Schreibtisch platz. Vor ihm auf dem polierten Holztisch lagen einige Papiere.

Wonshik stellte die Tüte neben dem Stuhl ab und nahm Sanghyuk gegenüber platz. „Ich bin ein wenig nervös weißt du? Du bist der erste Kunde, dem ich einen Hybriden verkaufe.“, murmelte Sanghyuk und Wonshik sah, wie seine Hände ein wenig zitterten. „Den Vertrag und das alles, hast du letztens ja schon mit meinem Vater gemacht, aber ich muss dir dennoch noch ein paar Sachen erzählen.“, sagte er und Wonshik nickte. „Okay, schieß los, ich bin ganz Ohr.“, meinte er lächelnd und Sanghyuk erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Taekwoon, ähm, ich meine... du hast Vater gesagt, er soll Leo heißen richtig?“, fragte Sanghyuk kurz nach und Wonshik nickte. „Ja genau, du kannst ihn aber gerne einfach Taekwoon nennen.“

„Also gut. Taekwoon hat erst vor ein paar Tagen sein Brandzeichen bekommen, so wie du es gewünscht hast. Die Stelle ist noch wund und es wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis alles komplett verheilt ist.“ Er kramte in einer Schublade und stellte ein spezielles Desinfektionsmittel auf den Tisch. „Wir nehmen dieses Produkt, die Wunde muss mehrmals täglich großzügig damit eingesprüht werden.“, erklärte er und Wonshik nickte, nahm die Flasche in die Hand und las kurz das Etikett.

„Des weiteren ist er natürlich gechippt worden. Alle Daten, die auf diesem Chip gespeichert sind entsprechen denen, welche du im Vertrag angegeben hast.“ Er nahm das oberste Blatt vor sich in die Hand und drehte es so herum das Wonshik es lesen konnte. „Prüf bitte nach, ob alle Daten stimmen, ansonsten müssen wir noch etwas korrigieren.“

Wonshik stellte die Flasche zurück auf den Tisch und nahm das Blatt entgegen. Darauf standen sein Name, seine Adresse und Telefonnummer und auch alle Daten den Hybriden betreffend, angefangen mit dem Namen, über Geburtsdatum und Blutgruppe, bis hin zu bekannten Allergien und Auffälligkeiten.

„Ich sehe jetzt erst das Taekwoon älter ist als ich.“, murmelte Wonshik vor sich hin und kicherte dunkel in sich hinein. „Ob er es mögen würde, wenn ich ihn hyung nenne?“, fragte er grinsend und Sanghyuk schmunzelte. „Ich glaube, du würdest ihn damit maßlos verwirren.“

Wonshik las sich alles fertig durch und nickte dann. „Also meine Daten sind definitiv alle richtig. Die Angaben von Taekwoon sind für den behandelnden Arzt wichtig, nehme ich an?“, fragte Wonshik, dessen Stirn sich gerunzelt hatte bei der Auflistung von diversen Medikamenten, gegen die Taekwoon scheinbar allergische Reaktionen oder Unverträglichkeiten gezeigt hatte. Er tippte mit dem Finger darauf und sah Sanghyuk verwirrt an.

„Testet ihr Medikamente an den Hybriden oder warum steht da so viel?“, fragte er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen doch Sanghyuk hob nur abwehrend die Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, auf keinen Fall. Ich weiß nicht genau, was damals war, weil ich noch zu jung gewesen bin. Taekwoon ist immerhin älter als ich, aber Vater sagte, er ist einmal sehr schwer krank gewesen und diverse Medikamente haben einfach nicht gewirkt oder hatten unschöne Nebenwirkungen. Er wäre damals an dem Virus fast gestorben. Da war er glaube ich zwölf Jahre alt.“

„Verstehe.“, murmelte Wonshik. „Der eingetragene Arzt arbeitet am Universitätsklinikum und er war unsere letzte Rettung. Dr. Cho ist ein alter Mann, aber er ist sehr fähig. Es gibt noch nicht so viele Ärzte die Hybridmedizin praktizieren, also bringst du Taekwoon am besten weiterhin zu ihm, falls er krank wird, er kennt ihn.“

Wonshik nickte erneut und Sanghyuk holte aus einer Schublade eine Edel aussehende Konferenzmappe, auf der in goldenen Lettern das Wort Vertrag geprägt war und unter dem sich das Wappen der VIXX Schule befand. Sanghyuk reichte ihm die Mappe und Wonshik klappte sie auf. Darin befand sich seine Kopie des Vertrags, welchen er kürzlich unterschrieben hatte und links war eine Karte eingesteckt.

„Das ist Leos Krankenkarte. Damit du dich beim Arzt als sein Besitzer ausweisen kannst. Darauf befinden sich genau die gleichen Daten wie auf dem Chip in Taekwoons Nacken. Falls er einmal verschwinden sollte, gehst du mit dieser Karte zur Polizei, diese ist dann in der Lage den Chip zu orten, auf den diese Nummer hier passt.“ Er deutete auf eine sehr lange Zahlenabfolge am unterern Rand der Karte die ansonsten einer gewöhnlichen Kreditkarte ähnelte.

Es klopfte an der Tür und die beiden Männer sahen auf. „Herein.“, sagte Sanghyuk und setzte sich augenblicklich aufrechter hin, als die Tür sich öffnete. Eine Frau mit langem leicht gelocktem braunen Haar und einem plastisch wirkenden Lächeln betrat den Raum. In ihrer Hand hielt sie eine schwarze Leine welche, bis hinauf zu Taekwoons Halsband führte.

„Ah, Jennie gut, dass du kommst.“ Sanghyuk stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und ging auf die junge Frau zu. „Es wäre bedeutend schneller gegangen, wenn Taekwoon sich nicht so gesträubt hätte, als ich mich um seine Wunde kümmern wollte.“ Sie zog unnötigerweise etwas zu heftig an der Leine, um Taekwoon weiter in das Zimmer zu befördern. Taekwoon verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.

„Sie sind also Kim Wonshik. Freut mich ausgesprochen Sie kennen zu lernen. Ich heiße Kim Jennie und ich bin eine von Taekwoons Ausbilderinnen.“, sagte sie mit einem gekünstelten Lachen während sie mit den Wimpern klimperte. Wonshik erwiderte das Lächeln nur bedingt. Seine Stimme klang eisig, als er meinte: „Sie sind also die Ausbilderin, vor der ich Taekwoon gerettet habe? Gut zu wissen.“ Er ergriff die Hand, welche sie ihm entgegengestreckt hatte nicht.

Sie öffnete erstaunt den Mund, ihre Augen tanzten verständnislos in ihren Höhlen. „I-ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht ganz, was Sie...“ „Oh ich denke Sie verstehen mich sehr gut.“, meinte Wonshik, ging zu Taekwoon hinüber und nahm ihm das Halsband ab. Er warf es achtlos vor ihre Füße und stellte sich dann beschützend vor Taekwoon. „Taekwoon, gibt es noch etwas, was du dieser Frau schon immer einmal sagen wolltest, bevor wir von hier weggehen?“, fragte Wonshik und Sanghyuk weitete die Augen. „Wonshik nicht.“, flüsterte er.

Der Kopf der jungen Frau bewegte sich verwirrt zwischen Sanghyuks Gesicht und dem Wonshiks hin und her, scheinbar völlig planlos. „Sag es ruhig, sie kann dir jetzt nicht mehr wehtun. Sag ihr ins Gesicht, was Sanghyuk dir letzte Woche noch verboten hat, Taekwoon.“ Wonshik tastete hinter sich nach Taekwoons Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. Er konnte es nicht sehen, spürte aber, wie Taekwoon am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Dürfte ich vielleicht erfahren, was hier vor sich geht?“, fragte Jennie mit einer viel zu hohen Stimmlage, die Wonshik als unangenehm empfand. „Das einzige was Sie dürfen, ist den Mund halten und sich anhören, was Taekwoon Ihnen zu sagen hat. Bevor Sie ohne einen weiteren Kommentar zu dem gehörten, still und leise diesen Raum verlassen. Habe ich mich da klar ausgedrückt?“, grollte Wonshik und Jennie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. „Sie sind sicher nicht dumm, meine Liebe. Sie wissen, wer ich bin und wenn Sie mir oder meinem Hybriden dumm kommen, dann werden Sie mich richtig kennenlernen. Und glauben Sie mir, dann werden sie nicht mehr so erfreut sein.“

Sanghyuk stellte sich vor Jennie und sah Wonshik flehend an. „Wonshik, bitte. Das reicht. Jennie bitte geh.“ Jennie schien erst noch etwas sagen zu wollen, aber sie merkte wohl, dass es für sie besser sein würde einfach zu gehen, bevor die Gewitterwolke, welche aufgezogen war sich genau über ihr entlud. Sie rollte die Leine ein und machte sich dann auf den Raum zu verlassen. Wonshik sah den anderen böse an. „Wieso hast du sie weggeschickt? Sie hat ihn jahrelang gequält, oder nicht? Wieso darf er ihr nicht ins Gesicht sagen, wie sehr er sie verabscheut?“

Sanghyuk schloss die Augen und seufzte tief. „Du hast nichts gegen Sie in der Hand. Wenn Taekwoon wiederholt was er beim letzten Mal gesagt hat, könnte ihn das in wirkliche Schwierigkeiten bringen, Wonshik. Wenn er sie beleidigt,... ich bin sicher, sie würde das zur Anzeige bringen. Und er hat vor Gericht nun einmal nicht die gleichen Rechte wie sie.“

Wonshiks Wut fiel in sich zusammen wie ein Kartenhaus. „Aber... aber...“, stammelte er und deutete mit dem Finger ärgerlich in Richtung Tür. Taekwoon legte sanft seine Hand auf Wonshiks Arm und als er dem Hybriden ins Gesicht schaute, schüttelte dieser nur still mit dem Kopf.

Sanghyuk seufzte. „Bitte beruhige dich. Ich weiß es ist eine scheiß Situation, aber auch du bist, was das angeht machtlos. Nichts würde vor Gericht rechtfertigen, dass ein Hybrid, der nicht mehr Wert ist, als ein Nutztier einen Menschen beleidigt und das weiß sie.“ Wonshik deutete hinauf in die Ecke des Zimmers, in der sich eine Überwachungskamera befand.

„Ihr habt sicher Videomaterial davon, wie sie ihn behandelt hat oder? Das könnte man doch anbringen.“, schlug er vor doch Sanghyuk schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Die Videos haben keinen Ton. Sie könnte einfach sagen, es wäre eine Bestrafungsmaßnahme gewesen, weil er gegen eine Regel verstoßen hat und schon hätten wir nichts mehr in der Hand. Bitte, ich weiß es ist schwer, aber lass es einfach ruhen, Wonshik. Es ist vorbei. Es wird Taekwoon bei dir gut gehen, sie wird nie wieder Macht über ihn haben.“

Sanghyuk ging zurück zu seinem Platz und Wonshik folgte seinem Beispiel, nachdem er eine geschlagene Minute die Tür, durch welche Jennie verschwunden war böse angestarrt hatte. Taekwoon stand ein wenig planlos noch immer an der Tür, bis Sanghyuk ihn mit einer einladenden Geste dazu aufforderte sich neben Wonshik zu setzen.

Der Hybrid trug wieder ein altes verwaschenes T-Shirt, dieses Mal war es dunkelblau. „Von wem hat er diese alten Fetzen eigentlich?“, fragte Wonshik und zupfte an Taekwoons Schulter ein wenig an dem Stoff.

„Ähm, das sind meine.“, murmelte Sanghyuk und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich ziehe solche ausgeleierten Shirts gerne zum Schlafen an und da ich weiß wie ungern Taekwoon komplett unbekleidet herumläuft, habe ich ihm ein paar ausrangierte Shirts mitgebracht. Vater hat einen ziemlichen Aufstand gemacht, aber naja, er hat es schließlich erlaubt, als er gesehen hat, dass Taekwoon viel kooperativer ist, wenn er sich wohlfühlt.“

Wonshik nickte und griff an seiner Stuhlseite hinab um die große weiße Tüte, welche er dort abgestellt hatte hochzuheben und sie Taekwoon zu reichen. Der Hybrid nahm die Tüte unsicher entgegen. „Das ist für dich, sowas wie ein Willkommensgeschenk.“, erklärte Wonshik und der Hybrid sah ihn erstaunt an.

Er öffnete die Tüte und sah hinein. Er konnte erst nicht erkennen, was genau es war, denn es befand sich eine Menge schwarzer Stoff im inneren, weswegen er zögerlich hineingriff um den Stoff heraus zu nehmen. Bereits als er ihn nur in Händen hielt bemerkte Taekwoon das es sich um einen sehr feinen, teuren Stoff handeln musste, denn er fühlte sich sehr angenehm auf seine Haut an.

„Sanghyuk war so nett mir deine Maße aufzuschreiben, also habe ich ihn extra für dich anfertigen lassen.“, sagte Wonshik als Taekwoon die Tüte vor sich auf dem Boden abstellte und den Stoff entfaltete. Es handelte sich um einen simplen schwarzen Anzug mit weißem Hemd. Kleidung wie er sie bisher nur an Menschen gesehen hatte. Er sah seinen neuen Herrn ungläubig an.

Sanghyuk kicherte. „Was hat der Schneider gesagt, als du meintest, er soll ein Loch hinten in die Hose schneiden, damit die Lunte durchpasst?“ Wonshik rollte mit den Augen. „Frag nicht, er hat mich angeschaut als käme ich vom Mond, als ich sagte, ich möchte einen maßgeschneiderten Anzug für meinen Hybriden.“

Taekwoon beachtete die beiden Männer nicht die laut lachten, sondern strich wie gebannt über den schönen Stoff des Jackets, welches quer über seinem Schoß lag. Er beugte sich vor, um weitere Dinge aus der Tüte zu holen, denn diese war noch immer nicht leer. Es gab noch einen Karton, in dem sich etwas schweres befand und oben auflag noch ein kleines zusammengefaltetes schwarzes Stück Stoff. Er stellte den Karton auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab und faltete das kleine Stück Stoff auseinander.

„Ich wusste nicht, was für Unterwäsche du bevorzugen würdest, deswegen habe ich etwas Engeres geholt. Ich denke, du wirst darin ziemlich sexy aussehen.“, murmelte Wonshik, der abrupt aufgehört hatte zu lachen als Taekwoon nach der Unterwäsche gegriffen und sie skeptisch beäugt hatte. Sanghyuk sah ein wenig peinlich berührt an die Zimmerdecke, weil es sich anfühlte, als hätte er die beiden anderen bei einem sehr intimen Moment gestört.

Taekwoon legte den Stoff beiseite und hob den Deckel des Kartons an. Darin befanden sich polierte Lederschuhe. Taekwoon befühlte vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger das Leder und strich an der Seite des Schuhs hinab. Er nahm einen der beiden aus dem Karton und hob ihn mit beiden Händen hoch. Es war natürlich nicht das erste Mal, das er Schuhe gesehen hatte, immerhin waren ihre Trainer immer bekleidet, doch er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, selbst einmal welche zu tragen. Er hob den Schuh hoch und schnupperte vorsichtig daran. Es roch ziemlich intensiv, wonach konnte er jedoch nicht genau sagen. Vielleicht rochen alle neuen Schuhe so, denn die, welche die Trainer immer getragen hatten, rochen nach nichts, sofern Taekwoon sich entsinnen konnte.

„In der Tüte müssen auch noch ein Paar Socken sein.“, erklärte Wonshik und Taekwoon schluckte. „D-as ist wirklich alles für mich?“, fragte er mit federleichter Stimme und Wonshik lächelte. „Das ist längst nicht alles. Ich habe zuhause noch mehr für dich, bequemere Sachen, die du Tagsüber anziehen kannst. Anzüge wie diesen wirst du nur zu bestimmten Anlässen tragen müssen. Du musst nie mehr mit so alten verwaschenen Sachen herumlaufen.“

Taekwoons Augen weiteten sich. „A-aber ich mag dieses T-Shirt.“, stammelte er und sah flehend zu Sanghyuk. „Es … es war ein Geschenk von Master Sanghyuk.“, fügte er flüsternd hinzu und Wonshik verzog das Gesicht. Sanghyuk schien wirklich der einzige gewesen zu sein, der in dieser Hölle nett und verständnisvoll zu Taekwoon war. „Wir können es mitnehmen, wenn du willst. Aber ich möchte nicht das du es in Zukunft noch einmal trägst. Dieses T-Shirt ist ein Teil deiner Zeit hier in der Schule und für dich beginnt nun ein neuer Abschnitt in deinem Leben. Du magst jetzt noch daran hängen, aber glaub mir, es ist besser in die Zukunft zu sehen.“

„Wonshik hat Recht Taekwoon. Was willst du mit den alten Lumpen noch, jetzt wo du deine eigene Kleidung bekommst? Ich bin sicher die Kleidung, welche Wonshik für dich ausgesucht hat ist viel schöner als alles was ich dir jemals mitgebracht habe.“, sagte Sanghyuk sanft und Taekwoon sah ihn traurig an. Sein Herz schmerzte unangenehm, beim Gedanken daran, alles hinter sich zu lassen. Auch wenn es albern war, gab ihm das alte T-Shirt, welches er am Leib trug eine gewisse Sicherheit. Eine Sicherheit, welche die Angst vor dem Unbekannten, welches nun auf ihn lauern würde etwas erträglicher machte.

„Komm zieh die Sachen einmal an, wir möchten beide sehen, wie gut du darin aussiehst.“, machte Sanghyuk dem Hybriden Mut und dieser nickte. Zögerlich stand er auf und legte alle Sachen von seinem Schoß erst einmal auf dem Stuhl ab. Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach der Unterwäsche und drehte und wendete sie vor seinen Augen. Sie war schwarz und von schlichtem Design und sah so aus, als wäre sie zu klein.

Er stieg vorsichtig in die beiden Löcher für die Beine und es dauerte ein bisschen, bis er seine Lunte durch das enge Loch auf der Rückseite gefädelt hatte, doch als er sie endlich ganz nach oben gezogen hatte, saß sie perfekt. Angenehm kühl war sie wie eine zweite Haut über seine Beckenknochen gespannt. Sich zu bücken, hatte leicht geschmerzt, weil die verbrannte Haut an seiner Hüfte spannte. Er verzog das Gesicht.

„Was ist?“, fragte Wonshik, der glaubte die Grimasse würde daher rühren, dass Taekwoon die Unterwäsche nicht gefiel. „Es tut weh.“, sagte Taekwoon und legte die Hand vorsichtig auf das Wundpflaster, welches sein frisches Brandzeichen verdeckte. Wonshik zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Da es von dem T-Shirt bisher verdeckt worden war und der andere sich nichts hatte anmerken lassen, hatte Wonshik beinahe schon wieder vergessen, dass Taekwoons Brandzeichen sicher noch schmerzte. „Tut mir leid, dass ich darauf bestanden habe. Ein Tattoo hätte sicher weniger Schmerzen verursacht.“, meinte er ehrlich bedrückt und stand auf, um seine Hand auf die Taekwoons zu legen.

„Wenn wir morgen zum Arzt fahren für deine erste Untersuchung, werde ich ihn bitten dir etwas gegen die Schmerzen zu verschreiben. Ich habe schließlich nur auf das Brandzeichen bestanden, um Sanghyuks Dad eins auszuwischen. Ich will nicht das du länger als nötig leiden musst.“ Wonshik sah hinab auf ihre Hände und einen Moment lang standen sie nur so da und schwiegen. Dann drehte Wonshik sich um und wühlte in der Tüte nach den schwarzen Socken, welche er geholt hatte.

Er raffte sie zusammen und kniete dann vor Taekwoon nieder. „W-as... aber was tut ihr denn da, Herr?!“, entfuhr es Taekwoon entsetzt, denn nie zuvor war ein Mensch vor ihm auf die Knie gesunken. Wonshik sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und wedelte mit der Hand, welche die Socke hielt. „Ich helfe dir beim Anziehen. So musst du dich nicht bücken und hast keine Schmerzen. Na los, gib mir deinen Fuß.“, sagte er belustigt über die Reaktion des Hybriden und dieser hielt ihm vorsichtig erst den einen und dann den anderen Fuß hin.

Mit Wonshiks Hilfe war Taekwoon in kürzester Zeit komplett eingekleidet und Unterschied sich von einem gewöhnlichen Geschäftsmann nur noch durch die mit schwarzem Fell überzogenen Ohren, welche aus seinem weichen Deckhaar hervorlugten und die Lunte die der Hybrid sanft um sein Bein gelegt hatte.

Wonshik richtete sich wieder auf und ging ein paar Schritte zurück um Taekwoon besser begutachten zu können. Auch Sanghyuks Augen wanderten an dem Hybriden auf und ab. Taekwoon stand da und wartete scheinbar auf das abschließende Urteil der beiden, er rang nervös die Hände und blickte unsicher von einem zum anderen. „Du siehst fabelhaft aus.“, entfuhr es Sanghyuk schließlich atemlos und Taekwoon der ganz steif abgewartet hatte entspannte sich wieder.

„Stell dich neben ihn, Sanghyuk. Ich möchte ein Foto von euch beiden machen.“, sagte Wonshik und machte eine Geste mit der Hand, während er in der Hosentasche nach einem Mobiltelefon angelte. Sanghyuk stand hinter seinem Stuhl auf und stellte sich neben Taekwoon. Er legte die Hand sanft um die Schulter des Hybriden und neigte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung. „Lächeln Taekwoon.“, flüsterte er und der Panther verzog das Gesicht zu einem angespannt freudigen Lächeln. Wonshik prustete, als er, nachdem er das Foto gemacht hatte, auf die beiden zuging. „Das mit dem Lächeln müssen wir nochmal üben, Taekwoon.“

Sanghyuk sah den Hybrid traurig an. „Ihm ist sicher nicht nach Lächeln, nicht wahr?“, fragte Sanghyuk und Taekwoon sah hinab auf seine polierten Schuhe. „Gib deine Nummer hier ein.“, sagte Wonshik und hielt Sanghyuk das Handy unter die Nase, auf dessen Homescreen nun das Foto zu sehen war das Wonshik kurz zuvor geschossen hatte. Sanghyuk nahm es verwirrt entgegen. „Ich meine deine private Nummer.“, fügte Wonshik hinzu, als er sah, das Sanghyuk zögerte. Scheinbar kannte er die Nummer für sein Büro nicht auswendig.

Sanghyuk gab seine Nummer ein und wollte das kleine Gerät schon an Wonshik zurückgeben doch dieser meinte nur: „Es gehört Taekwoon. Ich möchte das er die Möglichkeit hat mit dir in Kontakt zu bleiben, wenn er sich noch nicht von diesem Ort trennen kann.“ Sanghyuk klappte der Mund auf. „Du gibst ihm ein eigenes Smartphone?“, krächzte er und Wonshik zuckte die Schultern. „Was is schon dabei? Ist das verboten?“

„N-ein, ich glaube nicht, aber… aber Hybride lernen nicht wie sie mit menschlicher Technik umgehen. Sie kennen Telefone und Computer zwar, weil die Trainer sie in ihrer Gegenwart benutzen, aber sie wissen nicht wie diese Dinge funktionieren.“, erklärte Sanghyuk stirnrunzelnd und Wonshik lächelte. „Nun ich bin sicher, er wird den Dreh schnell raushaben, wenn ich es ihm in Ruhe zeige.“

„Ich arbeite sehr viel und möchte nicht, dass er den ganzen Tag nur in seinem Zimmer hockt und sich langweilt.“, erklärte Wonshik lächelnd. „Wenn du Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du gern ab und zu vorbeikommen.“

Sanghyuks Augen strahlten augenblicklich und er drehte sich zu Taekwoon, um ihn bei den Schultern zu packen und leicht zu schütteln. „Hörst du das Taekwoon? Das hier ist kein Abschied für immer. Ich werde dich bei Wonshik besuchen kommen, okay?“

Taekwoon sah hinab auf das kleine schwarze Gerät in seinen Händen. „Wenn du Lust hast können wir reden oder schreiben, wann immer du willst.“, sagte Sanghyuk und sein freudiges Lächeln reichte von einem Ohr zum anderen. Taekwoon schluckte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, als er Wonshik dankbar ansah. Er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie viel es ihm bedeutete, dass er Sanghyuk würde wiedersehen können.

Sanghyuk war die letzten Tage sehr oft bei ihm gewesen um mit ihm zu reden und Taekwoon hatte noch tausend Fragen, welche er dem jungen Ausbilder noch stellen wollte. Er hatte gestern Nacht ängstlich wachgelegen und sich gefragt, ob er wirklich bereit dafür war, hinaus zu gehen, diese Schule zu verlassen und an Wonshiks Seite ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Ein Leben, welches nicht aus Lernen und ständiger Unterwerfung bestand. Indem er nicht täglich fürchten musste wegen etwas bestraft zu werden das er gesagt oder getan hatte.

„Solange ihr mich nicht eifersüchtig macht.“, warf Wonshik ein und schob ein wenig die Unterlippe vor. „Ich hoffe einfach mal, das Taekwoon mir irgendwann das gleiche Maß an Vertrauen entgegenbringen wird und das er sich in meiner Gegenwart genauso gut fühlt wie bei dir.“ Er sah den Hybriden aus hoffnungsvollen Augen an und Taekwoon lächelte. Dieses Mal völlig ungezwungen und einfach nur glücklich.

-

Die eigentliche Verabschiedung danach war recht kurz gewesen. Sie waren gemeinsam, bis zum Auto gegangen, wo Jongin ihnen die Tür aufgehalten hatte. Sanghyuk hatte Taekwoon in die Arme geschlossen ihm alles Gute gewünscht und erneut versprochen, dass sie sich sicher bald wiedersehen würden und Wonshik hatte Sanghyuk mit festem Händedruck versprochen sich gut, um Taekwoon zu kümmern.

Die Autofahrt durch die Stadt war für den Hybrid ein großes Erlebnis gewesen. Taekwoon hatte verblüfft beide Hände an die Scheibe gelegt und nach draußen gesehen um möglichst viele der neuen Eindrücke aufnehmen zu können.

Bereits als er den ersten Schritt hinaus vor die Tür der Schule gemacht hatte, waren ihm unendlich viele Dinge gleichzeitig aufgefallen. Die Sonne war gleißend hell, obwohl es ein kühler Herbstmorgen war. Der Wind hatte ihn ein wenig frösteln lassen und einige braune Blätter vor sich her über den Parkplatz gejagt. In der Luft lagen viele Gerüche, die er nicht richtig zuordnen konnte. Die Vögel sangen und auf einer Straße in der Nähe hupte ein Auto.

Jetzt wo sie sich im Auto auf den Weg gemacht hatten, nahm er noch viel mehr Dinge wahr. Noch nie im Leben hatte er so viele bunt gekleidete Menschen auf einmal gesehen. Da waren Bäume und Blumen in den Vorgärten, kleine Vögel, die von Ast zu Ast tanzten. Menschen, die ihre Hunde ausführten oder welche, die einfach nur an einer Bushaltestelle standen und warteten.

Er hatte die Schule nur ein mal wirklich verlassen und das in einem Krankenwagen vor vielen Jahren. Nun konnte er alles was er sonst nur von Bildschirmen und aus Büchern kannte tatsächlich mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen und es wäre eine Lüge, wenn er sagen würde es wäre nicht überwältigend.

„Es muss schrecklich sein, sein ganzes Leben nichts anderes, als diese sterilen Korridore zu sehen. Sie nennen es zwar Schule, aber auf mich wirkt es eher wie ein Gefängnis.“, meinte Wonshik irgendwann nachdenklich, während er Taekwoon einfach nur lächelnd beobachtete. „Es gibt keinen Grund sich die Nase an der Scheibe plattzudrücken. Ich werde dich in die Stadt mitnehmen, wann immer es geht.“

Taekwoon zuckte vom Fenster zurück und wandte sich Wonshik zu. Seine Nasenspitze fühlte sich tatsächlich kalt an. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das er mit ihr die Scheibe berührt hatte, in dem Verlangen einige Zentimeter näher am Geschehen dran zu sein. Seine Wangen färbten sich rosa.

„Wie fühlt es sich an, alles was du bisher kanntest hinter sich zu lassen und nun alles neu zu entdecken?“, fragte Wonshik und machte mit den Händen eine allumfassende Bewegung. Taekwoon legte die Hände in den Schoß und zuckte leicht die Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht recht, was ich darauf antworten soll, Herr?“

„Ich möchte wissen, was in dir vorgeht: Hast du angst? Bist du aufgeregt? Was denkst du was dich erwartet?“, wollte Wonshik mit sanfter Stimme wissen und Taekwoon sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Ich kann nicht sagen, ob es angst ist, Herr. Ich denke, ich bin... nervös. Bisher war alles immer strukturiert. Mein gesamter Tagesablauf war durchgeplant. Aufstehen. Frühstück. Training. Unterricht. Sport. Essen. Training. Unterricht. Essen. Schlafen.“ Er zählte die Aktivitäten an den Fingern ab. „Weil es euer Wunsch war, dass ich Zeit für mich bekomme, hatte ich in der letzten Woche das erste Mal Zeit um nachzudenken. Ich habe sie genutzt, um zu lesen oder mich mit Master Sanghyuk über das Leben draußen zu unterhalten.“

Taekwoon sah wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie waren auf die Schnellstraße gebogen und links und rechts schossen nun Wald und Felder an ihnen vorbei. An einer Abfahrt konnte man in der Ferne eine große Fabrik sehen, weißer Dunst stieg aus den Rohren in den Himmel auf und vermischte sich mit den Wolken. „Es gibt so unendlich viel, was ich nicht weiß und die einzige Angst, die ich wirklich habe, ist die euch zu enttäuschen, Herr.“

Wonshik folgte Taekwoons Blick. „Weißt du, als ich noch ein Kind war, gab es diese Fabrik dahinten auch schon. Ich habe immer geglaubt, es wäre eine Fabrik die Wolken produziert.“ Wonshik lachte und Taekwoon runzelte die Stirn. „Erst viele Jahre später hat mir mein Vater erklärt, dass es ein Kraftwerk ist und das was da aufsteigt Wasserdampf.“ Er deutete mit dem Finger in Richtung der vermeintlichen Wolkenfabrik. Taekwoon sah den anderen Mann verwirrt an. „Weißt du warum ich dir, das erzähle?“, fragte Wonshik und der Hybrid schüttelte wahrheitsgemäß den Kopf.

„Was ich damit sagen will ist, niemand auf der Welt ist allwissend, Taekwoon. Jeder, egal ob Mensch oder Hybrid lernt Tag für Tag neue Dinge dazu. Es mag sein, dass manche etwas neues schneller begreifen als andere, aber man lernt nie aus. Man kann zu einem Thema noch so viel Wissen angehäuft haben, aber da draußen gibt es sicher irgendwo jemanden der mehr darüber weiß. Ich streite nicht ab, dass eine Menge Arbeit vor dir liegt. Es gibt vieles, was du im Laufe der Zeit lernen musst.“

Er sah Taekwoon in die Augen. „Aber es gibt zwei Dinge, von denen ich möchte, dass du sie als Erstes lernst.“ Taekwoon setzte sich aufrechter hin und hörte aufmerksam zu. Er machte sich gefasst darauf, den ersten Befehl seines neuen Herrn zu hören. „Ich möchte, das du lernst, dich bei mir wohlzufühlen und auch, dass du dir sinnvolle Beschäftigungen suchst, während ich arbeite. Das ist alles.“

Taekwoon ließ diese Worte erst einmal auf sich wirken und sie sprachen nicht mehr, bis sie an seinem neuen Zuhause angekommen waren.

Taekwoon konnte nicht beschreiben, was in ihm vorging, als er aus dem Auto stieg und das erste Mal den Blick auf die Marmor weiße Mansion der Familie Kim legte. Er fühlte sich ein wenig eingeschüchtert, von dem großen Anwesen. Obwohl ein Teil des Marmors von der Sonne angestrahlt wurde und leuchtete, lag ein größerer Teil des Gebäudes im Schatten der vielen hohen Tannen aus dem umliegenden Wald. Die vielen kleinen Steinchen auf dem Weg zu den Stufen, welche hinauf zur Eingangstür führten, knirschte unter seinen polierten Schuhen.

Wonshiks Butler, der sich ihm eben mit dem Namen Jongin vorgestellt hatte, ging voraus. Die weiße Tüte in der Wonshik seine Kleidung mitgebracht hatte und in der sich nun die Konferenzmappe mit dem Vertrag und das Desinfektionsmittel befanden, schwang am Handgelenk der behandschuhten Hand hin und her.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinauf und Jongin öffnete die Haustür, um sie einzulassen. Wonshik bemerkte das Taekwoon zögerte und drehte sich zu ihm um. "Willkommen zu Hause.", sagte er mit einem freundlichen einladenden Lächeln im Gesicht und Taekwoon trat über die Türschwelle.

Sofort stand er in einer riesigen Halle mit zwei Treppen die links und rechts nach oben führten. Ihnen direkt gegenüber auf der Stirnseite des Raumes gab es eine große Doppeltür, doch sowohl Wonshik als auch Jongin steuerten die rechte Treppe an.

"Mir gehört der rechte Teil des Anwesens. Dort drüben.", er deutete auf die linke Treppe. "Wohnen meine Mutter und mein Vater, wenn er denn mal hier ist. Ich möchte nicht das du ohne mich den linken Flügel betrittst, verstanden?" Der Nachdruck in Wonshiks Stimme machte deutlich, dass es dem jungen Mann aus irgendeinem Grund extrem wichtig zu sein schien, dass Taekwoon nicht überall im Haus allein herum stromerte.

Taekwoon nickte und sah sich in dem riesigen Raum um. Es hing ein Kronleuchter genau in der Mitte des Raumes, so tief, dass man das Gefühl hatte ihn von der Treppe aus berühren zu können. Besagte Treppen waren aus weißem Stein gearbeitet und hatten einen dunkelroten Teppich mittig verlegt, so das es leicht federte während man die Stufen hinauf schritt.

Die Treppe führte auf eine Empore, welche links sowie rechts in einen langen Flur mündete. Sie gingen den rechten Flur entlang. Taekwoon zählte insgesamt fünf Türen. Sie steuerten auf die am Ende des Ganges oben links zu und Wonshik öffnete sie. Mit einem Kopfnicken ermutigte Wonshik Taekwoon dazu, als Erstes einzutreten und als dieser das Zimmer betrat, drang ein wunderbar blumiger Geruch in seine Nase.

Das Zimmer hatte ein großes, helles Fenster mit weißen Bodenlangen Gardinen. Rechts stand ein gemütliches Bett samt Nachttisch und Lampe. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite befand sich ein Schreibtisch nebst einem Bücherregal, welches zur Hälfte gefüllt war und eine Tür, die einen Spalt weit offen war und offenbar in ein kleines angrenzendes Badezimmer führte. Links von der Zimmertür stand ein Kleiderschrank an der Wand, eine der Schranktüren war mit einem großen Spiegel ausgestattet.

Auf dem Schreibtisch stand der Grund für den Geruch in dem Zimmer. Eine schöne Kristallvase mit einem bunten Blumenstrauß. Taekwoon konnte Rosen erkennen aber auch eine Lilie, einige Nelken und Gerbera. Es sah merkwürdig zusammengewürfelt aus und doch hatte Taekwoon noch nie einen schöneren Blumenstrauß gesehen.

Wonshik beobachtete aufmerksam Taekwoons Gesicht und kratzte sich nervös am Kopf. "Also ich wusste nicht, welche Blumen dir am besten gefallen würden, deswegen hab ich einfach ein bisschen von allem genommen, was ich schön fand. Aber ich habe absolut keine Ahnung von Blumen." Er zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Schultern, doch Taekwoon beachtete ihn nicht, sondern ging wie hypnotisiert auf den Blumenstrauß zu.

Er berührte die Blüte einer Gerbera sanft mit den Fingerspitzen und spürte gar nicht, wie sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Sie sind wunderschön", wisperte er mit seiner fedrigen Stimme und als er sich umdrehte um Wonshik anzusehen, glitzerten Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln.

Wonshik verzog den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen. Er kratzte sich unsicher am Kopf, weil er nicht wusste, wie er auf die feuchten Augen seines Hybriden reagieren sollte. Er räusperte sich. "Okay, cool. Freut mich das sie dir gefallen. Das hier ist übrigens dein Zimmer. Hierhin kannst du dich zurückziehen, wann immer dir danach ist.", erklärte er mit einer Geste durch den ganzen Raum und Taekwoons Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. "I-ch werde nicht in eurem Zimmer schlafen, Herr?", fragte er mit deutlich höherer, nervöser Stimme und Wonshik seufzte. "Jongin lässt du uns bitte allein?", murmelte er über die Schulter und der Butler nickte und schloss die Tür hinter sich, als er ging.

"Hör zu, ich werde es dir nur noch ein einziges Mal in aller Deutlichkeit sagen. Bitte nenn mich Wonshik, wenn wir alleine sind oder Jongin dabei ist. Jongin ist deinen Wünschen genauso unterstellt wie meinen, deswegen möchte ich nicht das du ihn Herr nennst. Er ist dein Bediensteter, nicht umgekehrt. Ich weiß du bist dein Leben lang für etwas anderes trainiert worden, aber bitte versuch es, mir zuliebe."

Wonshik ging zum Bett hinüber und ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen. "Ich habe dir dieses Zimmer einrichten lassen, damit du einen Rückzugsort hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass du 24/7 um mich herum bist. Das musst du nicht. Das will ich auch nicht. Ich möchte das du erst einmal hier schläfst. Erst wenn du dich bereit dafür fühlst das Bett mit mir zu teilen, werde ich zulassen, dass du bei mir schläfst."

Taekwoon konnte nicht verhindern, dass eine Träne sich löste und langsam an seiner bleichen Haut hinab ran. Wonshik stand alarmiert auf, ging auf den Hybriden zu und strich ihm sanft die Träne weg. "Bitte weine nicht. Ich will doch einfach nur nicht, dass du hier leben musst wie ein Tier im Zoo. Du bist nicht mein Gefangener Taekwoon. Sicher, nach außen hin, wenn ich Besuch bekomme oder so, dann müssen wir diese Farce aufrechterhalten aber nicht, wenn wir alleine sind. Dann will ich, dass du dich hier bei mir wohlfühlst."

Taekwoon nickte. "Sieh mal, ich habe dir sämtliche Bücher die ich über Pflanzen und Gartenarbeit in unserer Bibliothek finden konnte hier hergebracht. Wenn du dich für andere Themen interessierst, haben wir dazu sicher auch was da.", lächelte Wonshik und deutete auf das Regal. "Eure Bibliothek?", fragte Taekwoon verwirrt und Wonshik nickte. "Ja wir haben eine eigene, über die letzten Jahrzehnte hat sich innerhalb unserer Familie einiges angesammelt. Die Bibliothek ist aber im linken Flügel des Hauses. Geh dort also bitte nicht allein hin."

Taekwoon sah seinen neuen Herrn aufmerksam an, doch Wonshik wich seinem Blick aus, als er fragte: "Wieso ist es euch so wichtig, dass ich nicht dort hingehe?"

Wonshik ging ein paar Mal vor Taekwoon auf und ab, schließlich sagte er. "Ich habe kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu meiner Mutter weißt du. Sie war dagegen, dass ich mir einen Hybriden hole. Sie meint, ich solle lieber nach einer passenden Frau suchen und eine Familie gründe, aber..." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Du musst wissen, unter Adeligen ist es üblich, dass man einfach mit jemandem verheiratet wird um die Linie der Familie weiter zu führen, Gefühle sind da meist nicht im Spiel. Das gleiche gilt für meine Eltern. Sie lieben sich nicht, haben sie nie und das werden sie auch nie."

Taekwoon runzelte die Stirn und die Worte Wonshiks machten ihn traurig. "Mutter kommt nicht hier rüber in meinen Trakt, weil ich es nicht möchte und sie das respektiert. Das heißt, hier bist du vor ihr sicher. Ich möchte nicht das sie die Gelegenheit dazu bekommt dir wehzutun, Taekwoon. Denn glaub mir das wird sie, wenn sie dich sieht. Sei es nur, um mir damit eins auszuwischen."

Taekwoon sah an dem verkniffenen Gesicht Wonshiks, dass ihm dieses Thema zu schaffen machte und er wollte nicht weiter nachbohren. Sie würden gemeinsam noch mehr als genug Zeit haben sich gegenseitig alles zu fragen und sich besser kennen zu lernen.

"In Ordnung, ich werde nicht ohne euch, ohne... dich dort hingehen.", murmelte Taekwoon und wich Wonshiks Blick aus, als habe er etwas Verbotenes gesagt, für das er eine Bestrafung erwartete. Wonshik, dem die kleine Verbesserung nicht entgangen war, strahlte glücklich.

"Komm ich zeig dir den Rest.", meinte er, als er mit federnden Schritten den Raum wieder verließ. Er ging die wenigen Schritte zur Tür, welche sich an der Stirnseite des Flures befand. Taekwoon folgte ihm schweigend.

Wonshik öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Das hier ist mein Büro. Hier bin ich den Großteil meiner Zeit, also falls du mich mal suchen solltest, schau am besten als Erstes hier nach.", lachte er und Taekwoon sah sich in dem weitläufigen Zimmer um. Es war wirklich groß. Links von ihnen gab es eine Sitzecke aus schwarzen Ledersofas, die um einen edel wirkenden dunklen Holztisch drapiert waren. Mittig im Raum direkt vor ihnen, stand ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch aus dem gleichen dunklen Holz. Wie von dem Chef einer Firma zu erwarten, gab es vorne am Schreibtischrand ein Schild welchen Wonshiks Namen in goldenen Lettern zeigte.

"Das hier ist der ordentlichste meiner Räume, weil Jongin hier mindestens dreimal pro Tag dafür sorgt, dass auch jede Büroklammer und jeder Bleistift an Ort und Stelle ist. Er meint, das sei wichtig, weil ich hier immerhin auch meine Kunden empfange." Wonshik zuckte die Schultern. Taekwoon sah sich weiter um. Hinter dem Schreibtisch gab es eine große Fensterfront mit Tür, die auf einen kleinen Balkon führte. An der Wand zu ihrer rechten befanden sich Regale mit Büchern und Aktenordnern. In der hinteren linken Ecke, von einer großen Zimmerpflanze ein wenig versteckt, befand sich eine weitere Tür auf die Wonshik nun zuging.

Taekwoon folgte ihm auf dem Fuß und er wusste sofort, was Wonshik gemeint hatte, als er diesen Raum betrat. Es war ein großes Schlafzimmer, doch hier war anders als im Büro scheinbar nichts an dem Platz wo es hingehörte. Das Bett war zerwühlt, ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Gegenstände lagen auf dem Boden verstreut, darunter Bücher, kleine teilweise zerknitterte Notizzettel auf denen mit Bleistift in krakeliger Handschrift etwas geschrieben stand, eine Zeitung und einige Schuhe.

Wonshik beobachtete Taekwoons Blick und lachte, als er die Verwirrung sah. "Hier darf Jongin nur einmal die Woche rein, um alles aufzuräumen. Wenns nach mir ginge, könnte er es damit auch ganz bleiben lassen aber das würde meine Mutter wohl umbringen. Sie hasst es, das ich so chaotisch bin." Er deutete nach rechts, wo sich zwei kleine Räume befanden. "Glaub mir das einzige was hier aufgeräumt ist, is mein Kleiderschrank und meine Musiksammlung. Ah, und natürlich meine Pokale!" Er deutete von dem Raum zu einer kleinen Vitrine in der einige auf Hochglanz polierte Pokale im schwachen Licht der einfallenden Sonne schimmerten. Taekwoon ging näher an die Pokale heran.

"Du musst wissen, ich habe mal ne Weile Fußball gespielt, leider habe ich mich dabei aber am Fuß verletzt und jetzt reicht es nicht mehr um im Verein spielen zu können." Er sah mit sehnsüchtigem Blick zu der Vitrine und Taekwoon der nun genau davor stand berührte das kühle Glas vorsichtig mit seinen Fingerspitzen. "Hast du schon einmal Fußball gespielt?", fragte Wonshik als er sich neben Taekwoon stellte, doch der Hybrid schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß glaube ich theoretisch, wie es geht. Wir haben uns einmal im Fernsehen ein Spiel anschauen dürfen. Aber das war vor vielen Jahren und ich erinnere mich kaum noch daran. Ich weiß aber noch wie schön grün das Gras geleuchtet hat und wie viel Spaß alle zu haben schienen."

"Du hast eben aufgezählt, dass auf eurem täglichen Programm Sport stand, was genau hat das beinhaltet?", fragte er und Taekwoon sah ihn jetzt wieder an. "Verschiedenes. Joggen, Krafttraining, Schwimmen. Wobei ich schwimmen nicht mag.", gestand er schnell und schauderte bei der Erinnerung. Wonshik lachte. "Es steckt wohl doch mehr Katze in dir als es nach außen hin erscheint. Magst du es denn zu baden?", fragte er, während er auf den Raum links neben der Vitrine zuging und das Licht darin entzündete.

Taekwoon folgte seinem Herrn in den neuen Raum und befand sich inmitten eines schön gefliesten Badezimmer wieder. Die Fliesen am Boden waren Graphitfarben, während die an den Wänden bis hoch zur Decke weiß mit einer hellgrauen Marmorierung waren. Es gab neben der obligatorischen Toilette und einem Waschbecken eine Dusche, die komplett verglast war und daneben eine große Eckbadewanne.

"Ich wurde nie gebadet, in der Schule gab es nur Duschen.", erklärte Taekwoon und Wonshik nickte verstehend. "Dann wirst du bald die Gelegenheit haben, herauszufinden ob du es magst.", erklärte im Wonshik als hinter ihnen plötzlich jemand an die geöffnete Tür klopfte und sich räusperte.

"Die Überraschung für Master Taekwoon ist nun bereit, Master Wonshik." Der junge Butler war zurückgekehrt und Wonshik wandte sich zu ihm um. "Super.", sagte Wonshik und klatschte in die Hände. "Komm Taekwoon, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen."

Sie gingen zurück in das Schlafzimmer durch das Büro und den gesamten Weg durch den Flur entlang. Während sie gingen, zeigte Wonshik auf die restlichen drei Zimmer, welche sie noch nicht betreten hatten und erklärte ihm das sich in den beiden Räumen dem von Taekwoons gegenüber Speisekammer und Wohnzimmer befanden und der Raum neben Taekwoons Wonshiks Studio beinhaltete. "Seit ich nicht mehr Fußball spielen kann, komponiere ich in meiner Freizeit Musik und schreibe Rap texte. Aber ich bin noch nicht so gut.", erklärte er, während sie die gewundene Treppe zur Eingangshalle wieder hinuntergingen.

Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen wandten sie sich nach rechts und gingen geradewegs auf die große Flügeltür zu die Taekwoon bereits bemerkt hatte. Als Jongin sie, für die beiden ihm folgenden Männer öffnete könnte Taekwoon nicht anders als erstaunt den Mund zu öffnen.

Hinter der Tür befand sich ein riesiger Ballsaal, welcher zur rechten Seite komplett verglast war und in einen offenen Garten samt Pool führte. Da es schon Herbst war, blühten die Blumen nicht mehr und auch die Bäume, sofern sie keine Tannen waren, hatten bereits ihr herbstliches Gewand angezogen.

Als sie in den Garten heraustraten, flog ein Vogel aufgeschreckt von ihren Schritten hinauf in den Himmel und Taekwoon sah ihm nach, bis seine Silhouette vor dem strahlenden blau immer kleiner wurde. Sie gingen an dem Pool vorbei auf etwas zu das von außen, wie eine kleine Scheune mit Glasdach aussah. Jongin öffnete auch diese Tür und sie traten ein.

"Jongin hat fast die ganze Woche gebraucht alles hier ein bisschen zu entrümpeln und für dich herzurichten.", sagte Wonshik als Taekwoon in die Mitte des Raumes ging. "Vor Ewigkeiten ist dieser Wintergarten mal als solcher genutzt worden, aber in den letzten zehn Jahren oder was, war er einfach nur ein Schuppen, in dem alles mögliche gelagert wurde. Aber da der Winter vor der Tür steht und du sagtest, du würdest dich in deiner Freizeit gern um Pflanzen kümmern, dachte ich es wäre Zeit den Wintergarten, als solchen wiederzubeleben."

Taekwoon ging unsicher noch ein wenig weiter in den kleinen Raum hinein. Es war alles noch ziemlich staubig und unordentlich, doch es war der schönste Raum den Taekwoon bisher gesehen hatte. In einem großen U angeordnet waren längliche Blumenkästen angebracht. In den Ecken standen große Runde Terracotta Töpfe, die eher für kleine Bäume wie Zitrusfrüchte oder Oliven geeignet waren. Unter einer kleinen Bank, lagen einige Säcke mit frischer Blumenerde und an einer Holztafel an einer Wand befanden sich aufgehängt an kleinen Hacken diverse Gartenutensilien, die beim Umtopfen und Schneiden von Blumen und kleinen Büschen helfen würden.

Taekwoons Herz klopfte vor Aufregung so schnell, als wäre er einen Marathon gelaufen. Am liebsten würde er sofort damit beginnen, die Töpfe mit der weichen Erde zu füllen und seine Finger hineinzugraben. Er wandte sich zu Jongin um, erneut glitzerten in seinen Augen Tränen der Dankbarkeit. "Danke für eure Mühe, Master Jongin.", entfuhr es ihm heiser und Wonshik räusperte sich verärgert. Taekwoon zog seinen Kopf betreten zwischen die Schultern. Er hatte es schon wieder getan, obwohl Wonshik ihn ausdrücklich darum gebeten hatte.

Er atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, richtete sich dann wieder vollständig auf, die Schultern gestrafft. Dann sagte er mit deutlich kräftiger Stimme. "Danke,... Jongin." Es fühlte sich für ihn immer noch unangenehm falsch an, einen Menschen nicht als Master zu adressieren. "Gern geschehen, Master Taekwoon.", erwiderte Jongin lächelnd und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Verzeiht bitte, dass ich es noch nicht geschafft habe, alles ganz sauber zu machen." Jongin hatte ihn nun schon ein paar Mal Master genannt, doch es zu hören war ihm unangenehm. "Es ist wundervoll, so wie es ist. Wirklich.", sagte er, während er den Kopf schüttelte.

"Du kannst die Tage mit mir und Jongin in die Stadt fahren, um dir die Blumen auszusuchen, die du haben möchtest und dann kannst du gleich loslegen.", meinte Wonshik und schenkte Taekwoon ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Kurz darauf gingen sie wieder hinein und Taekwoon kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück. Wonshik hatte ihm erklärt, dass er noch einige wichtige Telefonate vor sich hatte und Taekwoon die Zeit nutzen sollte, um sich von dem aufregenden Tag ein wenig zu erholen. Taekwoon hatte erst gedacht, er würde vor Aufregung nicht schlafen können, doch musste er auf seinem bequemen Bett eingeschlafen sein, denn das nächste was er spürte Jongins Hand welche ihn sanft an seiner Schulter wachrüttelte.

Der Butler hatte ihm zuvor aus seinem Anzug heraus in bequemere Kleidung hinein geholfen, damit der gute Anzug auf dem Bett keine unschönen Falten bekam.

"Das Essen ist fertig, Master Taekwoon.", erklärte ihm der Butler und brachte ihn in den Speisesaal, in dem sich eine riesige Tafel befand. Auf dem dunklen Tisch lag ein dunkelroter Tischläufer und die Tischdecke war so strahlend weiß, dass es ein wenig in Taekwoons müden Augen blendete. Es gab nur zwei Gedecke am jeweiligen Kopfende, auch wenn an dem Tisch ohne Probleme zwanzig Leute bequem Platz gefunden hätten.

"So ein großer Tisch für nur zwei Leute?", fragte Taekwoon der sich ein wenig unbehaglich auf den Stuhl setzte, welchen Jongin extra für ihn vorgezogen hatte, damit er sich leichter setzen konnte. Sobald Taekwoon Platz genommen hatte, brachte Jongin ihm und Wonshik das Essen und öffnete für Wonshik eine Flasche mit Wein, während er Taekwoons Weinglas mit Wasser füllte.

"Ich weiß es ist lächerlich, aber so ist es in gehobenen Kreisen nun einmal. Alles muss immer ein wenig größer, ein wenig luxuriöser und pompöser sein, als nötig damit der Adel sich wohlfühlt."

Jongin verabschiedete sich mit einer Verbeugung und wünschte ihnen einen guten Appetit, bevor er den Raum verließ. Wonshik grinste, als er sein Glas hob. Taekwoon tat es ihm gleich und sie prosteten sich zu.

"Also, Taekwoon. Auf uns und eine schöne gemeinsame Zukunft."

"Auf uns,... Wonshik."

*+*

Bereits nach einer Woche hatte Taekwoon sich schon gut in der Mansion eingelebt. Wie Wonshik es ihm gesagt hatte, waren sie am Tag nach seiner Ankunft in die Stadt zu einem Doktor für Hybridmedizin gefahren, welcher Taekwoon in einem kleinen Zimmer in der Universitätsklinik untersucht hatte.

Wonshik hatte eigentlich zu dem Professor gehen wollen welchen Sanghyuk ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte, doch der alte Doktor Cho hatte ihn an seinen besten Studenten verwiesen, welcher gerade frisch sein Studium abgeschlossen hatte und darüber nachdachte in der Stadt eine kleine Praxis zu eröffnen. Der Arzt, welcher sich ihm mit dem Namen Dr. Jung Hoseok vorgestellt hatte, war beim Anblick Taekwoons ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, da er der erste Dioptas war, welchen er untersuchen durfte.

Es war Taekwoon wie immer unangenehm gewesen sich vor einem Fremden auszuziehen und auch die Untersuchung war sehr intim gewesen, aber er hatte sich in den Händen des jungen Arztes gut aufgehoben und sicher gefühlt. Als der Arzt seine Geschlechtsteile untersucht und die urologische Untersuchung durchgeführt hatte, war Wonshik sogar aus dem Raum gegangen, als er bemerkte, wie unangenehm es Taekwoon war diese vor seinem neuen Herren über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen. Der Doktor schaute auch nach, ob sein Brandzeichen wie geplant verheilte. Er hatte es nochmals gründlich desinfiziert und anschließend die Stelle mit einem frischen Pflaster wieder bedeckt.

Nach der Untersuchung war Jongin sie abholen gekommen und gemeinsam hatten sie sich aufgemacht einen Schneider aufzusuchen, bei dem Wonshik sich für gewöhnlich seine Anzüge anfertigen ließ. Der Verkäufer, ein kleiner quirliger Mann mittleren Alters, mit einem extravaganten Kleidungsstil und lichtem Haar, war völlig begeistert von der Aussicht für Taekwoon Kleidung für sämtliche Anlässe designen zu dürfen. Es schien ihn regelrecht in Ekstase zu versetzen, endlich einmal etwas Außergewöhnliches für Wonshik schneidern zu dürfen. Bisher hatte dieser von ihm in der Regel langweilige schwarze Anzüge für die Arbeit geordert was natürlich nicht weiter aufregend oder herausfordernd gewesen war. Begeistert und ein wenig überschwänglich zeigte er Wonshik und Taekwoon einige Designs und sie suchten sich gemeinsam aus, was ihnen am besten gefiel.

Als sie auch dort fertig waren, fuhren sie zu dem Laden, auf den Taekwoon sich mit Abstand am meisten gefreut hatte. Das große Gartencenter mit einer riesigen Auswahl an Blumen jeglicher Art für drinnen und draußen. Sämtliche Stadien gab es dort zu erwerben. Egal ob als Samen oder aber Blumen die bereits in voller Blüte standen. Alles war dort zu finden. Taekwoon wurde von dem intensiven Geruch der vielen Blumen in der Halle fast schwindelig und die unzähligen Blüten, waren das schönste, was er in seiner kurzen Zeit in Freiheit bisher gesehen hatte.

Wonshik hatte sich einen Wagen genommen und Taekwoon hatte sich alle Blumen aussuchen dürfen, die ihm gefielen. Was darin endete, dass der komplette Kofferraum am Ende voll war und Taekwoon ein kleines Zitronenbäumchen sogar auf seinem Schoß im Auto zurück zur Mansion transportieren musste.

Wonshiks Mutter hatte er während der gesamten Zeit noch nicht gesehen und er wurde nervös bei dem Gedanken daran, wie die Frau sich ihm gegenüber verhalten würde. War Wonshiks Angst vielleicht unbegründet und sie würde vielleicht sogar genauso nett zu ihm sein wie Jongin? Oder würde sie ihm tatsächlich weh tun, weil er in ihren Augen nur ein viel zu teures Spielzeug ihres Sohnes war, welches dem Wunsch von einer Familie und Nachwuchs im Weg stand. Beim Gedanken daran zog sich etwas schmerzhaft in seiner Magengegend zusammen und nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich, alle Menschen wären Hybriden gegenüber so eingestellt wie Wonshik, Jongin und Sanghyuk.

Letzterem hatte er mit seinem Smartphone schon Fotos seines Zimmers und des Wintergartens geschickt und sie hatten bereits einmal kurz telefoniert, als Wonshik ihm erklärt hatte wie er das kleine Gerät benutzen musste. Da er nie gelernt hatte auf einer Tastatur zu schreiben, war er noch sehr langsam, wenn er Sanghyuk auf eine seiner Nachrichten antworten oder ihm etwas erzählen wollte, aber es funktionierte von Tag zu Tag immer besser.

So in seine Gedanken vertieft erschrak er etwas, als seine Zimmertür plötzlich mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und Wonshik ein wenig gehetzt herein stolperte. Taekwoon hatte zuvor entspannt auf dem Bett gelegen und ein Buch gelesen, sich aber sofort alarmiert aufgesetzt als die Tür geöffnet worden war.

"Sorry, hätte anklopfen sollen.", nuschelte Wonshik ein wenig verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Hör zu, Prinz Minhyuk ist auf dem Weg hierher." Als Taekwoon nicht reagierte, sondern nur verwirrt eine Augenbraue hob, fügte Wonshik hinzu: "Er kommt deinetwegen. Jongin ist ihm gegenüber am Telefon herausgerutscht, dass ich endlich einen Hybriden für mich gefunden habe und da er seit längerem Mal wieder vorbeischauen wollte..." Er strich sich fahrig durch die Haare und verstrubbelte diese. Er schritt vor Taekwoon auf und ab.

"Verdammt. Ich wollte das du genug Zeit hast dich hier richtig einzuleben. Nicht das du in deiner ersten Woche schon mit Minhyuk konfrontiert wirst. Weißt du ich mag ihn echt gerne, von meinen Cousins ist er definitiv noch derjenige, mit dem ich am besten auskomme, aber er hat eine ziemlich konservative Haltung dazu, wie man Hybride behandeln, bzw. halten sollte und er wird es nicht verstehen wenn er mitbekommt, wie viele Freiheiten du hier hast." Wonshik blieb abrupt stehen und sah Taekwoon mit einem mitleidigen Blick an. "Er ist sehr wahrscheinlich in einer halben Stunde hier und wird zum Kaffee bleiben. Es tut mir so leid Taekwoon. Ich weiß ich habe gesagt du..."

Er brach ab als Taekwoon mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Der Hybrid hatte während Wonshik gesprochen hatte ein Lesezeichen zwischen die Seiten seines Buches gesteckt und es neben sich auf den kleinen Nachttisch gelegt. Dann war er aufgestanden und auf Wonshik zugegangen. Langsam und vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach der seines Herren aus und drückte sie leicht. Taekwoons Blick war ernst.

"Du möchtest, das ich mich vor dem Prinzen so verhalte, wie es mir in meiner Schule beigebracht worden ist, damit du dich ihm gegenüber nicht erklären oder rechtfertigen musst." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Tatsache. Taekwoon konnte an Wonshiks Blick sehen, das er sich wünschte, die Dinge stünden anders. Er nickte schließlich.

"Am besten du sprichst in seiner Gegenwart nur, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst. Er wird mit ziemlicher Sicherheit seinen Hybriden Wonho dabei haben. Er ist auch ein Dioptas. Ich habe schon ein paar Mal auf ihn aufgepasst, wenn Minhyuk verhindert war. Er vertraut mir mehr als seinen eigenen Brüdern musst du wissen..." Wonshik drückte Taekwoons Hand und lächelte aufmunternd.

"Wenn alles gut läuft, kannst du dir als Belohnung später etwas wünschen, na wie klingt das?" Wonshik hatte es sicher nicht so gemeint, doch die Worte schmerzten und Taekwoon verzog unglücklich das Gesicht.

"Ich möchte keine Belohnung von dir dafür, dass ich mich verhalte, wie es eigentlich von mir verlangt wird. Ich weiß wie gut ich es hier bei dir habe, Wonshik. Bei jedem anderen Herrn müsste ich mich immer so verhalten, wie du es dir nun für ein paar Stunden von mir wünschst. Also fühl dich bitte nicht schlecht deswegen." Wonshik schluckte merklich. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte schließlich seltsam resigniert.

"Also gut, vermutlich hast du recht. Ich erwarte dich in einer halben Stunde im Speisesaal. Zieh bitte etwas von den Sachen an, die Jongin für dich in der Stadt abgeholt hat. Irgendwas freizügiges. Ich erwarte nicht das du komplett nackt bist, aber das was du momentan trägst, geht leider nicht." Taekwoon sah an sich hinab. Er trug ein weites schwarzes T-Shirt und dazu eine bequeme Jogginghose in dunkelgrau.

"Und vergiss nicht das Halsband mit meinem Familienwappen, welches ich extra für dich habe anfertigen lassen." Taekwoon ließ Wonshiks Hände los und nickte steif. Seine gesamte Haltung hatte sich verändert, er wirkte ungewöhnlich angespannt. Wonshik räusperte sich, bevor er ein "Also bis gleich.", murmelnd aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Taekwoon atmete zitternd tief durch. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und ihm war übel. Auch wenn er nach außen hin, vor Wonshik versucht hatte so gelassen wie möglich zu reagieren, tobte in seinem inneren ein Sturm. Verdammt. Es war erst eine Woche her, seit er dieses freie Leben hier in der Mansion genoss. Was war eine Woche im Vergleich zu seinem bisherigen Leben? Nichts weiter als ein Wimpernschlag! Und doch fühlte er sich, als habe ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Dieser Ort hatte ihm eine vermeintliche Sicherheit und Freiheit versprochen, die jedoch nach außen hin unter allen umständen geheim gehalten werden musste und er war so dumm gewesen dieser fragilen Freiheit zu sehr zu vertrauen.

Taekwoon zog sich sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und schlüpfte aus seiner Hose und Unterwäsche. Strümpfe trug er nur in Schuhen, ansonsten präferierte er es barfuß im Haus herumzulaufen. Als er schließlich nackt in seinem Zimmer stand wurde sein gesamter Körper von einer Gänsehaut überzogen.

Er ging hinüber zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Er war noch nicht sehr voll. Links gab es ein paar Fächer in denen zusammengefaltet T-Shirts und Hosen lagen, während auf der Kleiderstange im rechten Teil des Schrankes zwei Anzüge hingen. Gleich neben diesen hatte Jongin zwei Gewänder aufgehängt, die genau für Situationen wie diese geschneidert worden waren.

Das war es, was Hybride in der Regel trugen: leichte, oftmals durchsichtige Stoffe, welche die zarten Körper der Hybride ins rechte Licht setzten und sie noch begehrenswerter aussehen ließen. Sie hatten sich in der Stadt für eine Tunika aus dunkelblauer teurer Seide und ein Oberteil in dunkelrot, welches einem kurzen Kimono nachempfunden war entschieden.

Taekwoon streckte die Hand nach dem Kimono aus und zog ihn aus dem Schrank. Der Stoff war wunderbar weich und samtig, er floss durch seine Finger wie Wasser. Er zog das Oberteil an, welches gerade lang genug war, um seinen Hintern zu bedecken, die Ärmel waren jedoch gewollt so lang, dass nur ein wenig der Fingerspitzen aus dem Ärmelsaum hervorlugte.

Taekwoon bückte sich, um eine der Schubladen aufzuziehen und die teure Spitzenunterwäsche herauszuholen. Das Höschen nach dem er gesucht hatte, war schwarz und zeigte mehr als es verhüllte, doch würde es den Prinzen definitiv zufriedenstellen. Er schlüpfte in das Stückchen Stoff hinein und er schloss die Augen, um tief durchzuatmen. Alles in ihm widerstrebte seinem Vorhaben, sich dem Prinzen in dieser Aufmachung zu präsentieren, doch er würde es die paar Stunden tapfer ertragen. Für Wonshik, sagte er sich selbst immer wieder wie ein Mantra: Tu es für Wonshik.

Er zog, wie Wonshik es sich von ihm gewünscht hatte das schöne Lederhalsband mit dem Familienwappen der Kim's an. Der Anhänger hatte die Form einer Raute, auf der ein Rabe auf einem dunkelroten Untergrund abgebildet war. Das Halsband war an sich sehr Schlicht gehalten und fühlte sich sehr angenehm auf seiner Haut an. Es war ganz weich und glatt und der Anhänger mit dem Wappen wippte ein wenig vor und zurück, wenn er sich bewegte.

Er trat vor den Spiegel und griff, als letztes nach dem Band, mit welchem man den Kimono an der rechten Seite zusammenknoten konnte. Taekwoon stand da und sah sich an, ohne wirklich wahrzunehmen, was das Spiegelbild abbildete. Es war für ihn ein wenig so, als würde er einen Fremden beobachten, denn derjenige, der sich dort spiegelte, war nicht Taekwoon wie Wonshik ihn wollte. Das da im Spiegel war Leo, der Hybrid und Sexsklave, das teure Spielzeug welches Wonshiks Gäste für immer in ihm sehen würden.

Er straffte die Schultern und atmete noch einige Male tief durch, bevor er sich auf den Weg durch den Flur zum Speisesaal machte. Wonshik saß bereits an seinem Platz. Auch er hatte sich schnell noch etwas anderes angezogen und seine zuvor verstrubbelten Haare wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Als er Taekwoon erblickte weiteten seine Augen sich unmerklich. Nur unter immenser Anstrengung gelang es Taekwoon den Blick nicht beschämt abzuwenden, als er das deutliche Verlangen in den Augen seines Herrn sah.

"Wow, Taekwoon. Du siehst absolut umwerfend aus.", hauchte Wonshik der den Blick an Taekwoon auf und abwandern ließ. Die Beine des Hybriden schienen unendlich lang und das Oberteil offenbarte definitiv genügend Haut, um Appetit auf mehr zu machen.

"Ihr solltet mich ab jetzt wieder Leo nennen, Herr.", sagte Taekwoon mit einer seltsam mechanischen Stimme und Wonshik wandte den Blick schuldbewusst ab. Er nickte nervös. "Ja... ja du hast recht, das sollte ich wohl. Komm her."

Er wies auf ein großes bequemes Sitzkissen neben seinem Stuhl, welches auf dem Boden lag. Der Platz an dem Taekwoon für gewöhnlich saß, um zu essen, war heute natürlich für den Prinzen gedeckt und auch neben dessen Stuhl befand sich ein Sitzkissen für dessen Hybrid auf dem Boden.

Es klingelte an der Tür und die wenigen Minuten die verstrichen, bis Jongin die Tür öffnete, um die Ankunft des Prinzen zu verkünden fühlten sich für Taekwoon an wie eine furchtbare Ewigkeit, die er einfach nur da saß und mit klopfendem Herzen auf das unvermeidliche wartete.

*+*

"Wonshik!", entfuhr es Minhyuk als er den Raum betrat. Die Tür wurde wie immer von dem Butler seines Cousins für ihn aufgehalten, sodass er und Wonho den hellen Raum betreten konnten. Sein großer dunkelhaariger Cousin, welcher auf der rechten Seite der großen Tafel gesessen hatte stand auf und kam mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht auf ihn zu.

"Hey Minhyuk. Wir haben uns echt lang nicht gesehen!", sagte er und Minhyuk nickte. "Ich hatte wirklich viel zu tun in letzter Zeit.", meinte er beiläufig als er den Raum mit den Augen scannte und diese schließlich an einem Hybriden hängen blieben, welcher neben Wonshik auf dem Boden gesessen hatte.

"Ah, das ist er also. Endlich hast du deinen eigenen Hybrid. Bei welcher Schule bist du denn nun fündig geworden?", fragte Minhyuk als er einige Schritte weiter in den Raum herein schritt. "Bei der VIXX Schule. Mein Freund Hongbin hat sie mir empfohlen.", erklärte Wonshik der zurück zu seinem Hybriden ging, den Arm um ihn legte und ihn anlächelte. "Ah ja, Hongbin konnte dir sicher einige Geheimtipps geben was? Das Aphrodite ist in aller Munde, sein Vater verdient sich an dem Hybrid-boom eine goldene Nase. Du bist mit Hongbin zur Schule gegangen, nicht wahr?" Es war nicht nötig, das Wonshik auf die Fragen antwortete, er nickte nur und bestätigte damit Minhyuks Worte.

"Stell dich dem Prinzen vor, bitte.", gab er dem Hybriden die Anweisung und Minhyuk runzelte die Stirn, als erst einmal nichts passierte. Der Hybrid hatte den Blick noch nicht gehoben und sah auf den Boden zwischen ihnen. Er zitterte. Minhyuk betrachtete ihn genauer. Er hatte rabenschwarzes leicht gewelltes Haar aus dem zwei kleine abgerundete Ohren hervorlugten.

"M-mein Name ist Leo, Herr. Es freut mich sehr eure Bekanntschaft zu machen, Master Minhyuk.", sagte er und wirkte dabei verängstigt und nervös. Endlich hatte der Hybrid den Kopf gehoben und präsentierte ihm ein sehr hübsches ovales Gesicht, welches von den Haaren eingerahmt wurde. Er hatte strahlend blauen Augen und einen schön geschwungenen Mund mit vollen Lippen. Die zarte federleichte Stimme, mit welcher der Hybrid gesprochen hatte wollte einfach nicht zum doch sehr maskulinen äußeren des Hybriden passen. Sicher er war in keinster Weise so muskulös wie sein Wonho, aber er war ein ganzes Stück größer und hatte breite Schultern. Seine Haltung und Ausstrahlung gaben ihm etwas Mysteriöses, etwas Gefährliches das er nicht wirklich erklären konnte.

"Wie ich sehe, ist es am Ende doch ein Dioptas geworden. Du wolltest eigentlich einen Citrin, habe ich recht? Ich dachte die Dioptas wären offiziell noch gar nicht zu verkaufen?" Er sah Wonshik an und dieser errötete etwas. "Ich habe unter den Citrin keinen gefunden, der mir auch nur annähernd gefallen hat und, nun ja, ich hätte Leo fast nicht gekriegt. Mein Name hat mir wie immer einige Türen geöffnet.", gab er zu und Minhyuk nickte verstehend.

Er ließ seinen Blick über den Rest des Hybriden wandern, doch er musste zugeben das nichts an ihm ihn so sehr aus der Fassung brachte wie seine Augen. In ihnen schien ein Sturm zu toben und er strafte die Worte des Hybriden lüge. Er schien absolut nicht erfreut darüber ihn zu sehen, so als wäre Minhyuk ein Eindringling und kein Gast. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits, Leo.", murmelte der Prinz deswegen nur ein wenig gedankenversunken an Leo gewandt, bevor er seinen Kopf von ihm losreißen und den Blick wieder auf Wonshik fokussieren konnte.

"Er ist wirklich bezaubernd.", sagte er und Wonshik grinste schief. "Kein Grund zu Lügen, ich weiß, dass er in keinster Weise in dein Schema passt.", lachte Wonshik und Minhyuk stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Entschuldige Mal, nur weil ich ihn mir vermutlich nicht ausgesucht hätte, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht anerkennen kann, wie attraktiv er ist. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du einen guten Geschmack hast." Wonshik lachte und wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand, als wäre ihm das Kompliment peinlich.

"Wieso hast du mir nicht erzählt, das du nun endlich einen hast? Ich dachte ich wäre der erste, dem du es sagen würdest.", sagte Minhyuk und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er eine beleidigte Schnute zog. Wonshik tauschte einen flüchtigen Blick mit Leo. "Er ist noch etwas unsicher. Ich wollte ihn noch niemandem zeigen. Nur Jongin hat ihn bisher gesehen.", sagte Wonshik kurz angebunden und Minhyuk verengte die Augen.

"Verstehe.", murmelte er, bevor er sich umwandte und auf seinen eigenen Hybriden deutete. Wonho stand wie immer direkt hinter ihm. "Nun du kennst Wonho ja bereits, Leo das hier ist mein Hybrid Wonho. Er ist auch ein Dioptas und hat die Gene eines Polarfuchses. Sag Hallo, Wonho." Wonho trat einen Schritt vor und neigte zur Begrüßung leicht den Kopf. "Guten Tag, Master Wonshik. Hallo, Leo." Leo nickte zur Begrüßung nur etwas steif, während Wonshik grüßend die Hand hob und ein "Hey Wonho.", verlauten ließ.

Sie setzten sich und Jongin wuselte um den Tisch herum, um ihnen Kaffee einzuschenken und ein Stück Kuchen zu reichen. "Was darf es denn für Wonho sein, Prinz Minhyuk?", fragte der Butler mit einem höflichen Lächeln, nachdem er eine Serviette auf Minhyuks Schoß ausgebreitet hatte.

"Oh, gar nichts. Mein kleiner Liebling ist auf einer sehr strengen Diät.", erklärte Minhyuk bevor er sich zu Wonho herunterbeugte, sein Kinn ergriff und ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. "Er ist eine kleine verwöhnte Naschkatze, auch wenn er freilich keine Katze ist." Minhyuk lachte gekünstelt, doch als niemand in sein Lachen einfiel verstummte er wieder.

Wonshik hatte sich gerade ein großes Stück Torte in den Mund gesteckt und wäre an dem Bissen wohl gestorben, wenn er angefangen hätte zu lachen, weswegen Minhyuk ihm sein Schweigen nicht übel nahm.

Sie aßen schweigend ein wenig Kuchen, bevor Wonshik sich zurücklehnte und Minhyuk anschaute. „Also, was genau führt dich zu mir? Du warst wirklich schon lange nicht mehr hier, für deine Verhältnisse.“ Minhyuk nickte. Der andere hatte in der Tat recht. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben, da war er mindestens ein- bis zweimal die Woche bei seinem Cousin gewesen, einfach nur um dem toxischen Klima im Palast zu entgehen. Doch nun wo er immer älter wurde hatte er immer mehr Arbeit, um die er sich kümmern musste.

„Ich wollte schon einige Male herkommen, aber ich hatte leider zu viel zu tun. Es is viel passiert in den letzten Monaten. Der König ist furchtbar im Stress um die Straftaten aufzuklären, die von der Mafia verübt werden. Der Druck aus den Reihen der Bevölkerung steigt natürlich. Gleichzeitig muss er dafür Sorge tragen das Jinki zu einem guten Nachfolger heranreift.“ Er verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Ich hatte kürzlich eine Audienz beim König, kannst du dir das vorstellen?“, meinte Minhyuk mit einer gekünstelten Stimme, die Freude die darin mitschwang war nicht echt. Wonshik hob die Augenbraue und grinste schief. „Schlimm genug, dass du eine Audienz bei deinem eigenen Vater brauchst.“, schmunzelte er. Minhyuk zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Du weißt doch, wie das läuft, Wonshik. Ich bin der dritte, unbedeutendste seiner Söhne und auch noch Schuld daran, das Mutter gestorben ist. Untergebracht im entferntesten Flügel des Palastes, damit ich ihm bloß nicht zu oft über den Weg laufe.“ Er sah hinab zu seinem Hybriden, der neben ihm auf dem Boden saß. „Vater hat Jinki einen Hybriden gekauft, Changsub und mir allerdings nicht. Ich habe Wonho von meinem Patenonkel bekommen, wie du weißt, nachdem ich ihm gesagt habe, wie einsam ich im Palast bin. Manchmal glaube ich Wonho ist der einzige, der mich wirklich versteht.“

Minhyuk streckte die Hand nach Wonhos Kopf aus und streichelte dem Hybriden durch das weiche weiße Haar. Wonshik kannte Minhyuks Situation im Palast und war bereits oft für ihn da gewesen, wenn dieser sich einmal mehr unerwünscht dort gefühlt hatte. Minhyuk hatte seinem Cousin wirklich viel zu verdanken, deswegen kam er so gerne hier her.

„Und was genau wollte der König von dir?“, fragte Wonshik nachdem Minhyuk verstummt war und eine Weile mit den flauschigen Ohren seines Hybriden gespielt hatte. Minhyuk sah wieder auf und legte beide Hände in den Schoß. Er seufzte.

„Er wollte mir mitteilen, das er endlich eine Verlobte für mich auserkoren hat. Eine Prinzessin aus Neilar'tsua. Sie heißt Park Chaeyong, aber alle nennen sie aus einem mir nicht begreiflichen Grund 'Rosé'.“ Er schnalzte abfällig mit der Zunge. „Außerdem will er, das ich mein Augenmerk eher darauf lenke, dem Militär beizutreten. Dem Militär, Wonshik! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Er will mich nur aus dem Palast haben unter allen Umständen. Aber ich sage dir, dann ist unser Land in Windeseile bankrott!“

Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse und trank wütend einen Schluck von dem noch immer sehr heißen Getränk. Es brannte ein wenig in seiner Kehle, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. „Allein im letzten halben Jahr, habe ich meinem ach so tollen Bruder Changsub bereits drei Mal den Arsch gerettet. Der König glaubt zwar, mein Bruder wäre aufgrund seines Alters besser dafür geeignet die Finanzen unseres Landes zu verwalten, als ich, aber er ist völlig ungeeignet für die Stelle. Und nein, das sage ich nicht nur, weil ich selbst gern den Posten hätte!“

Wonshik nippte ebenfalls an seinem Kaffee und beobachtete ihn aufmerksam. Nachdem Minhyuk verstummt war, setzte sein Cousin die Tasse mit einem leisen klirren wieder auf den Unterteller und sah ihn an.

„Ich stimme dir zu, das Changsub wirklich nicht der hellste ist und ihm eine so wichtige Aufgabe zu geben, ist riskant. Hast du deinem Vater von deinen Bedenken erzählt?“ Minhyuk schloss die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Du kennst ihn Wonshik. Er hört mir nicht zu. Unsere Audienzen laufen immer gleich ab. Er erzählt mir, was er sich tolles überlegt hat und ich muss tun, was er sagt. Es interessiert ihn nicht, was ich gegebenenfalls zu sagen habe und selbst wenn? Denkst du, er würde es dulden, dass ich meinem älteren Bruder 'nicht genügend Respekt zolle'“. Die letzten Worte hatte er mit seinen Fingern in Anführungszeichen gesetzt.

„Dann lass ihn auflaufen? Ich meine, du kriegst doch keine Probleme, wenn Changsub es verbockt.“, meinte Wonshik, der Jongin ein Handzeichen gab ihm ein weiteres Stück Kuchen aufzutun. Minhyuk seufzte und sah gen Zimmerdecke.

"Das kann ich einfach nicht, Wonshik. Was ist, wenn das was er anrichtet zu schlimm ist? Unser Volk könnte wirklich darunter leiden, wenn er Mist baut. Für ihn stehen da nur Zahlen, aber er versteht das Ausmaß hinter diesen Zahlen nicht. Sowas kann ganz schlimm nach hinten losgehen und sollte der König anschließend herausbekommen, dass ich in der Lage gewesen wäre ihn davon abzuhalten, was denkst du, was ich mir dann anhören müsste?"

Die beiden jungen Männer verstummten erneut. Niemand schien eine Lösung für diese vertrackte Situation zu haben und das sorgte natürlich für eine gedrückte Stimmung.

"Aber genug davon jetzt. Lass uns einfach über etwas anderes reden.", sagte Minhyuk plötzlich und sein Blick fiel auf Leo, der neben Wonshik auf dem Boden saß. "Wie ist dein kleiner Hybrid denn so? Ich nehme an, du hattest schon ausführlich deinen Spaß mit ihm." Minhyuk Gesicht zierte plötzlich ein anzügliches Grinsen. Wonshik verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und er wurde krebsrot. Er klopfte sich auf die Brust, um wieder Luft zu bekommen und brachte ein keuchendes: "K-kann mich ni-cht beklagen." hervor.

"Och komm schon Wonshik. Willst du mir wirklich keine intimen Details verraten? Seit wann bist du so prüde? Jetzt wo wir beide einen haben, können wir doch ganz offen darüber reden. Ist doch nix dabei, wir sind schließlich zusammen aufgewachsen. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich. Nein eigentlich bist du mehr als ein Bruder, denn zu Changsub und Jinki habe ich bei weitem keine so enge Beziehung wie zu dir."

Wonshik erholte sich von seinem Hustenanfall und überlegte scheinbar, was er sagen sollte. Minhyuk sah seinen Hybriden liebevoll an und ein seeliges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

"Also Wonho und ich hatten heute Morgen schon ein wenig Spaß vor dem morgendlichen Tee. Es gibt wirklich nichts Angenehmeres als den Mund eines Hybriden, wenn man einen erotischen Traum hatte. Ist Leo gut mit dem Mund? Ich habe gehört bei Katzen muss man gehörig aufpassen wegen der Zähne. Ist das tatsächlich so?" Minhyuk beobachtete wie Wonshik, Leo einen kurzen Seitenblick zuwarf und sich dann räusperte.

"Müssen wir wirklich über so was Intimes reden, Minhyuk?", murmelte er ein wenig kleinlaut und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Minhyuks Augen weiteten sich. "Oh, sag bloß du bist einer von diesen perversen die sonst was von ihren Hybriden verlangen. Leo, komm schon worauf steht Wonshik im Bett? Verlangt er ganz schlimme Dinge von dir?"

Der Hybrid wurde noch eine Spur röter und Wonshik fuchtelte mit der Hand herum. "Das reicht jetzt aber Minhyuk. Hör auf meinem Hybriden Fragen in die Richtung zu stellen." Minhyuk schmollte. "Spielverderber.", murmelte er, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte den Kopf beleidigt zur Seite.

"Wieso willst du das überhaupt wissen?", fragte Wonshik schnaufend und Minhyuk grinste. "Was is schon dabei? Ist doch lustig. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, das du mir eine dreißig seitige Abhandlung über euer Sexleben schreibst, aber ein paar kleine schmutzige Details kannst du doch sicher preisgeben." Minhyuk sah zu Wonho hinab, rückte mit seinem Stuhl zurück und klopfte sich auf den Schoß.

Wonho stand augenblicklich auf und setzte sich auf die Stelle auf die Minhyuk zuvor geklopft hatte. "Weißt du Wonho ist ganz furchtbar empfindlich an seinen Brustwarzen. Man hat mir gesagt, Dioptas werden dort gezielt sensibilisiert. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht ihn dort piercen zu lassen. Ich denke, es wird sehr hübsch an ihm aussehen. Stell dir vor, wenn er dort Ringe hätte, könnte man als Bestrafung auch kleine Gewichte daran hängen."

Während er sprach, rieb er sanft mit seinen Fingern über eine von Wonhos Brustwarzen, die sich bei dem Kontakt sofort aufrichtete. Der Hybrid hatte heute außer einer Haremshose aus durchsichtigem Stoff und einem Netz aus glitzerndem Schmuck, welches sich über die muskulöse Brust spannte nichts an, wodurch Minhyuk keine Schwierigkeiten hatte die rosigen Erhebungen auf der weißen Haut auszumachen.

"Minhyuk bitte. Muss das sein?" Wonshik schien aus irgendeinem Grund wirklich verärgert und nicht erpicht das Thema zu vertiefen, doch Minhyuk ließ nicht locker. "Ach komm schon Wonshik. Ich hätte dich wirklich nicht für dermaßen empfindlich gehalten. Ist es dir unangenehm vor Jongin? Jongin würdest du mich und deinen Herrn vielleicht kurz alleine lass-"

"Nein, Minhyuk. Jongin bleibt und ich werde dir keine Auskunft darüber geben, was ich mit Taekwoon tue oder eben nicht, das ist mein letztes Wort." Wonshik war aufgestanden, hatte mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch geschlagen (was dazu geführt hatte, das die beiden Hybride erschrocken zusammengezuckt waren) und sah ihn nun wütend an. Minhyuk hob abwehrend die Hände und deutete Wonho sich wieder auf den Boden zu setzen. Der Hybrid glitt von seinem Schoß herunter und nahm seine vorherige Position zu seinen Füßen wieder ein.

"Taekwoon? Wer ist Taekwoon? Nennst du Leo so, wenn ihr… alleine seid? Hast du vielleicht einen heimlichen Verehrer mit diesem Namen? Lass das bloß nicht deine Mutter hören, sie kriegt noch einen Herzinfarkt, bei der Aussicht niemals Oma zu werden." Wonshik fuhr sich durch das Gesicht. "Hör zu Minhyuk. Ich mag dich eigentlich wirklich gern, aber es reicht. Ich möchte nicht mehr über das gesamte Thema reden. Vergiss den Namen, ist doch egal, woher ich ihn habe und weshalb ich ihn so nenne. Leo ist Leo und basta." Minhyuk wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sein Telefon klingelte. Er zog das kleine Gerät aus der Tasche seines Jacketts und nahm ab, als er sah, dass es Changsub war.

Das Gespräch war kurz und ein wenig gehetzt. Wonshik hatte sich endlich wieder hingesetzt und nach seiner Tasse gegriffen, um zu trinken. Als Minhyuk kurze Zeit später auflegte, war er sichtlich schlecht gelaunt.

"Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Bruder, bekommt wirklich gar nichts allein auf die Reihe, verflucht nochmal. Nun Wonshik, es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meinen Fragen verärgert habe. Das war gewiss nicht meine Absicht. Ich wusste nicht, dass es dir so unangenehm ist über derartige Dinge zu reden."

Wonshik brummte zum Zeichen, dass er seine Entschuldigung angenommen hatte. "Ich muss gehen. Wie es aussieht, muss ich Changsub mal wieder aus der Patsche helfen." Minhyuk erhob sich und auch Wonho stand auf, um sich wie gewohnt etwa zwei Schritte hinter seinem Herrn aufzustellen.

"Ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht dich darum zu bitten, jetzt wo ich dich so getriezt habe, aber würde es dir vielleicht etwas ausmachen, nächstes Wochenende auf Wonho aufzupassen? Ich muss ins Ausland verreisen und kann ihn dorthin leider nicht mitnehmen. Aber ich werde ihn unter keinen Umständen in Changsubs Obhut lassen."

Wonshik war ebenfalls aufgestanden und kam am langen Tisch entlang auf ihn zu. "Klar kein Problem. Dann hat Leo jemanden, mit dem er reden kann, ich bin sicher die beiden werden sich gut verstehen. Ich habe für das Wochenende noch nichts weiter geplant." Minhyuk strahlte sofort über das ganze Gesicht. "Danke, Wonshik. Ich wusste, auf dich ist verlass. Ich bringe Wonho am Freitagabend vorbei, bevor ich zum Flughafen fahre. Also dann, ich muss mich sputen.", meinte er noch, bevor er sich umwandte und gefolgt von seinem Hybriden das Zimmer verließ.

-

Kaum war Minhyuk zur Tür hinaus, brach Taekwoon hinter Wonshik zusammen und dieser stürzte zu dem Hybriden. Taekwoon hockte auf dem Boden und es schüttelte ihn am ganzen Körper. "E-r…", brachte Taekwoon mit tränen erstickter Stimme heraus. "Er behandelt ihn wirklich wie ein Tier. Alles was sie uns in der Schule über die Menschen erzählt haben...es ist alles wahr. Zumindest… für ihn."

Er sah Wonshik verzweifelt an. "Als ich hier herkam und du so nett zu mir warst, da… da habe ich mich gefragt, warum ich all dieses schreckliche Training habe durchstehen müssen. Aber jetzt weiß ich, warum Master Sanghyuk dich zu mir gebracht hat. Er wollte das ich nicht bei jemandem wie… ihm lande." Taekwoon schlug sich die Hand auf den Mund und schluchzte laut.

Wonshik der neben dem Hybriden kniete, sah ihn mitleidig an. "Glaub mir Taekwoon, auch wenn es für dich nicht so ausgesehen haben mag. Es geht Wonho wirklich gut bei Minhyuk. Klar er kann ab und zu ein echtes Arschloch sein, aber ich weiß, dass er Wonho um einiges liebevoller behandelt, wenn die beiden alleine sind. Er muss nur nach außen hin den kühlen und dominanten Prinzen geben, verstehst du? Viele Menschen, besonders die Einflussreichen spielen in der Öffentlichkeit meist nur eine Rolle, so als wären sie Schauspieler in einem Film, tatsächlich sind sie privat aber völlig anders. Minhyuk hat viele Probleme und er ist mit Sicherheit nicht der einfachste Zeitgenosse, aber tief in seinem inneren ist er kein schlechter Kerl."

Wonshik legte sanft die Arme um Taekwoons bebenden Körper, in dem Versuch den Hybriden zu beruhigen, aber scheinbar machte die tröstende Geste alles nur noch schlimmer, denn Taekwoon weinte umso heftiger.

"Ka-nn ich bitte... ich möchte allein sein.", wimmerte er schließlich und Wonshik ließ ihn sofort los und reichte ihm etwas unsicher die Hand um ihm aufzuhelfen. Taekwoon ergriff sie dankbar, ließ sich von Wonshik auf die Füße ziehen und wankte dann noch immer leicht schluchzend ohne ein weiteres Wort an diesem vorbei und aus dem Raum.

*+*

Eine Woche später schien der Kaffeenachmittag mit Minhyuk bereits so weit in der Vergangenheit zu liegen, das Taekwoon glaubte, es alles wäre nur ein böser Albtraum gewesen. Er hatte die ganze Woche unermüdlich in seinem Gewächshaus gearbeitet.

Alle Scheiben, selbst die am Dach des kleinen Wintergartens strahlten jetzt. Der Boden war geputzt und alle Blumen, die er eingekauft hatte, waren in den Blumenkästen verstaut und bildeten ein wirklich wundervolles Bild. Nachmittags, wenn die Sonne sich langsam dem Horizont entgegenneigte saß er oft mit einem Buch auf der kleinen Bank und genoss den Duft der vielen bunten Blumen.

Wenn er morgens die Augen aufschlug, fragte er sich schon, welche seiner vielen Knospen sich heute wohl öffnen würde und jede einzelne von ihnen schien wie ein kleines Geschenk des Himmels. Es war fantastisch den zarten Blüten dabei zuzusehen wie sie in den schönsten Farben erstrahlten und den Höhepunkt ihres Lebens zelebrierten.

Taekwoons Lieblingsblume war natürlich die Königin der Blumen. Jede einzelne Rosenknospe die sich dem Sonnenlicht entgegen reckte erinnerte ihn an Sanghyuk und zauberte ihm immer ein melancholisches Lächeln aufs Gesicht, wenn er daran dachte, wie viele schöne Gespräche er mit dem jungen Ausbilder gehabt hatte.

Sanghyuk war immer für ihn da gewesen und hatte ihm stets die Partie gehalten, selbst wenn er dafür vor seinem Vater oder den anderen Ausbildern den Kopf hatte hinhalten müssen. Sanghyuk hatte verstanden, dass Taekwoon anders war und er hatte ihn anders als die anderen nicht dazu gedrängt sich zu verändern.

Grimmig überlegte Taekwoon, dass er niemals einen so tollen Herrn wie Wonshik getroffen hätte, wenn sie es am Ende doch geschafft hätten ihn zu brechen. Er konnte einfach immer noch nicht fassen, wie großes Glück er einfach gehabt hatte hier zu landen.

Er hatte mit Wonshik eines Abends fern gesehen und in den Nachrichten war darüber berichtet worden, dass ein Bordell mit dem Namen Papillon eröffnet worden sei, in dem, und das machte es scheinbar spannend genug die Story in den Nachrichten zu bringen, ausschließlich Hybride arbeiteten.

Taekwoon war bei dem Gedanken daran, jeden Abend mit einem oder mehreren fremden Männern schlafen zu müssen innerlich ganz kalt geworden. Er wusste durch Wonshik das auch Menschen in Bordellen arbeiteten und das es zwar kein angesehener Beruf war, aber es durchaus auch Prostituierte gab, die ihren Job gerne machten. Taekwoon fand aber nicht, das man diese Arbeit mit der der Hybride vergleichen konnte, denn immerhin wurden die Menschen im Gegensatz zu den Hybriden für ihre Arbeit bezahlt und sie hatten in der Regel die Wahl, ob sie den Beruf auch wirklich ausüben wollten oder nicht.

Der Freitag rückte immer näher und Taekwoon fragte sich, wie die paar Tage mit Wonho wohl werden würden. Wonshik hatte ihm bereits gesagt, dass Wonho sich ohne Minhyuk in der Nähe völlig anders verhielt. Das beruhigte Taekwoon, denn er hatte die Stunde, die er sich beim Besuch Minhyuks hatte verstellen müssen als sehr anstrengend empfunden.

Minhyuk hatte Wonshik eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er seinen Hybriden gegen 18 Uhr vorbeibringen würde und so machte Taekwoon sich rechtzeitig zurecht. Keiner wusste, ob der Prinz vielleicht noch zu einem kurzen Pläuschchen hereinkommen würde oder nicht. Taekwoon hoffte, ihm würde eine weitere Konfrontation mit Minhyuk noch eine Weile erspart bleiben.

In der Tat hatte Minhyuk nicht wirklich viel Zeit und so verabschiedete er sich nur in der großen Eingangshalle mit einem sehr langen, sinnlichen Kuss von Wonho, bevor er dessen Kopf tätschelte und ihm befahl ein 'braver Junge' zu sein. Wonshik wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Minhyuk, bevor dieser sich umwandte und verschwand. Er hatte Taekwoon, welcher auf der Treppe stand nicht mal einen Blick zugeworfen und dieser fragte sich nun, wieso er sich überhaupt erneut in die unbequeme Spitzenunterwäsche gequält hatte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam mit Wonho nach oben in den rechten Flügel des Gebäudes und in den Speisesaal, wo Jongin den Tisch bereits gedeckt hatte. Wonho setzte sich links an das Kopfende, während Taekwoon heute ausnahmsweise links neben Wonshik an der langen Tafel platz nahm. Es gab einen köstlichen Braten mit Gemüse, nach einer leicht scharf schmeckenden Suppe welche als Vorspeise gedient hatte. Wie immer trank Wonshik ein Gläschen Wein während die Hybride nur Wasser zu trinken bekamen.

Taekwoon merkte sofort das sich Wonhos gebaren verändert hatte, nachdem Minhyuk verschwunden war. Er wirkte deutlich entspannter. "Ist schon lange her, das du einen Kurzurlaub bei mir genießen durftest, was?", grinste Wonshik und der Hybrid rollte mit den Augen.

"Oh Gott, ja.", seufzte er, während er das köstliche Fleisch vor sich gierig in sich hinein schaufelte. "Momentan, bekomme ich bei Minhyuk nur Grünzeug zu essen. Ich bin doch kein Kaninchen!", echauffierte sich der Polarfuchs und steckte sich ein weiteres Stück Fleisch in den Mund. Er kaute glücklich, schluckte und schon wanderte das nächste Stück in seinen Mund. Wonshik lachte, als er sah, wie sehr der andere sich über sein Essen freute.

"Leider kann ich dir kein privates Zimmer mehr anbieten. Das Gästezimmer gehört jetzt Taekwoon.", meinte Wonshik mit bedauernden Tonfall und Wonho hielt inne. "Er heißt in Wirklichkeit Taekwoon, oder? Da ist kein heimlicher Geliebter, wie Prinz Minhyuk es vermutet hat." Er machte eine Kopfbewegung in Taekwoons Richtung und Wonshik nickte.

"Ich habe mir gleich gedacht, dass du ihn anders behandeln wirst als andere. Du bist nicht der Typ, der sich einen Sklaven ins Haus holt und ihn dann auch wie einen behandelt.", bemerkte Wonho sachlich und Wonshik kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. "Wirst du es Minhyuk sagen?", fragte er ein wenig nervös, aber Wonho grinste nur schief. "Machst du Witze? Wenn er herausfindet was ich hier alles darf, lässt er mich nie wieder zu dir, weil er denkt, du würdest mich verderben oder son Quatsch." Wonshik lachte. "Da hast du wahrscheinlich recht."

Sie aßen schweigend weiter und als Wonho schließlich fertig war, schob er den Teller von sich weg und rieb sich seinen Bauch. "Hmm, das war gut.", murmelte er zufrieden und Jongin beugte sich zu ihm vor.

"Möchte Master Wonho vielleicht auch noch einen Cracker?", fragte er grinsend und Wonho setzte sich gleich aufrechter hin und wedelte einen Moment aufgeregt mit seiner Rute. Dann sank er in sich zusammen.

"Verdammt ihr habt mich richtig süchtig nach diesen verdammten Crackern gemacht! Nur deswegen hat Master Minhyuk mich auf Diät gesetzt.", grummelte er missgelaunt und Wonshik lachte noch ein wenig lauter.

"Och komm schon Wonho, ein einzelner kleiner Keks wird ihm schon nicht auffallen." Wonho sah abwechselnd zwischen Wonshik und Jongin hin und her. "Hört auf mich in Versuchung zu führen, Master Minhyuk hat es mir verboten!"

Er schien hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem Verlangen dem Befehl seines Herrn folge zu leisten oder sich dagegen aufzulehnen und einfach einen Cracker zu naschen. Jongin zauberte von irgendwo einen der leckeren Kekse hervor und hielt ihn Wonho hin. Der Fuchs zögerte. Er sah den Cracker an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Das Verlangen nach dem süßen Gebäck, welches extra für Hybride auf den Markt gebracht worden war, siegte schlussendlich und er steckte sich den Keks schnell in den Mund, so als habe er angst Minhyuk würde jeden Moment durch die Tür gesprungen kommen und ihn für sein Vergehen züchtigen.

Wonshik nippte an seinem Wein und lächelte. In Momenten wie diesen fand er das Verhalten des Fuchses wirklich zu niedlich.

"Sag mal Wonho, wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Wonshik und sah den Fuchs neugierig an. Dieser runzelte die Stirn. "Wonho.", antwortete er schließlich, doch Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich meine, dein richtiger Name. Wie war dein Name bevor Minhyuk dich gekauft hat?" Der Hybrid zögerte. Wonshik merkte, dass er diese Frage eigentlich nicht beantworten wollte, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte wieso. "Hoseok.", flüsterte der Hybrid schließlich und wandte den Blick hinab auf seine Hände, die vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen.

"Und willst du nicht bei diesem Namen genannt werden?", fragte Wonshik sanft und Wonhos Kopf zuckte hoch, deutliche Abscheu in den Augen. "Himmel nein, wieso sollte ich das wollen?" Wonshik schien von der Antwort verwirrt. Er wusste, dass es Taekwoon freute, bei seinem richtigen Namen genannt zu werden und er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum es bei dem Fuchs anders war. "Wieso nicht? Der Name ist doch schön.", meinte Wonshik und Wonhos Mund verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

"Schön... als ob." Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. "Dieser Name erinnert mich an nichts als Schmerz und Leid. Er erinnert mich an die furchtbare Zeit während meiner Ausbildung. An die stundenlange Folter, die Angst, das Schluchzen und Weinen der verängstigten Hybride um mich herum. In manchen Nächten habe ich mir nichts sehnlicher gewünscht als zu sterben." Wonhos Stimme war zum Ende hin ganz leise geworden.

Zum ersten Mal seit der andere Hybrid angekommen war, sprach Taekwoon ihn an. "Halten sie Dioptas in deiner Schule nicht getrennt von den Citrin?", fragte er mit deutlichem Mitleid in der Stimme und Wonho schüttelte den Kopf, die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammen gepresst.

Wonshik sah seinen Hybrid verwirrt an. "Wovon genau redet er Taekwoon?" Taekwoon holte tief Luft und schwieg einen Moment. Er überlegte, wie er das Problem am besten beschreiben konnte. "Du weißt, dass ich alleine in meinem Zimmer gehalten wurde. Das war aber nicht immer so, weißt du?" Er rang die Hände ineinander. "Dioptas nehmen die Pheromone von anderen Hybriden deutlicher wahr. Wenn wir Angst oder Schmerzen haben, verändert sich unser Geruch. Menschen können es nicht riechen, aber andere Hybride fühlen es körperlich. Es steckt uns an und lässt und beinahe das gleiche spüren. Als sie in der VIXX Schule bemerkt haben, das Dioptas auf die Pheromone besonders stark reagieren wurden wir isoliert. Dadurch ging es ein paar von uns ein wenig besser."

Wonho schnaufte verächtlich. "Als ob die Isolation irgendetwas besser gemacht hätte. Nach den schmerzhaften Sessionen, war ich meist froh abends noch mit jemandem reden zu können, doch nachdem sie uns getrennt gehalten haben, bin ich beinahe durchgedreht. Zum Glück habe ich nur wenige Monate in der Isolation verbracht bevor ich verkauft wurde, andernfalls hätten sie vermutlich eines Tages nur noch meine Leiche aus der engen Zelle gezogen."

Wonshik zog in einem Anflug von Mitleid die Augenbrauen zusammen. "D-das tut mir leid.", murmelte er ein wenig heiser. Er hatte mit eigenen Augen gesehen, wie die Hybride in der VIXX Schule ausgebildet worden waren und die Bilder hatten einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass Lebewesen auf diese Weise für ein Leben an der Seite eines Menschen abgerichtet wurden.

"Das muss es nicht. Mir geht es jetzt bedeutend besser. Minhyuk tut mir nicht weh, er ist zärtlicher als man es ihm zutrauen würde und wenigstens ist er kein hässlicher alter Sack." Wonho erschauderte. "Du solltest eher Mitleid mit denjenigen haben, die noch immer da drin sind und darauf warten, einen liebevollen Herrn zu bekommen. Die ganzen Citrin können einem Leid tun.", murmelte er und Wonshik sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso?", fragte er deswegen und Wonho gab ein freudloses Lachen von sich. "Ganz einfach, weil der Markt sich in den nächsten Jahren wandeln wird. Jeder, der sich jetzt einen Citrin kauft, wird in den nächsten Jahren einen Dioptas haben wollen. Und was passiert mit den Citrin, die keiner mehr haben will? Sag es mir Wonshik."

Der dunkelhaarige Mann zuckte um eine Antwort verlegen etwas hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich werde es dir sagen. Wenn sie Glück haben, werden sie an ein Bordell verkauft, wo sie noch ein paar Jahre arbeiten können, bevor sie schließlich beim Schlachter landen, wie Vieh." Wonshik riss entsetzt die Augen auf und Taekwoon schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Er zitterte.

"Was denn? Habt ihr euch nie gefragt, was mit Hybriden passiert, wenn sie nicht mehr jung und schön sind? Was passiert, wenn der Herr, sich an ihnen sattgesehen hat und ein neueres, schöneres und vielleicht auch besser dressiertes Tier kaufen möchte?" Wonshik schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. "Das kann und will ich nicht glauben, Wonho." Der Fuchs lächelte nicht.

"Aber es geschieht bereits, Wonshik. Sag mir, was passiert mit einem alten Hund, wenn ein Kind vielleicht lieber einen kleinen Welpen zu Weihnachten haben würde?" Wonshik wollte etwas sagen, doch Wonho hob nur die Hand. "Richtig. Er landet im Tierheim, nicht wahr? Und was wenn sich niemand findet, der ihn noch haben möchte? Sag mir nicht, du wüsstest nicht was mit diesen Tieren passiert, Wonshik."

Wonshiks Gesicht zeigte nichts als Mitleid, seine Kieferknochen mahlten und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich der Schmerz den Wonho spürte. Wonshik wusste tief in seinem inneren, dass Wonho die Wahrheit sagte, doch es noch einmal so vor Augen geführt zu bekommen machte die Realität nur noch schrecklicher.

In der Tat hatte er sich nie Gedanken darum gemacht, was mit all den Hybriden geschah, die niemand mehr haben wollte. Wurden sie wie ein Auto von Person zu Person weitergereicht, bis sie schließlich zu alt waren? War es dann an der Zeit für sie zu sterben?

Taekwoon neben ihm würgte. Es schüttelte den Hybrid am ganzen Körper und er hatte erneut die Tränen in den Augen stehen. Ohne etwas zu sagen, die Hand noch immer auf den Mund gepresst stand er auf und verließ den Raum als wäre er auf der Flucht.

Wonshik sah den Fuchs ärgerlich an, aber dieser sah nur hinab auf seine geballten Fäuste und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. "War das wirklich notwendig Wonho?", fragte Wonshik der besorgt die Zimmertür musterte durch die Taekwoon verschwunden war.

"Soll ich vielleicht nach ihm schauen, Wonshik?", fragte Jongin doch Wonshik schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke, das beste ist, wenn er einen Moment für sich alleine hat." Der Butler nickte, schien jedoch mindestens genauso besorgt wie Wonshik um den Panther.

"Was denn? Ich habe nichts als die Wahrheit gesagt.", verteidigte sich Wonho und sah Wonshik gleichgültig an. "Ich glaube nicht, das es so kommen wird. Ich werde alles in meiner Macht Stehende tun, damit es niemals soweit kommt.", sagte Wonshik entschlossen und Wonho erhob sich. Er sah den anderen traurig an.

"Dann denk an mich, wenn irgendwann der Tag kommt, an dem Minhyuk keine Verwendung mehr für mich hat. Ich würde einen schnellen Tod präferieren, ehe ich wie eine Hure von Hand zu Hand gereicht werde, bis ich schließlich wie ein ausgelutschtes Kaugummi auf dem Müll lande. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich bin auf meinem Zimmer." Er verbeugte sich kurz und ging dann, einen sprachlosen und schockierten Wonshik zurücklassend.

Wonho ging die wenigen Schritte über den Flur bis zu Taekwoons Zimmer, welches er sich für das Wochenende mit dem anderen Hybriden teilen würde. Als er den Raum betrat, kam Taekwoon gerade ziemlich blass um die Nase herum und mit noch feuchtem Gesicht aus dem kleinen angrenzenden Badezimmer. In der Mitte des Zimmers war ein Feldbett aufgebaut worden, welches für die nächsten Tage als sein Schlafplatz fungieren würde. Wonho sah Taekwoon lange an.

„Du hast dir noch nie Gedanken darum gemacht, was mit Hybriden passiert, wenn sie nicht mehr hübsch und attraktiv sind, was?" Taekwoon antwortete nicht, sondern sah ihn nur an. "An uns allen nagt der Zahn der Zeit und wenn der Sex mit uns nicht mehr so viel Spaß macht, wird es für uns Zeit zu gehen, was auch immer das für jeden einzelnen von uns bedeuten mag." Er ging hinüber zu dem Feldbett und setzte sich darauf.

"Du hast wirklich Glück gehabt, bei einem Herrn wie Wonshik gelandet zu sein. Er ist nicht auf der Suche nach einem Sexsklaven, sondern nach einem Liebhaber. Das heißt, er kann sich vorstellen mit dir gemeinsam alt zu werden." Taekwoon war Wonho mit seinem Blick durch das Zimmer gefolgt, doch noch immer schwieg er zu den Worten des anderen. Er fürchtete darum, sofort wieder in Tränen auszubrechen sobald er den Mund öffnen würde. Es kostete ihn alles an Kraft, einfach nur still da zu stehen und die Worte des anderen zu verarbeiten, welche wie kleine Messer tief in sein Herz stachen.

"Hat er überhaupt schon mit dir geschlafen?", fragte Wonho und musterte Taekwoon von Kopf bis Fuß. Taekwoon antwortete noch immer nicht, doch scheinbar war das auch nicht nötig, denn Wonho deutete sein Schweigen genau richtig.

„Also nein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir sowas schon gedacht, als Wonshik letzte Woche auf die Fragen von Master Minhyuk so ausweichend geantwortet hat. Wie lange bist du nun schon hier? Etwa zwei Wochen?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, ließ sich auf das Bett zurückfallen und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.

„Jeder andere Hybrid hätte in der Zeit sicher schon ein dutzend mal Sex mit seinem Master gehabt. Keine Ahnung was Wonshik sich dabei denkt, ich bin sicher, er hat einen Haufen Geld für dich gezahlt und dann benutzt er dich nicht einmal für sein Vergnügen, sondern hält dich stattdessen wie einen seltenen Singvogel in einem goldenen Käfig.“

Es war kurz still zwischen ihnen und Wonho sah hinauf zur Zimmerdecke, scheinbar tief in Gedanken versunken. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über sie, aber der Moment verstrich und Wonho sah Taekwoon wieder an. Seine blauen Augen wirkten ungewöhnlich kalt in dem dämmrigen Licht des Zimmers.

„Die Frage woher wir kommen und wohin wir gehen, beschäftigt nicht nur Menschen, weißt du? Ich denke häufig darüber nach, wie ich wohl eines Tages sterben werde. Ich wollte deine kleine heile Welt nicht dermaßen erschüttern. Es tut mir leid.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er den Blick ab, drehte sich auf die Seite, schlug seine Decke über sich und schloss die Augen.

Es war totenstill in dem Raum, nur ihr Atmen war für einige Minuten zu hören. Wonho spitzte die Ohren und lauschte, was der andere tun würde. Doch es dauerte noch etwa fünf Minuten, bis die Schritte Taekwoons sich von ihm entfernten und kurz darauf eine Tür geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde.

Wonho drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die weiße Zimmerdecke an. Nun da keiner mehr da war, konnte er den Tränen, die in seinen Augenwinkeln brannten endlich freien Lauf lassen. Er hoffte so sehr, dass seine eigene Vision von der Zukunft niemals wahr werden würde, denn auch wenn er Wonshik gegenüber gleichgültig geklungen hatte, fürchtete er nichts mehr als den Tod.

*+*

Taekwoon hatte sich an den Ort zurückgezogen der ihm Sicherheit und innere Ruhe gab. Hier war er allein und konnte in aller Ruhe über das Nachdenken was Wonho gesagt hatte. Taekwoon hatte sich in der Ecke der kleinen Bank im Wintergarten zusammengekauert, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen.

Er wusste, er würde nicht mehr lange hier bleiben können. Die Sonne war bereits lange untergegangen und hatte einem schönen, Wolken-klaren Himmel platz gemacht. Die Sterne über ihm funkelten wie kleine Diamanten auf rabenschwarzen Samt. Alles um ihn herum war so ruhig und friedlich.

Der Geruch der Blumen beruhigte seine aufgepeitschten Gefühle, doch lange würde er es, in dem stetig kälter werdenden Raum, nicht mehr aushalten. Da er sich für den Besuch des Prinzen, erneut nur in sein Kimono Oberteil und die Spitzenunterwäsche gekleidet hatte und die Wärme der Sonne in dem Wintergarten immer mehr abnahm, begann er langsam zu frieren.

Er wollte nicht auf sein Zimmer zurückkehren. Er wollte Wonho nicht erneut unter die Augen treten, nicht heute Nacht. Der Fuchs hatte sich zwar entschuldigt, aber das ließ Taekwoon nicht vergessen, was er ihm schmerzlich bewusst gemacht hatte. Wonho hatte recht. Wonshik hatte sehr viel Geld für ihn ausgegeben, doch er hatte Taekwoon die Wahl gelassen. Er hatte gesagt er würde warten, bis Taekwoon bereit war, die Frage war nur, wie lange dieser seinen Herrn noch hinhalten wollte.

Taekwoon schloss erschöpft die Augen und versuchte seine Atmung wieder in den Griff zu bekommen, aber sein Herz schlug noch immer in seiner Brust, als sei er einen Marathon gelaufen.

Er sah auf die Uhr, welche am anderen Ende des dunklen Raumes an der Wand hing. Taekwoon hatte sie mit Jongin direkt über dem Brett mit den Arbeitswerkzeugen befestigt, damit er sich nicht in der Arbeit verlor und immer wusste, wie spät es war. Der Zeiger näherte sich immer mehr der zehn Uhr Markierung und er schwang die Beine von der Bank.

Der Boden war kalt an seinen nackten Füßen und so wartete er nicht lange, sondern schritt hinüber zu dem Rosenbeet. Vorsichtig nahm er die Blüte einer wunderschönen roten Blume in die Hand und beugte sich vor um an ihr zu riechen. "Ich werde es heute Nacht tun, Sanghyuk. Ich denke, ich bin endlich dazu bereit.", wisperte er in das dunkle Zimmer hinein und eine Gänsehaut zog sich über seinen gesamten Körper.

Er war nervös, doch sein Entschluss stand fest. Er wandte sich zum Gehen, schritt durch die Tür und schloss diese leise hinter sich, dann ging er die wenigen Schritte auf dem steinernen Pfad durch den Garten, am beleuchteten Pool vorbei und hinein in den Ballsaal. Der Hybrid ging weiter in die Eingangshalle und stieg mit klopfendem Herzen und einem Kloß im Hals Stufe um Stufe der Treppe empor.

Wie würde Wonshik reagieren? Würde er ihn wegschicken?

Er ging den langen, schwach beleuchteten Flur entlang. Das gesamte große Anwesen lag bereits zur Nachtruhe in völliger Dunkelheit da, aber Taekwoon hatte noch nie Probleme damit gehabt sich im Dunkeln zurechtzufinden, das hing vermutlich mit seinen Genen zusammen.

Er öffnete und schloss die Tür zu Wonshiks Büro beinahe lautlos und ging auf Zehenspitzen weiter bis zur Schlafzimmertür. Am Spalt unter der Tür konnte er sehen, das in dem Zimmer noch Licht brannte. An der Tür angekommen atmete er ein paar Mal tief durch und nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ehe er schließlich mit den Knöcheln gegen das dunkle Holz klopfte. Von drinnen kam ein verwirrtes: "Herein" und Taekwoon griff nach der Klinge, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Wonshik saß im Bett, gegen das Kopfende gelehnt und sein Smartphone in den Händen. Sein Haar war noch leicht feucht vom duschen und der Raum war erfüllt von dem Duft seines Duschgels.

"Oh, du bist es Taekwoon.", meinte er und sah ihn besorgt an. "Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft als Taekwoon die Tür hinter sich geschlossen und die Schultern gestrafft hatte. "Besser.", wisperte er mit seiner sanften, federleichten Stimme und Wonshiks Gesicht entspannte sich erleichtert.

"Wie kann ich dir helfen?", fragte Wonshik weiter doch Taekwoon schüttelte den Kopf. Er griff nach dem Band rechts, welches den Kimono geschlossen hielt und zog an dem einen Ende, um den Knoten zu lösen. Das Gewand öffnete sich und offenbarte die samtige Haut seines Oberkörpers.

Wonshik legte das kleine elektronische Gerät neben sich auf den Nachttisch, schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Taekwoon, a-aber was tust du denn da?", fragte er sichtlich verwirrt, als Taekwoon den Stoff von seinen Schultern strich und dieser raschelnd auf den Boden fiel.

Taekwoon errötete, antwortete jedoch nicht und wandte den Blick auch nicht ab. Er griff nach dem Saum seiner Unterwäsche um auch diese herunterzuziehen, doch Wonshik der mit einigen schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugekommen war ergriff seine Hände und hielt ihn davon ab.

"Taekwoon. Was wird das, wenns fertig ist?", fragte er heiser und Taekwoon biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

War das nicht offensichtlich?

„Ich werde heute Nacht in diesem Zimmer schlafen. Ich werde nackt sein und hoffen, dass du mich endlich auf die weise benutzt, für die ich erschaffen worden bin.“ Seine Stimme zitterte und Wonshiks Augen weiteten sich.

"Was? Aber wieso denn so plötzlich? Was ist passiert? Hat Wonho irgendetwas zu dir gesagt?" Taekwoon zuckte die Schultern. "Spielt das eine Rolle? Egal was er gesagt hat, er hat Recht, oder? Du hast eine Menge Geld für mich bezahlt und ich halte dich hin."

Wonshik sog scharf die Luft ein. "Aber das ist doch Blödsinn Taekwoon!", entfuhr es ihm.

"Ich habe dich gehört.", sagte Taekwoon plötzlich und Wonshik sah den Hybrid verwirrt an. "Letzte Woche, Wonshik. Ich habe dein Stöhnen gehört, ich habe das Verlangen in deinen Augen gesehen als du mich das erste Mal in diesem Aufzug angesehen hast. Du hast es kaum abwarten können, bis Minhyuk geht richtig? Warum hast du es dir selbst gemacht, wenn du mich einfach hättest benutzen können? Begehrst du mich etwa nicht?"

Taekwoon Stimme war deutlich lauter und verzweifelter als sonst. Wonshik öffnete den Mund. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Gesicht und seufzte schwer.

"Taekwoon, ich... ich begehre dich. Verdammt, du bist der schönste Mann, dem ich je begegnet bin, wie sollte es möglich sein dich nicht zu begehren?" Er streckte die Hand aus und strich Taekwoon sanft eine Träne aus dem Gesicht, welche sich den Weg über die Wange des Hybriden gesucht hatte.

"Aber verstehst du nicht? Ich will dich nicht dazu zwingen. Ich will nicht das du das Gefühl hast, mir etwas schuldig zu sein. Ja, ich habe eine Menge Geld bezahlt, na und? Ich weine keinem Penny davon nach, weil ich weiß, dass es dir hier bei mir besser geht. Das Verlangen dich Glücklich zu machen, so glücklich wie es in Gefangenschaft nun einmal geht, ist stärker als mein Verlangen dich für meine eigene Befriedigung zu missbrauchen."

Die Worte Wonshiks waren wie Balsam für seine Seele, er hätte nie gedacht, das es möglich sein würde, jemanden bereits nach so kurzer Zeit dermaßen zu lieben. Eine so große Zuneigung und Geborgenheit in der Gegenwart von jemanden zu spüren, den man streng genommen kaum kannte.

"Ich will das hier. Ich will es so sehr, Wonshik", flüsterte Taekwoon, als er die Hände hob um das Gesicht seines Herrn damit zu umschließen.

Der Hybrid schloss die Augen und lehnte sich vor um seine Lippen auf die seines Herrn zu legen. Die Lippen Wonshiks endlich auf den seinen zu spüren, verursachte ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle in seinem inneren. Sie waren warm, weich und ein wenig feucht und fühlten sich einfach fabelhaft an. Sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer und die Welt hörte für einen kurzen Moment auf, sich zu drehen.

Tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaaaa, ich weiß ihr hasst mich jetzt natürlich alle, weil ich genau am spannensten Teil aufgehört habe, aber dieses Monster ist schon jetzt etwa 25k lang und eigentlich viel zu detailiert geworden, aber verdammt, ich liebe einfach jeden verdammten Satz daran.
> 
> Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht so lange an diesem Kapitel gesessen. Wenn ich nicht simultan übersetzen würde (was wirklich ne Menge Zeit in Anspruch nimmt) hätte ich vermutlich schon vor Monaten geupdated.
> 
> Streng genommen kann man dieses gesamte Kapitel natürlich überspringen, da es nicht viel zur eigentlichen Story beiträgt, aber es zeigt ein paar Charaktere doch von einer anderen Seite und deswegen wollte ich es unbedingt schreiben. Auch den Input was die Ausbildung in den Schulen angeht, oder Wonhos Frage was mit Hybriden passiert, wenn keiner sie mehr haben will, fand ich sehr wichtig, weswegen ich das Thema angesprochen habe.
> 
> Wie bereits erwähnt, geht es im nächsten Teil endlich wieder um Yoongi, der sich auf die Suche nach einem Heatpartner für Jimin macht. Eigentlich habt ihr schon genug Infos um euch auszumalen, wer es am Ende werden wird. Immerhin fehlen nur noch zwei Member von BTS, ne? ;)
> 
> Naja ich hoffe das hier hat euch gefallen und ihr unterstützt mich mit einem Klick auf die Kudos oder einem Kommentar. Ich hoffe ihr bleibt am Ball und habt Verständnis dafür, dass es mit dieser Story leider nur so schleppend vorran geht.


End file.
